


【开了嘣系列之四】来自生命的大礼包

by Menzoberranzan



Series: 开了嘣了崩 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 166,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 半精灵





	1. 引子

**Author's Note:**

> 总之还是不着调的Kuso  
> 搬文

我从来不是个安分的孩子。  
老爹带着几个强壮的水手离开海港，那年我两岁。我已拥有一点模糊的记忆，我记得他们看上去很屌的背影，我知道我总有一天也要给别人留下这样的背影，我刻意无视了母亲落到我脖子里的、痒痒的眼泪。

 

几年后的一天，不知道艳羡地望着鸡耳鸡拉肚那囧王的船回来又离开、离开又回来了多少次，年龄太小还不被允许上船的我正在屋顶的阁楼和我的双胞胎兄弟玩儿捉迷藏。

 

我安静地躲过了饭点，才发现我可能被书呆子弟弟耍了——他只是嫌我烦，答应和我玩，让我去楼上躲起来，好让他专心看书。  
发现事实真相的我很快从躲藏的箱子里爬出来，这时，楼下抄家伙的声音此起彼伏，我心想要我也没躲到需要大家这么兴师动众啊，那刻，我弟弟的圆脸终于出现在阁楼的楼梯口，是母亲托着他的小屁股把他举上来的。

 

“无论发生什么事情，都不要出来。”从不能用温柔来形容的母亲那天，对我们展现了她所有的温柔，“妈妈和你们玩捉迷藏。看你们谁躲得好。”

 

母亲转身，哐当锁上了阁楼的地门。

 

留下我和我弟弟大眼瞪小眼。  
我说亲娘，躲猫猫不是这么躲的啊。  
那天我们从阁楼唯一的小窗，看到有着八芒星和雪亮长剑的精灵军队冲进我们的海港。

 

远处有人往船上跑，然而似乎已经有敌人埋伏在那里，他们用弓箭和长剑吓住了拥挤奔逃的人们，喊着些大致“缴枪不杀”一类的废话，场面一片混乱。  
我很难搞清那些古老语言的意思，我弟弟应该是懂的，可惜他一受惊吓智商就会降为零。“阿米。”弟弟颤抖着重复两个单词，“阿达。”

 

阿米和阿达谁都不来，于是我想起来，阁楼上有一把据说是我们那个远航的爷爷留下来的海神剑。最后我找到的碉堡了的剑比我人还高，不管了，先把门撬开再说。

 

外面的嘶吼在我撬门之前就变成了惨叫，但凡冲进来的，就是敌人。何况他们是——  
“弑亲者——费诺里安。”我博学的弟弟一直趴在小窗前，“那是他们的标志，我们会死在这里。”  
“别瞎BB，特么来帮忙！”爷爷那剑的重量也很碉堡，我根本举不起来。

 

“我们出去又能怎样呢？”我的弟弟定定地望着窗外，“和他们搏斗吗？海港最好的战士都抵抗不住他们。”

 

“让他们知道，我们是涂奥的孙子，挨轮滴儿的儿子们，我们才是最好的战士。”我喊出这一句以后，发现我那读书读傻了的弟弟对我热血沸腾的话报以最深切的漠视。  
地门哗一下被推开，我全身的血液都凝固了。  
我勇敢地扑过去，奋力挥剑，剑却沉沉地戳进地板，我趔趄一下，没有任何人进来。  
我大着胆子，透过地门探头往下看，突然间，一个大力的爪子狠狠地抓住了我的脖子，我使劲扒拉那爪子，没用，首先映入眼帘的是红色的、乱糟糟的长发，然后才是他胸前绣着的、沾满了鲜血的金黄色八芒星。

 

我想我会死，我可能已经死了。我听到敌人笑着开口，用了发音还算标准的信达：“一只小家伙。”

 

他的力气是那样大，即使他并不强壮，他的体型，是放到信达精灵中，都会显得纤细的存在。那么，他应该是年轻的。

 

红发的敌人一个人，他抓着我的脖子不放，长久不能呼吸的我，终于连蹬腿的力气都没有了。我的笨蛋弟弟挥舞着小木棍从隐蔽的地方冲了出来，他明明吓得已经发不出声，那样子可难看了。

 

敌人轻松将我像破娃娃一样，甩到了弟弟身上，我们一起滚了老远，还打碎了两个罐子，碎片划伤了我的嘴。

 

红发的精灵已经单手撑着地门边沿，跳上来，好整以暇地俯视我们。阁楼不高，他不得不微微侧头。“两只小家伙。”敌人依然笑，笑得眯起了灰色的眼睛，“阿巴卤洒，”他环顾阁楼，然后目光停留在好容易缓过气来不停咳嗽的我、和颤抖着挡在我身前的弟弟身上，他蹲下来，说着奇怪的话，“我们不会告诉哥哥们，你们乖乖在这里不要乱跑。哦，那把长剑好看是好看，可惜太大了。你是哥哥吧？我能看出来。”这句话是对我说的。

 

我抬头，看到敌人从腰间解下一枚精美异常的小匕首，扔到我面前，“如果有人要伤害你们，就给他们看这个。”  
他擦了擦脏兮兮的鼻子，高举双手，滑稽地笑着，后退回阁楼门前。

 

我诅咒他一个跟斗绊死的同时，他像背后长眼睛一样，脚跟点地，便轻松地跳上了门外的台阶。我冲上去关门，站定的他又回头注视我。

 

我捡起了他的匕首，对他挥舞，他丝毫没有放在心上，只是问：“小家伙们不会碰巧摸到过宝钻吧？”

 

我完全不懂他在说什么，我的耳朵依然因为刚才的缺氧而嗡嗡作响，我博学的弟弟也显得茫然。

 

“没有就好，”他说，“不管何时，都不要去碰触。阿巴卤洒，我们走。”  
他一个人来，一个人走了。

 

我的血液这时才回到我的大脑，我听到自己的心跳，和他离去时候，对外面的别的什么——可能是他手下的人说：“阁楼有两只小奶猫，只会咪咪叫。”

 

好多男性的声音哄笑着离开。

 

楼里安静下来，只听得外面的喊杀。

 

过了好久好久，久到海港的惨叫声渐渐零落，一直在颤抖的弟弟突然抱紧我哭起来：“妈妈不在了，我感觉到了。”我的双胞胎弟弟，真的像只咪咪叫的小奶猫那样，哭花了脸，“我只有你了，爱茸丝。”

 

作为一个男孩子，这家伙一直是属于比较没用的。现在先让他撒一会娇吧，做哥哥的我，终有一天要用一个屌爆的背影纠正他的娘娘腔。

 

引子，完


	2. Elros: the lad that is born to be king

我在自己的帐篷里醒过来，又是那个梦，关于那个纤细的红发精灵的梦。阿达码个烙儿在他第一次看到我拿着那把小匕首的时候，闭上了眼睛，他好看的睫毛下，有泪流下来。

 

他闭眼的样子，像极了这个睡在我身边的开了嘣了崩。

 

察觉到我的目光，开了嘣了崩睁开眼：“早上好，爱茸丝。”他说。枕着他胳膊的鸡耳鸡拉肚蠕动了一下。

 

开了嘣了崩小心翼翼抽回手臂，很快爬起来，给鸡耳鸡拉肚盖好被子。

 

我们这儿没什么好招待这群来送温暖又赖着不走的精灵损友，于是我爽快地提供大王帐篷的地毯给他们睡，至于我们仨怎么会横七竖八睡到一块去，还得归功于他们带来的那些餮了瑞的佐餐酒。

 

==========

昨天晚上，当开了嘣了崩说明他是来给我那颗挖菱糯的银树种子的时候，我不由得愣了，我从阿达码个烙儿的那里听过双树的故事，这个礼物简直屌爆了。

 

“既然是烦啦给你的礼物，就是赐予你们精灵的东西，说不定还要巫师做个法什么的，我可不会。”我假谦虚，其实手已经伸了过去，“普通的植物我都不一定能养活。阿达码个烙儿和梅菜肉丝殿下都知道，你去问我弟弟也行，我曾经把殿下最喜欢的花给淹死了，他为此罚我挥了一天的剑。”那时候在那片被污染的土地上，能有一朵活着的花是多么不容易的事，梅菜肉丝殿下没让我去三克油坠木爬个来回已经算手下留情了。

 

“当然不是白给，”他笑笑，“我用这个礼物，给你换大伯二伯和你们兄弟在一起的过去的时光。至于养不养得活，没关系，养死了没人骂你。烦啦也管不着，这是给了我以后，由我支配的礼物，这是我的自由。”

 

屌爆了的言论，不愧是费诺里安。  
关于过去的事，明明去问我那书呆子弟弟更快些啊，不过也可能是我弟弟性格别扭不愿意说。  
我挠头。我从来不是一个好的说书人。

 

但谁让这个黑发的精灵，是阿达码个烙儿和梅菜肉丝殿下最想念的小家伙呢，按辈分，他对于我还是长辈那样的存在，我无法拒绝他。何况，我还想从他嘴里套出他和他们的故事。

 

那天，我和爱茸的等外面喊叫的声音消停了，我拉着哭哭啼啼的他，去找妈妈，却被在战场徘徊搜寻的码个烙儿的士兵捉住了，码个烙儿带我们去见他的哥哥。  
“我逼得他们的母亲跳了海，”高大的红发精灵刷地收起长剑，“我没有理由再夺走她的孩子。”  
爱茸的听了，抖得更厉害，我小声提醒：“傻，咱妈会游泳。”不要在敌人面前示弱。  
爱茸的眼看要留下来的眼泪硬是忍回去了。

 

红发的精灵听到了我的话，正准备离开的他转身看我，然后注意到了我捏在手里的小匕首。  
他抿了嘴，表情阴沉下来，望向码个烙儿。  
码个烙儿低头：“踢路粉伪一部分士兵哗变……我去晚了，我在海边埋葬他，就看到了这一对小家伙。Russandol，我们的部队在混战中烧了海港的粮仓，冬天就要到了，这两个小家伙……”就在我想，这个费诺里安人不坏的时候，他抬头，唱歌的声音唱了起来，“只能拿去喂狼哟~~~~嘤嘤，嘤嘤嘤嘤。”

 

除了梅菜肉丝，在场所有精灵的脸都抽了一下。

 

高大的梅菜肉丝走过来，俯视我们，我挡在弟弟前面，努力地挺胸、仰头看他。  
年幼的我眼中，这个叫“Russandol”的精灵是恐怖的，他披风上的血，他的红发，他的灰眸，他苍白的脸，他手里的重剑，他屌爆了的身高，没有一样不符合“大灰狼”的形象，下一秒，这个爱茸的书里跑出来的大灰狼就会拔剑砍了我们了。

 

他动了，我不自觉地闭上眼睛。不容我做出任何的反应，他打横抱起我，迈开大步，把我扔在他的马背上——我要被拿去喂狼了！我一咕噜坐直身体，正要反抗，他已经上得马来，残缺的手臂揽上了我的脖子，血腥味飘进我的鼻子。我越过红发精灵的披风看我的弟弟，爱茸的抖得像风中的落叶，他被码个烙儿牵着手，抱上了马。

 

“小家伙，”红发的精灵低沉而致命的声音响起在我的头顶，“乖乖坐着不要乱动，就不会被拿去喂狼。”

 

没有反抗，仅仅是因为最深切的害怕，他们的部队烧杀的时候我都没有怕，但现在，我真的怕了，因为我不知道我的前路在哪里。  
我是不怕死的，但是如果我死了，爱茸丝那个笨蛋要怎么办。这个费诺里安的王子，有着和那个纤细的红发精灵相似的发色，我几乎肯定那个精灵就是他的兄弟，听他们的叙述，那个兄弟很可能死了。

 

活该。

 

部队开拔。我们穿过森林，来到荒芜的草原上，他用厚重的披风裹住了我，他高大的身躯，居然挡住了寒冷和绝望。

 

慢慢地，我陷入沉睡。

 

======

一个故事换一个故事，夜色中，我举起酒杯，和开了嘣了崩对碰。他们带来的酒不错，我很喜欢，我的人更喜欢，他们早喝得跳起舞来。  
在背景的一片欢腾中，开了嘣了崩想了想，说了一个梅菜肉丝殿下第一次带他去逛街，被伤心地误以为他未婚先有子的姑娘们追得落荒而逃的事。

 

所以梅菜肉丝殿下以后才尽量只和男性呆在一起吗！我喊起来。  
不，开了嘣了崩蛋定地说，“男性们第一次看到他抱着我去王城，也有一群哭晕的。粉得个糯那时候连辫子都抓散了，我家伯伯们那以后没事就拿这事儿调笑老实的粉得个糯。”

 

我们大笑了好一会才缓过气来。  
在一边喝酒的、难得安静的鸡耳鸡拉肚面色奇怪地看过来，最后低头咬鸡腿。

 

等开了嘣了崩被已经开始发酒疯的人们拉去跳舞，鸡耳鸡拉肚挪着屁股过来问我：“我一直很好奇，你难道从来没恨过费诺里安吗？”  
“他们教会了我除了仇恨以外的所有本事。恨不能带来任何的益处，人要向前看。”我说。

 

“但是我们精灵，精灵是不会遗忘的。”鸡耳鸡拉肚小声说，好像怕开了嘣了崩随时会回来，他环顾了一下，“你那时也并不是个人类。”

 

“我并不认为人类、精灵或者半精灵有任何的区别。”我回答，“恨还是爱，都是可以自己选择的东西。”我瞟他一眼，“你有什么好纠结的，你自己不也是爱着开了嘣了崩？”  
这本来只是句普通的反问，没想那个囧王差点摔倒在地，他丢了手里的鸡腿，一向大大咧咧的他居然红了脸，结巴着问：“你，你怎么知道？”

 

我歪头，摊手：“不和我爱阿达码个烙儿和梅菜肉丝殿下一样吗？他说了什么你都会去做，他开心你也开心，他难受你也难受。他没有表情的时候你会想着怎么去逗他做出回应。”

 

他的脸色由红转黑，再转白。  
这个囧王确实囧，所以我才不愿意做精灵。

 

我想我那个屌炸天的老爹，如果他能够选择的话——或者说，如果不是母亲替他做出选择的话（哎嗯喂大人告诉我这事儿以前我就猜到了），他也会选择成为人类的，而不是像现在这样——我望天。  
鸡耳-哀思特（Gil-Estel），希望之星。自己成了星星，成全了别人的所谓永恒希望。

 

我爹那个笨蛋，那里不冷啊。

 

“也许是因为我一直感觉到生命的流逝吧。”我慢慢说，“时间不能浪费在无谓的恨和等待上。想学什么就去学，想做什么就去做，想去爱谁就爱谁。学会了，做成了，爱完了，就算立刻蹬腿，也值得了；这才对得起挨！炉！赐予我们的礼物。”

 

“孩子，我以前也曾和你有一样的想法。”鸡耳鸡拉肚说，“我甚至对开了嘣了崩说过类似的话，但是慢慢地，时间和年纪教导了我，那很可能只是一种年轻的冲动。”

 

我望着鸡耳鸡拉肚，这个我要喊叔叔的、看上去年轻依旧的精灵王：“那是梅菜肉丝殿下教我的，因为他说他自己有很多事情都没能做到。他说精灵就是想太多，总想着还有明天、明天的明天、和无限的生命，还有在蛮多丝重生的机会，然后就把所有的美好，生生地错过了，最后，只留下无尽的遗憾。我希望我那成为精灵的弟弟能够明白这点，所以我离开了他，希望他通过血脉相连的我，能够明白——他虽然失去了梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿，但他说，不管发生什么，不论等待多久，他和他们一定能够再见，所以他希望我和他做出相同的选择。但我，通过我终有一天会面临的永恒死亡，希望他明白，以后不管发生了什么，永远永远不要坐视，这才是生命和相遇的意义。”

 

我知道你们是来劝我回去的，我不会再回去了。

 

奴美糯是我的家，海洋是我的最终归宿。

 

开了嘣了崩不知何时已经站在我身后，鸡耳鸡拉肚抬头、求助似地望他一眼，见没有得到回应，就回到一边喝酒去了。

 

我身后的人类们喝得太high，开始勾肩搭背地用昆亚唱起我教他们的、阿达码个烙儿写的《去TM的糯尔朵烂题》

——只要能活着一天，就不会松开握紧的手。  
——亲爱的，在这场无望的坠落中  
——我终会燃为灰烬  
——请替我，将记忆延续  
——不要让我悲喜一生无人吟唱  
——天上的乌云和地上的黑暗终有终结的那天

 

——那时

 

开了嘣了崩对我笑：“我不知道这么抽风的歌还有后续。”  
当然有，我哈哈哈，后面可屌。

 

——那时，我会回到你的身边

 

——唱起你喜欢的歌。

 

——用我的眼泪洗去你手上的泥泞  
——在血与火的尽头

 

——你光辉的眼眸，将再次看到灿烂的晨曦。

 

那晚我和开了嘣了崩扯了好多以前的故事，聊得乐翻天，囧王都没有再插嘴。他偶尔抬头，也不看我们，只是望着欢腾的人群出神。

 

“刚开始，梅菜肉丝殿下并没有重视我们的存在。”我接着回忆，“他只保证我们的安全和饮食。”  
我们越过阿德拉姆（Andram）山丘地带，回到曾经的撒个栗扬，翻山越岭，进入林炖山阴，那里是费诺里安暂时的营寨。  
——那可不是现在的林炖，那时的林炖还是潮湿的密林，有很多有毒的植物，梅菜肉丝殿下的断手，常常会疼，疼得他整夜整夜睡不好觉。  
最严重的一次，阿达码个烙儿带队出去觅食，两天还没有回来，而梅菜肉丝殿下陷入了昏迷。

 

我是主张趁这机会逃走的，但是爱茸丝从山里找来了草药：我们是出生在港口的住民，懂得精灵水手那些保持伤口干燥的方法，和针对炎症的药方，最终缓解了他的疼痛。

 

他醒过来的第一句话，居然是：'为什么我还活着。'  
正好回来的阿达码个烙儿用唱歌的调子对我说：'爱茸丝，你下次可以考虑用我哥形状优美的脖子试验你的小刀哦~嘤嘤嘤~~~‘  
’那么，'殿下很麻利地爬起来，一点也不见病痛和虚弱的样子，他自己绑好了绷带，并说，’为了以后能爽快地死去，我教导你们剑术。’

 

除了剑术，梅菜肉丝殿下还很擅长统筹规划，以至于我们虽然一直在溃退，却从未成为真正的溃军。

 

“如果不是因为宝钻，”我说，“梅菜肉丝殿下能成为一个好国王。”

 

“你太过于爱我的大伯了。”开了嘣了崩握着杯子，说，“如果没有希玛利尔，我家这种从上到下一根筋的性格也很有可能走上别的什么歪路。”

 

听他吐槽自己家是一件很有趣的事情。我哈哈了几声，说：“然而宝钻不一样，阿达码个烙儿不嘤嘤嘤的时候也告诫过我们，’不管以后有何种可能，都不要去触碰’，对了，你碰过吗？”

 

开了嘣了崩望着我，很努力地想了想，开口，闭嘴，然后又想了想，回答：“没有。一次都没有，费那罗一直很小心。”

 

我亲娘也一直很小心，我想，她观察起宝钻来就忘记我们兄弟了，在阿达码个烙儿收养我们以前，我们兄弟一直挣扎在温饱边缘好吗。我们那时不过是两个小P孩，谁能给我们吃饱饭，当然就和谁亲。

 

一直喝闷酒的鸡耳鸡拉肚终于扑倒在开了嘣了崩的身上，抱住了他的胳膊，怎么也不放开，和他一起上过战场的我非常明白这家伙的手劲有多大。

 

那天我和开了嘣了崩拖着囧王回到帐篷，和衣躺下后，是笑着睡着的。

 

========

 

早晨，我和开了嘣了崩梳洗完毕，准备去选个风水宝地种下银树的种子，囧王才打着哈欠醒过来，嘟囔说做了一晚上的噩梦。  
开了嘣了崩蹲下去，表示最高王陛下压了自己的胳膊一晚上，他才是应该抱怨的人。囧王的脸又开始由红变黑变白。

 

我想到我的那个梦，从兜里掏出陪伴我多年的小刀去戳囧王的屁股。

 

这把精致的小刀，现在在我的大手中，显得那么袖珍，那么我已经比当年那个红发的纤细的精灵，要高大了，也许，我会长得和梅菜肉丝殿下一样高大吧，哈哈哈那就屌爆了。

 

“那是我打的小刀，”开了嘣了崩望了一眼，说，“以前看到就想问你，这是大伯给你的？”

 

然后我告诉他，那个一直出现在我的梦境里的、纤细的红发精灵的故事。如果没有这把刀，我几乎要以为他只是我幼年的一个梦。

 

“哦，”他说，“这个刀，是我小时候在费那罗的指导下，第一次用蜜丝丽儿打成的、我的成年献礼，那上面有我设计的，属于我的纹章。我们家每个长辈我都给了一把，但是离开蒙福之地的时候，其他人听从了费那罗的话：’只带有用的东西’，谁都明白这种用来裁纸的小匕首，不是什么有用的东西；你看踢路粉伪那个笨蛋。”

 

============


	3. Elros: dancing fire in the night

‘站起来。'  
练剑的日子，也是我单方面挨揍的日子。现在，红发精灵致命的长剑对着我的鼻尖，我咳嗽着。见我许久不动，他的剑尖稍微下垂了一点。我突然跳起来，避开剑锋，刺向他握剑的手，然而他稍稍扭身，挑掉了我手里的小刀。  
他的眼睛冷冷地盯着我，好像狼盯着猎物。  
他面无表情地举手，刺下。面对他丝毫没有破绽的来势，我猫腰，用全力抱住了他的腿，他太高了，只有攻击他的下盘我才有胜算。  
可我毕竟缺少体力，他想也没想就把我一脚踹飞。  
我再次撞到树上，枯死的烂树叶落了我一头一脸。这次不是装的，我擦了一口血，背中疼得刺骨，真伤到了。

 

——站起来。  
这是梅菜肉丝垂着眼睛，抬高下巴，一直对我重复的一句话。

 

刚还在嘤嘤嘤的码个烙儿捡起根树枝，在一声不吭看我挨揍的爱茸的的身边画起来。  
’这单词写作Earendil，’他对着我们的方向，’Russandol，虽然半精灵小家伙长得很快，但爱茸的的Tengwar写得和以前的摊牌一样可爱嘤嘤嘤。我想我们在文字方面也可以给他们点指导。今天的剑术就到这里吧，爱茸丝，过来。’

 

梅菜肉丝并没有给他任何反应，只是收起了剑。

 

我努力地迈开东倒西歪的步伐，不雅地去到爱茸的和码个烙儿身边。  
原来，我弟弟画了满地歪歪扭扭的“挨轮滴儿”。  
关于我们的老爸，我只记得那个屌炸天的背影，仅此而已。我们是父母双亡的孩童——假如父母还活着，他们为何不来找寻我们。我们，真的像爱茸的说的那样，只有彼此了。  
我那时这样相信着。  
我要强大起来，强大到，足以保护我的弟弟。

 

码个烙儿在不去狩猎的闲暇，开始教我们书写。他教会我写的第一个词，就是昆亚的阿塔。  
叫他一声阿塔就有鸡大腿吃，所以我们从那以后一直争先恐后地称呼他为阿达码个烙儿。  
仅仅为了吃饱了好有力气挑战梅菜肉丝，我对昆亚学习并不是很上心。

一个原因是艺术家的字迹有时抽风得看不清，有时秀美得……让初学者的我还是不知其所云——那时我不喜欢这种文字，明明看上去和信达差不多，却又那么遥远。

 

那之后又过了两三天，阳光偶尔透过树梢的一天，瘴气稍微消散的丛林中，梅菜肉丝来到我们身边。他不动声色地蹲下来，我和爱茸的都自觉地远离了他一点。他毫无察觉地低头，浓密的暗红发丝垂过他的脸颊，只露出他光洁的额头和笔挺的鼻梁。

 

他缓缓伸出修长的左手，捡起一根树枝，将地上阿达码个烙儿天书一样的诗篇，略去了那些可能是嘤嘤嘤的部分，很快地重写了一遍。那是他熟悉的文字，我虽然不懂，但是能看出他落笔的起承转合间流露出的优雅和自信——这个亲族相残的罪魁，他左手在烂泥地上划出的痕迹，刚劲而清晰，完美得无可挑剔，一如他的剑术。

 

那一刻，我恍然察觉他的美，并惊讶于这种恍然，我告诉自己，这种所谓的美丽容颜，不过属于一个堕落的精灵，仅此而已，没有其他。

 

黑色的雨毫无预兆地下起来，我们跑向不远的山洞，背伤还没有痊愈的我，神经抽痛了一下，跑慢了一步，那会腐蚀人皮肉和心灵的雨点却没有落到我身上，我不用抬头，听声音都知道，是梅菜肉丝哗地张开了披风，在我的头顶和身侧形成了暂时的阴影。  
我没有说什么，只是努力跟上他的步伐，一起进了山洞。他没有来得及用兜帽遮住的美丽卷曲的红色发丝被雨淋到，掉了好多，一会就沉入了黑色的泥泞。

而他并没有在意这一切，只是安静地望着洞外黑沉沉的天，似乎在寻找阳光离去的踪迹，而我——我开始憎恶那些有毒的雨水，它把他美丽的字迹冲刷得面目狰狞，让我无法临摹。

‘殿下……’张狂的风雨中，我的声音是那样微不足道。‘梅菜肉丝殿下，’我痛恨自己的发声，和那里面的幼稚和怯懦。这种幼稚和怯懦，在山洞里久久回响，响到几乎要敲走我所有的勇气，在勇气消散之前，我说，‘雨停之后……能……能再给我们写一遍吗？’

 

我看不懂阿达码个烙儿的任何一个字，但是我能感受梅菜肉丝笔下，每一个字母的魔力。现在想来，是多么神奇而又不可思议啊！

 

高大的梅菜肉丝依然留给我们一个冷峻而苍白的侧脸。他没有动，没有任何回应，我甚至感觉不到他是一个活物。  
在爱茸的拉着我的袖子催我离他远点的时候，他轻轻“嗯”了一声，低下头，他回看我，他暗灰色的眸子，轻轻微笑了一下。

 

本来就自学了一定昆亚的爱茸的在费诺里安的指导下有了长足进步，很快就可以用那古老的语言和他们对话。于我而言，梅菜肉丝殿下是我的昆亚启蒙。  
我承认我的进步源于：我如果偷懒或者学得不好，他会威胁拿我去喂狼。

 

那个雨天我在他眼中看到的，可以称为温暖的笑意，是莫搞死的黑雨带来的幻觉吧。  
梅菜肉丝是那样高大、沉默而阴晴不定，他就是狼的化身，所以我有一段时间内，一直深信他这么说，是要把我们生吃的意思。

 

‘这个字母的发音是th，不是s。'他偶尔出声纠正我们，那时阿达码个烙儿插嘴：'Russandol，阿塔的发音早过时了嘤嘤嘤。'  
'……我去换药。'梅菜肉丝殿下说完，单手折断了写字的树枝，走了。

 

———————

 

“以前多了压死西面的鹭鸶山丘（Amon Rudh），产一种叫做爱格罗斯（Aeglos）的白色多年生草本植物。它的根可以用来暂时止痛。”我对我此生最爱的孩子解释。

 

“雪荆棘。”我有着长直黑发的儿子，抬头给我一个甜甜的微笑，“阿塔，我知道。这是少数不受莫搞死的毒雾影响的植物，针对黑暗武器造成的伤害很有效，以前战争中的医生在手术截肢时候常用，很大几率会上瘾，上瘾以后，只能加大剂量。”  
我点点头。

 

“梅菜肉丝殿下，他是个坏精灵吗？”我的孩子问我。

 

“他不是一个好精灵，他也不是一个坏精灵。”我回答。他就是他，无可替代，无法形容，我望向窗外。

 

开了嘣了崩多年前给我的“开了嘣”的种子，果然在我边建造王城边“精心呵护”下，从银树开了嘣变异成了白树尼姆洛斯，据说鸡耳鸡拉肚从我的求救信里得知后嘲笑了老半天。开了嘣了崩回信给我：“顺其自然。”外加，“挨了石头有无去到你那里？”

 

我回复他，挨了石头没有来看过我。  
而这个被我的卫兵不小心倒了两桶石灰还没死翘翘的、生命力顽强的尼姆洛斯第一次开花那天，我的儿子发大米·糯里萌诞生了。  
如天神般美丽，如精灵般睿智——我知道我给他起这个名字过于贪心了。但我是一个人类，我告诉自己，我们都是人类，时间不多。

 

鸡耳鸡拉肚那个囧王，多年前和开了嘣了崩一起来拜访我，那时的奴美糯还是个大工地，没什么特别的好招待他们的，我就招待他们喝西北风。  
我们站在没内儿他妈山顶，望着蒙福之地的方向，他突然有些认真地对我说：“告诫你的后代们，不要忘记你选择做一个人类的初心，爱茸丝。”  
那囧王从来没个正经。虽然我已稍稍感觉到岁月的侵袭，但我怎么会忘，怎么能忘。

 

那以后过了三十年，繁华热闹的米他耳妈（Mittalmar）城区，我坐于王城阿兰多（Arandor）高高的宫殿，对我那个安静的大儿子，说起以前的故事。

 

有时我想，发大米也并不是喜欢听吧，只是因为我一般会讲很久，这段时间，没人会催他去练剑。

 

我有时不得不想，这个孩子，像极了爱茸的小时候。  
而我，一直都当不好一个听故事或是说故事的人。

 

———

 

形势愈加危险，精灵在种粥大陆的武装据点已经全部被剿灭了，我！靠的骚扰一天天频繁，费诺里安军一直向西南撤，我们很少在同一个地方逗留超过两天。  
梅菜肉丝训练有素的逃命部队把自己的踪迹隐藏得很好，他们唯一要注意的，只是我们两个孩子。  
所以他们和他们的部下也会教我们如何隐匿自己的行踪。

 

无数次，在我！靠们近到我几乎可以闻到它们的时候，我觉得梅菜肉丝就要丢下我们了。然后我就会为自己内心对弑亲者的依赖而羞愧。  
坐在他的马上，我会抬头装作看天，其实是偷偷打量他坚毅的下巴，和他严丝合缝的高领之上，露出的一点脖颈。他骑马的时候会系紧浓密的红色发丝，大部分的脸露出来，让人错觉他很年轻，好像一个……兄长那样的年轻。  
这种错觉，当他用冷冷的目光俯视我的时候，便会烟消云散。  
这个精灵已经老了，他比我认识的大多数精灵，都要老，都要坏。

 

偶尔平静的夜晚，爱茸的满足于阿达码个烙儿给他的睡前鬼故事和晚安吻，那是我们的母亲从不曾给予的东西。费诺里安在吻我的时候，会说：'爱茸丝，你的小脑瓜又在想什么鬼主意，是在想我哥皱巴巴的老脖子亲吻你的小刀吗？'  
'你说殿下的脖子是形状优美的！’我斜视他。  
而且我看到的他露出的那段下巴和脖颈，也确实是无可挑剔的。

 

'我说过吗？那一定是很久以前，他还没老的时候，他那时是多么美丽！鲜花为了他而弯腰，星光因为他而失色，嘤嘤嘤。'  
不那就是一年前而已……  
然而屌炸天的文艺青年是不会接受别人的任何吐槽的。

 

阿达码个烙儿本身就是个睡前恐怖夜谈，我真的不明白他说的那些可以吓死小孩的嘤嘤嘤的鬼故事有什么好听的。  
但是既然连亲弟弟的他都这么说，梅菜肉丝殿下，确实是老了吧。也许早晚，也会长出器蛋老头那样的胡子来，或者他已经长出胡子来，只是被他拔掉。我想像了一下，觉得那很好玩。下一次，我要更加仔细观察他的脸。

 

有一天晚上，恐怖夜谈没有来，帐篷里只有我们两人。

 

爱茸的就着昏黄的火光，边写，边给我念一本树叶缝制的书，那上面是他混着以前从海港的奶妈那里断断续续听来的历史和自己的想象编纂的小故事，有巨龙、公主、王子和国王，无非都是些正义战胜邪恶的老掉牙的故事，连他自己都不信，可他还是孜孜不倦地写着，就因为阿达码个烙儿夸他的字写得可爱——像一个叫“摊牌”的小家伙。  
物资紧缺，阿达码个烙儿给他搞来了墨水，但再也没有多余的布料或者纸来给他去写他的故事，战争年代，这些都是管制用品。

 

我趴着抬头，看爱茸的小心地抓着那把写满了字的叶子书，那样子很好笑，像传说的多了压死的精灵，在叶子上写情书，扔到树林里，满心期待美丽的露仙儿捡到那样。  
噢，露仙儿是我们的曾祖母，一个为了爱人而选择了有限生命的半仙儿，因为她的妈妈是个会魔法的仙女——爱茸的在书里这样写。  
阿达码个烙儿曾说露仙儿叫Luthien，Luthien的妈妈也不是仙女，而是个妈呀，可是我们那时唯一知道的妈呀是个叫扫绒的坏蛋，再说我们露仙儿露仙儿地喊习惯了一时改不回来。

 

所以爱茸的依然在他的树叶书里，将美怜曾曾祖母称呼为林中仙女，林中仙女爱上了一个叫庆哥儿的精灵帅哥，他们互相交换写满爱意的树叶作为定情信物，在那无数的树叶中，诞生了叫做露仙儿的、世界上最美丽的半仙儿。  
露仙儿爱上了会老会死的人类背轮哥，庆哥儿不舍得女儿和穷小子一起受苦，就打发穷小子出去，拿回被大魔王夺走的三枚金树叶。

 

（我扑哧笑出来，我弟弟这属于最标准的作者结合自身处境在想当然——爱茸的最珍视这堆树叶，所以他觉得我们的祖先和他一样，都是为了堆树叶就能山盟海誓的家伙。爱茸的边读，边瞪了我一眼。）

 

庆哥儿把露仙儿囚禁在树叶屋子里，但是露仙儿用自己的魔法，将树叶屋变成了树叶翅膀，飞走了。

 

在他的树叶故事里，当然有坏蛋，坏蛋叫开了公母和哭了粉伪，他们没事就会在山里打劫。

 

他们夺走了露仙儿的魔法树叶，让露仙儿不能飞到爱人的身边。

 

长得青面獠牙的坏蛋开了公母还想要露仙儿嫁给他，只要嫁给他，他会将他打劫来的树叶都送给露仙儿。

 

幸好坏蛋的猎犬欢欢是条好猎犬，它帮助了露仙儿。

 

……  
我开始打呵欠。

 

昏昏欲睡间，我的眼角捕捉到梅菜肉丝殿下的靴尖。  
我不知道他什么时候来的，来了多久。他肯定不是来给我们睡前故事和晚安吻的。

 

果然，他简单地说：'连夜拔营，收拾一下。'收拾不好，会被喂狼。这个不用他提醒了，这一年多来，我们很明白。  
我和爱茸的麻利爬起来，我的呵欠被吓回去了。

 

随他的人马离开的时候，我昏昏沉沉地想，我们可能是这片肮脏大陆上最后有着自由思想的住民了。  
我从出生，就生活在无边的黑暗中，这种如影随形的恐惧一直像鬼故事一样困扰着我，不论是莫搞死还是费诺里安。  
永生于我们而言，不过是一个上天开的玩笑。让我们看着同伴死去，自己也受着煎熬，直到死亡。  
没有希望。  
我们生如朝露，逝如流星。

 

我坐在梅菜肉丝殿下的马上，望着同样没有希望的费诺里安残部，士兵们无声地行进在垂死、或者已经死去的森林中。

 

梅菜肉丝兄弟是为了宝钻，那么他们的士兵又是为了什么要卖命至此呢？  
他们难道不觉得自己正在堕落吗？

 

我们行进了半天，在一片空地稍作休息的时候，爱茸的被阿达码个烙儿从马上抱下来，他打开自己的小包裹，脸色苍白地、压低了声音，对码个烙儿急急地说了什么。

 

阿达码个烙儿过来之前，我便已经隐约猜到了：爱茸的那书呆子丢了他那本写满了小故事的树叶书。

 

'应该没事。'阿达码个烙儿难得正经地说，'毕竟只是一把小树叶，一场毒雨就看不见了。’  
他拍拍爱茸的的小脑袋，让他不要惊慌。

 

'然而莫搞死的毒雨从来都不会帮助我们。'梅菜肉丝低沉地说完，上马，’Legornlante，’他吩咐他的副官，'你带着爱茸丝，我一会跟上你们。'转头，他严肃地对着我的弟弟伸出手，'爱茸的，你落下的东西，你和我一起去取回。'

 

爱茸的快要哭出来，但他不敢违抗。

 

我抓住梅菜肉丝的马缰，说：'殿下，我和你去。爱茸的的包裹是我整理的，我也知道树叶书长什么样。'  
'爱茸丝。'爱茸的用带着哭腔的声音喊我，我眼神示意他闭嘴。  
他的包裹当然不是我整理的，我只是不想他受伤。

 

'如果我！靠已经追踪过来，我不能保证你的安全。’他俯视我。  
'如果那样，就拿我喂狼好了。'我回答。  
梅菜肉丝于是一把拉我上马，我在他身前坐定，他对部下和阿达码个烙儿吩咐：“到Amon Ereb等我。如果五天之后我们还没有回来，就往海边走。'  
没有人会质疑他的命令，除了爱茸的压抑的哭泣，也没有告别，梅菜肉丝带我纵马离开大队，踏上未知的来路。

 

—————  
“阿塔好勇敢。”我的长子抬头，崇敬地看我。这孩子在语言方面的天赋也像极了爱茸的，他已经能够熟练运用昆亚。

 

勇敢吗？不是的。

 

那个精灵不用多说什么，人们便会跟随他的思想和脚步。  
费那罗的长子，奈尔雅粉伪。理应成为一个君王的精灵。他能带领大多数人，走向终点，不论那个终点是希望还是绝望。  
那么还好，那样的他已经死去了。

 

“然后呢？”窗外白树的香气飘进来，发大米好奇地询问。

 

===========


	4. Elros: Bad Story-teller

莫搞死几乎将种粥大陆置于黑暗之下，这反而给有着夜视的我们提供了一部分行动便利。上一个驻地在阿斯加（Ascar）下游附近，我和梅菜肉丝殿下两人，骑着他那匹据说是挖菱糯纯血马的后代，沿着露银山脉我们的来路，一路仔细寻回——不排除爱茸的那家伙把叶子书掉在了半路。

 

林炖的森林虽早已半死不活，我短时间内故地重游，才惊觉这里还到处是腐臭的味道。

 

费诺里安的大营一直是整洁的。  
但现在目之所及都是植物的尸体，一只患了瘌痢的缺耳兔子，就在我的眼前倒毙。

 

也许精灵的离开，加速了森林的死亡；也许我们离开之时，所做的掩盖过于真实，真实得，让这里看上去像是很久没有活物生活过的样子了。  
我扭头，身后的梅菜肉丝依然仔细地搜索着地面。

 

其实我心里觉得梅菜肉丝冒险回来找叶子书有点小题大做，就像阿达码个烙儿说的那样，一场毒雨，叶子就会烂得和我们眼前的残骸混一块，有什么好担心的。  
但是我不敢质疑梅菜肉丝的决定，只敢在心里想想。

大半天后，我们发现前方有一小股巡回的我！靠。

 

梅菜肉丝殿下跃下马，和我一起悄悄进入一个矮树丛。他蹲下，单膝点地，搂住我，用斗篷盖住我俩。  
他的斗篷虽旧，但很干净，隐约还有奇异的芳香，隔绝了周围的毒雾和腐臭。

 

我！靠们来到离开我们不远的地方，嘶吼了很久，那些粗鄙的话语，吵得要炸开我的脑袋。我伸手摸向我的小刀，希望它能给与我更多的力量。但梅菜肉丝殿下轻轻按住了我的胳膊，示意我不要动。

 

于是我凝固在原地。身后的他只穿着简单的皮甲，我能感觉他的呼吸和体温。  
这个弑亲者，有着能让人安定下来的，平稳的心跳。

 

不知道过了多久，那群肮脏的我！靠终于走远，我才敢出气。  
’你留在这里。'梅菜肉丝说。我们重新回到那温顺而美丽的马前，他将斗篷解下来，给我披上。我们身高差那么多，斗篷穿到我身上，居然没有拖地，那么确实是魔法斗篷吧，能隐身，能抵抗毒雨，能跟随使用者的体积改变大小，还不会脏。

 

他是要找机会在这里抛弃我了，我理所当然地想。

 

察觉了我的愚蠢和不安，他解释说，‘那群兽人说它们捡到了精灵留下的文字，它们的队长准备去扫绒那寻求破译，先走了一步，让它们原地待命。但余下的兽人觉得队长抢功劳，它们要去暗算那个队长。这就是兽人。’他像是叙述一件家常那样，单调地说完，单手利索地解下马背上挂着的他的箭袋。他将马缰交到我手里，‘如果我没有回来，法尔马利（falmali，波涛）会带你找到其他人。’

 

我惊讶得说不出话来，我说不清我是为了什么而惊讶：是因为这个费诺里安这么熟悉犴个半的黑话，还是因为他表示出对我的关心，和对自己安危的毫不在意。

 

‘殿下，'我咽了咽口水，终于说出来，'爱茸的的书只是瞎写，并没有什么重要的情报，不值得你为了它去冒险。’

 

’那并不是瞎写。’他一面检查弓箭，一面说，‘你们有一位强大而美丽的曾祖露仙儿。开了公母和哭了粉伪，确实对她做了不好的事情。虽然……’他嘴角微微上挑，吹走弓握把上的一点灰尘，整装完毕，他说，’并不是为了几片好看的树叶，但实际情况也差不多。’

 

他特意模仿了我和爱茸的念单词的幼稚发音，我的脸一下子烧起来，爱茸的那个白痴！这个费诺里安都听到了！！我用斗篷把自己兜头包起来，不再言语。  
他笑了笑。

 

这是我第一次听到他的笑声，很压抑，但很干净很好听的声音。

 

透过兜帽，我好奇地抬眼看他眯着的、卷翘的睫毛，寻找他脸上转瞬即逝的、笑容停留的痕迹，大着胆子，我说：'带我一起去吧，殿下。我不会拖你的后腿。'看他不回答，我又补充，'我弟弟闯下的祸，我应该去，这是身为兄长的责任。'本来你带我来，难道不是为了这个吗？

 

‘这并不全是你弟弟的错，'他说，'码个烙儿顺走了我珍藏多年的墨水交给爱茸的，这个书如果落到扫绒手中，他立刻会发现，这是我家……我父亲的东西。对于他的主子最憎恶的费诺里安，犴个半会不遗余力派兵，而我们现在，并没有抗衡敌人大军的力量。'

 

哦，那么他做这一切，还是为了自己的安危吧，我那样想，稍稍心安了一点。

 

拍了拍我的头，告诉我马背右边的褡裢里有干粮，他很快走了。

 

——这是一个无法劝说的费诺里安。那之后好多好多年，我才从平锅螺蛳的书中，看到这样的结论。  
我相当理解这句话的意思。

 

===========

 

“梅菜肉丝殿下是个好的精灵。”我的儿子很肯定地说，“他不想阿塔冒险才单独去的，因为他前面说过一旦出现我！靠，他无法保证您的安全。而且我也在书里看到，开了公母和哭了粉伪，都是他的亲弟弟。如果他是小气的坏蛋的话，听到爱茸的叔叔的书，他就会生气，更不会为了那书而冒险。”

 

这是我年幼而聪明的儿子已经理顺了的事情。  
那时愚钝的我，依然在忐忑不安中等待。

 

============

 

我用脸抵着他温顺美丽的马，拉紧他的斗篷，安慰自己，他会回来的，不然他不会留下那么宝贵的东西给我。

 

可是，万一我被敌人发现呢，又或者，他已经死了呢？  
我就这么把自己裹成一个球，蹲在地上胡思乱想。

 

肚子饿了，困了，我不敢进食，不敢闭眼，不敢动弹。

 

就这样，我蹲了一天一夜。

 

孤独一人的时候，我才发现，有那个高大的费诺里安在，这片瘴气遍布的森林，于我是多么不起眼。  
而现在他走了，我终于察觉自己的渺小；随时会被一根树木或是一个陷坑吞灭的渺小。

 

法尔马利友好地舔舔我。

 

===========

 

儿子用手戳了我一下，把沉思的我唤回现实。望着发大米湛蓝的眼睛，我说：“是的，梅菜肉丝殿下那时看出了你的阿塔强装镇定的外表和话语背后，那深深的懦弱。”我的儿子想说什么，我继续，“不要怕承认自己的懦弱，我的儿子，因为只有承认了，才会去改变。”

 

====

 

一片嘈杂，我猛然惊醒——刚才睁着眼睛睡着了。我来不及想自己睡了多久，从斗篷下，我透过面前矮树的残骸往外看：两个奔逃的我！靠，他们喊着同一个音节：’Ghash'。

 

第一个我！靠被人从背后一箭封喉，暗银的箭尖透出来，沾满了黑色的血，这个丑陋的生物沉重地扑倒在了我面前的矮树丛上，树丛被它的尸体压低，这让第二个我！靠发现了慌得来不及隐藏的我。

 

它尖叫着向我扑来，我能闻到它身上腐败的、烂肉一样的恶臭，我赶忙摸向自己的腰间，竟然慌得没能拔出那把小刀。  
好在法尔马利抬起前蹄，快准狠地踢在了它的脸上。

 

这只我！靠来不及倒地，一个优美的身影从它背后闪现，干净利落地划开了它的脖子。  
敌人喷着血，嘎嘎叫着，眨眼的功夫，在来者的臂弯中颤抖着死去。  
梅菜肉丝回来了。

 

‘你还好吧？’我们同时问。彼此点了一下头，作为回答。

 

他把一把沾了血迹的树叶放在我的手里，转身收回插在第一个兽人喉头的箭，擦拭干净。

 

我不知道说什么才好，我甚至不敢问他怎么找到的，经历了什么。我唯一能做的，是解下身上的斗篷，小心地交还给他。  
然后我摸摸法尔马利，感谢它的帮助。我再转身时，梅菜肉丝已经穿戴完毕，魔法斗篷的下摆盖过他的小腿，在他身上展现了潇洒的长度和美丽的弧度。

 

=========

 

“阿塔是笨蛋。”我的儿子不满意地嘟囔，“如果我见到梅菜肉丝殿下，会对他表示关心和感谢。”  
是的，我的儿子。

 

“精灵是会转生的。”发大米是个善良的孩子，他看出了我的沮丧，“前两天来过的给捞粉兜儿殿下，就是转生的精灵呢！所以阿塔也能再见到梅菜肉丝殿下的哦！”

 

“是的是的。”我用胡茬戳他的小嫩脸，“好了，阿塔今天还有事情，王子殿下要练剑了！”我大笑着，一把捞起他，不理会他不情愿的眼神，让人送他去剑术老师那里。

 

我不能告诉年幼的他，费诺里安们在经历了那样的血与火之后，没有完成自己的誓言，他们进入了虚无，等待他们的，是直到阿尔达尽头的永恒死亡。我再也没有向我的两个养父道谢的机会了。

 

很多年前，我也是这样，对开了嘣了崩说的。  
——“我并不知道我的大伯，还遭受病痛的折磨。”开了嘣了崩喃喃，“你们那以后来扒拉岛，我都没有发觉。我以为，他已经痊愈了。”那天，西面飞来的老鹰，正在没内尔他妈和阿兰多附近来回翱翔，它嘴里衔着一株白色的灌木，它在寻找筑巢的地方。

 

雪荆棘。

 

我永远记得那植物碾碎了的香味。

 

==========

 

我和梅菜肉丝有惊无险地沿着给力嗯河道前往Amon Ereb。  
很晚的一天，我们决定稍作休整，他守夜。

 

我一觉醒来，听到声音，我稍稍抬起了身子，望见不远处，月光下，他系高了卷曲的长发、裸露着上半身。

 

他本应完美如天神的剪影上，到处是黑色的武器留下的印记，包括他的脖子。  
所以他才一直用严实的高领遮盖。

 

他正在给自己上药。

 

我轻轻出声，想帮他，'……我会很小心的。以前爱茸的摔伤，也是我帮他上的药。'我撒了谎，其实是我上蹿下跳把自己搞得满身伤，总是爱茸的或者奶妈来照料我；母亲很少管我们。

 

梅菜肉丝回答说这药很难洗干净，所以不希望我染手：'睡吧，小家伙。’

 

也许是两人独处，他的话比以前多了些，也温柔了许多，特别是他叫“小家伙”的音调，减少了一点我对他的隔阂。

 

不忍心目睹他略艰难地单手给自己上药，我重新躺下，努力闭眼，想这个精灵，这个前不久还被病痛折磨到失去意识的精灵。更早的以前，他曾是一个怎样的精灵，阿达码个烙儿说他让星星失色什么的，也许是真的。  
梅菜肉丝曾受过怎样的折磨，是裸身躺了钉板，还是胸口碎了大石，他年轻时难道比我还会折腾，以至于他会少掉一只手。

 

我懂得，不论精灵还是半精灵，都是不会生病的，即便受了伤，也能很快痊愈，我曾经跳上一块钉板把脚底戳成了喷壶嘴都不到三个月就恢复过来，很少听说有谁带着疤痕什么的。

 

我对自己说，他做过太多的恶，他逼得我们的母亲跳了海。  
一炉焚塌的庇佑已经远离了他，也许是这样吧。

 

这个小插曲让我睡不着，我打定主意，一咕噜爬起来，坐到他身边：‘那至少，让我和你一起守夜。’

 

那时候我又闻到他身上我一直以为是奇异青草的芳香，这次浓了许多，看来就是他抹的草药的味道。  
我记住了这个味道。

 

我们谁都没有说话，为了掩饰尴尬，我掏出爱茸的的叶子书，装模作样翻看起来。这个墨水，确实很特别，在夜晚隐约有些银光，并不难于辨认。

 

我知道爱茸的写了很多，他也许自己也觉得太傻，没有全部读给我听。

 

‘那么，念你弟弟有趣的故事给我听吧。’梅菜肉丝轻声说。

 

我有很不好的预感，赶紧翻开一页，偷瞄一眼。

 

——《独手的精灵》

 

我看到这个标题，心虚地望了眼梅菜肉丝，他没有发觉。

 

——独手精灵的父亲，是这个阿尔达最最有才华的精灵，他在三片金树叶上，写下关于他的儿子和自己父亲的故事，可能因为故事写得太好，或者是树叶太宝贵，大魔王盯上了这三片树叶。……

 

——独手精灵的父亲命令自己的儿子去魔窟取回这三片金树叶，但是独手的精灵被大魔王捉住，砍掉了右手。

 

爱茸的你都写的什么乱七八糟的东西！你真以为人人都和你一样把树叶当宝贝吗！！我几乎抓狂。你都叫别人独手的精灵了，再砍掉一只手不就成没手的精灵了吗！！

 

我又翻——  
《独手的精灵二》

 

故事还没来得及看，就发现他丫不但写了续集，尼玛还配了个图！！

 

这发型，这斗篷，这八芒星！！！特别是这短了一截的手！！！还怕别人认不出吗！！！！

 

爱茸的你够了啊！一炉焚踏！！我的弟弟是有八卦属性的变态吗！！！！

 

我现在只能祈祷梅菜肉丝抢回这书以后，一直在追杀兽人，没心情看我弟弟的涂鸦。  
‘爱茸的的故事太烂了，’我说，’没什么好听的。听了我们都会睡着，就不能守夜了！！’

 

梅菜肉丝轻轻抬了一下眉毛，整理好药品，’没关系，我不睡。’

 

他温柔的声音再次迷惑了我，我只好硬着头皮翻翻翻，终于给我看到一个比较不变态的标题：《逝去的爱》。

 

我扫了一眼，没有任何暴露智商的河蟹词，得救了！就读这个！

 

——他曾经爱上过一个妈呀，可是他的父亲不赞成这门跨越种族的婚事。最后，他决定和那个妈呀私奔，这件事情，他只透露给了他最信任的弟弟。但是深爱他的弟弟，把他要私奔的事情报告了他们的父亲，于是父亲连夜去找那个妈呀，并用自己雄辩的口才，说服妈呀放弃这段爱情。  
——‘不管你是妈呀还是烦啦也好，只要你骗走了我的儿子，哪怕到世界尽头，我也不会放过你。’父亲甚至这样威胁。

 

——于是第二天，当他带着连夜打完的银树叶，去找他的爱人，准备一起离开时，他美丽的爱人说：我不能离开，我将要履行上天赋予我的职责。就像你，也总有一天，会履行自己的职责那样。所以，再见了，我最深爱的男子。

 

——哥哥大致猜到是父亲在背后捣鬼，所以生了父亲很久的气，但他不知道自己的弟弟因为背叛了哥哥，又没有勇气承认，此后一直在自责中煎熬。

 

没头没脑的故事，我完全不懂这个故事和我们或者我们认识的任何精灵有什么关系。

 

梅菜肉丝已经穿上了衣服，在我以为他完全没认真听的时候，他表情平静地，说：’很好。’

 

那个夜晚，小小的我，为我选择了一堆烂故事中唯一的一个正常的故事而感到一些雀跃。

 

我继续读着爱茸的的小故事，什么《树叶的头盔和木头的长弓》啦，《被一千片树叶掩盖的城市》啦，都很无厘头。  
我弟弟写得很差劲，我读得更是磕巴，而梅菜肉丝有兴趣地，安静而认真地听。他听到木头的长弓为了树叶的头盔而死去的时候，难受地闭上了眼睛。

 

那时间，太阳悄没声息地从厚重的黑雾后面透过来，天空慢慢变成了黑红的金属色，这抹重色，印在梅菜肉丝的红发和他单薄宽松的亚麻衬衫上，赐予他一层庄严而圣洁的光晕。

 

他面对太阳升起的方向，很久都没有动。

 

那样的他，在我眼中，是年轻，并且美好的。此后很多年，他也一直是。

 

================


	5. Elros: Full of Void

送走发大米，我在自己的书桌前坐下，打开一本很大的书，书里静静地躺着两页泛黄的纸，那上面，是秀丽的银色字迹和配图。  
这是梅菜肉丝那套弓箭的设计图。

 

它的机关和我们精灵熟悉的长弓不同，更类似于兽人的武器十字弓；但和那也有很大不同：他的弓是下装填的，一次可以装三支箭，握住机关甩到一个固定的角度和力度就能发射，发出一支后，弹块和张紧器会自动回填，下面的短箭被回填的扭力推上，稍调拨尾端就可校准。

 

非常高效的设计，混合了费诺里安的精工和矮人的机械构想。

 

挖菱糯的大军在种粥登陆之后，梅菜肉丝殿下送我和爱茸的去鸡耳鸡拉肚麾下作战时，他贡献出这套弓箭的设计图。只可惜我们这边从上到下没人想去学。我们不是残废，不用考虑如何去节约手的每一次动作。  
我带着私心，让挨了石头帮我瞒着开了嘣了崩复制出一套，自己练了许久，都没能练好，还差点插到挨了石头的屁股，于是放弃。

 

那时我们背后是烦啦、妈呀，和蒙福之地精灵源源不断的物资和兵员补充，还有开了嘣了崩带领大批工匠没日没夜提供武器修补。  
翻身农奴的我们打着一场完全不怕消耗的、光辉灿烂的必胜战役。那时间的我们，高兴了就碾压一下敌人，不高兴了也碾压一下敌人。

 

最危险就是几条大飞聋出现的那刻，我们的老爸立马带着宝钻驾驶着肉芯子儿前来助威，他甚至干下了一条聋王，连爱茸的那能坐着吐槽绝不站着撒欢的懒鬼都被鼓舞得打着鸡血操家伙上了。

 

不管男人还是男孩子们都享受着那场声势浩大的复仇。第二纪精灵和人类的诗人、剧作家常用最华丽的语言，翻来覆去地堆砌那场由神明的意志主宰的战争：称其为“blablabla的光明之战”，“烦啦blablabla的圣光庇佑之战”，云云。  
平锅螺蛳光是描写好容易洗了澡的囧王鸡耳鸡拉肚那终于牛逼起来的铠甲就用了整整三页纸，无非为了说明“吾王屌爆”四个字。

 

我作为战争的亲历者，读到这一段每每觉得很囧，我不知道烦啦和挖菱糯来的那一批读到了，是会觉得自豪还是囧，他们毕竟坐视了那么久啊，会不会在内心，为了自己的坐视，有稍许的羞愧？

 

所以金发的粉那粉错认了鸡耳鸡拉肚是别人家的孩子、啪嗒啪嗒直奔我而来的那天，我一个侧身避开了他，爱茸的也在一边淡定擦枪不搭理。

 

有着干净双手的他们不知道当年被莫搞死追得像丧家之犬的同胞、朋友，那苦逼的模样。更或是，大家都刻意地忘记了，曾有那样一群佩戴八芒星的精灵，在最黑暗的日子里，在所有的希望都破灭之后，仍然独自坚守着和莫搞死的战斗。  
不被承认，也不会被记录的，最后的坚守。

 

哦，不过是为了他们父亲的宝钻和誓言，却做下如许杀亲的罪恶。  
——第二纪有诗人这么一句话总结。

 

=====

小时候，海港出生又不怎么识字的我，并不太熟悉种粥地理。  
大多数名字都是听了爱茸的或者其他士兵谈论才知道的，所以我一直吃不准那些地点所在和实际的发音。  
而Amon Ereb，这个从梅菜肉丝嘴里第一次听到的地名，我从来没搞错过它的读音或者拼写。

梅菜肉丝殿下和我单独离队的第四天，眼前的景色变得单调起来，目的地也出现在我们的视野范围内。

 

这座荒原上的孤山，远离犴个半，远离任何的屏障，大概只有疯子才会把那里作为据点。当然唯一的好处就是视野一马平川，不容易被偷袭。

这一路上有两次和敌人的遭遇。第一次是五个我！靠巡逻兵，估计是一群细作。  
梅菜肉丝轻盈地跳下马，潜行到离开我们最近的两个我！靠背后，他一脚踢翻了其中一个，第二个我！靠来不及转身，便被他一刀在脖子上开了个血洞。  
他把尸体往倒地的那只我！靠身上一扔，砸得要起身的它慢了一拍。同时他已经利用尸体下坠的重量抽回了刀，手起刀落砍掉了地上我！靠的脑袋。

 

另三个较远的我！靠叫着骂着，拔出武器冲他而来，我还来不及提醒他，他已经背后长了眼睛一样一转身甩出一箭放倒领头的那个。然后他扔了弓，拔出雪亮的长剑，抡起，砍断了冲到身前的我！靠的腿，同时转回剑身，抵抗住了最后一个我靠的竖砍，挑高它握剑的双手露出软肋，扭身便一剑结果了它。  
这时，他连呼吸都没有乱，提着剑，他平静地瞟了一眼倒地求饶的家伙，冷冷举剑，落下，结束了它肮脏的生命。

战斗结束，他的速度之快，动作之精准，让我不得不想起他踹我、和我比剑的样子，我发现一个事实：如果他想，我的几两小骨头，根本不够他玩弄一秒。

 

另一次是一群出来打牙祭的东方蛮族，五十多人，在大路上耀武扬威。我感觉到梅菜肉丝在我身侧的手臂肌肉一下子绷紧了。他是非常想像做掉兽人一样做掉他们的，但他最终还是下马，带我躲藏起来。

 

他盯着他们远去，而我偷偷望他的侧脸和他脸上的阴影。

 

我这辈子第一次深深意识到，我成了别人的累赘。

 

Amon Ereb的据点，看上去经营了很久的样子，至少和我出生的海港相比，这里的秩序要井然多了。  
门口有精灵守卫，远远看到我们到达，便有人对里面传话。等我们到得近前，立刻有几个精灵上来行礼，并牵走了法尔马利去清洗。

 

和梅菜肉丝殿下分手，我在来跟辣条带领下去到眼巴巴的爱茸的那里，把叶子书交还给他，顺便吐槽：’你都瞎编了点什么乱七八糟的。’

 

爱茸的小心翼翼地整理每一片叶子，不服气地：’才不是瞎编，好多都是阿达码个烙儿睡前说的故事。你总是睡着，阿达一失望就会嘤嘤哭泣。'  
我望天，那鬼故事谁稀罕。爱茸的趁我不注意，飞快地拥抱了我，低低说：’谢谢哥哥找回我的宝物’，我还没来得及做出嫌弃的样子让他别恶心，他却已经皱了眉头推开我，认真地嫌弃我：’爱茸丝，你闻上去像个我！靠。’  
我了去的，这小子说得好像真闻过我！靠一样。

 

这时，阿达码个烙儿嘤嘤嘤地跑过来，伸开双臂，我以为他也来拥抱我，他却一把提起我，说：’欢迎小我！靠回家，去洗澡。’  
一边的爱茸的捧着他那堆叶子，咯咯笑起来。

 

那天余下的时间，爱茸的讨好似的，给我找来了吃的，还自告奋勇带领我游览他这几天已经摸透了的Amon Ereb的工事。

 

这家伙难得对他亲爱的老哥这么热情，我乐得享受，就不告诉他其实我什么都没做，就给梅菜肉丝殿下拖后腿了哇哈哈哈。

 

‘这是一个叫卡兰西尔的精灵建造的工事。部落格拉河战役后，卡兰西尔用他掌握的巨大财富将这里打造成要塞；泪雨之战后，就成了费诺里安的大营。’爱茸的向我介绍，’不过Ereb山的历史可以追溯到第一次战役，绿精灵的大王豆那索，就战死在这里。’

 

外面看不出来，这座山已经被凿通了，里面武器库，粮库，照明、净水系统，虽然有些残破了，但还算应有尽有，怪不得费诺里安的装备永远那么精良。  
我们走走说说，他和我解释了卡兰西尔是梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿的亲弟弟，是个善于计算和理财的精灵。这我不用问，肯定又是阿达码个烙儿这几天告诉他，他来现学现卖了。

 

=================

 

那天晚上开始，一切有了改变。我和爱茸的、梅菜肉丝殿下以及阿达码个烙儿，开始像一家人那样，在长长的餐桌上，铺上了干净的桌布和餐碟餐具，一起用餐。  
我不知道是梅菜肉丝殿下还是阿达码个烙儿主张的。  
殿下的表情平静依然，动作优雅依旧，而阿达码个烙儿总是一副随时会嘤嘤的样子。

 

期间我和爱茸的不时抬眼，望坐在主位的梅菜肉丝殿下单手使用餐具进餐。  
熊孩子的好奇，带着不自觉的恶意。长大以后我才明白，他习惯了被人用奇怪的眼光瞟，所以早就毫不在意了。

 

那晚我和爱茸的瞟了半天，也没发现梅菜肉丝殿下的任何笑点，于是有些失望地低头猛吃。  
也是，他单手砍人都那么利索，别说吃饭了。

 

‘喝汤不许发出声音。’梅菜肉丝殿下突然抬眼，出声，吓了正喝得爽的我一跳，‘刀不可以切到叉子。’他又望了一眼爱茸的。

 

吃得叮叮当当快要切碎餐盘的爱茸的立马小心起来。

 

‘切自己能咽下的份量，’他又说，‘不能放到嘴里再吐出来。’

 

阿达码个烙儿任他教导我们，没嘤嘤嘤缓和一下气氛，只敢偷偷示意我们学他的动作。

 

……

 

一辈子吃饭靠抢的我们，那顿晚饭差点没给紧张死。

 

用完餐，我们逃一样地回到阿达码个烙儿给我们准备的书房兼卧室里。

 

我吐着舌头，添油加醋地向爱茸的讲述梅菜肉丝殿下面对敌人时的孔武有力，简直就是脚踢犴个半，拳打莫搞死的存在。意思就是如果不是他那么凶残，我才不会在餐桌上照他说的做。

 

爱茸的也不知信没信，他正望着墙上一张种粥地图出神，也许是在空旷的地图上描摹梅菜肉丝殿下（和他亲爱的哥哥）英勇的样子。

 

我顺着他的眼光望去，找到了林炖，和我们经过的几条河流的名字，察觉了一点不对劲。

 

看地图，我们从来路离开林炖后，应该是大片的旷野。  
但是那天梅菜肉丝殿下给自己上药那晚，我们却在某座山上。

 

我把我的疑问告诉了爱茸的，他同样显得茫然，并喃喃：’梅菜肉丝殿下不会迷路，你们是经过了没有在地图上标注的山脉吧。’  
明明是一张详细的行军图，怎么可能会有没标的地方。

 

‘爱茸丝你该学习一下如何辨别方向。’爱茸的说，’以后就会知道自己去过哪里了。’

 

‘问你个问题。’我向他简单描述了一下我闻到的那个草药的味道，’你看书多，知道那药材的名字吗。’

 

其实我心中一直隐约怀疑，梅菜肉丝这几天带我离开给力嗯河域后，去了一个别的什么森林和山脉，然后才往南的。

 

爱茸的摇摇头，老老实实回答不知道。他建议我去问阿达码个烙儿。我那种隐约的怀疑愈发强烈，似乎梅菜肉丝就是为了瞒着阿达码个烙儿，才会离队，带不认路的我绕这个大圈子。

 

所以我说，不用，’也许我确实该多看看书。’

 

爱茸的一脸“你终于开窍了”的表情望我，我不去理睬他的孩子气，转身翻起书架上的书。

 

我会努力的，不论是昆亚，还是剑术，还是饭桌的礼仪。养父身上所有的本领，我都要学。

 

======  
我真正了解雪荆棘这种植物，要到愤怒之战，成年的我站在鸡耳鸡拉肚那个囧王的身边，已经丝毫不比他矮多少。

 

后来光盔甲就占了三页纸的囧王，端着他（占了两页纸的）银光闪闪的长枪，碉堡地发号施令。

 

这家伙虽然不爱以糯尔朵大王自居，也和我小时候一样识字不多，在信达环境中长大的他基本不会几个昆亚词。但我知道他和所有的糯尔朵一样，都会给自己的武器起个很屌的名字，什么一发那！的菊花，蛮伪的黄瓜之类的。我心有所感，问他那杆长枪的名字。

 

“Aeglos，雪荆棘。”囧王一笑露出满口白牙，“黑暗笼罩的年代，我们缺少药材，下级士兵常用这种药压制疼痛，因为这是唯一能够在莫搞死毒雾的影响下，还能维持药性的植物，很牛吧。”他炫耀着，用一种‘你这个费诺里安养大的少爷什么都不懂’的口吻，说，“只是不能多用，会上瘾，所以养父在我的士兵间禁止它们。”

 

我在那天的战斗结束后，找到器蛋老头，问他讨教那个药。他描述那是生长在多了压死边境鹭鸶山丘，一种外表尖锐扎手，内里纯白柔软的植物，碾碎了，会有很奇异的香味。

 

老头在身后摆满瓶瓶罐罐的柜子里找了半天，摸出点残渣，让我记住这个味道，以后也不要碰。

 

芳香入鼻的那一刻，我终懂得我红发的养父身体和心灵上的伤痛。

 

我想这场属于上位者的战争结束之后，我会去找他们。  
哪怕此后沧海桑田，地势变换，我再也没法去考证童年和梅菜肉丝一起经过的那片土地，我也很肯定，我会找到他们，告诉他们，我们的父亲母亲都还健在，我亲娘不但水性不错还长出了天鹅的翅膀，我亲爹没翅膀都会飞还会发出瞎狗眼的光，所以并不用为了我家的事情感到多少内疚。

 

相反他们抚养我们，给我们足够的教育，让我们没有像他们一样，被无望的仇恨吞噬掉内心。

此后，爱茸的郑重地选择做精灵，我笑嘻嘻地说我要做人。望着我弟一脸的震惊，我内心深处有些好笑地想，我选择一个不同于你的、可预见死亡的未来，会在我们的养父心中激起怎样的波澜。  
梅菜肉丝殿下会为了我大胆的决定而敬佩我吗，阿达码个烙儿会为了我而嘤嘤地高歌一曲吗？

 

然而此后的现实狠狠地掌掴了我心中残留的最后一点天真。

 

得知梅菜肉丝死讯和码个烙儿下落不明，一向冷静的爱茸的哭得撕心裂肺，震惊了鸡耳鸡拉肚的整个大营；我一反常态做不出任何表情，我才明白人难受到一定程度，是连眼泪都流不出来的。

 

——人们说梅菜肉丝殿下被黑暗腐蚀的心灵已经不被烦啦庇佑的宝钻所接受，他受不了折磨，选择了畏罪自杀。

 

但是我知道，对于永生的他而言，死亡是一份奢侈不过的礼物。

 

那么我，也正好选择了一份大礼。

 

========  
哦，发大米提起的那个来了几天就回去林炖的、叫给捞粉兜儿的精灵是个奇怪的老人家。

 

平锅螺蛳写他救过我们父亲，所以自从开了嘣了崩带了消息过来后，我便年复一年写信邀请这位金花殿下来访。

 

他来的那天，我准备了奴美糯最高的仪仗，带着我美丽的王后，去海港接他，

 

传说中的金发精灵那天一进王城，眼神便围着白树转悠，也许他也在纠结好端端的银树种子怎么就给这群愚蠢的人类整成了瓜兮兮的白色。

 

我比较尴尬，只好用流利的信达语和他打岔，询问他是否在蛮多丝见过热烈如火焰的灵魂。  
开了嘣了崩来的时候，和我说起这家伙对古老的昆亚名完全没记忆的事情，于是我选择用形象的比喻，去挑起他的回忆。  
再者因为，平锅螺蛳写，费诺里安的fea，是炽烈的。

 

给捞粉兜儿回答：“蛮多丝的大堂寒冷如冰原，我无从追寻任何一缕火焰的灵魂。”

 

哦。我说。

 

我正想恳求他，不对爱茸的提起这事，没想给捞粉兜儿微笑起来：“您和爱茸的殿下不愧是双生子，他也问过我了。”

 

哦。我又说。

 

臣民和部下都看着，我除了保持礼节性的微笑，不能做任何其他的表情。

 

——我的笨弟弟知道自己将要无望地等待下去了，成长了的他应该不会再像以前那样哭嚎了。那天是我唯一一次，想去我们新建好的深水内陆港下令开船，回去安慰我那个外表内敛内心幼稚的弟弟。  
但我想想还是作罢，爱茸的那死鸭子嘴硬的家伙肯定会笑我才是需要同情的那个。

 

金发精灵的眼神落到我身上，并说：“我的第二个任务，也许和陛下有关，但也许又没有关系，”他端详我，许久，才说，“是我记错了，和陛下没有关系。”

 

是的，能遗忘，也不失为一种幸福。

 

白树的幽香中，我彬彬有礼地，请他进入阿兰多正殿。

到了晚上，给捞粉兜儿在我为他举办的盛大宴会间隙出来透气，我陪这看上去年轻爆了但实际意义上的老人家来到阳台——我怕老人家不小心闪了纤腰或者掉了根一丝不苟的头发；作为种粥大陆唯一重生的活化石，他具有极高的科研价值，可不能在奴美糯弄坏了，不然我弟弟非吐槽上一千年不可。

 

老人家和我喝了两杯，望着天上灿烂的肉芯子儿，缓缓说：“第三个任务我倒是想起来了，就是来向西之地，看看宝钻有没有被打开的迹象。”

 

那可是直到阿尔达的末日，才会展现其内容物的希玛利尔啊。

 

我喝多了些，头疼地想这老人家又开始迷糊了：你要看我没事乱发光的爹，留在挖菱糯也能看见嘛，何苦来这里给我们带些令人绝望的消息。

 

======


	6. -番外插入章-

**Elendil: For your Return**

 

阿米生我的时候差点难产死掉，所以阿塔一直不怎么喜欢我。我也不是一个乖孩子，记事以来，就没少挨过打。

 

我11岁那年，阿塔带着我们全家进入阿兰多，让他眼中没教养的我在王宫中受到更好的教育。

 

那天我的阿米抱着我的新弟弟挨轮肚儿（Earendur），我用灿烂的笑容问阿塔：“他们说那个看上去老一些的是爷爷，那个看上去和阿塔一样年轻的是曾爷爷，对吗？”  
面前两个衣着华丽，一本正经的成年男子相继掩面。

 

“挨拦滴儿（Elendil）！”阿塔又吼我了。

 

“阿曼滴儿（Amandil），童言无忌。”爷爷开口了。

 

我摸着头，吐了舌头。我故意的。  
其实年轻侍女们还传说我们的王、我的曾爷爷是个半精灵，或是个精灵，或是个妈呀，总之，不是人。他们说他大笑起来，连远处的没内尔他妈都会颤抖一下。他和王城的贵族们比赛骑马，总能把所有人远远地甩在后面。他跑到海峡峭壁的夹缝里钓海鱼，只有善于攀岩的我的二爷爷蛮伪滴儿（Manwedil）可以找到他。相反，我的爷爷就比较安静稳重，比曾爷爷更像一个长者。

 

当然我的爷爷并不老，他刚满三百岁，有一点点隐约的皱纹。  
据说他编写了很多典籍。

 

阿塔带我进入王城，就是要我边学习，边帮助爷爷整理文稿。

 

我想着未来枯燥的生活，很是失望。

 

那天下午，爷爷安排我们一家在王宫西侧的偏殿住下。  
进入崭新的房间和新的小床，肉嘟嘟的挨轮肚儿突然就哭起来，阿塔阿米和侍女们去安慰他的时候，我一个人悄悄离开人群，开始了我在阿兰多正殿的探险。

 

我穿过亮如铜镜的长廊，长廊两侧到处是神明的雕像，我并不太清楚它们的名字，我只知道它们看上去还不如我的曾爷爷好看。  
进入美丽的花园，我追了一会儿蝴蝶，摘了一朵小花，又折返回来。  
我拆掉了两个走道里的盔甲装饰，在被人发现之前离开。  
走走停停，我经过一个大屋子，那里的门半掩着，我好奇地探头进去，是个书房。

 

里面站着一个高高的男子，正在书架前翻书，是……很熟悉的背影。

 

我并没有发出什么声音，他却发现了我。他背对着我说：“你好，小家伙。”

 

我认出他来：“曾爷爷。”

 

曾爷爷回头，好看的眼睛注视着我，他蹲下来，对我友好地招手。

 

我跑过去，他笑着抱起我，在书桌后坐下。

 

我终于可以仔细端详他：他四百多岁了，看上去还和我阿塔一样，身强力壮，面容光洁，毫无皱纹，长直柔亮的黑发和我一样，有着淡淡的光泽。

 

曾爷爷询问了我和阿塔阿米的生活，我说我们在肉没拿（Romenna）港口定居，我是第一次来阿兰多，宫殿很大很美。当然，港口的生活也很有趣，希望曾爷爷有空来看我们。阿塔阿米上个月有了新弟弟，他们不要我了，我有些难受。我隐瞒了自己不听话造成的种种裂痕。  
对待老年人，要保持耐心，这样他以后才会站在我这边。

 

果然，曾爷爷吻了一下我的额头，安慰我。

 

“他们说您是神明，所以不会衰老。”我抬头，期待地，“您会魔法吗？”

 

他望着我，慢慢伸出一只手，空空的手掌心吸引了我的注意力，然后他握拳，又摊开的时候，一枚戒指出现在他的掌心。

 

“好棒！”我睁大了眼睛。他要我摊开手，他将那枚戒指放在我的手心——两条蛇，衔着一枚闪闪发光的绿色宝石，宝石有一种很古老的力量，那是仿佛会把人吸进去的魔力。

 

“很漂亮，它是什么？”  
“誓言之戒。送给你了，可爱的挨拦滴儿。”

 

“我不能收，阿塔会……”我一面假装，一面握着好看的戒指不松手。

 

曾爷爷笑出了声：“等你搞好了和阿塔阿米的关系，还有和你兄弟的关系，这枚戒指就真正属于你了，不然，上面的毒蛇，会咬你。”他看我吓了一跳，于是眨眼，说，“作为互相交换的保证，可以给我那朵花吗，这样毒蛇不会马上咬你。”

 

我心虚地将我采的花给他，他接过，并给我讲一个故事。

 

很久很久以前，有一对半精灵的双胞胎。  
“我知道半精灵这个词！”我嚷，“人们说您就是半精灵。”

 

曾爷爷微笑着，算是默认：  
人们说哥哥飞扬跳脱，弟弟安静稳重。而实际上，弟弟也想和哥哥一起在港口玩耍，但是弟弟又放不下手里的书，于是弟弟就想，看完这本，就陪哥哥去玩。

 

然而一天，哥哥去港口爬桅杆，脚下的缆绳脱落，哥哥摔到船舷，重伤昏迷，被人抬回家。

 

医生说哥哥摔断了脊柱，就算能醒过来，也很有可能在床上躺一辈子。

 

“他们的父母一定很伤心。”我说。

 

“他们的爸爸远航去了，哥哥就是希望第一个看到爸爸回来的身影，才会去偷爬。而他们的妈妈，并不关心他们。”曾爷爷说。

 

“哦。”我想，就和我一样。

 

曾爷爷摸摸我的脑袋，继续：

 

弟弟没日没夜地守护在哥哥的病床前，他对一炉焚塌和所有的烦啦祈祷：如果能让哥哥好起来，他将永远侍奉神明——直到阿尔达的尽头。就这样，过去了三个月。

 

“后来呢？”我问。

 

第三个月的最后一天，神明听到了弟弟的祈祷。哥哥醒过来，并且很快地痊愈，比以前还活蹦乱跳；连打仗的时候，也没有受伤。

 

再后来。兄弟两人被带到神明的面前，明知道哥哥会选择做人类的弟弟，想起了自己的祈祷，为了履行对上天的诺言，他选择了成为永生的精灵。

 

“弟弟为什么知道哥哥会做出成为人类的选择呢？”

 

“因为他是他的弟弟，而他是他的哥哥。”

 

我似懂非懂地点头。

 

然后哥哥离开了弟弟，去做自己想做的事情。

 

此后，神明的保佑一直都在，哥哥一生无病无灾，生活幸福。

 

“为什么哥哥要离开那么爱他的弟弟呢？”我问。  
“每个人都有自己想做的事情，和必需去做的事情。”曾爷爷回答，“小家伙，你以后也会独自成长。所以你要珍惜和你的父母，弟弟短暂的相处时光。任何时候都不要忘记，你们是一家人。”

 

我有些羞愧地点头，跳下他的膝盖：“那么我要回到阿塔阿米那里去了。”临走，我回头，期待地问，“今天您会和我们一起用晚餐吗，像一家人那样？”

 

他握着我给他的花，微笑着，像是在倾听花中的声音一样，过了一会，他点点头。

 

我开心地和他告别，沿着来时的路，回到偏殿。

 

阿米有些生气：“挨拦滴儿，你去哪里了？”  
“我和曾爷爷在一起……”我不和阿米顶嘴，而是说了实话，我怕戒指上的小蛇咬我。然后我惊讶地看到曾爷爷就在我们的房间里，正逗着我的弟弟玩。

 

阿米失望地说：“撒谎。塔尔-明雅图陛下在这里一会了。”  
我没有撒谎，那时候我多么希望我的曾爷爷帮我辩解一下啊。  
“小家伙过来。”曾爷爷开口了，我走近他，发现哪里有些不对，“告诉我，发生了什么，我会给出决断。”

 

“我给了您一朵花园里的花。”我想曾爷爷虽然看上去年轻，但记忆力不太好，我摊开手，“因为您给了我这个戒指。”  
那一瞬间，我见识了曾爷爷传说中的力气和速度——他一把把我抱起来冲出了我们的房间。我的阿米在后面喊了什么，我都没有听清。

 

“小家伙，你刚才是在哪里看到我的？”“书房。”我肯定了曾爷爷很健忘。不过刚才他好像，并不是穿的这身衣服，而且，曾爷爷原来是有胡子的吗？

 

他抱着我猛跑，吓到了好几个侍女。一路上，他顺利地跃过走道上被我拆散了的盔甲残骸，我在心里给他优美的动作打了满分。

 

到达书房，他撞门进去，里面空荡荡的，他急切地在房间里转了一圈，到处翻找。  
窗帘，窗台，阳台，他甚至趴到地上看书桌底下。  
看来他是丢了什么要紧的东西。

 

这时，远处的内陆港传来了整齐的号子。

 

熟悉海港的我知道，那是开船的节奏。

 

曾爷爷又一把抱起我，大声地让人备马。

 

我根本来不及捂耳朵，他的声音好大啊，真的能让没内尔他妈颤抖呢。

 

我们骑马飞驰到港口，那时一艘白船刚好离港。  
曾爷爷在码头的边缘立马，对着远去的船，喊道，“既然来了，为什么要走！”  
白船上只有几个绿色的影子在忙碌，没有回应。  
“爱茸的！”

 

海鸟飞过天际，白船渐行渐远。

 

后来，八卦的侍女们说，名为精灵之友的我，在那天遇到了一个精灵。  
精灵会魔法，所以能变成我曾爷爷的长相。

 

那天以后，我开始好好和阿塔阿米说话，认真学习昆亚和造船的知识，不再恶作剧。阿塔对我的态度也渐渐缓和起来。  
爷爷和曾爷爷都喜欢称呼我为帕儿麦特（Parmaite），手捧书籍的人。

我捧着的书告诉了我那个戒指的来历，也告诉了我，曾爷爷有一个双胞胎的弟弟，那个弟弟是个精灵。

 

我想，以后，我要运用我所学的知识，建造最好的大船，带曾爷爷一起去到种粥大陆，寻找那个精灵。  
告诉他，我遵守了和他的约定，并且，曾爷爷很想他。


	7. Gil-Galad：Breathing fire

爱茸的从殿门外进来，整理了一下衣服，他经过长廊，手里小心地捏着一朵小花，和我擦肩而过的同时，笑着向我打了招呼，让我虎躯一震。  
他平时大门不出二门不迈，难得出去跑跑，这小冷脸都会拈花一笑了，很好。

 

挨了石头依然没有消息，他在我们第一次拜访爱茸丝那年，和一部分从弄个肉（nogrod）、背了个丝特（belegost）迁徙到露银山生活的矮人一起离开了林炖。  
他们开了个不好的头，他们之后，一些绿精灵和信达精灵也陆续离开。不过绿精灵的话，我是可以理解啦，他们生活比较散漫，更喜欢在树林里拉着藤蔓跳来跳去。  
爱茸丝那家伙给我写信时候说过，如果不是开了嘣了崩，我也会把林炖建造成大家不穿裤子在树上呵呵玩耍的乐园。  
这家伙至今记得我在扒拉岛上脏兮兮的样子——他自己那时候穿着费诺里安的盔甲和衣服，光鲜神气得和什么一样！  
他忘了自己小屁孩时期和猴子一样捣乱，从桅杆上摔下来的光荣事迹了。还是我第一时间发现他的，不然早就没有他了！  
愚蠢的家伙，我给他回信：好好做人。

 

我已经做完了今天的必修功课——历史，和平锅螺蛳飞快道别便溜出大殿堂，也不去管他又要八卦点什么。

 

开了嘣了崩这几年除了继续自己的新材料探索，还研究透了新种粥大陆的地理水文。我知道他嘴上不说，心里还是很想去找挨了石头的。

 

我没事便跑去露银山，借口给他带吃的，其实是找个机会，跑去他的作坊围观他。

 

费诺里安的居所依然简洁，他已经给了我开门的咒语，让我在他不在的时候也能进屋。咒语简单得要人发笑。

 

不过吃过一次闭门羹后，我都会提前和他约好见面时间，再说已经有爱茸丝之流的装逼犯嘲笑本大王的礼仪了，我更不能不敲门就进别人屋子，万一我叔叔正在裸奔呢。

 

今天我小心地敲门，开了嘣了崩很快开我进去。他邀请我坐下，给我拿了吃的，找了本他自己写的冶金心得给我，就又去忙碌。  
我来他这里，哪里会有心看书，于是跟着跑去他的工作间。

 

“这次你要做什么？”望他手里那块古朴的银锭，我好奇最好的手艺人在这块物体上，看到了怎样的成品。  
“小孩子的脚环。”炉温刚好，他用火钳夹起那块银锭，送进了炉子。我好奇地打听是谁家的小P孩。“咖喱地梨来信。”我的叔叔边观察银子融化的状态，边开口，“她和开了嘣殿下的长女出生了，名字叫小银足。她邀请我们一起去看他们。”

 

我有些不安地打量他，并没有在他脸上看出任何的羡慕嫉妒恨，只见他回到铁毡前，开始工作。他哐当哐当的间隙，我说：“如果哪天你要离开，不要不告而别，不然我还会去追你。”

 

开了嘣了崩敲得很响，我估计他没有听到，于是我大声地，又喊了一遍；同时觉得自己简直蠢死了。

 

开了嘣了崩头也不抬，在风箱的隆隆声中，他说：“我早先就听见你了，我的侄子。我答应你。”  
然后又继续哐当哐当。

 

其实我多么希望他说他不会走啊。

 

这些年，我也学习了他一直热衷的东西，记牢了很多金属的熔点，希望自己能给他帮上一点忙。  
然而锻造这门手艺，不去学还好，一接触，就发现其中的博大精深，根本不是我死记硬背就可以玩得转的。  
我懂造船，又学习了建筑，可那都是看得到的大家伙；不像冶金，要把完全不知所云的原材料混合起来，不停捶打，直到改变性状。

 

更不必说那握工具的手感了，连挨了石头，也是不知经过多漫长的练习，才能做到一锤子下去之前就胸有成竹的。  
现在挨了石头走了，我又不能一直打搅脸上写满了“我很忙”的开了嘣了崩。看不到我叔，我觉得心烦；看到他了，我又怕他嫌我烦。

 

爱茸的评价我大多数时候就像个陷入花痴的少女——这家伙怎么知道花痴少女是怎样的，言情书看多了吧。我可不像他，几晚不归，大白天地回来拿着朵花傻笑。

 

估计我的胡思乱想会吵到我叔，我旁观了一会，知趣地离开作坊，到屋里的主桌前坐下，看他的手稿。

 

有人敲门，我本来不想理睬，但耐不住这个门的设计就是不管工作室里有多吵，主人都会听到。

 

开了嘣了崩从里间对我喊：“侄子，麻烦开一下门，我一会来。”

 

我才不情不愿地去开：门口站着一个银发金眸的男人。  
他自我介绍说他叫阿纳塔，来拜访这儿的主人。

 

“你好你好，你很好。”我咧嘴笑了一下，露出森森白牙。

 

===

 

等开了嘣了崩洗干净手，脱了围裙和袖套出来见客，才发现我在门外单方面地爆揍一个人。  
他匆忙来拉开我时，已经基本看不出来者原来长什么样了。

 

开了嘣了崩责怪地看我，我说：“这是扫绒，又来作恶。”  
这个妈呀是白痴吗，我们上次见面他就这张娘炮脸了，这次换个名字换个眼珠子颜色就以为别人认不出了吗！

 

扫绒被我打得软软地趴在地上，眼睛肿得馒头一样，一言不发地望开了嘣了崩。  
“哦。”半晌，开了嘣了崩说，“他有挨了石头的消息。”  
似乎也知道这个费诺里安会读心，妈呀点点头。

 

我一万个不信。

 

开了嘣了崩请扫绒进去说话，妈呀跌跌撞撞爬起来，表示了感激，顺便吐出两颗牙。  
我下手一向狠，断了这家伙好几根肋骨，如果他不是个妈呀，刚才应该被我连蛋都拆了。

 

这不，他蛋疼着，跌了一下，开了嘣了崩好心去扶他。

 

他们接触的那一刻，我看到黑暗和火焰，平地而起，避无可避。  
——空无一人的大厅里，我的叔叔，赤身裸体、伤痕累累地倒在这个妈呀怀里。  
那是未来。

 

我冲上去，抓住我叔的手臂：“离开他！这个肮脏的败类！”一把拉过开了嘣了崩，我抽出佩剑，对着扫绒。  
幻像消失，夕阳下，开了嘣了崩和扫绒都莫名地看着我。扫绒鼻青脸肿地做出一本正经的表情，显得很是滑稽可悲，要是平时的我，已经动了恻隐之心了。

 

“那么至少，等我把挨了石头殿下需要我带的话带到再砍我，如何？”银发的妈呀用柔得让我恶心的声音说，“我说过，第一印象是会改变的，糯尔朵的最高大王。”  
“谎言！”我咬牙切齿地说。

 

我看到的未来中，他会用最诱惑的声音，允诺开了嘣了崩：只要他们合作，就会创造出超越费诺的工艺。  
而这，正是我叔叔毕生的追求。

 

“请说。”开了嘣了崩发言，他看了我一眼，“我比你了解挨了石头。如果他复述得不对，我会砍了他，我的侄子。”  
但愿吧。我想。

 

“'我已经找到了打开宝钻的线索，开了嘣了崩。这个妈呀，会帮你找到我。'”扫绒说完，鞠了一躬，做出一副来信砍的姿态。

 

我简直想仰天大笑，这是什么狗屁，平锅螺蛳今天上午才告诉我：“除非世界末日，太阳消亡、月亮坠落，宝钻的内容，才会展现出来。”

 

再说这费诺里安要打开宝钻干什么，他们家想守护那玩意还来不及。我准备和开了嘣了崩讨论谁砍了这骗子更合适的时候，开了嘣了崩问：“挨了石头在哪里？”  
我的下巴哐铛落地：“你信他……？”

 

“我和他谈一下。”不看我，他说，“侄子你能回避吗？”

 

答案当然是否定的，我走近他，严肃地：“我才是这里的王，我命令你驱逐他。”我瞪着眼睛，握着剑。

 

开了嘣了崩了解我。只是他望向我的时候，我无法理解他眼中的恳求。

 

“我会带您去找他。”妈呀理了理头发，对开了嘣了崩说，然后对我，“我也可以把真相告诉您。”

 

“你TM给老子闭嘴。”我像个山大王那样把剑指着娘炮，转脸对开了嘣了崩，“给我个理由。”

 

开了嘣了崩迟疑了一下，说，“粉个嗯生前，能看到灵魂的颜色。”

 

这你已经说过了。我不依不饶，“你说过他看到你小叔的灵魂，你也说过啊姆箩丝拒绝了召唤以后，他的fea就一直陪伴在他双胞胎兄弟啊姆箩德的身边，没有去到任何地方。后来的事情，谁知道啊。”

“建立梅菜肉丝战线之时，粉个嗯亲口告诉我大伯，部落格拉河战役初始，他救援哆嗦呢嗯不及，只来得及看到啊个肉和唉个糯的fear腾空而起，飞去了犴个半。”

 

那能说明个P！粉个嗯大王说不定看到了几条飘扬的裤衩！

 

“而最终跑回他身边的、粉个二粉殿下的坐骑，挖菱糯灵驹的后代、白色的烙个萝，在临死前说：‘粉个二粉殿下的fea，进入了希玛利尔，并且用最后的力量，送它回到嬉死老姆’。这些，我原本和你一样，是不信的，我曾以为那是粉个嗯过于悲伤，产生的幻想。”

 

信息量太大，我的下巴又掉下来了。

 

扫绒不怕死地开口，“我能够证明，不管是费那罗的灵魂，还是其他殿下的，他们都进入了我，不，没扣儿头上的宝……”下一秒，他大叫起来，因为我已经削掉了他的右耳朵。

 

“闭嘴。”我说，“下次再不经本王的同意开口，掉的就是你的头。”

 

“鸡耳鸡拉肚！”这段时间以来一直轻声细语的开了嘣了崩吼我了，他挡在我和扫绒之间。

 

开了嘣了崩不能理解，甚至会厌恶我。但是今天，在这里，看到了未来，我一定要……

 

“我没事。”该死的骗子捂着一边的脸颊，拉住开了嘣了崩，“您看。”他的手离开他的脸颊，耳朵已经重新长了出来，“我是烦啦派来看护战后的种粥秩序的，他们赐予了我再生的力量。这就是证明。”  
说话间，他被我打得一塌糊涂的脸，已经恢复了正常。他皱着眉，对我的叔叔微笑，皱眉的原因可能是他还蛋疼着。  
他玩他示弱的小把戏，我在心里冷笑。

 

不是要我回避吗，我偏不。但这么僵持也不是办法，我决定给我叔一个台阶，“本王要了解所有的来龙去脉，再决定。”

 

我让了一步，收回剑，提前一步跨进屋内。

 

=====

 

“当年在挖菱糯，您还小，”扫绒温柔地望着开了嘣了崩，“摊牌灵卡殿下。所以不知道……”

 

特么别老用昆亚和我叔套近乎。我哼了一声。

 

扫绒收回他怎么看怎么淫荡的目光，以眼观手，“不知道希码利尔，原本是设计用来囚禁没扣儿的牢笼。”  
它们的圣洁，能够延续到阿尔达的终结。

 

“烦啦们得知费那罗在闭门研究后，就派了熟悉材料工艺的我，去考察他的进度。”

 

“这不可能，你没有来过。爷爷造宝钻的那段时间，我几乎都在他门外。”  
我有些欣喜地发现，开了嘣了崩也在戒备着他。

 

“我化作一只小鸟。摊牌灵卡殿下。”

 

鸟你麻痹，你丫变的一定是难看的蝙蝠。

 

“……继续。”

 

“然后我回去汇报。但没扣儿挟持了我，首先逼问我，费那罗的研究怎么回事。我就将计就计，告诉他一部分实情，并想办法去到他麾下，寻找打败他的方法。蛮伪大王在上，蛮多丝可以证明我的话。”

 

太假了，意思我们死了才能考证。

 

“没扣儿后来怕了，所以散布谣言，说费那罗要囚禁双树的光芒，以及他讨要啊他溺死的头发。想要从言语上，玷污圣洁的宝钻，也让烦啦怀疑，动机不纯的精灵造出的东西，如何能关押住邪恶。我想您比我更懂得，造物是工匠心灵的体现，这个道理。”

 

“后来费那罗和烦啦们出现分歧，一方面，是他愤怒于烦啦对自己的监视，以及他工作的这段时间内，烦啦对城里谣言的毫无作为——乃至他深爱的内胆妮儿，都因此而疏远了他。所以他拒绝交出宝钻，并且公开指责烦啦的失职，然后，就有了王城和糯萝粉伪殿下的争执，以及被发配的事情。”

 

开了嘣了崩若有所思：“你上次来说的……”  
然后他意识到自己说漏了嘴。

 

我反应过来：扫绒难道很早就和我叔私下里搞一起了！？

 

“上次，我只是来归还一根糯尔朵的银枪。”扫绒看似礼貌地，对我解释，实际挑衅着我的耐心，“并没有做奇怪的事情。”  
那杆门后的银枪。我想起来，那就是挨了石头搞丢的来跟辣条的枪！费诺里安的武器看上去都一个样，我居然没有想到，原来那么早就……  
该死的妈呀和费诺里安。  
那一刻，我感到被背叛的愤怒，但我不能再像少年时一样，拉开了嘣了崩出去打架了。

 

强压下怒火，我对扫绒说：“你说完了吗？说完可以滚了。不要让我再看到你。”

 

一阵静默，扫绒站起来，微微鞠躬，然后走了出去，带上了门。

 

我瞪开了嘣了崩，我知道他们俩刚才瞒着我，肯定还进行了心里的对话。这家伙疯了，居然会去相信一个坏蛋。再怎么自我洗白，他也搞死了大家都喜欢的粉肉的！！

 

我有那么多的狠话想说，话到嘴边，变成嘲讽：“你是个无法劝阻的费诺里安，想做什么就去做，我希望你不会像你的长辈们那样后悔莫及。但我这里，不会允许扫绒的存在。”

 

“我会离开，”我叔漂亮的灰眼睛望向我，“不给你添乱。”

 

果然，是这样的结果。

 

我想起多年前，他去咖喱地梨那里“求婚”，我毫不犹豫去追他。那时的我，拥抱了冰冷的他。  
此后我们一起看了日出，我得以改变我所预见到的未来。  
那么，现在呢？时间没有改变任何事情，他每次都果断将我排除在外；也许挨了石头和其他人也是被他派走的，只是瞒着我一个人而已。

 

我闭上眼睛，就看到他伤痕累累，在火焰中灼烧的样子。

 

我不想怀疑他或者伤害他的，不论是言语还是行动，于是我慢慢说：“那我也告诉你我的一个秘密：我能看到未来，你将死于扫绒的背叛，死得很惨。”  
我没敢把赤身裸体的事告诉他，我怕他鄙视我瞎YY。

 

出乎意料地，他说：“我知道。”停了停，他又说，“扫绒刚才临走在心里告诉我，他看到了和你一样的未来，他希望我不要为你的无礼而生气。”

 

我不禁摇头苦笑。那个家伙，是个巧言的妈呀，他熟悉以退为进的路数，不然早就在愤怒之战以后遭到清算了。

 

“我并不怕死亡或者背叛。实话说，我曾希望在战后就回到蒙福之地，寻找我逝去的亲人们，”他的目光毫不动摇，“但是一直呆在挖菱糯的粉那粉殿下却婉转地告诉了我们，’他没有他们的消息’。绝望的我曾希望马上死去，但很可惜，我也不知道自己死后的fea，会到达哪里；去到蛮多丝等待重生也许是个选择，而给捞粉兜儿的到来让我明白，即使听从了蛮多丝的召唤，醒来的我，也很可能不再是我了：侄子，我以我背负的东西而自豪，悲伤也好，幸福也罢，我都不想抛弃。所以，在我搞清希码利尔和烦啦的关系之前，我需要那个妈呀：并不是为了超越费那罗。”他莞尔，“不要忘记，我是一个彻头彻尾的费诺里安，我不会信任任何一个烦啦的使者。”

 

这个费诺里安难得的坦诚触动了我，我无力地说：“可是你也不一定要靠那个谎话连篇的妈呀啊。”

 

他摊手，亮闪闪的眼神在问我：那么靠谁呢？你吗，我的侄子？

 

我别无他法，浑身的无力感让我抓住他的右手。  
我以为他会甩开我，我不会放手的。  
可是他并没有动。

 

温暖的，开了嘣了崩的手，我感觉到他手指优雅的线条，和上面的老茧。

 

既然要失去他，我豁出去了。

 

——我喜欢你，开了嘣了崩。

 

屋子里暗下来，外面太阳落山了。我们双目对视，那个关于未来的幻境又出现在我的眼前——开了嘣了崩灰色的眼眸里，印着火光。

 

——像露仙儿喜欢背人哥那样的喜欢。

 

——像我阿塔爱我阿米那样的爱。

 

（我眼前的幻境在燃烧，在扭曲，开了嘣了崩被扫绒抱着，越走越远）

 

——所以，不要离开我，好吗？

我的叔叔缓缓抬起没被我抓住的左手。他听见了，也许在酝酿怎么拽我过来打一顿。  
我心里怀着不能名言的感情，在他眼里，这种感情是那样孩子气，或者肮脏。

 

“你告诉过我，要向前看，所以，我会照做。”他的手小心翼翼地覆盖上了我的手背，他好听的声音说：“我早先就听见你了，我的侄子。我答应你。”

 

我难以置信地望着他。

 

然而在这样一种我梦想了多少年的气氛中，我的预言能力，让我看到开了嘣了崩赤身裸体在我身下，他水汽氤氲的灰色眸子无力地睁开又闭上，和我的汗水滴落在他胸膛的样子。

 

下一秒，本大王烧红了脸，猛地甩开我叔的手，落荒而逃。


	8. Gil-Galad: He’s crazy

“……拉肚。鸡耳鸡拉肚！”  
伴随着脑袋上一个大包顺利鼓起，我猛抬眼，看器蛋老头手握凶器——他的手杖。

 

“这个议题你怎么看？”他把一张纸拍到我面前，对我吹胡子瞪眼。

 

“议题？”  
我茫然环顾。哦……  
我、器蛋老头，还有爱茸的、来跟辣条等人，正在开会讨论蛤林炖以西新开垦地的规划问题。

 

这种规划以前都是开了嘣了崩亲自定下，并包办从材料准备到建筑施工整条线的细节。可是这些年他忙自己的事，就变成我们先讨论出个大概，再去寻求他的最终定论，然后由爱茸的负责联系开了嘣了崩和挨了石头培养起来的熟练工匠们，进行下一步细化。

 

“种树嘛。”我说。  
建房子要去麻烦我叔，种树不用，林炖剩下的信达精灵可都是一级护林员。

 

“这孩子……”“这囧王。”“真尼玛。”

 

望着大家鄙视的眼神，我才隐约想起来，我们在这里讨论的原因。

 

战时几乎不生育的精灵，到了和平年代开始欢乐地捉对啪啪啪。

 

毕竟和平了四百年，我们这儿繁衍得很快。还记得那个跟我们回来的信达精灵小翠花姑娘吗，她都当奶奶了。昨天她的女儿酸菜刚抱着一个襁褓来问我起什么名字好，我讪笑着想：我熟悉的信达民风没那么奔放啊，父名母名不都是亲生爹娘起的吗，我起了算什么事，不知道的还以为本大王喜当爹呢。

 

没想酸菜姑娘咧嘴一笑：“我和丈夫商量了，母名您起，父名就请开了嘣了崩殿下起，昆亚也好，信达也罢。感谢您两位给我们全家带来幸福的生活。”

 

我一口血差点没吐出来。  
为什么我起母名，我叔起父名啊！反了好吗！不、等等，本大王为什么要纠结这个！

 

“鸡耳鸡拉肚！”器蛋老头又一拐杖打在我头上。

 

我摸着头，望着桌前一片或是望天或是看好戏的眼神，叹气：“不就是精灵数量多了，要建房吗，我批了不就成了。”

 

“你批不批都是要建的。”爱茸的慢条斯理地发言，“我们刚才讨论的规划，麻烦陛下交给开了嘣了崩殿下。”  
他推过来一大堆资料。

 

我客气地：“那个……你自己去问他？”

 

大家面面相觑，不能理解我这个树林里捡了两个松果都要给开了嘣了崩送去的傻子到底怎么了。

 

我能说吗！当然不能！

 

最后，器蛋老头只好让爱茸的去找开了嘣了崩。散会后，他把我拽到一边，问：“你又惹毛你叔了？”

 

“没……”话没说完，我的脸已经烧成猴子屁股。

 

一副了然表情的器蛋老头拍拍我：“恋爱了？”

 

我蹭蹭蹭后退三步：“您……您看出来了！”

 

“爱茸的说你三天前从露银山回来以后，不是对着花傻笑就是对着草自言自语，要么就是以头撞树，都快魔怔了。”他说，“你小子老实说吧……”

 

我抱头蹲，心想完了完了，要被鄙视了。他继续，“在路上遇到了哪家姑娘？”

 

姑娘？这和姑娘有个毛关系？

 

和养父大眼瞪小眼半天，我鼓起勇气，摆手：“不说，老头，我不说。”

 

本以为还会被打的我，却被拍了肩，老头笑得胡子一抖一抖：“自尊心还挺强。得，就是没追到嘛，追到了再告诉我；实在追不到，也告诉我，作为过来人，我给你出主意。”

 

我满头大汗，心想，您老要是有主意，哪能这么多年还是孤寡老人。不过我也只敢想想而已，面子上装听话嗯嗯嗯嗯了好半天。

 

老头终于放开我，颇开心地哼着“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个精灵王，关于他，那八卦不要太多”的小调走了。  
唉。本大王身边，能交流的都是糙汉，不能交流的，都是装逼犯。

 

给捞粉兜儿又顶着他那光彩照人的秀发经过，看到他我都来气，要不是他莫名奇妙地回来，带来蛮多丝搞不好一个费诺里安都没的消息，开了嘣了崩怎么会傻到去信什么宝钻关了他家一户口本Fear的鬼话！

 

我瞪着这家伙飘到我面前，他说：“陛下的眼睛果然如挨雷被雷死的星星一样亮。”

 

我那是被你气的。

 

“陛下的身躯果然如蛮伪的老鹰一样强壮。”

 

你特么才是鸟人。

 

金发的精灵甩下莫名其妙的两句话，走了。

 

用了午餐，我丧气地去到书房，一看满屋子的冶金书，不是开了嘣了崩写的，就是他仔细注解过的，满眼都是他刚正而隽永的笔迹，又让我看到……

 

他薄薄的嘴唇微微肿着，稍微伸出舌尖无意识地舔了一下，眼神迷离：“快……快一点，啊。啊啊。”

 

嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！一炉焚塌！你让我以后还怎样面对我叔！  
以头撞桌，终于赶跑了幻像。

 

现在是春天，大环境如此，不管走到哪，一抬头，树上的鸟恋爱得羽毛乱飞，猪圈里的公猪也被母猪折腾得嗷嗷嗷，那些貌似很可爱的猫咪就不说了，简直扰民。

 

所以那可能不是什么预言的景象，而只是我一个人在发春而已……生理问题，还是要去找妹子解决的啊！我可是个纯爷们，他是个纯爷们，我们身边也都是一群爷们中的爷们，还一个赛一个欠扁。和这种欠扁的爷们上床……意义何在啊！一炉焚踏会哭的！

 

“侄子？”熟悉的、好听的声音从我头顶传来，让我凝固在抱头的状态：“你在，我看到门没关就进来了。”

 

几天不见的开了嘣了崩，带着路上的风尘仆仆，站在我面前，他身后跟着有些阴森的爱茸的，后者说：“殿下说我们的设计还有点问题，于是亲自来一趟。”说完丫就溜了，还笑得意味深长带上了门。

 

我抬眼，然后眼睛立马转向了别处：“你来了。”  
废话！

 

“嗯我没记错的话，南面都是古木，砍掉有些可惜，所以我来看看有没有折中的办法。你等会和我一起去看下。”

 

“哦。”我干巴巴地答应。

 

面前悉悉索索的声音，我又看他，这家伙来的时候为了骑马方便，把头发扎成了紧实的辫子，现在他一手抽走了头绳，黑色的直发一下子散开来，铺在他的肩上。他又简单地扎了个松松的马尾。

 

我咽口水。意识到自己在想什么，我又看别处。他单手解开外袍扔在一边，搬了个椅子坐到我身旁，我的脸已经开始红。他还探头过来，我感觉到他的呼吸，他说：“这本写得不错，但有些问题，特别关于催化剂的用量，等你看完了带问题来问我。”

 

没等我回答，他已经拿出爱茸的交给他的、我们讨论的资料，在我身边那么近的地方仔细翻阅起来，还头也不抬要我给他拿个笔。笔筒在我面前，我递给他的时候，食指碰到了他的手心。

 

他说，谢谢。

 

我的大脑一片空白。

 

我这辈子可能做过很多傻事，却从来没做过赖帐的事。但如果上天给我一次机会，我真的愿意把我三天前对他的告白收回来。

 

我确实喜欢他，爱他，可我并不想和他做那样的事……因为我敬仰他。他于我而言，已经从一个费诺里安，蜕变为一个用来仰慕的费诺里安，我没法用任何肮脏的念头去玷污他。

 

等我发现自己乱想了好一会的时候，开了嘣了崩的笑声传来，吓了我一跳。

 

丫微微侧头，眯着眼睛，冲我直乐。

 

“不用怕，我没有在听，”他说，“有些人是笨得不用听他的心声，就可以猜到他的想法的。”

 

我没力气和他斗嘴，只求放过。

 

“我今天来，还有个事。”他抿嘴，“咖喱地梨正式定下了她的女儿出生后的第一个庆宴，就在两周后的今天，你会和我们一起去内奴啊尔（Nenuial，晚霞湖）吧？”

 

早忘了这档子事了。

 

他站起来，把刚借的笔插入我面前的的笔筒，在我看来这个动作也怎么看怎么充满了某种暗示，他说：“那么说定了。”他合上资料，起身就走，我想着一会还要和他一起去南边看树，问他下午怎么安排，他说：“逗你呢。我一会和爱茸的一起去，他们说你最近心绪不宁，骑马都会撞树，为了那些古树着想，还是算了。”

 

又被嘲笑了，我老老脸皮开口：“开了嘣了崩，我那次，不是和你开玩笑的，只是，只是我……”

 

“还是处男，我理解。”

 

“嗯。啊！”我跳起来去掐他，他已经哈哈笑着走到门口，我一把把他按到门上，说：“TM别笑！你自己难道不是！”  
这个问题我们之前好像纠结过。

 

他安静下来，平视我，好一会，说：“不是。所以要明白，我的侄子，你所憧憬的，是一个你在心里美化了的圣人。而很显然，我不是，从很早以前就不是。”

 

他一爪子拍开我的手臂，开门出去。

 

我一直怀疑的事情被证实了，我一下子明白过来。

 

这是一个怎样大逆不道的家伙啊。当然我对他的爱本身，就是个大逆不道的存在，我也不好说他。

 

======

 

开了嘣了崩这次在林炖停留好几天。期间他还借用了一下老的冶炼房，我问他是不是还要打什么礼物，没想他略有点不好意思地说，前几天忙得不可开交，等我让他去给翠花的外孙女起名字的时候，才想起来重看咖喱地梨的信，发现自己居然看错了咖喱地梨女儿的名字，不是小银足，那是港督林曾经的小公主；而是小银冠开了嘣了安。还好还有时间，他重新打个头冠。

 

我明白他得知咖喱地梨有了小孩，打击太大，所以眼残了，说不定还是边哭边读信的。  
再说听到这么多开了嘣词缀的名字我已经头大了，于是毫不在意地说：“是个你亲手做的礼物就成了，小婴儿一个，脚和脑袋能有什么区别。再说小孩长得快，头冠没多久就没法戴，说不定一会就搞丢了。”

 

他果断说：“那不行”，和，“要是搞丢了以后再给她打新的”。

 

他通宵了四天，弄出来了一个比打好的脚环还要漂亮不知道多少倍的儿童头冠，有银色的叶子装饰，加上复杂的花纹，那上面镶嵌的宝石，精巧得好像欲泣的朝露，我看了都喜欢。  
造物反应了工匠的内心。我想，他肯定很喜欢小孩——  
她妈。

 

他做了点最后的微调。看着他的长手指小心翼翼地捏着精巧的造物，一手拿着极细的砂纸一点点地摩，还轻柔地吹着，我忍不住说：“我帮你。”

 

他说：“不用，我一会就弄完了。”

 

“我说帮你，指的是……”

 

他不再吭声，只是低头摆弄自己的东西，一会，还做了个精美的包装。我望着他投入得忘记了我的存在的样子，一不留神，那幻像又来：我们在燥热的冶炼屋中，他裸【，】身穿着围袍，我在他身后，抬手抚摸上他的臀【、】部，他回头，潮湿的眼睛看着我，说……

 

“你说你能看到未来，告诉我，除了你上次说的以外，你还看到怎样的未来。我死了，那之后呢？”

 

意识到他真在对我说话，我摇了下头，揉了眼睛，清醒过来：“看不到，从一开始，我所见的未来，就只和你有关，我也不知道为什么。”  
这家伙这么风轻云淡地谈论自己的死亡，让我有些不安。我更加不安的是，我这发春的病以后还能不能好了。

 

“从没看到过自己？”

 

我看到自己的未来都是和你啪啪啪你怕不怕：“……没。”

 

“那你有没有想过，万一你帮我，结果害死了自己怎么办。”他抬眼，认真地打量我。

 

“本大王自有分寸。”我目视他，挺直了身体，毫不犹豫地回答，“所以你更加不能瞒我，你瞒着我，我傻傻地去做了不该做的事，这才会害死我。”

 

这次轮到他说不出话来了，我这辈子都没这么机智过。但我忘记了这个费诺里安是不会在言语上被压倒的，他装作无辜地笑了一下，“我很感动，”他继续打包自己的礼物，“你到底有多爱我。”

 

“开了嘣了崩！”我发现我真的很想掐他。

 

“我会把我知道的事情都告诉你，特别是那个妈呀。”他最后说，“毫无隐瞒。”

 

=========

 

第二天一早，我们往东，带着爱茸的和好几个随从，踏上了去往咖喱地梨和银木头居所的路途。这条我们以前一起走过的路，大部分已经翻修成了通畅的大道，道路上是自由来回的精灵，偶尔有几个矮人，路两边都是村庄和商铺，丝毫不见以前杂草丛生的乱象。

 

一路上，他告诉了我一些他小时候的事情，无非是个爱捣蛋的地毯小蛀虫。他笑说，童年很快乐，但人毕竟要长大。话锋一转，他说：“那个妈呀当然说了谎，但谎言里可能有细微的真实。我也在考虑。他说烦啦派他去考察费那罗的进度，也许他去了，但绝对不是烦啦派的。因为他在阿尔达建立之初，我们的祖先刚诞生的时候，就已经投靠了莫搞死的阵营。我唯一觉得奇怪的是，他为什么要留下这么明显的破绽给我。”

 

“至于他说他能带我找到挨了石头，”他停了停，“我想他的目的就是要我离开林炖。挨了石头不是傻瓜，不会去委托一个来历不明的妈呀传话，他毕竟是我最好的朋友，我了解他。”

 

“那你当时还……！”我差点没从马上跳起来，引得在前带队的爱茸的回看了我们一眼，我压低声音到几不可闻的程度，“这样你都没揭穿他。”

 

“你急吼吼地要弄死他，我都怀疑你是不是已经把他踢成真正的娘炮了。我不过是想听听他关于宝钻的消息，至于信不信他，信多少，是我自己的事。”费诺里安回答。

 

那家伙都已经撒谎了你还指望他说什么真话，你是疯狂呢，还是大胆呢。  
不过我明白了一件事，我当时哪怕不告白，他也不会就这么简单便跟着扫绒离开。

 

说来说去我被这家伙坑了。  
本大王发春的毛病要是好不了，你丫要负责。

 

我抱怨着：“你们到底什么时候搞一起的？”

 

“我并没和他’搞’一起，”我叔挑眉看我，“我虽没贞洁，但我没那么没节操。”

 

得得，你节操遍地。我投降。

 

“他第一次来找我，说来还一杆枪。其实我和你一样，没想到那就是挨了石头弄丢的那根，我还以为他拿着自己缴获的糯尔朵的武器来笑我，所以没理睬他。他在门外对我说了很多，什么’他知道宝钻的秘密，只要我和他合作，就能搞清楚宝钻的内容物’。我门上的咒语，也是他走了以后，我才加的，正好你第二天就来，被你碰上了。”

 

我明白了，我问，“但整个事情和挨了石头有什么关系？”

 

“挨了石头知道我家很多事，我想给捞粉兜儿来了以后，他很可能也看出了什么，为了帮我找打开宝钻的方法，才会离开。”

 

这么说，挨了石头不是被他瞒着我偷偷派走的，我放下心来，和他打趣：“你就没想过他抛弃你了？”

 

“他是我的朋友，朋友的信任是相互的。”

 

是是。

 

日头西沉，我们在能望见晚霞山（Emynuial）的地方找到个名叫“再会”的糯尔朵驿站准备过夜，据说这里的鱼子酱很好吃。爱茸的跑前跑后联系住店，安排晚餐，很是能干，一点不像个书呆子的样子。我和开了嘣了崩也乐得甩手，各自牵马去马槽，一路上一面和面熟的精灵打招呼，一面继续唠嗑，我问他：“你丫什么时候动起宝钻的念头的？”

 

“大伯走的那天。”他望着前方，回忆，“小时候，费那罗让伯伯叔叔们触摸宝钻，那时希玛利尔对他们发出了美丽的光芒，好像……母亲，父亲，望着自己的儿女，才会有的温柔光芒。我不信那样的希玛利尔，会排斥它视为子女的大伯和二伯。不过我那天还不相信我家人的fear会在宝钻里面，我只是好奇，宝钻的构成，是不是起了什么变化。”

 

他不信他的伯伯们是恶的，是被圣洁的宝钻嫌弃的存在，他永远不会信的。  
“你没有摸过？”

 

“没有，”他麻利地解下马鞍，大言不惭，“费那罗怕我把希玛利尔吞了，我有手里抓到什么都往嘴里塞的前科。”

 

你要是吞了就拯救世界了。

 

“我问你个问题，”开了嘣了崩扭头，“你为什么要拉住我不让我追随大伯而去？我记得你那会儿可讨厌我了。”

 

我的马（伴随我上过战场的一根废柴早已寿终正寝，现在这匹是一根废柴的后代的……后代的后代：“Duang Duang”，信达语里的拟声词，因为这马毛发浓密，好像加了特技一样，当时没人想骑它，就因为它撒欢跑起来，那毛能糊你一脸。本大王毫不犹豫地接受了可怜的小家伙，用发油好好地调教了它的发型，所以它现在和我很亲昵，每天一见我就围着我要求加特技）在我身边摇了摇头，我轻轻拍它，说，“你就不想想，我可能那时候就爱上你了。”

 

自从这节操一地的费诺里安承认自己不是什么完美的圣人以后（其实我也没要求他多完美），这几天我们故意地把“我爱他”这句话就当玩笑了。

 

这是一个很好的状态，让我看到他不再那么尴尬，幻象也有所减少。他既然和别的什么人有过肉体的关系，一定也就把我告白过后就红着脸跑走的行为，当做孩子气的迷恋了。

 

其实也确实像是孩子气的迷恋。

 

我把他今天告诉我的，所有的话都综合起来，发现很多疑问，其中最不可思议的就是：“扫绒怎么知道你后来想要打开宝钻的。”

 

“关于这个我想了很久，他表面说要帮我，其实一定为了自己的某些目的而来。”开了嘣了崩缓缓回答，“他月下和我们相遇那次，我读取过他的心，并无发现不妥，所以让你放了他；他毕竟是个妈呀，我们无法审判他。再来的时候，他已经能和我通过心灵顺利交流。而他上次又能和你一样，预见相同的未来——他会害死我的那个未来——我发现他似乎每次出现，都会变强一点。”他注视我，“毕竟是阿尔达成型之前，就和上位者们混在一起的大能，和他打交道，要万分小心。”

 

“你好意思告诫我吗？那你还让他进门，告诉他那么多信息！！”我忍不住伸手掐他的脖子，手下柔软的触感让我的心狂跳了一下。我总觉得他嘴上说着小心，内心其实很兴奋，“他既然会读心，那岂不是以后什么都被他看穿了！”

 

”他即便不会读心，这也是一场心理战，要骗过敌人，得先骗过自己。再说，”他有些恶劣地笑，“粉那粉殿下教过你对付读心者的办法。”

 

祖宗思想。  
他居然知道当初那是祖宗帮我用来对付他的。不过那太傻X了，难不成以后碰到那娘炮我要满脑子“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！“？  
简直有损本大王犀利的形象嘛！

 

不用侍从帮忙，开了嘣了崩已经单手提起马背上的行李，迈开长腿，踏进旅店，留给我一个笔直的背影。  
这家伙的祖父，是敢于公开叫板烦啦的存在，一个娘炮妈呀什么的，在他眼里应该还不够塞牙缝吧。

 

我抬头望远处的晚霞山，我们上次傻傻跑到山顶的时候，这山还没有名字。咖喱地梨和灰精灵绿精灵粉精灵小点点精灵们在山的对面定居后，这里的一切，才慢慢呈现出各种美好。

 

不要玩过火啊，叔叔。  
为了你爱的人，和爱你的人，要小心。  
======

 

这次旅行，最让我刮目相看的当属爱茸的，不但一路上把一个队伍的行程安排得井井有条，两天后，他面对咖喱地梨和银木头也是彬彬有礼，举止得体——既没有被咖喱地梨的美貌吓到，也没被银木头的傻缺囧到，更没被那一个个巨大的塌篮逗笑。

 

这孩子比我当年早熟多了，我们谈事的时候，他就很有爱地逗起小银冠，好像他早就逗过小孩似的那般熟练。小婴儿很喜欢他，拉着他的头发叫阿达达达达达。

 

说到小银冠的名字开了嘣了安，银木头还咧嘴笑着说：没想到美丽的妻子会用他的名字词缀命名自己的女儿哦，太开心了啊啊。

 

我抽筋笑：你这欢乐的木头特么就没发现你对面还站着个带开了嘣词缀的比你好看一万倍的家伙么。

 

咖喱地梨望向我，我回看她。我没法不怀疑我这位亲戚——我心中早默认和开了嘣了崩有那种关系的人就是她。

 

咖喱地梨微笑起来，女人的声音传到我的思想中：“谢谢你照顾小银拳，Ereinion。现在的他，很幸福。”

 

特马的，又一个会读心的，还会传音。

 

======

 

和我们在一起的时候，开了嘣了崩不是找借口不喝酒，就是很勉强才来上一杯。可一来到咖喱地梨这里，他就放开了——不是狂灌那种，而是斯斯文文，一会一杯空了，不动声色又来一杯。如此几圈轮下来，爱茸的被他的酒量吓到了。倒是我，因为见识过，所以对爱茸的说：“他从小练出来的，我们比不上。”

 

没多久，酒量应该也不赖的银木头就抱着开了嘣了崩开始唱歌。我觉得我叔被情敌搂着一定很郁闷，正想去解救他，他却目光清明地对我摇手。

 

我没去数这家伙今天喝了多少，反正我们不喝的时候他在喝，我们吃菜的时候他也喝，我们喝的时候他自然也没停，和我们在一起时的那个平易近人的开了嘣了崩不见了，取而代之，是个有点少爷风度的摊牌灵卡，连和人碰杯的姿势都有一种孤高的感觉在里面；也可能是我有点醉了。

 

一会儿咖喱地梨要带小银冠去睡觉，银木头也被哈滴儿他们拖走了，临走还哭着要开了嘣了崩陪他睡觉。最后爱茸的掩饰着呵欠和我们告辞。夜色已深，湖边的庭院里寂静下来，就剩下我叔依然一杯杯地喝，我按住他倒酒的手：“你大伯不让多喝。”

 

他不动声色抽回手，又倒了半杯红的：“他不在了，我见不到他了。”

 

“……”他这样想，其实是我一直要的结果，虽然我知道他这一半是醉话，明天醒来，他又会孜孜不倦投入坑我和自坑的事业中。我小抿一口酒。在奴美糯宿醉过一次后，第二天的头疼欲裂让我再不怎么敢喝，我更怕这次醉了真对我叔做出XXOO的事情，然后我眼睁睁看着他半杯红酒直接就毫不停顿地下肚了。

 

我劈手夺下他手里的酒杯，倒了满满一大杯清水，递给他，玩笑着说，“梅菜肉丝不在了，还有我，我爱你。”

 

他眯起眼睛看我许久：“可我……”

 

“闭嘴。喝水。”我知道他要说他还爱着咖喱地梨，“别以为你不爱我我就会不管你，无论你爱着谁或者爱过谁或者和谁啪啪啪，我爱的是此时此刻这个和我同甘共苦许多年的开了嘣了崩。”

 

他眨眨眼睛：“闭了嘴怎么喝水？”  
在我的瞪视下，他猛喝了两口，嘴角有透明的水渍流下来，流入他的领子。  
知道我在看他，他微微凑近了，盯着我的囧样笑出来，我闻到酒的芳香，加上他现在面色潮红的样子，我估计少儿不宜的幻觉又要出现了。但我在这家伙和啪啪啪幻象的双重打击下终于成长起来，带着满脸“我懂的”，我沉着地拍拍他：“膀胱要爆了吧，上茅房。”

 

我叔“哦”了一声，乖乖起身，步子稳稳地走了出去。

 

这家伙的酒量和肾功能真尼玛太牛叉了，我没敢去数他身后那一堆酒坛。摇摇头，我也起身走出去，踱到晚霞湖边，打了两个水漂，吹了一下春夜的风，深呼吸，冷了一下上半身，静了一下下半身，顺便醒了醒酒，好一会，才回到主人给我准备的塌篮前，两三步跳上去，低头钻进门——

 

床上赫然躺着睡得吹泡泡的我叔。


	9. Gil-Galad: Lost leaves

我在一阵幽香中醒过来，恍惚见到个白色的影子，以为半夜见鬼，定睛一看，发现是咖喱地梨正拿着水罐经过我身边。  
她肯定看到我和衣睡在大厅的长凳上了，却并没有觉得哪里不妥；也许她经常赶银木头睡长凳。

我叔用很不雅的（我眼中有点淫荡的）睡姿占了我的床，不熟悉这儿环境的我作为客人又不能随便找个塌篮钻进去，万一撞破别人好事怎么办，所以就从行李里摸了件有小星星图案的披风睡了下来。

 

此时清冷的月光洒满了庭院，映着咖喱地梨银白的身影和纯金的秀发，使她看上去像一个远古而来的梦。  
她对诞生在种粥大陆的我们而言，也确实是一个远古而来的美梦。

 

那一刻我明白了那个对任何事都一丝不苟的费诺里安为什么会爱她，以及平锅螺蛳无差别的八卦里面，费诺会迷恋她秀发的原因。

 

这个世界上的美人可以有很多，精灵中的美人更是因为拥有不老的容颜而闻名人类世界。其实人类不知道永生的我们岁岁年年望着那些一沉不变的脸，很快也就腻歪了。耐性好的，还能坚持多看几年，耐性不好的，转头就去忙别的有趣的事了。比如平锅螺蛳八卦中的多了压死的那一群男精灵，一开始追露仙儿追得上窜下跳热血沸腾——要知道露仙儿可是和梅菜肉丝差不多时间出生——几千年后大家对那摄人心魄的美貌早已习惯（除了戴润，艺术家总是要多些耐心），哪怕跳个贴面舞也不会脸红心跳；这更是为什么精灵结了婚也很少生育的原因。  
结果露仙儿漫长的生命中出现了个不洗澡的人类，他俩一下子被对方身上自己没有的特质迷晕，才有了后来的生死绝恋。

 

所以露仙儿之所以为露仙儿，并不单纯因为她有多美，更因为她牵扯了宝钻和人类命运的、以死亡为终结的、其实开始得非常简单的，一见钟情。

 

而所有历史的亲历者笔下的咖喱地梨，和任何一个精灵女子不同。除了容颜和身段，更出众的，是她举手投足间那种气势，无法描述，却又透过她的每句话，每个行动，展现在哎尔达的书卷中。  
她靠着自己的双腿，穿过许多强壮的男人都没能熬过的冰川。

 

她凭借自己的意志，无视了烦啦的原谅和召唤。

 

她以她独特的方式，爱着这片悲哀的土地，她留在了这里，将一个战后的小小精灵避难所，发展成了繁荣的晚霞湖。

 

人们说来晚霞湖畔能得到内心的平和，我想那是因为晚霞湖的女主人将自己的野心和能力掩盖得很好。

 

她身上有一种即便为人妻、人母，却随时可以挥剑上战场的自信。她的睿智也吸引着所有有幸接触她的生物，而智慧这种东西，是不会让人腻歪的。

 

这个女人会在我们恢弘的历史上留下属于她的特殊痕迹，不因为她爱过谁，或者是谁的母亲，谁的妹妹。只因为，她就是她，是咖喱地梨。  
——她是比我更适合成为糯尔朵最高王的存在。

 

这个大胆的念头转瞬即逝。

 

月光躲到乌云后，庭院里的光芒淡下去，走向远处的咖喱地梨，又变成了一个消瘦而安静的女子，也需要男人的守护。

 

不再去想我奶奶辈的家伙半夜赤着脚起来晃悠，是不是准备跳广场舞，我翻个身继续睡。

 

迷迷糊糊中，我听到声音——

 

“咖喱地梨殿下，这么晚打搅您了。”  
老实说我不是故意要偷听的，我也对已婚之妇的八卦不感兴趣：如果这个说话的是开了嘣了崩，我只会拍拍屁股回我的塌篮睡觉，不当电灯泡；可是，那个一本正经的声音属于爱茸的，这让我多少有了好奇。

 

“此刻月色正好，请仔细看这面水镜。”咖喱地梨柔声说。

 

一阵静默。

 

“我看不见任何的……”

 

“那么，他的fea，已经不在这个生者的世界了。”

 

爱茸的的声音有一瞬间的哽咽，“给捞粉兜儿说，亡者的殿堂里，并没有火焰的灵魂。”很久，他轻轻地问，“您能看到在蛮多丝，发生了什么吗？”

 

“烦啦的思想和意图，不是我可以窥视的。Earendil的儿子，星光照耀着你的前路，你不该再纠结于死亡。”

 

“但他们都说，给捞粉兜儿殿下不是原来的那个金花殿下了。”

 

咖喱地梨的声音在微笑，“无论外表变成怎样，我们喜欢的那个金花殿下并没有改变。”  
“……”

 

他们的声音轻下去，一阵睡意袭来。

 

彻底醒来时，天已经亮了，我身上多了条钩花精美的厚羊毛毯子。

昨天我不过小酌，现在神清气爽，简直像重生一样；更开心的是，没有做任何下流的梦。

就好像迷了安保护多了压死那样，和迷了安交好的咖喱地梨必定是有些法力的，晚霞湖畔确实是一个一踏入就能感觉其圣洁的地方，洗净了我种种不洁的幻想。

 

我打了壶清水，爬进本该属于我的塌篮。  
鸠占鹊巢的家伙睁着眼睛，留意到我，他微笑说，“早。”

我把水放在他床头，拿杯子给他，示意他喝点。

开了嘣了崩坐起来，灌了好几口，放下水杯，眼睛忽闪忽闪地：“你来我房间有急事？”

“这是我的床。”我不为所动。

他茫然环顾，看到了我放在地上的行李和有着本大王纹章的剑。他揉脑袋：“我没对你做什么过分的事情吧？”

“很遗憾，没有。”我坐下。以为他宿醉头疼，我凑近去看他的情况，一条有力的胳膊伸过来，把我拉到柔软的床垫上。我叔一个翻身压住我，两手抓住我的手举过头顶，在我的惊愕和莫名期待中，他很快地亲了一下我的前额，说：“早，侄子。”然后不理会石化的我，以手撑床，跳起来就走，“抱歉占了你的床。再睡一会，我晚点来叫你。”

我反应过来，爬起，追上他就是一脚：“混账！让你玩弄我！”  
我发春的毛病突然就好了，我可以直视他明亮的灰眼睛而毫不动摇，我简直想仰天大笑。

费诺里安笑着躲过，结果脚下一绊从塌篮上摔了出去，我伸手拉他却被他的重量拽下去。这高度不高，在我准备当肉垫的当儿，他单手挂了一下支撑塌篮的树干，减缓了落势。下一秒，我的脚勾到另一根树叉，恢复了身体的平衡。衣袍翩跹间，他一个优美的转身，抱着我，双足落地，站稳的同时理了一下我的头发，他一脸无奈：“大清早发什么起床气，尊敬的陛下。”

正想回嘴的我望向我叔身后，开了嘣了崩也意识到什么，回头，看到了正在刷牙的银木头。  
我们赶忙分开两步远，对他尴尬笑。

“额撒么都木有听到，撒么都木有看到。”银木头一笑，露出满嘴的泡泡，“额不在这里。”  
话虽这么说，吃早饭的时候我怎么觉得大家都望着我俩在憋笑呢。

银木头从昨天开始，就比较粘我叔。没看出来这家伙对手工艺也有点兴趣，我叔和他说着说着就说到作坊去了，神神秘秘的。晚霞湖的男主人大概要做出雕花外壳的塌篮吧。

 

我转回头，发现咖喱地梨正在打量我——

 

“昨天你的身上有一些阴影，Ereinion，现在都不见了。满天的星光保佑着你，糯尔朵的最高王。”  
我心惊肉跳：她大约发现我对我叔的非分之想了，我不敢多说什么，只好尴尬笑着说多谢吉言。

 

她淡淡笑着，亲手给我端了一杯花茶，我受宠若惊状接过。

 

“Orodreth的儿子，觉得迷茫的时候，就来找我。”她友好地说。

 

我心想那得等到我退休。

就这么在这里住了三天，爱茸的逗了三天小孩，道别的时候小银冠拉着他的头发，哭花了小脸蛋。

那刻，湖边庭院的乐者唱起一首我似曾相识的、节奏新潮的歌。

——在我的心中有一盏明灯

只有你可以点燃

那灯光是最深的红和最亮的银

伴随我们，超越时间，进入下一个千年。

 

“唱一首没了丝-啊得撒得。”爱茸的在咖喱地梨的帮助下，解救出自己的头发，最后亲了一下小银冠哭得湿漉漉的脸颊，许诺下次再来。跑来我身边，他喃喃，“阿达码个烙儿当年和多了压死的戴闰一起写的，他教过我们昆亚版本。”

哦怪不得，那你们学的是原版，我就听银木头口齿不清干嚎过。难得码个烙儿那抽风的家伙还有这么正常的歌留下来。

开了嘣了崩最后一个出现，还和银木头唠嗑着什么。银木头手里拿着一双女式单鞋，他看到咖喱地梨，兴奋地喊起来：“亲爱的！我在开了嘣了崩殿下指导下亲手做的！我学会了，以后就不必麻烦他了！！你试试看！”

咖喱地梨优雅地转身，对他们张开双臂，拥抱了自己的丈夫，和她爱过的那个男人。  
然后他和他们告别。

我们回得不紧不慢，第三天的上午才到露银山脚，开了嘣了崩突然要我陪他走山路回他的住所，让爱茸的先带人从峡谷的大道回林炖。  
只剩我们两人，我知道他有话要说，于是夹了马，跟在他旁边。经过一处清澈的山泉，他放慢了马步，边饮马边说，“我的二伯已经不在了。”

我没把那晚上听到的事情告诉他，那么是咖喱地梨或者爱茸的说了。坚强起来的他，也确实有权得到更多的……消息。

他轻声说：“连内心最虔诚的二伯都拒绝了蛮多丝的召唤……”他没有再说下去。

流水潺潺，过了一会，他催马跑到前头，逆着光对我说，“来。”

我们纵马，沿着山脊，一路往北。

经过大半天的驰骋，于日落时分，我们来到露银山最北的高峰。在一块大石头前，他立马，侧头，风吹起他的散发。他往西面扬了扬下巴。

 

我顺着他的视线望去。海天的尽头，凭精灵的视觉，在落日中，有一个小小的山尖和山在海平面的阴影，浪头一高，便会消失不见。

 

“那就是嘻姆岭的残留。”他掩饰不住自豪地，说出来。这个名字让我的心缩了一下，他继续，“那年，我们的船刚离开奴美糯我就看到了，回来按照海里、罗盘方位、潮汐和年月日计算了很久，终于给我找到了唯一的一个观察点，但也不是总能看到，必须得在特定的时间——也许，还要和特定的人，”太阳的最后一抹余晖中，他望着我，微微笑着，以手捂心，开口：“很早就想带你一起来看，我的侄子。”

 

月亮升起来，漫天的繁星中，我不再嫉恨那个梅菜肉丝驻守过的小小山峰。

 

因为开了嘣了崩记着他的过去，也念着我这个，闯进他生命的，懵懂而无知的现在和未来。

 

虽然回程漫长，虽然我们今晚要露宿野外。

 

但现在是最美好的和平年代，为什么不呢？

 

====================

日子平稳地过了好些年。  
我和开了嘣了崩有了一批批的倾慕者，基本都是在林炖诞生的年轻一代。上一纪的血泪，于他们而言，只是睡前吓人的故事罢了。

开了嘣了崩以代沟为由拒绝了许多软萌的妹子，我假惺惺地劝过他，他斜视了我一眼，做出“请”的手势：“陛下先。”  
于是我不劝他了。

参加过愤怒之战的老家伙们相继结婚生子，最后连来跟辣条那铁板一块的纯糯尔朵都娶到了一个小鸟依人的金发信达小妹子，收到婚礼请柬的那一刻，大殿堂的所有人下巴都落了地。没过一年，他的女儿来个拉条就诞生了。

他们这么批量生产，把大殿堂搞成了皇家幼儿园，本大王成了默认的院长，和给捞粉兜儿一起教他们剑术，爱茸的没事就教小朋友读书写字；器蛋老头一来就会被扯掉胡子，所以他常驻灰港了，不怎么到佛林炖来。

开了嘣了崩一周隔一周来，他教他们制作各种好看的小东西。被他教出来的小孩莫名地都特别黏我，弄得我总要在布娃娃堆里挖出自己的生活必需品。  
送走吵闹的小P孩们，我便会陪开了嘣了崩一起翻阅各种资料直到深夜。

“温度不够，完全不够。”我在书页间，捕捉到他的只言片语。  
我们共用一张大书桌，桌子上全是小孩子们乱扔的布娃娃和小木剑，白天那场六十多个小恶魔混战的痕迹还残留着。  
我终于忍不住，问他到底在找什么。  
“如果宝钻能关住fea，并对碰触它们的人有不同的反应，”他无意识地捏着一条小布聋（龙）娃娃，喃喃着，“那么，宝钻就是一种类似于hroa的存在。”  
“你想多了。”我捞起一把小木剑，在手里转了一下，捏住剑柄，轻敲桌子，“费诺再伟大，他不是一炉焚塌，不可能创造生命。”  
“工匠赋予造物以生命，这是哦咧！说过的。”他举起小布聋，对着我，在我看来，仿佛是那Q版的聋在对我说话。

这样一种贪婪凶残的生物，也变成小孩手中的玩具了，和平真好，“哦咧！造的矮人的生命是一炉焚塌赐予的，”感谢我这段时间突飞猛进的知识，“莫搞死一直自诩为一炉焚塌，我的叔叔，他也以为自己在创造生命，你要小心你的研究方向。”意识到我言重了，我闭嘴，不太确定地望着他。

他的长手指捏住了布聋的脖子，捏得那聋的小红舌头都吐了出来：“……我需要一种物质，比最热的火焰要热一万倍，比最冷的冰晶要冷一万倍，比过去还衰老一万倍，比未来还年轻一万倍。”

我张了张嘴：你没病吧。

“希玛利尔，”他灼灼生辉的眸子看过来，“希玛利尔就是这样的特性。阿尔达的范围内，没有力量可以打破它，最古老的邪恶害怕它，直到未来，它的光芒也不会减弱。”  
“这么说你还是要制作宝钻，”我用小木剑指他，“还是想超越费诺。”

他注视我，手依然在桌上摆弄那小玩偶，无意识地扯着聋的一双小短爪：“不是的。我只是，不想留下遗憾。”  
木剑点了点他手里的小聋头：“你没有想过，你寻找的物质，也许根本不在这个阿尔达的范围内；也许原来是有的，可莫搞死造成了残破的阿尔达，于是就没有了？”

“残破的阿尔达之内，费那罗做到了。”

得，又绕回来了。

木剑继续不停地敲打软绵绵的聋：“退一万步讲，你就算找到可以打开宝钻的物质，现在三颗宝钻都在我们没法触及的地方，你要怎么打开，上天入地吗？”

我终于知道我和学究的区别了。我面前这个学究对我的问题，终于无语。

在我以为终于战胜他的时候，他把布聋举到我眼前，对我耀武扬威：“扫绒说，他可以办到——他能取来三颗宝钻。”

我对着聋眼嗤之以鼻：他要诱骗你，你要他摘星星月亮都能给你弄来。

果然，他用布聋的小爪子，抱住我手里的小木剑的尖端，说：“既然他可以，那么我们也可以。毕竟他的技术比费那罗，还是要差许多——这是我以前从哦咧！那里听来的。”

我在掩面而泣和吻醒他之间纠结了许久，终于还是起身给他和我自己都倒了一杯茶，继续安静地陪他一面发梦一面看书。

我叔这么犯傻的时间不多，我知道在别人面前，他又会恢复成那个无所不能自信满满的费诺里安的样子。

 

这段时间他及其高产。除开陪小孩、看书，他改进了提高炉温的方法，研究了金属的切面，创造了一样又一样巧夺天工的作品，这也是现在林炖的女孩子都恨不得拉他回家强暴个一两遍的原因之一。这几年来，姑娘出嫁要是没有一件费诺里安亲手打造的饰品，那可是一件没面子的事情。对于特别美丽的姑娘，这没节操的家伙还会免费附赠一个额头上的吻；一直没有哪个未婚夫来找他决斗，在我看来真是一件不可思议的事情，直到一天某个糯尔朵姑娘的英俊的婚约者也来请求他的祝福之吻。

 

你们醒醒啊！这家伙自己是条老光棍好吗！怎么就成了林炖的婚姻之神了！

 

爱茸的说：“大家相信‘被那个费诺里安吻过的话，哪怕父母有一方是个傻子，生出的小宝宝也会非常聪明’。”

 

——谁传出来的谣言告诉本大王，本大王一定不打死他。

 

“晚霞湖那里。”

 

——夭寿！果然那木头是傻的啊！！

开了嘣了崩的名气非常大，连东面的矮人都翻山越岭来拜访他。还好矮人不论男女都长着胡子，不然我怀疑我叔真能亲下去：他常赞美矮人的可爱，和布娃娃似的——你们要知道我叔造的东西再漂亮，但他对活物的审美能力一直有点问题。

我有时望着开了嘣了崩的侧颜，看他满足各种顾客的心愿时那和蔼可亲的样子，看他教小P孩们剪纸、缝纫、木工，帮他们包扎弄破的小手指，柔声告诉他们吹一口气就不疼了的温柔……总幻想这是他能延续到下一个千年的样子。

可我再傻都明白那是不可能的，费诺里安不会止步于当前。

 

======

那是开了嘣了崩不来林炖的一周的第一天，是个艳阳天，正在指导一群少年射箭的我，听人报告说有着白树标记的黑帆出现在海面，我跑去书房，从一群小豆丁中拉出不情不愿的爱茸的：“你哥来看你了！”我喊。

 

“你怎么知道那不是挖菱糯换了新船帆？”爱茸的问。

 

“除了爱茸丝那色弱谁能把银漆刷成白漆！”

 

装饰奢华的船缓缓靠岸，码头已经挤了好多精灵。和平了将近600年，大家遇到一点小事就雀跃不已，连隔壁村里的马车压死只鹅都能围上去指指点点半天。

 

庄严的黑帆下，一个衣着华丽、身材高挑的人类出现在甲板上，他声音洪亮：“赞美海神，我是饭阿图（ Vëantur），奴美糯王国舰队的大船长，我奉塔尔-挨轮滴儿之名，来拜访林炖的主人。”他用信达和昆亚分别说了一遍。

 

“赞美海神，远道而来的客人。”我上前，挥动衣袍，以手捂心，“我就是林炖的王。请问，塔尔-明雅图怎样了？”我好奇居然是个没听过的名字。

 

“第一任奴美糯的王，已在百年前驾崩。”来人优雅地回了精灵的礼节，恭敬回答。

 

哦，我刚发现：已经一百多年，没有收到爱茸丝刻薄的吐槽了啊。

 

=============

饭阿图给我们带来许多礼物，有珠宝，有布匹，有岛上独有的草药，还有据说是塔尔-挨轮滴儿亲手整理的，他曾爷爷口述的书籍。  
爱茸的不由分说把书都打包，顶在头上拿走了，也没让任何人帮个忙。

没几天，他跑来，把一本精美的手工书放在我面前说：“爱茸丝留给开了嘣了崩的。”

“这里面是啥？”

“我小时候写的第一本童话，当时都写在树叶上，叶子早已烂光，我自己都忘记了的故事，没想到爱茸丝没翻过几遍会记得。”

这小子居然还写书，不过：“你哥回忆你的东西，为什么留给开了嘣了崩？”

“因为开了嘣了崩在想办法找到我们不知所踪的家人的fear。和你没事老添乱不同，我希望我能帮到他。”  
卧槽这小子。

他说：“毕竟叶子书里很多故事，是阿达码个烙儿口述的，也许，会有什么线索。”

于是这是本大王又跑到露银山的原因，但是这绝对不是那个银发的妈呀又出现的原因。

 

离开我叔的屋子还有段距离，我刚下马，就发现扫绒从对面轻飘飘地踱过来。我就当没看见他，他站定，缓缓鞠躬，说：“摊牌灵卡殿下不在屋里，陛下。”

 

我保持心里的平静和空白，不让他探听到任何消息，没有做声，也没去整什么祖宗思想。

 

我牵马走过他，他有些惊讶地“哦”了一下，不过他很快微笑了：“我知道摊牌灵卡殿下的上一位情人是谁，陛下。”

 

我凑近他，看入他金色的眸子，轻蔑地说：“滚。”继续前行。

山风吹起来。

“您爱他，”娘炮的声音幽幽地在我身后响起，被该死的风，吹进我的耳朵，“这么多年，这么多年啊。您爱着他却又不得不提醒自己：他是最后一个费诺里安，他的使命是结婚生子，延续第一家族的血脉，而不是接受您无果的爱情——即使是我，搞清楚这一点，也有点小感动呢。”他甚至戏剧性地鼓起掌来，“老实说，换了我，是忍不住的。”

Duang Duang 长嘶一声。

我在一瞬间转身，跨步，挥剑砍去。  
和平了这么些年，我放下了我的长矛，却从来没有放下手中的剑。

然而我致命的剑被银发的妈呀单手挡住，我居然不能动弹分毫。Duang Duang用前蹄踹他，却被无形的力量弹开到一边。

这个力量将我的爱驹压倒在地，它只能对着银发的妈呀愤怒地长嘶。

“因为您心里明白，费诺里安的追求，从来不局限在阿尔达的范围之内；而是目指更高层面的、更加无尽的未知。”他无声地笑，“糯尔朵年轻的最高王，Gil-Galad，您凭借自己坚定的意志，挣脱了我施加的、扩大内心深处无尽渴望的咒语。我很佩服，这正是您有趣的地方。那么，后会有期。”

剑上的阻力伴随着他的形象一起消失。

==========


	10. Gil-Galad: Untouchable

我好容易安抚了我那有个性的马，喂了它不少草料和水。然后用开门暗号进了我叔的屋，他确实不在。

百无聊赖间，我翻起那书。

《失落的叶片》

一本骗小孩的童话书，七零八落的。

比如……  
《小家伙的矮人朋友》：小家伙和矮人走得很近。但一心交朋友的他最后才发现，自己并没有足够的钱支付矮人要求的款项，那时，一个自称来自那个肉的年轻矮人站出来，他说小家伙在撒个栗扬的四伯资助了他，帮小家伙付清了欠款后，他们陆续打造了：树叶的头盔、能砍下树叶的匕首，和树叶之剑。小家伙把树叶的头盔交给了大伯的好朋友，把能砍下树叶的匕首给了自己的老爸，把树叶之剑给了他最亲爱的二伯。

故事里提到的东西我似乎都在哪里听过。

被满眼的树叶树叶树叶差点淹没后，我翻到一个长篇：

“独手的精灵”系列1，2，3……还有插图，奴美糯的大王真闲啊。或者是爱茸的是有多喜欢那个红发的费诺里安，简直就是梅菜肉丝简史了。  
我去，一共12章，梅菜肉丝做过什么好事我可不想再重温一遍。

 

——卧槽他算什么最后一批抵抗莫搞死的力量，要不是他们把自己人弄死那么多，种粥大陆怎么会没有其他抵抗的精灵！

 

爱茸的那混小孩，本大王有空要去纠正他的三观。

我走马观花浏览到最后一章。最后一段，后记，是爱茸丝的口吻写的。

 

“愤怒之战中期，爱茸的带队暂时夺回了我们生活过的Amon Ereb，那里早已不复往昔的光明和威严，他在废墟中，最后一次见到梅菜肉丝殿下。  
梅菜肉丝殿下曾经美丽的容颜是那么沧桑。爱茸的含着泪，恭敬地跪下，对殿下说：‘等一切终结的时候，和我们一起生活，那时候，一切都会好起来。’  
那时殿下微微点头，挥手让他离开。”

 

这时门外有马蹄声，是开了嘣了崩的马，我心有所感，很快起身，开门出去。

 

“你果然在。”他说，“我准备去山下集市办点事情，听认识的精灵说起奴美糯来人了，于是转道去大殿堂找你们。遇到爱茸的，得知和你走岔了。”我叔下马，走到我面前，“关于爱茸丝的事，爱茸的表现得很坚强。”

 

“因为爱茸的终于长大了。”我望着他的眼睛，“手给我，我有很重要的话和你说。”  
他稍稍歪了歪头表示不解，但很快伸手：“你说。”

 

这个费诺里安有些老茧的、近乎完美的手很温暖。我摊开他的手，把那本手工书轻轻放上去：“我好像找到梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿会被宝钻拒绝的原因了。”

 

=============  
外面一轮红日西斜，把屋里的影子拉得很长很长。  
我坐着，开了嘣了崩站在桌子对面，他合上书，揉了揉眉心，“就凭只言片语，很大胆的猜想。”

我的结论建立在，假设没有所谓烦啦的诅咒，那么，在挖菱糯和偷盗宝钻这两个接触宝钻的场景间，唯一变化的，就是持有者本身——不是变得不洁或者邪恶（虽然我不愿意这么说），而是，改变了体温。

爱茸丝的后记，让我想起梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿偷宝钻的那天，看上去都是步履艰难，绝望并苍老的，很符合开了嘣了崩和他爹所受到过的心碎的折磨，体温会降低的事实（当然不同的是，开了嘣了崩活下来了）。

“你猜测宝钻是温敏材质，虽然我认识的材料中并没有能对肉体的温度变化产生如此剧烈反应的存在，只是……”开了嘣了崩在房间里踱步，他作为一个学者，具备了怀疑一切的精神，“战斗了那么久的大伯和二伯唯一的希望不就是夺回宝钻吗？为什么胜利就在眼前，他们会绝望到心碎？还有，你知道我的大伯对雪荆棘上瘾的事？”  
“嗯，那时爱茸丝说的。”

“我在想，他表面的衰老会不会是停用了雪荆棘造成的。”

“那就无法解释码个烙儿也被宝钻拒绝的事实了。”  
我对自己的发现有些信心，而他不再言语。

 

“开了嘣了崩。”  
“嗯？”  
“烦啦的使者刚来扒拉岛的那天，梅菜肉丝是用思想传话让你带我去洗澡的吧。”  
“是。”  
“他是读心者？”  
“不是。但很多时候他能感知我是否在探听。”  
“好，你有没有听到他心里的其他声音？”  
“他开始，似乎在和人辩论什么。”他回忆了一下，“大伯说，'我们的血脉，可是直到阿尔达的尽头，都不会断绝的啊’，然后他就让我拖你走了。”  
“在那种情况下说这个话你不觉得诡异吗？”明明你们家都快死绝了——这句话我说不出口，可是我想开了嘣了崩理解了我的意思。我知道我的推论唯一的疑点就是梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿为何会在希望的面前彻底绝望，很可能就是那天在扒拉岛，他们从烦啦的灰胡子使者那里得到了一些被我们完全忽略的信息、或者暗示。

开了嘣了崩低头摩挲爱茸丝的书，卷翘的睫毛垂下来，在他脸上留下颤动的阴影：“我以为……他看到我们的战争有了希望，所以感慨一下。”

挖林糯的正义之师来了之后有了希望的精灵，也许唯独不包括梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿。

 

此时开了嘣了崩双手撑着桌面，注视我，说：“谢谢。我可以往一个比较切实的方向考虑试试看。正好，今天我约了个耐火合金方面的行家，我们一起去峡谷镇里见他。”

 

出门的时候我问他，“娘炮最近没来骚扰你吧？”

他利索地翻身上马：“没有，你遇到他了？”

“没有。”我上了Duang Duang。

他扫了一眼我的马，评价：“它今天的发型有些乱。”

“啊，”我拨掉一根戳到我脸上的马毛，说，“今天出来给这小子加特技了。”

我的马不满地打了个响鼻。

 

=====================

差点没被自己的马戳成马毛过敏的本大王，踏入这家名叫“奔腾的泡沫”的旅店大厅，又看到了半屋子的毛型生物——矮人。  
另一半是些旅行的人类、糯尔朵，还有绿精灵、粉精灵，小点点精灵什么的。他们的共同点：几乎都是开了嘣了崩的熟人或者合作伙伴。  
我叔一进去就和他们拥抱外加贴面礼。那毛茸茸的我实在贴不上去啊，于是就跟着他一路行了比较装逼的捂心礼。反正旅店里气氛欢快，各种族都尊敬彼此的礼节，也不会有人觉得见外。  
大厅没位子了，我叔亲了胖胖的矮人老板——不对，是“老板娘”——两下（一炉焚踏！！他tm真亲下去了！！！！！！），用他最美的音质祈求一个位子，我看得一愣一愣的。

 

长得像老板的老板娘在靠窗的地方赶起两个赊账的矮人——据说是她的远房小亲戚。我叔略带歉意地，帮那两个红胡子的小矮人付掉了欠账，并允诺下次他再来，请他们吃饭。  
那两个矮人二话没说，笑眯眯地端着啤酒起身，还祝我们：“吃好，喝好。”

我叔让我点菜，我指出这里是他的地盘，他做主。他笑着叫了三份黑麦酒、三个餐前汤、三份猪排，对我解释：“这里的黑麦酒很有名，一直想找机会带你来。”  
旅店里奏起了欢快的音乐。

无非是些“欢迎远方的旅客哦啦啦”的乡村小调，矮人们踏着鼓点跳起来，精灵在一边看着，微笑着，人类早就和矮人跳做一堆；那身高差不忍直视。

“这是一炉焚踏的所有生灵都可以幸福生活的时代，”我叔用手指轻轻在桌上打着拍子，“感谢我们有一位好的君王。”  
“算了吧。他们没一个认得我。”其实也要怪我跑哪儿都一身便装，身上连个装饰都没有，看着就和一个普通精灵没什么两样。

“他们不是这儿的住民，却喜欢来繁荣的林炖王国旅行，不论是交易，还是学习，乃至定居。这是你的功劳，我的侄子。”  
把王国管理得井井有条的是器蛋老头、艾茸的、来跟辣条他们，手艺人也是慕开了嘣了崩的大名而来。人们说鸡耳鸡拉肚大王的自由的林炖，其实就突出了自由两个字。在林炖，艺术家，手工业者，学者，都能找到生存的目标和所需的知识，并且来去方便，因为我们还有最好的马路。而林炖大王的存在价值，就在“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个精灵王，关于他，那八卦不要太多”这首歌里。  
这不，旅店里已经有人开始围着唱了，音调跑得不忍直视，果然引起一阵阵哄笑，他们一面笑一面唱  
——大王的衣着华丽  
——大王的盾牌灿烂如繁星  
——大王的长枪如雪荆棘般锐利  
——大王引导我们从黑暗走向光明

……抱歉，歌里亮闪闪的灯泡是爱茸的那飞天的爹，不是本大王。要是我在地上冲锋时候穿那样闪，特么不是前排找打么。后面唱本大王国家的部分倒是值得一听，即使这几乎等于在歌颂我面前的费诺里安。

 

酒来了，我终于知道为什么这地儿叫奔腾的泡沫了。长得像男招待的、穿着暴露的矮人女招待当着我们的面，单手举着橡木桶，拧开桶上的龙头就开始往杯子里观麦酒，那泡沫叫一个多，长着胸毛的招待对我笑，笑得胸毛和胡子都一抖一抖：“别人家都是半杯麦酒半杯泡沫，而我们家——”她扛着橡木桶，一直等到气泡下去，才沿着杯壁，倒满了一杯，直到气泡满溢，正好露出杯口一大圈，“我们家可是不会少一滴的哦。”她说完，撅着大屁股，举着桶走了。旁边桌子的一群男矮人对她的背影吹口哨，我尴尬地掩着嘴，用了很大的劲才没有笑出来。

 

我叔端起杯子，给了我一杯，我们碰了杯说：“致爱茸丝。”  
刚喝完一口，听得一句低沉的：“为您效劳。”

我扭头，见到一个胡子里面编织着金色丝线的年轻矮人。

我叔放下杯子，高兴地站起来，微微弯腰和来者拥抱——这个矮人比其他爱人要高许多，我发现，他快够到我叔的肩膀，其他桌的矮人也对他投来尊敬的目光。  
“为您效劳，”开了嘣了崩说。背景一片唱歌跳舞的喧哗中，他介绍我，“这是我的侄子。糯尔朵的精灵王鸡耳鸡拉肚。”我依然以手捂心，弯腰行礼。  
“平凡的衣饰掩盖不了您永存于歌谣的王者风度，”这家伙机智地吐槽了我的装束，同样弯了弯腰，自我介绍，“我是索尔查（Thorchar），托尔查（Torchar）的儿子，特尔查（Telchar）的子孙。为您效劳。”

 

那个肉的特尔查在第一纪的时候是个传说，他铸造了龙头盔、撬下希玛利尔的匕首“削铁者”，和白焰剑纳西尔。那把剑，愤怒之战的时候我在爱茸丝手中看到过，他曾经一剑将两个兽人劈断。当然爱茸丝的臂力是仅次于我的存在。

 

看来这就是耐火合金的专家了，他为自己没有给我带来一份“适合君王的礼物”而羞愧，然后我叔对他笑说：“你也是君王之后，这么说来，倒是我们作为地主，空手见你了。”

 

我不解。  
索尔查摆手，说：“我的母亲来自那个肉，是杜沃林（Dwalin）的后代，而我的父亲是雾山迁徙到那个肉的住民，据说他是都林（Durin）的后代。当然，大战后，我们家又迁回了雾山。部落的矮人们常开玩笑，说都林三世会在我们这支的血脉中转生，不过都林的后代那么多，这屋子里说不定就有好几个呢。”他朗声笑。

 

不死的矮人王，都林。

 

我叔递酒给他，“你有都林的样貌。”

 

矮人摸着胡子笑着坐下，还对着我叔挑了挑眉：“殿下这么说，是作为都林二世当年的密友来陈述一个事实呢？还是作为我的朋友，给我一个恭维呢？”

 

开了嘣了崩无辜状耸肩：“都林是个美男子没错，而作为你的朋友，我提醒你需更加注意外表。”

 

他们笑着碰杯。

 

我叔用美男子形容一个矮人，不得不让我重新打量起这个索尔查来，好吧，比起其他矮人，他长得比较可以。  
很快我们干掉了自己的猪排，我叔又喊胸毛女招待来了轮酒。这麦酒酒精浓度不高，微苦，味道确实不赖。  
开了嘣了崩和索尔查聊起一种“和那个肉的矮人一起研究过的”、温度敏感的金属，“不是说有多耐高温或者严寒，这一点，蜜丝丽儿也能做到。你知道，我是说对外界施加的不同的温度，能做出相对应或者相反的温度反馈的金属。”

 

索尔查猛地放下酒杯：“啊，我的精灵朋友！我不得不说，那两个鲁莽的使用者——当然您知道我说的不是令尊——居然在莫搞死那里弄丢了它：特尔查铸造的‘削铁者’！！”  
开了嘣了崩眼中有光芒闪现。

 

不好意思，这里有一个门外汉大王。  
索尔查发现了我满脸的问号，矮人友善地解释：“每样不同的金属都有一个特定的耐温范围。”

 

“这个我知道，不管是蜜丝丽儿，还是金银，高于这个温度，金属会融化，低于这个温度，金属会脆化。”

 

索尔查点点头：“部落格拉河战役之前的和平时期，那个肉的工匠受了开了嘣了崩的委托，在我的祖先特尔查的带领下，研究了一种对抗温度变化的金属。我们称呼它……为削铁者。”

 

那不是那把匕首的名字？

 

“那匕首是新材料的第一个成品，”索尔查说，“当然我们的语言中它有别的名字。削铁者除了自身的耐温范围及其广泛，在实际使用时，接触的局部还能一下子超出对方的金属物品所能承受的温度范围，进而造成相当的破坏。当然它也有它的不确定性，所以暂时，我的祖先只在匕首上进行了试验，可惜的是，这么跨时代的东西，也就对黑王冠发挥了一次真正的效用，就给搞丢了，现在肯定躺在海底啦。”

 

“难道没有复制更多吗？”我问。  
“成本太高。其中有很多稀有的金属。当时若没有富可敌国的财富支持，是搞不来的，”开了嘣了崩喃喃，“做长剑的话，说不定哪天没收剑回鞘，就把自己的盔甲给砍了。只有小匕首好保存，我的父亲……看到我拿去的样品匕首，”他停顿一下，说，“对此表示过莫大的兴趣，所以收了“削铁者”，但是后来……他完全忘记了这回事。”他喝了一口麦酒，“特尔查在削铁者之后，做成了龙头盔和纳西尔，那两者只保留了削铁者近乎无限的耐温范围，而排除了前者会对温度做出剧烈反应的特性。可是还有一点，”开了嘣了崩问索尔查，“我现在碰到的难题是，有没有可能，把削铁者转变成透明的，好像钻石、并且会发光的固体状态？”

 

索尔查想了想，用手沾着啤酒在木桌上写了好多的数字和等式。许久，他说：“以我们现在改进的技术也是不可能的。您也知道里面加的合金种类。别说发光了，要变成透明，只能靠魔法了。或者，我虽然是个矮人，并且是你的朋友，开了嘣了崩，我也要说，除非是费诺和特尔查转世到同一个人的身体里，才有可能。”

 

“魔法，”我颇傻地插话，想必两个专家都会耻笑我，“不用蜜丝丽儿，费诺加入了自己的魔法。”

 

开了嘣了崩说：“他会在最合适的时候，变出费列罗来哄我，让我不再啼哭。”他安静地看着我，“在小小的我眼中，那就是伟大的费那罗最神奇的魔法。”

 

也许连粗犷的矮人也意识到他话语里饱含的悲伤，索尔查婉转地转移了话题：“我今天来，是给你一份邀请。”他说着，从随身的口袋里掏出一封信。

开了嘣了崩一见那上面的字迹，眼睛就亮了：“挨了石头。”

我端酒杯的手停在半空。

他迫不及待拆开信，读了起来。一会，他说，“挨了石头和一部分糯尔朵精灵在雾山下成立了珠宝匠人公会，他邀请我的参加。”开了嘣了崩收好了信，“谢谢你，这真是很好的消息。”他想了想，“我需要考虑一下，我先写回信。”

“那是当然的。”矮人回答，“我在这里采购几天，下周这个时候我走，当然是按照你们林炖的历法（注：一周六天）你随时把回信交给我。”

 

我们很晚才离开“奔腾的泡沫”，开了嘣了崩还顺便接了几个单子，他和索尔查依依惜别。索尔查表示出了对进一步探索耐火合金的莫大兴趣，因为“大家都传说雾山里面有聋”。

我们牵着马走在镇子安静的石子路上，只听得马蹄单调的踢踏声。

“那个妈呀说的话似乎是真的。”开了嘣了崩喃喃，他从怀里掏出信交给我。

我接过来，看：“……我委托一个叫阿纳塔的人来寻过你，但是他似乎没有被你信任，所以我写这封信，来邀请你……”

“你不会就这么相信扫绒吧！”我扭头问他。

“我刚看到这封信的时候，怀疑我的矮人朋友受到了妈呀的蛊惑，但你知道，矮人可能是种粥大陆最能抵御邪恶魔法的种族了，何况这信也确实是挨了石头的字迹。所以，会不会是挨了石头受到了扫绒的欺骗，或者更糟。”他没有说下去。

“确实让人担心，”我说，“要不我们一起去雾山看看？”

“来回要近一个月，你作为一个大王，不好轻易去离林炖那么远的地方，”他说，“我先回信，看回复再做打算。”

“你可以严肃责问他为什么不辞而别。”我提议。

我叔回头看我：“你别忘了，我也曾经独自跑去咖喱地梨那里，寻求一个解脱，而没有告诉我的朋友们。现在作为他的朋友，我居然没能察觉他离开的动机和理由，”他认真地说着这样的话，“所以我没有资格责问他，相反，我为他独自取得的成就而骄傲。”

我真正明白了“朋友”这个词，在这个费诺里安心里的重量。我好奇自己在他心中，是否也属于那不知情的“朋友们”之一。  
就这么默默地走出镇子，白天繁忙的大道上已经空无一人，这时Duang duang的毛又飘了我一脸，逗得我打了两个喷嚏，我叔伸手帮我拨开那该死的鬃毛。

只是，该死的马毛越飞越多，他“啧”了一声，轻轻扳起我的脸。我笑着说没事，回林炖我就修一下它的毛。我边说边抬眼，无意间和他对视——我突然就被剥夺了说话的能力——那一刻，月光下，他的灰眼睛美得让我无法形容，在我想出一个适合他的形容词前，我不想挪开视线。  
我们保持这个姿势很久，久得我脸上又开始痒。

为了掩饰尴尬，我一面挠脸一面开玩笑：“林炖的姑娘们总爱说：费诺最完美的造物不是希玛利尔，而是你，他仅存的血脉。”  
他说：“那是因为她们没见过我家任何一个长辈最美好的年华。”他拿掉最后一根飘到我脸上的马毛，退一步放开我，翻身上了自己的马。

我只相信我现在看到的，是最美好的他。

“今晚你回大殿堂，还是……”他略迟疑一下，“有你一起看那本书，我也许会有更多的收获。”  
我很快上马，微低头，以手捂心，说：“为你效劳。”

===  
这些年，我们在林炖的大殿堂，度过无数个一起读书的夜晚，那么，今夜也不过和那些过往的岁月同样。  
好几个故事我今天下午大致扫了一眼，虽然里面对开了公母和哭了粉的行为做了必要的批判，但毕竟出自同情梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿的人之手，开了嘣了崩看来，不会那么膈应。

“我再不会沉溺于过往了。”他没来由冒出来一句，我一惊，心想这家伙看书还偷听我，不带这么恶趣味的，他指着书里的一页说：“费那罗说的。”  
——“我再不会沉溺于过往了，我也不会遗忘它们，我要想办法将它们保存起来。”  
——伟大的精灵说。  
这总不会是指费诺的日记本吧。

“这个故事说独手精灵的父亲将自己有关家人的记忆写在了三片金树叶上。”桌上油灯闪烁，开了嘣了崩从书中抬起头，仰头靠在椅背上：“三颗希玛利尔难道装载了他的记忆？”

“你不能忘记，开了嘣了崩，”我从他裸露的脖颈上收回目光，提醒，“这是码个烙儿骗小孩的故事，你想当年爱茸的爱茸丝才多大？”

他稍稍坐直身体：“我记忆中二伯也从没进过冶炼房。”

“文艺青年的修辞，撒尿都能说成更衣。”

开了嘣了崩推开椅子，站起来：“你知道二伯并没有那么文艺。”

“你去哪？”

“冶炼房。”

不是吧，这么晚。  
我知道他又是那套灵感来了挡不住的措辞。

“你可以先去我床上睡。”他拿着书，走到冶炼房门前，想起什么，回头对我，“这里往前走，右转就是卧室，睡衣在壁橱里，你挑个喜欢的颜色。”

我们身高体重都差不多，我点点头，然后问了我这辈子最傻的一个问题：“你睡哪？”

他没有立即回答，握着冶炼房的门把，他说：“我记得你睡相不好，那次把我胳膊压得很疼。”

我一口血差点没喷出来：“那餮了瑞的酒让我喝醉了！一般我都不会那样！”

他挑眉：“今天没醉吧？”

我斩钉截铁：“没！”

“那好，一会见。”

他关门，然后进去了。

几个意思？

 

他的卧室和外间一样整洁，有好闻的杉木香味。打开衣橱，卧槽，强迫症啊，里面的衣服按照颜色深浅排列得整整齐齐，简直和新的一样。

睡衣……我找了一套墨蓝的细亚麻睡衣睡裤，洗漱完毕，换好衣服，开心地去他的床上滚了又滚，把他铺得整齐的被子床单全滚皱了。

滚到一半，我又开始好奇他在冶炼房干什么。这是开了嘣了崩自己设计并动手建造的屋子，内室隔音做得很好，只能听到隐约的叮叮当当。他和我解释过，有种防火的矿棉，高温灼烧拉丝后，可以填充在墙板之间，达到多少多少的吸音率。我曾经问过他要不要在林炖的大殿堂也这样搞，他又说他在山里住习惯了，这里方便他独立工作不会有人打扰。

其实打扰他的不就是我吗，难不成他在躲我？怎么可能。

我把头埋入他的枕头，里面有太阳的味道，然后我想到白天扫绒的话。

那个妈呀每次都没有几句话是真的。内心深处的无尽渴望……我当然爱开了嘣了崩，但连我都发现这爱有些特殊，比如他和咖喱地梨的精神恋爱，他和矮人交好，以及他告诉我他和别人有过肉体的关系，我一点都不觉得难受，相反，这更加增添了他在我心中的分量——因为我爱着的那个人，也被其他优秀的人们所爱。这是一件多么值得自豪的事情。

有一点，扫绒说对了，我确实相信他总有一天会结婚生子，延续他的血脉。但这并不是我压抑自己的理由，因为他是一个美好的存在，一直是，从一开始，小小的我在哪个是聋的见到他的第一眼，他就是了。  
这种感情，那个妈呀不会懂的。

我发着呆，直到卧室门被轻轻推开，开了嘣了崩胳膊下夹着书，一手拿着一个金闪闪的东西走进来：“我尝试把自己的记忆灌入这个昨天刚打完的作品中，发现并不是很难。”他给我看手中那个精美绝伦的头冠，“但是似乎没有变化。来。”

 

“你还真是行动派。”我坐直了身体，低头。

 

“也许是我的记忆不够光辉灿烂，”他将那个头冠给我带上，审视一番，理了一下我的头发，又拿下来，“不好看。”

 

我任他折腾：“我觉得已经很好了，难不成你要做个聋头盔给我。”

 

“你从不喜欢这种累赘。”他把头冠随手放在一边，转身去找睡衣，“再说矮人都说有聋了。”

 

“你灌入了怎样的记忆？”我期待地问。

 

“你小时候调皮捣蛋的事。”他说，“金属没有任何性质上的变化，也许是金属不对，也是是你还不够捣蛋。”  
我笑倒在床上：“给我嘛。是你做的，我怎么也会带着。”

 

“不过是个初级试验品，以后给我们的大王好好弄个。”

 

“我就要这个，我用我宫殿里任何你中意的东西和你换。”

 

他最后说：“好。千万别说是我做的就行。”

 

是是。

他把头冠和爱茸丝的书都放在我床头，然后跑去洗澡。

我喜滋滋地把头冠塞在自己枕头下，心不在焉地翻起书。

我看完三个故事，他穿着深绿的睡衣走来。我从书里抬头望他，他的睡衣领口敞开，黑色的头发完全披散下来，正用干布擦拭。  
这样的他看上去非常性感，却又很乖。

“你未来的妻子大概每天会被你迷得神魂颠倒。”我评价。  
他抿嘴笑：“你怎么知道我找不到一个把我迷得神魂颠倒的妻子。”

按这家伙的审美，说不定被个胸毛茂密的女矮人迷住。我撇嘴。

我不再看他，往里面挪了挪，继续看书。他从橱里又拿出两个大靠枕，给我一个，自己也垫了一个。他上床，靠在枕头上，调整了一下坐姿，把自己放到了一个比我略高的舒服位子——说是舒服也不对，他的床明显不是为了两个人考虑的，我们两个大男人躺里面，也就勉强够睡。现在我们同看一本书，他侧过来，靠住我左面半身。

我闻到非常淡的皂粉和花草的清香，我翻过一页。

“树叶的头盔和木头的长弓。”他乐，“爱茸的爱茸丝小时候一定给我的大伯二伯带来很多的欢乐。”他读了两行，“我能理解涂灵年纪轻轻客居异乡，和自己不熟悉的精灵住在一起的那种不安全感。”

“你这样想，”我问，“是不是联想到一个人留在我阿达统治的哪个是聋的时的心情了？”  
后来他来了，器蛋老头倒是一直很喜欢他。

他不置可否：“我还有挨了石头。”

我没有明白他的意思，追问：“你和我阿达、姐姐相处怎样？”

“他们都对我很好。”他撑起身子，然后他的右手很自然地从我的右肩放下，翻了一页书，形成了一种揽我在怀的状态。

这让我怎么看书，一半好奇，一半转移注意力，我问他：“这么说你也认识涂灵？”

他的声音从我头顶传来：“认识，而且我听过他的心，我发现他心中，总是悲伤着想着别的什么人。”

“长弓。”

“以及他的亲人，还有所有他发誓要保护的精灵和人类，他不说，但是他努力在做。”开了嘣了崩收回手臂，枕在脑后，仰头，说，“一开始除了我和个温多（Gwindor），没有人知道他——他称呼自己'手染鲜血之人'，我们称呼他为'黑剑'——就是涂灵，现在想来，我如果尝试接近他，成为他的朋友，那么最后也许一切不会变得那样糟。”

“我的阿塔，在和平时期可以做一个不错的城主，但是在战争年代，他的性格决定了他的命运——他一直不想被人称作粉肉的！的继业者。而乖僻的涂灵甚至憎恶着养育了他的多了压死。他们拒绝了器蛋大人送过去警示他们的使者。这一切都不是你能改变的。”我抬头看他。

他沉默了一会，才说：“他是温柔的人，他陪伴了你的姐姐。”

“粉的一拉丝一直都喜欢大英雄，女孩子嘛。”我不屑，“以前她喜欢个温多。”

“她爱涂灵，那是因为涂灵有着个温多当年的风采——无畏而骄傲。泪雨之战时的个温多，甚至依一己之力，踏上了犴个半黑色的台阶。”  
“人们也说，正是他的鲁莽，毁掉了你大伯的战线。”我反驳。

“人之常情。”他说，“我们看到心爱的亲人死得那样惨，很难做得更好。”

“我能。”我不服地说，“我会以大局为重，在心里为我战死的亲人而骄傲。一己之怒不能让任何人死而复生，唯有忍耐并等待时机。”

他安静地说：“那么，你是一个真正的王者，侄子。”

不想考究这话是不是讽刺，我合上书：“涂灵在哪个是聋的的故事，你说给我听吧。”

他于是说了一个不太一样的涂灵-涂兰吧。一个礼貌地对待我的姐姐、耐心地对待个温多的涂灵，一个会在战斗结束之后，跑去开了嘣了崩的冶炼房，感谢工匠们的辛劳，说他们的战争一定会胜利的涂灵。  
“他爱戴所有勤奋努力的生灵，尊敬所有他认为对他施以善意的生灵。他高大而美丽，仿佛是粉个二粉的后代；他又说着种粥大陆最古老动听的信达，仿佛是庆哥的亲族。那时候整个哪个是聋的，何止你姐姐，几乎全体拜倒在那个人类的魅力之下。啊达内丝儿（Adanedhel），他的拥趸称呼他：既是精灵，也是人类。”  
“你没有被他迷住吧？”我问。  
他笑了：“作为一个费诺里安，我只崇拜技术的先行者，很显然，涂灵并没有这方面的才能，无论宏观还是微观。藕肉堆丝接受了他的意见并且开始建造那座Narog大桥的时候，我离开了哪个是聋的。打仗的事我或许不懂，但我帮忙建造过嘻姆拉倒的要塞，也去过我伯伯们驻守的前线，我知道他的设计是危险且致命的。”他闭上了眼睛。

可惜那时连个温多的忠言都不被采纳，不要说一个费诺里安的意见了。我明白了：虽然他说得轻松，其实他在我爹的城里，过得并不好。  
他到底还是对我隐瞒了。

月光静静地照进来。

开了嘣了崩说：“睡吧。”  
他熄了灯，翻过身背对我，给我更多空间。  
我想，那么在我这里，他也没有家的感觉。他的屋子是如此简单而整洁，除了作坊，几乎没有任何费诺里安应该留下的痕迹。  
我抬手，隔着虚空描摹他的背影。  
——不要走。不要像你离开那个是聋的那样离开我。我和我的父亲，是不同的。

“如果我要走，我的侄子。”他的声音传来。我愣了，飞快收回了手。他依然背对着我，笑着说，“我没有在听你心里的想法，我很少会去探听自己的朋友，只是你那么动啊动地，让我怎么睡。”他转过身来，继续，“如果我要走，那也只是因为我在很早很早以前，就答应过挨了石头，要和他一起建造个属于我们自己的国家；就像我曾经答应你的那样。”

“那样的话，你还会回来吗？”我问。  
“会的。”

那一刻，也许是他近在咫尺的温暖，也许是月光在他脸上投下的光影魔术过于神奇，我探过去，闭上眼，轻轻地吻了他。他没有推开我，也没有躲闪。

震惊于自己的大胆，我很快缩回来，有些担心地望他，他表情平静，抿抿嘴唇，舔了舔，说：“好软。”

静默过后，我们同时笑出来，我把自己笑呛了，咳个不停，他一面嘿嘿嘿，一面伸手来拍我的背，我转身，不让他发现我涨红的脸。也不知怎么搞的，我抬眼，他已经撑在我上方了。透过他薄薄的睡衣，我能隐约看到他肌肉的形状。

保持这个姿势，他的黑发垂到我的脸上，带来他低低的呢喃：“我的侄子，一切都会好起来。”费诺里安慢慢俯下身，我的脑子已经停止了思考，只能睁大眼睛等他的……或者说，期待他的下一步动作——一个吻，或者更多——但下一秒，他径直坐起身，就着月光，从橱里拿出一床被子铺在地上。他抱走自己的被子和枕头，说：“我的忍耐力比我想象的要差很多。我想我们……还是分开一段时间好一些。”

我模糊地“嗯”了一声。

他对我不是没有感觉的，他没有像我一样刻意压抑这种感觉，而是想通过自然而然的接触，让这种感觉变得平常，平常得像亲情或者友情那样。

但是他失败了。所以，还是分开，会好一些。我是一个理性高于感性的人，我叔也是。建设林炖的过程中，我早就发现他看待那批留在种粥的糯尔朵，比我有更强的责任感。我们俩都很清楚，我们之间的暧昧，不会被任何人认可，也不会有任何结果。更何况我们一个是糯尔朵的最高精灵王，一个是费诺最后的子孙。

黑暗中，我以手掩面，都怪我那次没经过大脑的告白，让我们之间的情谊染上了阴影；也许，这是扫绒计划的一部分。

我真希望我把那妈呀的蛋给踢爆了。

从来没有嫉妒过的我，真切地开始嫉妒那个多年前，曾得到开了嘣了崩的身体的存在。她，或者是“他”，一定已经不在这个世界上了，因为我刚才仔细确认了，费诺里安灰色眼眸的最深处，没有任何和爱人联结的痕迹。


	11. Elrond: Weigh heigh and up she rises

那个囧王又来啰嗦了，我不知道他哪只眼睛看出来我三观不正了。

前几年咖喱地梨一家离开晚霞湖，他来拖我去送行，我正忙着校对一本古老的书稿，果断拒绝。他就数落我对人冷淡，说人家小姑娘明明盼着我再去，男子汉大丈夫不能让女孩子失望。  
我心想那小姑娘当时才多大，能记得我才叫见鬼。不去。

然后鸡耳鸡拉肚就和个老头子似地唠叨起我当年没送我哥的事情。  
这么多年这事儿已经被无数人拿来说了又说，我听了更觉其烦，毫不犹豫让林滴儿（lindir）请大王陛下出去静静。

这下开了嘣了崩要走，他又来找我去送行，和以前不同，这次的囧王有点……失落。

我知道他喜欢他叔，不夸张的说，喜欢得含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕冻了。我记得他们以前还决斗来着——男人的友谊真像爱情，来了挡也挡不住。  
我不得不揣测，囧王是他叔的私生子。我和我哥对亲爹都没那么孝顺的好吗（前提是我爹给我们下来）。

囧王最囧的地方在于，这么多年就没看出来他叔就是嫌他烦才搬去露银山的，他还一直去找他叔，你看，终于把他叔给烦走了吧。

我也喜欢开了嘣了崩，他是一个博学而有礼的长辈，和某个囧王是截然不同的，但这不妨碍他们玩得不错。最大的原因是开了嘣了崩和谁都能玩到一起，所以他去一个新地方，完全不用担心找不到朋友，何况挨了石头也在那儿。

“我不去。”我回复囧王还是那三个字，“让开了嘣了崩帮我问挨了石头好。”

“要人带话你就自己去拜托他。”他绕着我走了两圈，还不放弃，“开了嘣了崩至少也是你敬仰的那个梅菜肉丝的侄子啊。”

梅菜肉丝殿下。  
殿下没有履行最后一次和我见面时，以后要再见的诺言。从此我不为谁送行，我怕生命再给我一次永别。

这么复杂的道理，我怎么对个囧王解释。

===========

 

开了嘣了崩和一部分糯尔朵士兵启程往东以后，囧王安生了很长的时间，他和林炖的小孩子们玩，很少再扮鬼脸逗他们。  
又过了几年，他开始和自己的追求者交往，大都是很不错的信达姑娘，有着卷曲的金发和柔软的腰肢——我听说囧王只要不在他叔身边犯傻，还是很吸引人的。那时我们都以为囧王终于开窍，很快就要结婚，器蛋老头甚至开始张罗适合大王陛下的订婚礼物，他要我写信去求开了嘣了崩打一个好看的随便什么东西寄过来，不过囧王随即跑来阻止我，颇认真地说：我，觉得我的心还没成熟。  
对这句话我深表同感，于是信也搁置了，器蛋老头也拿他没辙。

饭啊图之后百年，奴美糯的人类经常来，和囧王讨论造船、航海，以及在种粥大陆建立永久据点的事情，他们为此常一起出行，过上一周才回来。长此以往，囧王和他的金发妹子们也就不了了之。

那天我去佛林炖清算账务，带着林滴儿，打马经过奴美糯人在林炖的暂时落脚点。篝火前，围着好些黑发和金发的人类。他们笑着，用安肚拿语（Adunaic）弹唱一首歌，这语言和蛤多一族的语言（Taliska of Hadorian）很相似，我很早就掌握了。但让我驻足的是这调子：阿达码个烙儿弹奏过，是梅菜肉丝殿下很久以前从东方的人类部下那里听记来的，当时我们还觉得很好听来着。  
我今天第一次听明白了这歌的歌词。

 

——迷途的旅人

我们如何对待一个迷途的旅人

我们用带着铜绿的鱼钩挖出他的双目。

我们用厨房的钝刀割下他的耳朵

我们用生锈的针线缝起他的嘴唇。

我们用沾满血污的长枪穿透他的胸膛。

我们转动吱呀作响的绞盘，将他吊起在桅杆。

我们转动吱呀作响的绞盘，将他吊起在桅杆。

嘿，嗨，他挂得那么高

嘿，嗨，他挂得那么高

我们这样对待一个迷途的旅人。

我们用沾满血污的长枪穿透他的胸膛。

……

我催马上前，友好地和奴美糯人打招呼，其中一个看上去像是头领的英俊年轻人站起来行礼。他的眼睛和我一样，是灰色的，我询问这首歌的来历，年轻人用标准的、我怀念的昆亚回答：“这是水手们从东方大陆的住民那里学来的。”

我点点头。我和人类没有多少共同语言，获得了我要的答案，我对他们行了捂心礼，祝他们旅途顺利，然后离开。

年轻的奴美糯人在我走远后，用他以为我听不见的声音说：“你们不觉得那个精灵长得有点眼熟吗？”

他的同伴们回答他：“我们看来精灵都长一样啊，殿下。”

林滴儿在我身边轻笑一下。

我夹了夹马，跑在了前头。

 

========

阿达码个烙儿在林炖潮湿的森林中、在坚固的Amon Ereb要塞中，演奏过很多歌曲，不全是些嘤嘤嘤的调子。

有些歌，他弹完，会加一些结句：这是给猫里粉伪的，或者，这是给阿塔的，或者，这是……给谁的呢，我想想。

爱茸丝插嘴：我！我！  
爱茸丝好动，我好静，所以我和阿达码个烙儿走得很近。爱茸丝觉得缺爱了，或者又被梅菜肉丝殿下踹重了，才会来我们这里蹲一会。等回蓝了，他就又会跑去挨踹。

阿达码个烙儿难得正色说：“一首给诞生，一首给成年，一首给死亡。你确定你要？”

我哥叉腰：“我连梅菜肉丝殿下都不怕，我才不怕死亡。”

阿达码个烙儿弹了一段。

“太短了。”爱茸丝嘟嘴。  
我哥也太贪心了，我耳中，阿达码个烙儿无论弹什么，哪怕是嘤嘤嘤，我都觉得动听。

“给小家伙。”阿达码个烙儿说完，起了一个音高，弹奏下去。

那时候他弹的就是《迷途的旅人》，他用我们那时还不懂的语言唱完，获得了我和爱茸丝的掌声。

现在想来，艺术家恶趣味起来，真是让人背后一冷，何况还是个嘤嘤嘤的艺术家。

在学语言和歌唱的间隙，他还教了我剑术。

握剑的他，像极了梅菜肉丝殿下。只是他的起手式会比梅菜肉丝殿下多挽一个圆润的剑花，因为这个剑花，我曾担心我学的剑术会弱于爱茸丝，所以在没人注意的时候，我常会偷偷练习，以图改掉起手甩剑的习惯。

阿达码个烙儿用了一个方法，让我爱上了甩剑，他喊来两个老兵做示范，轻巧腾挪间，三两下给我表演了换手甩剑解决两个敌人的招数，我看呆了。

“作为我哥的陪练，”他说，“我有在他致命的剑招下存活的一些本事，”他收剑，感谢那两个陪练的士兵，“我哥对你哥留手了，他用脚踹。”

==========

“活着的意义是什么？”Amon Ereb明亮的殿堂中，我问过阿达码个烙儿。他从竖琴中抬起头，眨眼，然后他低眉垂眼，嘤嘤嘤地唱起他的糯尔朵烂题，我差点吐血。

“我明白歌曲的前半段，”我挥手，“但是关于晨曦的部分，我完全不能理解——并不是我不懂歌中的寓意，阿达码个烙儿。而是我不相信毁灭后还能存在生命。”我说，“蛮多丝的经历，会令我无法若无其事地开始新生，”我考虑了一下措辞，“我会拒绝转生，所以这不是什么未来，至少，不是我的。”

然后他给我讲了一个故事。

黑发精灵的故事。

“黑发精灵，是独手精灵的阿达吗？”我考究地问。他知道我会加工一下，写到我关于树叶的故事里面去，我不想我的书里面出现指代不清的情况，我是很严谨的。

——当红日从山岗上升，我的眼泪变成金色

他歌唱的声音说：“这个黑发精灵，是独手精灵的朋友。这不是我的原话，而是很多书里都那么一厢情愿地写，你可以用。”

“他还有什么特征，您都说独手精灵以前有好多朋友了，再说黑发太多，这样不严谨。”我尝试从学者的角度纠正一个艺术家的措辞。

阿达码个烙儿拨弄一下琴弦：“我不记得那家伙有什么特征。他智商平平，写字一般，唱歌不好听，还喜欢号角声。他在最后的战役，听到他弟弟的号角，激动得说了一大段载入史册的废话，嘤嘤嘤。”

我顿悟——谁能告诉我，阿达码个烙儿和我们的前前最高大王陛下多大仇：“您再不给我说他的特征我就要写'黑发精灵'的昆亚名啦！”我不是那么好糊弄的，打着只有我们之间才明白的哑谜，我斜眼瞟了一眼庭院里正在挨踹的我哥。一炉焚踏保佑他的皮实，一时半会还不会来我们这里回蓝。

“好吧，辫子，他满头的辫子，让人一见就头疼。”他嘤嘤嘤地说。

于是我拿了一片树叶，写：辫子的精灵。

“不行，太明显了。”他灵机一动，“我知道了：就写头上挂着树叶的精灵；莫搞死给他的头标了个价格。猫里粉伪建造这里的时候还念叨那价格对于一个呆瓜来说很不错，可惜可惜。”

我换了个树叶，照他说的写下去。  
那天，故事的最终版本是这样的——头上挂着树叶的精灵，用歌声做为引导，找到了他寻找已久的朋友。

“什么歌？”

那歌是很久以前，独手精灵的弟弟谱写的。事实证明，那是一首很难被遗忘的歌。

——从提栗昂到滩泥坤地

从腹闷糯丝到啊夸聋滴

我从未见过如此美丽的精灵

他走来，微微笑

行人眼中，只见他的红色发丝

他走过，人们不禁互相问询

他是否是真实的

这样的美貌难道存在于阿尔达之内？

……

“这是我少年时代，补给我哥的成年贺礼。”阿达码个烙儿自豪地说，“简单好唱的歌，被'挂着叶子的'家伙不知唱成什么样了。”

我边嗯嗯嗯边忍笑，差点没给憋死。我想粉个嗯大王的神经一定很粗壮，在魔窟面不改色地唱这种山歌，本身就是valiant的体现。

故事继续：邪恶的金属打制而成的镣铐，不是普通的匕首可以砍断的，所以他砍了朋友的右手。

到这里为止，这个故事和我至今听到的没有任何不同。  
勇敢的挂着树叶的精灵，做到了独手精灵的弟弟们都没有做到的事情，弥补了两家的裂痕。

阿达码个烙儿唱下去：  
当红日从山岗上升  
我的眼泪变成金色  
再加上大海的蓝  
也无法找回我灵魂中失去的色彩。

最后一个颤音让我耐心地等他的下文。

======================

 

止血的时候，他用了他随身带去的有着奇异芳香的药草。  
穿越冰原的旅途中，有人用这种寒冷之地生长的植物麻醉自己，以图忘记严寒和痛苦。很多使用者在冰原上安静地睡着，再也没有醒来。  
睿智为名的最高精灵王，曾命令自己的长子收缴这种药草。

——挂着树叶的精灵在无数的星夜中，默默地看着，看着他的部下、他父亲的部下、他兄弟的部下，部下的家人们，相继无助地死去，死于他最信任的精灵的背叛。

——刺骨的寒风中，他暗自握着剑柄发誓，要找到背叛者，让他付出代价。他很早就计划那样做了，他不会接受任何的解释，因为那许多许多曾经鲜活的生命，不是苍白无力的解释能挽回的。

阿达码个烙儿按住了琴弦，说了一个单词。

我停笔。

“那种药草的效用，你以后会知道的，小家伙。记得，不要碰。”

“不……我想问，您是怎么知道挂着叶片的精灵当时使用了何种药。”我出于严谨的治学态度，一片叶子也不想乱写。我几乎猜到那天爱茸丝问我的是同一种药了，果然不是什么好东西来的。

阿达码个烙儿耸肩：“‘挂着叶片的’家伙在太阳下的某一天自己跑到我哥的要塞来对我认罪，而'独手的精灵’至今以为我什么都不知道；这是一个被受害者本人原谅的罪，就这么简单，嘤嘤嘤。”

====

您为什么要告诉我。

“文字，和音乐一样，是一种承前启后的载体。”那时，种粥大陆最后一片净土上，最伟大的音乐家抬头，望着高高的天花板——这个世界上最宝贵的费诺之灯，在他见过双树的灰眼睛映照出如歌的色彩，“我沾满鲜血的双手，早就不配使用我的父亲亲手制作的笔墨，然而你可以，小家伙。所以活下去，见证终能够消弭一切丑恶和不公的晨曦。”  
庭院里我哥和梅菜肉丝殿下来去比试的刀剑撞击声终于停下来。这回合，我哥坚持了很长的时间。

我和阿达码个烙儿互相做了一个鬼脸，然后拉钩。

收拾好叶片，我们对着收了剑向我们走来的梅菜肉丝殿下和又挂了彩的爱茸丝，“嘤嘤嘤”地唱起了那首曾响彻三克油坠木的歌。

——噢这样的美貌确实存在于阿尔达之内

——花儿的香味中，初次进城的精灵问：

——那个路过的红发美人是谁？

——哦，那是埃尔达之花。人们笑着回答。

——他的名字你很快就会知晓

梅菜肉丝殿下果断停下脚步，甩开披风，转身离开了笑得滚做一团的我们。

====


	12. Gil-Galad: Untouchable

我好容易安抚了我那有个性的马，喂了它不少草料和水。然后用开门暗号进了我叔的屋，他确实不在。

百无聊赖间，我翻起那书。

《失落的叶片》

一本骗小孩的童话书，七零八落的。

比如……  
《小家伙的矮人朋友》：小家伙和矮人走得很近。但一心交朋友的他最后才发现，自己并没有足够的钱支付矮人要求的款项，那时，一个自称来自那个肉的年轻矮人站出来，他说小家伙在撒个栗扬的四伯资助了他，帮小家伙付清了欠款后，他们陆续打造了：树叶的头盔、能砍下树叶的匕首，和树叶之剑。小家伙把树叶的头盔交给了大伯的好朋友，把能砍下树叶的匕首给了自己的老爸，把树叶之剑给了他最亲爱的二伯。

故事里提到的东西我似乎都在哪里听过。

被满眼的树叶树叶树叶差点淹没后，我翻到一个长篇：

“独手的精灵”系列1，2，3……还有插图，奴美糯的大王真闲啊。或者是爱茸的是有多喜欢那个红发的费诺里安，简直就是梅菜肉丝简史了。  
我去，一共12章，梅菜肉丝做过什么好事我可不想再重温一遍。

 

——卧槽他算什么最后一批抵抗莫搞死的力量，要不是他们把自己人弄死那么多，种粥大陆怎么会没有其他抵抗的精灵！

 

爱茸的那混小孩，本大王有空要去纠正他的三观。

我走马观花浏览到最后一章。最后一段，后记，是爱茸丝的口吻写的。

 

“愤怒之战中期，爱茸的带队暂时夺回了我们生活过的Amon Ereb，那里早已不复往昔的光明和威严，他在废墟中，最后一次见到梅菜肉丝殿下。  
梅菜肉丝殿下曾经美丽的容颜是那么沧桑。爱茸的含着泪，恭敬地跪下，对殿下说：‘等一切终结的时候，和我们一起生活，那时候，一切都会好起来。’  
那时殿下微微点头，挥手让他离开。”

 

这时门外有马蹄声，是开了嘣了崩的马，我心有所感，很快起身，开门出去。

 

“你果然在。”他说，“我准备去山下集市办点事情，听认识的精灵说起奴美糯来人了，于是转道去大殿堂找你们。遇到爱茸的，得知和你走岔了。”我叔下马，走到我面前，“关于爱茸丝的事，爱茸的表现得很坚强。”

 

“因为爱茸的终于长大了。”我望着他的眼睛，“手给我，我有很重要的话和你说。”  
他稍稍歪了歪头表示不解，但很快伸手：“你说。”

 

这个费诺里安有些老茧的、近乎完美的手很温暖。我摊开他的手，把那本手工书轻轻放上去：“我好像找到梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿会被宝钻拒绝的原因了。”

 

=============  
外面一轮红日西斜，把屋里的影子拉得很长很长。  
我坐着，开了嘣了崩站在桌子对面，他合上书，揉了揉眉心，“就凭只言片语，很大胆的猜想。”

我的结论建立在，假设没有所谓烦啦的诅咒，那么，在挖菱糯和偷盗宝钻这两个接触宝钻的场景间，唯一变化的，就是持有者本身——不是变得不洁或者邪恶（虽然我不愿意这么说），而是，改变了体温。

爱茸丝的后记，让我想起梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿偷宝钻的那天，看上去都是步履艰难，绝望并苍老的，很符合开了嘣了崩和他爹所受到过的心碎的折磨，体温会降低的事实（当然不同的是，开了嘣了崩活下来了）。

“你猜测宝钻是温敏材质，虽然我认识的材料中并没有能对肉体的温度变化产生如此剧烈反应的存在，只是……”开了嘣了崩在房间里踱步，他作为一个学者，具备了怀疑一切的精神，“战斗了那么久的大伯和二伯唯一的希望不就是夺回宝钻吗？为什么胜利就在眼前，他们会绝望到心碎？还有，你知道我的大伯对雪荆棘上瘾的事？”  
“嗯，那时爱茸丝说的。”

“我在想，他表面的衰老会不会是停用了雪荆棘造成的。”

“那就无法解释码个烙儿也被宝钻拒绝的事实了。”  
我对自己的发现有些信心，而他不再言语。

 

“开了嘣了崩。”  
“嗯？”  
“烦啦的使者刚来扒拉岛的那天，梅菜肉丝是用思想传话让你带我去洗澡的吧。”  
“是。”  
“他是读心者？”  
“不是。但很多时候他能感知我是否在探听。”  
“好，你有没有听到他心里的其他声音？”  
“他开始，似乎在和人辩论什么。”他回忆了一下，“大伯说，'我们的血脉，可是直到阿尔达的尽头，都不会断绝的啊’，然后他就让我拖你走了。”  
“在那种情况下说这个话你不觉得诡异吗？”明明你们家都快死绝了——这句话我说不出口，可是我想开了嘣了崩理解了我的意思。我知道我的推论唯一的疑点就是梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿为何会在希望的面前彻底绝望，很可能就是那天在扒拉岛，他们从烦啦的灰胡子使者那里得到了一些被我们完全忽略的信息、或者暗示。

开了嘣了崩低头摩挲爱茸丝的书，卷翘的睫毛垂下来，在他脸上留下颤动的阴影：“我以为……他看到我们的战争有了希望，所以感慨一下。”

挖林糯的正义之师来了之后有了希望的精灵，也许唯独不包括梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿。

 

此时开了嘣了崩双手撑着桌面，注视我，说：“谢谢。我可以往一个比较切实的方向考虑试试看。正好，今天我约了个耐火合金方面的行家，我们一起去峡谷镇里见他。”

 

出门的时候我问他，“娘炮最近没来骚扰你吧？”

他利索地翻身上马：“没有，你遇到他了？”

“没有。”我上了Duang Duang。

他扫了一眼我的马，评价：“它今天的发型有些乱。”

“啊，”我拨掉一根戳到我脸上的马毛，说，“今天出来给这小子加特技了。”

我的马不满地打了个响鼻。

 

=====================

差点没被自己的马戳成马毛过敏的本大王，踏入这家名叫“奔腾的泡沫”的旅店大厅，又看到了半屋子的毛型生物——矮人。  
另一半是些旅行的人类、糯尔朵，还有绿精灵、粉精灵，小点点精灵什么的。他们的共同点：几乎都是开了嘣了崩的熟人或者合作伙伴。  
我叔一进去就和他们拥抱外加贴面礼。那毛茸茸的我实在贴不上去啊，于是就跟着他一路行了比较装逼的捂心礼。反正旅店里气氛欢快，各种族都尊敬彼此的礼节，也不会有人觉得见外。  
大厅没位子了，我叔亲了胖胖的矮人老板——不对，是“老板娘”——两下（一炉焚踏！！他tm真亲下去了！！！！！！），用他最美的音质祈求一个位子，我看得一愣一愣的。

 

长得像老板的老板娘在靠窗的地方赶起两个赊账的矮人——据说是她的远房小亲戚。我叔略带歉意地，帮那两个红胡子的小矮人付掉了欠账，并允诺下次他再来，请他们吃饭。  
那两个矮人二话没说，笑眯眯地端着啤酒起身，还祝我们：“吃好，喝好。”

我叔让我点菜，我指出这里是他的地盘，他做主。他笑着叫了三份黑麦酒、三个餐前汤、三份猪排，对我解释：“这里的黑麦酒很有名，一直想找机会带你来。”  
旅店里奏起了欢快的音乐。

无非是些“欢迎远方的旅客哦啦啦”的乡村小调，矮人们踏着鼓点跳起来，精灵在一边看着，微笑着，人类早就和矮人跳做一堆；那身高差不忍直视。

“这是一炉焚踏的所有生灵都可以幸福生活的时代，”我叔用手指轻轻在桌上打着拍子，“感谢我们有一位好的君王。”  
“算了吧。他们没一个认得我。”其实也要怪我跑哪儿都一身便装，身上连个装饰都没有，看着就和一个普通精灵没什么两样。

“他们不是这儿的住民，却喜欢来繁荣的林炖王国旅行，不论是交易，还是学习，乃至定居。这是你的功劳，我的侄子。”  
把王国管理得井井有条的是器蛋老头、艾茸的、来跟辣条他们，手艺人也是慕开了嘣了崩的大名而来。人们说鸡耳鸡拉肚大王的自由的林炖，其实就突出了自由两个字。在林炖，艺术家，手工业者，学者，都能找到生存的目标和所需的知识，并且来去方便，因为我们还有最好的马路。而林炖大王的存在价值，就在“鸡耳鸡拉肚是个精灵王，关于他，那八卦不要太多”这首歌里。  
这不，旅店里已经有人开始围着唱了，音调跑得不忍直视，果然引起一阵阵哄笑，他们一面笑一面唱  
——大王的衣着华丽  
——大王的盾牌灿烂如繁星  
——大王的长枪如雪荆棘般锐利  
——大王引导我们从黑暗走向光明

……抱歉，歌里亮闪闪的灯泡是爱茸的那飞天的爹，不是本大王。要是我在地上冲锋时候穿那样闪，特么不是前排找打么。后面唱本大王国家的部分倒是值得一听，即使这几乎等于在歌颂我面前的费诺里安。

 

酒来了，我终于知道为什么这地儿叫奔腾的泡沫了。长得像男招待的、穿着暴露的矮人女招待当着我们的面，单手举着橡木桶，拧开桶上的龙头就开始往杯子里观麦酒，那泡沫叫一个多，长着胸毛的招待对我笑，笑得胸毛和胡子都一抖一抖：“别人家都是半杯麦酒半杯泡沫，而我们家——”她扛着橡木桶，一直等到气泡下去，才沿着杯壁，倒满了一杯，直到气泡满溢，正好露出杯口一大圈，“我们家可是不会少一滴的哦。”她说完，撅着大屁股，举着桶走了。旁边桌子的一群男矮人对她的背影吹口哨，我尴尬地掩着嘴，用了很大的劲才没有笑出来。

 

我叔端起杯子，给了我一杯，我们碰了杯说：“致爱茸丝。”  
刚喝完一口，听得一句低沉的：“为您效劳。”

我扭头，见到一个胡子里面编织着金色丝线的年轻矮人。

我叔放下杯子，高兴地站起来，微微弯腰和来者拥抱——这个矮人比其他爱人要高许多，我发现，他快够到我叔的肩膀，其他桌的矮人也对他投来尊敬的目光。  
“为您效劳，”开了嘣了崩说。背景一片唱歌跳舞的喧哗中，他介绍我，“这是我的侄子。糯尔朵的精灵王鸡耳鸡拉肚。”我依然以手捂心，弯腰行礼。  
“平凡的衣饰掩盖不了您永存于歌谣的王者风度，”这家伙机智地吐槽了我的装束，同样弯了弯腰，自我介绍，“我是索尔查（Thorchar），托尔查（Torchar）的儿子，特尔查（Telchar）的子孙。为您效劳。”

 

那个肉的特尔查在第一纪的时候是个传说，他铸造了龙头盔、撬下希玛利尔的匕首“削铁者”，和白焰剑纳西尔。那把剑，愤怒之战的时候我在爱茸丝手中看到过，他曾经一剑将两个兽人劈断。当然爱茸丝的臂力是仅次于我的存在。

 

看来这就是耐火合金的专家了，他为自己没有给我带来一份“适合君王的礼物”而羞愧，然后我叔对他笑说：“你也是君王之后，这么说来，倒是我们作为地主，空手见你了。”

 

我不解。  
索尔查摆手，说：“我的母亲来自那个肉，是杜沃林（Dwalin）的后代，而我的父亲是雾山迁徙到那个肉的住民，据说他是都林（Durin）的后代。当然，大战后，我们家又迁回了雾山。部落的矮人们常开玩笑，说都林三世会在我们这支的血脉中转生，不过都林的后代那么多，这屋子里说不定就有好几个呢。”他朗声笑。

 

不死的矮人王，都林。

 

我叔递酒给他，“你有都林的样貌。”

 

矮人摸着胡子笑着坐下，还对着我叔挑了挑眉：“殿下这么说，是作为都林二世当年的密友来陈述一个事实呢？还是作为我的朋友，给我一个恭维呢？”

 

开了嘣了崩无辜状耸肩：“都林是个美男子没错，而作为你的朋友，我提醒你需更加注意外表。”

 

他们笑着碰杯。

 

我叔用美男子形容一个矮人，不得不让我重新打量起这个索尔查来，好吧，比起其他矮人，他长得比较可以。  
很快我们干掉了自己的猪排，我叔又喊胸毛女招待来了轮酒。这麦酒酒精浓度不高，微苦，味道确实不赖。  
开了嘣了崩和索尔查聊起一种“和那个肉的矮人一起研究过的”、温度敏感的金属，“不是说有多耐高温或者严寒，这一点，蜜丝丽儿也能做到。你知道，我是说对外界施加的不同的温度，能做出相对应或者相反的温度反馈的金属。”

 

索尔查猛地放下酒杯：“啊，我的精灵朋友！我不得不说，那两个鲁莽的使用者——当然您知道我说的不是令尊——居然在莫搞死那里弄丢了它：特尔查铸造的‘削铁者’！！”  
开了嘣了崩眼中有光芒闪现。

 

不好意思，这里有一个门外汉大王。  
索尔查发现了我满脸的问号，矮人友善地解释：“每样不同的金属都有一个特定的耐温范围。”

 

“这个我知道，不管是蜜丝丽儿，还是金银，高于这个温度，金属会融化，低于这个温度，金属会脆化。”

 

索尔查点点头：“部落格拉河战役之前的和平时期，那个肉的工匠受了开了嘣了崩的委托，在我的祖先特尔查的带领下，研究了一种对抗温度变化的金属。我们称呼它……为削铁者。”

 

那不是那把匕首的名字？

 

“那匕首是新材料的第一个成品，”索尔查说，“当然我们的语言中它有别的名字。削铁者除了自身的耐温范围及其广泛，在实际使用时，接触的局部还能一下子超出对方的金属物品所能承受的温度范围，进而造成相当的破坏。当然它也有它的不确定性，所以暂时，我的祖先只在匕首上进行了试验，可惜的是，这么跨时代的东西，也就对黑王冠发挥了一次真正的效用，就给搞丢了，现在肯定躺在海底啦。”

 

“难道没有复制更多吗？”我问。  
“成本太高。其中有很多稀有的金属。当时若没有富可敌国的财富支持，是搞不来的，”开了嘣了崩喃喃，“做长剑的话，说不定哪天没收剑回鞘，就把自己的盔甲给砍了。只有小匕首好保存，我的父亲……看到我拿去的样品匕首，”他停顿一下，说，“对此表示过莫大的兴趣，所以收了“削铁者”，但是后来……他完全忘记了这回事。”他喝了一口麦酒，“特尔查在削铁者之后，做成了龙头盔和纳西尔，那两者只保留了削铁者近乎无限的耐温范围，而排除了前者会对温度做出剧烈反应的特性。可是还有一点，”开了嘣了崩问索尔查，“我现在碰到的难题是，有没有可能，把削铁者转变成透明的，好像钻石、并且会发光的固体状态？”

 

索尔查想了想，用手沾着啤酒在木桌上写了好多的数字和等式。许久，他说：“以我们现在改进的技术也是不可能的。您也知道里面加的合金种类。别说发光了，要变成透明，只能靠魔法了。或者，我虽然是个矮人，并且是你的朋友，开了嘣了崩，我也要说，除非是费诺和特尔查转世到同一个人的身体里，才有可能。”

 

“魔法，”我颇傻地插话，想必两个专家都会耻笑我，“不用蜜丝丽儿，费诺加入了自己的魔法。”

 

开了嘣了崩说：“他会在最合适的时候，变出费列罗来哄我，让我不再啼哭。”他安静地看着我，“在小小的我眼中，那就是伟大的费那罗最神奇的魔法。”

 

也许连粗犷的矮人也意识到他话语里饱含的悲伤，索尔查婉转地转移了话题：“我今天来，是给你一份邀请。”他说着，从随身的口袋里掏出一封信。

开了嘣了崩一见那上面的字迹，眼睛就亮了：“挨了石头。”

我端酒杯的手停在半空。

他迫不及待拆开信，读了起来。一会，他说，“挨了石头和一部分糯尔朵精灵在雾山下成立了珠宝匠人公会，他邀请我的参加。”开了嘣了崩收好了信，“谢谢你，这真是很好的消息。”他想了想，“我需要考虑一下，我先写回信。”

“那是当然的。”矮人回答，“我在这里采购几天，下周这个时候我走，当然是按照你们林炖的历法（注：一周六天）你随时把回信交给我。”

 

我们很晚才离开“奔腾的泡沫”，开了嘣了崩还顺便接了几个单子，他和索尔查依依惜别。索尔查表示出了对进一步探索耐火合金的莫大兴趣，因为“大家都传说雾山里面有聋”。

我们牵着马走在镇子安静的石子路上，只听得马蹄单调的踢踏声。

“那个妈呀说的话似乎是真的。”开了嘣了崩喃喃，他从怀里掏出信交给我。

我接过来，看：“……我委托一个叫阿纳塔的人来寻过你，但是他似乎没有被你信任，所以我写这封信，来邀请你……”

“你不会就这么相信扫绒吧！”我扭头问他。

“我刚看到这封信的时候，怀疑我的矮人朋友受到了妈呀的蛊惑，但你知道，矮人可能是种粥大陆最能抵御邪恶魔法的种族了，何况这信也确实是挨了石头的字迹。所以，会不会是挨了石头受到了扫绒的欺骗，或者更糟。”他没有说下去。

“确实让人担心，”我说，“要不我们一起去雾山看看？”

“来回要近一个月，你作为一个大王，不好轻易去离林炖那么远的地方，”他说，“我先回信，看回复再做打算。”

“你可以严肃责问他为什么不辞而别。”我提议。

我叔回头看我：“你别忘了，我也曾经独自跑去咖喱地梨那里，寻求一个解脱，而没有告诉我的朋友们。现在作为他的朋友，我居然没能察觉他离开的动机和理由，”他认真地说着这样的话，“所以我没有资格责问他，相反，我为他独自取得的成就而骄傲。”

我真正明白了“朋友”这个词，在这个费诺里安心里的重量。我好奇自己在他心中，是否也属于那不知情的“朋友们”之一。  
就这么默默地走出镇子，白天繁忙的大道上已经空无一人，这时Duang duang的毛又飘了我一脸，逗得我打了两个喷嚏，我叔伸手帮我拨开那该死的鬃毛。

只是，该死的马毛越飞越多，他“啧”了一声，轻轻扳起我的脸。我笑着说没事，回林炖我就修一下它的毛。我边说边抬眼，无意间和他对视——我突然就被剥夺了说话的能力——那一刻，月光下，他的灰眼睛美得让我无法形容，在我想出一个适合他的形容词前，我不想挪开视线。  
我们保持这个姿势很久，久得我脸上又开始痒。

为了掩饰尴尬，我一面挠脸一面开玩笑：“林炖的姑娘们总爱说：费诺最完美的造物不是希玛利尔，而是你，他仅存的血脉。”  
他说：“那是因为她们没见过我家任何一个长辈最美好的年华。”他拿掉最后一根飘到我脸上的马毛，退一步放开我，翻身上了自己的马。

我只相信我现在看到的，是最美好的他。

“今晚你回大殿堂，还是……”他略迟疑一下，“有你一起看那本书，我也许会有更多的收获。”  
我很快上马，微低头，以手捂心，说：“为你效劳。”

===  
这些年，我们在林炖的大殿堂，度过无数个一起读书的夜晚，那么，今夜也不过和那些过往的岁月同样。  
好几个故事我今天下午大致扫了一眼，虽然里面对开了公母和哭了粉的行为做了必要的批判，但毕竟出自同情梅菜肉丝和码个烙儿的人之手，开了嘣了崩看来，不会那么膈应。

“我再不会沉溺于过往了。”他没来由冒出来一句，我一惊，心想这家伙看书还偷听我，不带这么恶趣味的，他指着书里的一页说：“费那罗说的。”  
——“我再不会沉溺于过往了，我也不会遗忘它们，我要想办法将它们保存起来。”  
——伟大的精灵说。  
这总不会是指费诺的日记本吧。

“这个故事说独手精灵的父亲将自己有关家人的记忆写在了三片金树叶上。”桌上油灯闪烁，开了嘣了崩从书中抬起头，仰头靠在椅背上：“三颗希玛利尔难道装载了他的记忆？”

“你不能忘记，开了嘣了崩，”我从他裸露的脖颈上收回目光，提醒，“这是码个烙儿骗小孩的故事，你想当年爱茸的爱茸丝才多大？”

他稍稍坐直身体：“我记忆中二伯也从没进过冶炼房。”

“文艺青年的修辞，撒尿都能说成更衣。”

开了嘣了崩推开椅子，站起来：“你知道二伯并没有那么文艺。”

“你去哪？”

“冶炼房。”

不是吧，这么晚。  
我知道他又是那套灵感来了挡不住的措辞。

“你可以先去我床上睡。”他拿着书，走到冶炼房门前，想起什么，回头对我，“这里往前走，右转就是卧室，睡衣在壁橱里，你挑个喜欢的颜色。”

我们身高体重都差不多，我点点头，然后问了我这辈子最傻的一个问题：“你睡哪？”

他没有立即回答，握着冶炼房的门把，他说：“我记得你睡相不好，那次把我胳膊压得很疼。”

我一口血差点没喷出来：“那餮了瑞的酒让我喝醉了！一般我都不会那样！”

他挑眉：“今天没醉吧？”

我斩钉截铁：“没！”

“那好，一会见。”

他关门，然后进去了。

几个意思？

 

他的卧室和外间一样整洁，有好闻的杉木香味。打开衣橱，卧槽，强迫症啊，里面的衣服按照颜色深浅排列得整整齐齐，简直和新的一样。

睡衣……我找了一套墨蓝的细亚麻睡衣睡裤，洗漱完毕，换好衣服，开心地去他的床上滚了又滚，把他铺得整齐的被子床单全滚皱了。

滚到一半，我又开始好奇他在冶炼房干什么。这是开了嘣了崩自己设计并动手建造的屋子，内室隔音做得很好，只能听到隐约的叮叮当当。他和我解释过，有种防火的矿棉，高温灼烧拉丝后，可以填充在墙板之间，达到多少多少的吸音率。我曾经问过他要不要在林炖的大殿堂也这样搞，他又说他在山里住习惯了，这里方便他独立工作不会有人打扰。

其实打扰他的不就是我吗，难不成他在躲我？怎么可能。

我把头埋入他的枕头，里面有太阳的味道，然后我想到白天扫绒的话。

那个妈呀每次都没有几句话是真的。内心深处的无尽渴望……我当然爱开了嘣了崩，但连我都发现这爱有些特殊，比如他和咖喱地梨的精神恋爱，他和矮人交好，以及他告诉我他和别人有过肉体的关系，我一点都不觉得难受，相反，这更加增添了他在我心中的分量——因为我爱着的那个人，也被其他优秀的人们所爱。这是一件多么值得自豪的事情。

有一点，扫绒说对了，我确实相信他总有一天会结婚生子，延续他的血脉。但这并不是我压抑自己的理由，因为他是一个美好的存在，一直是，从一开始，小小的我在哪个是聋的见到他的第一眼，他就是了。  
这种感情，那个妈呀不会懂的。

我发着呆，直到卧室门被轻轻推开，开了嘣了崩胳膊下夹着书，一手拿着一个金闪闪的东西走进来：“我尝试把自己的记忆灌入这个昨天刚打完的作品中，发现并不是很难。”他给我看手中那个精美绝伦的头冠，“但是似乎没有变化。来。”

 

“你还真是行动派。”我坐直了身体，低头。

 

“也许是我的记忆不够光辉灿烂，”他将那个头冠给我带上，审视一番，理了一下我的头发，又拿下来，“不好看。”

 

我任他折腾：“我觉得已经很好了，难不成你要做个聋头盔给我。”

 

“你从不喜欢这种累赘。”他把头冠随手放在一边，转身去找睡衣，“再说矮人都说有聋了。”

 

“你灌入了怎样的记忆？”我期待地问。

 

“你小时候调皮捣蛋的事。”他说，“金属没有任何性质上的变化，也许是金属不对，也是是你还不够捣蛋。”  
我笑倒在床上：“给我嘛。是你做的，我怎么也会带着。”

 

“不过是个初级试验品，以后给我们的大王好好弄个。”

 

“我就要这个，我用我宫殿里任何你中意的东西和你换。”

 

他最后说：“好。千万别说是我做的就行。”

 

是是。

他把头冠和爱茸丝的书都放在我床头，然后跑去洗澡。

我喜滋滋地把头冠塞在自己枕头下，心不在焉地翻起书。

我看完三个故事，他穿着深绿的睡衣走来。我从书里抬头望他，他的睡衣领口敞开，黑色的头发完全披散下来，正用干布擦拭。  
这样的他看上去非常性感，却又很乖。

“你未来的妻子大概每天会被你迷得神魂颠倒。”我评价。  
他抿嘴笑：“你怎么知道我找不到一个把我迷得神魂颠倒的妻子。”

按这家伙的审美，说不定被个胸毛茂密的女矮人迷住。我撇嘴。

我不再看他，往里面挪了挪，继续看书。他从橱里又拿出两个大靠枕，给我一个，自己也垫了一个。他上床，靠在枕头上，调整了一下坐姿，把自己放到了一个比我略高的舒服位子——说是舒服也不对，他的床明显不是为了两个人考虑的，我们两个大男人躺里面，也就勉强够睡。现在我们同看一本书，他侧过来，靠住我左面半身。

我闻到非常淡的皂粉和花草的清香，我翻过一页。

“树叶的头盔和木头的长弓。”他乐，“爱茸的爱茸丝小时候一定给我的大伯二伯带来很多的欢乐。”他读了两行，“我能理解涂灵年纪轻轻客居异乡，和自己不熟悉的精灵住在一起的那种不安全感。”

“你这样想，”我问，“是不是联想到一个人留在我阿达统治的哪个是聋的时的心情了？”  
后来他来了，器蛋老头倒是一直很喜欢他。

他不置可否：“我还有挨了石头。”

我没有明白他的意思，追问：“你和我阿达、姐姐相处怎样？”

“他们都对我很好。”他撑起身子，然后他的右手很自然地从我的右肩放下，翻了一页书，形成了一种揽我在怀的状态。

这让我怎么看书，一半好奇，一半转移注意力，我问他：“这么说你也认识涂灵？”

他的声音从我头顶传来：“认识，而且我听过他的心，我发现他心中，总是悲伤着想着别的什么人。”

“长弓。”

“以及他的亲人，还有所有他发誓要保护的精灵和人类，他不说，但是他努力在做。”开了嘣了崩收回手臂，枕在脑后，仰头，说，“一开始除了我和个温多（Gwindor），没有人知道他——他称呼自己'手染鲜血之人'，我们称呼他为'黑剑'——就是涂灵，现在想来，我如果尝试接近他，成为他的朋友，那么最后也许一切不会变得那样糟。”

“我的阿塔，在和平时期可以做一个不错的城主，但是在战争年代，他的性格决定了他的命运——他一直不想被人称作粉肉的！的继业者。而乖僻的涂灵甚至憎恶着养育了他的多了压死。他们拒绝了器蛋大人送过去警示他们的使者。这一切都不是你能改变的。”我抬头看他。

他沉默了一会，才说：“他是温柔的人，他陪伴了你的姐姐。”

“粉的一拉丝一直都喜欢大英雄，女孩子嘛。”我不屑，“以前她喜欢个温多。”

“她爱涂灵，那是因为涂灵有着个温多当年的风采——无畏而骄傲。泪雨之战时的个温多，甚至依一己之力，踏上了犴个半黑色的台阶。”  
“人们也说，正是他的鲁莽，毁掉了你大伯的战线。”我反驳。

“人之常情。”他说，“我们看到心爱的亲人死得那样惨，很难做得更好。”

“我能。”我不服地说，“我会以大局为重，在心里为我战死的亲人而骄傲。一己之怒不能让任何人死而复生，唯有忍耐并等待时机。”

他安静地说：“那么，你是一个真正的王者，侄子。”

不想考究这话是不是讽刺，我合上书：“涂灵在哪个是聋的的故事，你说给我听吧。”

他于是说了一个不太一样的涂灵-涂兰吧。一个礼貌地对待我的姐姐、耐心地对待个温多的涂灵，一个会在战斗结束之后，跑去开了嘣了崩的冶炼房，感谢工匠们的辛劳，说他们的战争一定会胜利的涂灵。  
“他爱戴所有勤奋努力的生灵，尊敬所有他认为对他施以善意的生灵。他高大而美丽，仿佛是粉个二粉的后代；他又说着种粥大陆最古老动听的信达，仿佛是庆哥的亲族。那时候整个哪个是聋的，何止你姐姐，几乎全体拜倒在那个人类的魅力之下。啊达内丝儿（Adanedhel），他的拥趸称呼他：既是精灵，也是人类。”  
“你没有被他迷住吧？”我问。  
他笑了：“作为一个费诺里安，我只崇拜技术的先行者，很显然，涂灵并没有这方面的才能，无论宏观还是微观。藕肉堆丝接受了他的意见并且开始建造那座Narog大桥的时候，我离开了哪个是聋的。打仗的事我或许不懂，但我帮忙建造过嘻姆拉倒的要塞，也去过我伯伯们驻守的前线，我知道他的设计是危险且致命的。”他闭上了眼睛。

可惜那时连个温多的忠言都不被采纳，不要说一个费诺里安的意见了。我明白了：虽然他说得轻松，其实他在我爹的城里，过得并不好。  
他到底还是对我隐瞒了。

月光静静地照进来。

开了嘣了崩说：“睡吧。”  
他熄了灯，翻过身背对我，给我更多空间。  
我想，那么在我这里，他也没有家的感觉。他的屋子是如此简单而整洁，除了作坊，几乎没有任何费诺里安应该留下的痕迹。  
我抬手，隔着虚空描摹他的背影。  
——不要走。不要像你离开那个是聋的那样离开我。我和我的父亲，是不同的。

“如果我要走，我的侄子。”他的声音传来。我愣了，飞快收回了手。他依然背对着我，笑着说，“我没有在听你心里的想法，我很少会去探听自己的朋友，只是你那么动啊动地，让我怎么睡。”他转过身来，继续，“如果我要走，那也只是因为我在很早很早以前，就答应过挨了石头，要和他一起建造个属于我们自己的国家；就像我曾经答应你的那样。”

“那样的话，你还会回来吗？”我问。  
“会的。”

那一刻，也许是他近在咫尺的温暖，也许是月光在他脸上投下的光影魔术过于神奇，我探过去，闭上眼，轻轻地吻了他。他没有推开我，也没有躲闪。

震惊于自己的大胆，我很快缩回来，有些担心地望他，他表情平静，抿抿嘴唇，舔了舔，说：“好软。”

静默过后，我们同时笑出来，我把自己笑呛了，咳个不停，他一面嘿嘿嘿，一面伸手来拍我的背，我转身，不让他发现我涨红的脸。也不知怎么搞的，我抬眼，他已经撑在我上方了。透过他薄薄的睡衣，我能隐约看到他肌肉的形状。

保持这个姿势，他的黑发垂到我的脸上，带来他低低的呢喃：“我的侄子，一切都会好起来。”费诺里安慢慢俯下身，我的脑子已经停止了思考，只能睁大眼睛等他的……或者说，期待他的下一步动作——一个吻，或者更多——但下一秒，他径直坐起身，就着月光，从橱里拿出一床被子铺在地上。他抱走自己的被子和枕头，说：“我的忍耐力比我想象的要差很多。我想我们……还是分开一段时间好一些。”

我模糊地“嗯”了一声。

他对我不是没有感觉的，他没有像我一样刻意压抑这种感觉，而是想通过自然而然的接触，让这种感觉变得平常，平常得像亲情或者友情那样。

但是他失败了。所以，还是分开，会好一些。我是一个理性高于感性的人，我叔也是。建设林炖的过程中，我早就发现他看待那批留在种粥的糯尔朵，比我有更强的责任感。我们俩都很清楚，我们之间的暧昧，不会被任何人认可，也不会有任何结果。更何况我们一个是糯尔朵的最高精灵王，一个是费诺最后的子孙。

黑暗中，我以手掩面，都怪我那次没经过大脑的告白，让我们之间的情谊染上了阴影；也许，这是扫绒计划的一部分。

我真希望我把那妈呀的蛋给踢爆了。

从来没有嫉妒过的我，真切地开始嫉妒那个多年前，曾得到开了嘣了崩的身体的存在。她，或者是“他”，一定已经不在这个世界上了，因为我刚才仔细确认了，费诺里安灰色眼眸的最深处，没有任何和爱人联结的痕迹。


	13. Elrond: Weigh heigh and up she rises

那个囧王又来啰嗦了，我不知道他哪只眼睛看出来我三观不正了。

前几年咖喱地梨一家离开晚霞湖，他来拖我去送行，我正忙着校对一本古老的书稿，果断拒绝。他就数落我对人冷淡，说人家小姑娘明明盼着我再去，男子汉大丈夫不能让女孩子失望。  
我心想那小姑娘当时才多大，能记得我才叫见鬼。不去。

然后鸡耳鸡拉肚就和个老头子似地唠叨起我当年没送我哥的事情。  
这么多年这事儿已经被无数人拿来说了又说，我听了更觉其烦，毫不犹豫让林滴儿（lindir）请大王陛下出去静静。

这下开了嘣了崩要走，他又来找我去送行，和以前不同，这次的囧王有点……失落。

我知道他喜欢他叔，不夸张的说，喜欢得含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕冻了。我记得他们以前还决斗来着——男人的友谊真像爱情，来了挡也挡不住。  
我不得不揣测，囧王是他叔的私生子。我和我哥对亲爹都没那么孝顺的好吗（前提是我爹给我们下来）。

囧王最囧的地方在于，这么多年就没看出来他叔就是嫌他烦才搬去露银山的，他还一直去找他叔，你看，终于把他叔给烦走了吧。

我也喜欢开了嘣了崩，他是一个博学而有礼的长辈，和某个囧王是截然不同的，但这不妨碍他们玩得不错。最大的原因是开了嘣了崩和谁都能玩到一起，所以他去一个新地方，完全不用担心找不到朋友，何况挨了石头也在那儿。

“我不去。”我回复囧王还是那三个字，“让开了嘣了崩帮我问挨了石头好。”

“要人带话你就自己去拜托他。”他绕着我走了两圈，还不放弃，“开了嘣了崩至少也是你敬仰的那个梅菜肉丝的侄子啊。”

梅菜肉丝殿下。  
殿下没有履行最后一次和我见面时，以后要再见的诺言。从此我不为谁送行，我怕生命再给我一次永别。

这么复杂的道理，我怎么对个囧王解释。

===========

 

开了嘣了崩和一部分糯尔朵士兵启程往东以后，囧王安生了很长的时间，他和林炖的小孩子们玩，很少再扮鬼脸逗他们。  
又过了几年，他开始和自己的追求者交往，大都是很不错的信达姑娘，有着卷曲的金发和柔软的腰肢——我听说囧王只要不在他叔身边犯傻，还是很吸引人的。那时我们都以为囧王终于开窍，很快就要结婚，器蛋老头甚至开始张罗适合大王陛下的订婚礼物，他要我写信去求开了嘣了崩打一个好看的随便什么东西寄过来，不过囧王随即跑来阻止我，颇认真地说：我，觉得我的心还没成熟。  
对这句话我深表同感，于是信也搁置了，器蛋老头也拿他没辙。

饭啊图之后百年，奴美糯的人类经常来，和囧王讨论造船、航海，以及在种粥大陆建立永久据点的事情，他们为此常一起出行，过上一周才回来。长此以往，囧王和他的金发妹子们也就不了了之。

那天我去佛林炖清算账务，带着林滴儿，打马经过奴美糯人在林炖的暂时落脚点。篝火前，围着好些黑发和金发的人类。他们笑着，用安肚拿语（Adunaic）弹唱一首歌，这语言和蛤多一族的语言（Taliska of Hadorian）很相似，我很早就掌握了。但让我驻足的是这调子：阿达码个烙儿弹奏过，是梅菜肉丝殿下很久以前从东方的人类部下那里听记来的，当时我们还觉得很好听来着。  
我今天第一次听明白了这歌的歌词。

 

——迷途的旅人

我们如何对待一个迷途的旅人

我们用带着铜绿的鱼钩挖出他的双目。

我们用厨房的钝刀割下他的耳朵

我们用生锈的针线缝起他的嘴唇。

我们用沾满血污的长枪穿透他的胸膛。

我们转动吱呀作响的绞盘，将他吊起在桅杆。

我们转动吱呀作响的绞盘，将他吊起在桅杆。

嘿，嗨，他挂得那么高

嘿，嗨，他挂得那么高

我们这样对待一个迷途的旅人。

我们用沾满血污的长枪穿透他的胸膛。

……

我催马上前，友好地和奴美糯人打招呼，其中一个看上去像是头领的英俊年轻人站起来行礼。他的眼睛和我一样，是灰色的，我询问这首歌的来历，年轻人用标准的、我怀念的昆亚回答：“这是水手们从东方大陆的住民那里学来的。”

我点点头。我和人类没有多少共同语言，获得了我要的答案，我对他们行了捂心礼，祝他们旅途顺利，然后离开。

年轻的奴美糯人在我走远后，用他以为我听不见的声音说：“你们不觉得那个精灵长得有点眼熟吗？”

他的同伴们回答他：“我们看来精灵都长一样啊，殿下。”

林滴儿在我身边轻笑一下。

我夹了夹马，跑在了前头。

 

========

阿达码个烙儿在林炖潮湿的森林中、在坚固的Amon Ereb要塞中，演奏过很多歌曲，不全是些嘤嘤嘤的调子。

有些歌，他弹完，会加一些结句：这是给猫里粉伪的，或者，这是给阿塔的，或者，这是……给谁的呢，我想想。

爱茸丝插嘴：我！我！  
爱茸丝好动，我好静，所以我和阿达码个烙儿走得很近。爱茸丝觉得缺爱了，或者又被梅菜肉丝殿下踹重了，才会来我们这里蹲一会。等回蓝了，他就又会跑去挨踹。

阿达码个烙儿难得正色说：“一首给诞生，一首给成年，一首给死亡。你确定你要？”

我哥叉腰：“我连梅菜肉丝殿下都不怕，我才不怕死亡。”

阿达码个烙儿弹了一段。

“太短了。”爱茸丝嘟嘴。  
我哥也太贪心了，我耳中，阿达码个烙儿无论弹什么，哪怕是嘤嘤嘤，我都觉得动听。

“给小家伙。”阿达码个烙儿说完，起了一个音高，弹奏下去。

那时候他弹的就是《迷途的旅人》，他用我们那时还不懂的语言唱完，获得了我和爱茸丝的掌声。

现在想来，艺术家恶趣味起来，真是让人背后一冷，何况还是个嘤嘤嘤的艺术家。

在学语言和歌唱的间隙，他还教了我剑术。

握剑的他，像极了梅菜肉丝殿下。只是他的起手式会比梅菜肉丝殿下多挽一个圆润的剑花，因为这个剑花，我曾担心我学的剑术会弱于爱茸丝，所以在没人注意的时候，我常会偷偷练习，以图改掉起手甩剑的习惯。

阿达码个烙儿用了一个方法，让我爱上了甩剑，他喊来两个老兵做示范，轻巧腾挪间，三两下给我表演了换手甩剑解决两个敌人的招数，我看呆了。

“作为我哥的陪练，”他说，“我有在他致命的剑招下存活的一些本事，”他收剑，感谢那两个陪练的士兵，“我哥对你哥留手了，他用脚踹。”

==========

“活着的意义是什么？”Amon Ereb明亮的殿堂中，我问过阿达码个烙儿。他从竖琴中抬起头，眨眼，然后他低眉垂眼，嘤嘤嘤地唱起他的糯尔朵烂题，我差点吐血。

“我明白歌曲的前半段，”我挥手，“但是关于晨曦的部分，我完全不能理解——并不是我不懂歌中的寓意，阿达码个烙儿。而是我不相信毁灭后还能存在生命。”我说，“蛮多丝的经历，会令我无法若无其事地开始新生，”我考虑了一下措辞，“我会拒绝转生，所以这不是什么未来，至少，不是我的。”

然后他给我讲了一个故事。

黑发精灵的故事。

“黑发精灵，是独手精灵的阿达吗？”我考究地问。他知道我会加工一下，写到我关于树叶的故事里面去，我不想我的书里面出现指代不清的情况，我是很严谨的。

——当红日从山岗上升，我的眼泪变成金色

他歌唱的声音说：“这个黑发精灵，是独手精灵的朋友。这不是我的原话，而是很多书里都那么一厢情愿地写，你可以用。”

“他还有什么特征，您都说独手精灵以前有好多朋友了，再说黑发太多，这样不严谨。”我尝试从学者的角度纠正一个艺术家的措辞。

阿达码个烙儿拨弄一下琴弦：“我不记得那家伙有什么特征。他智商平平，写字一般，唱歌不好听，还喜欢号角声。他在最后的战役，听到他弟弟的号角，激动得说了一大段载入史册的废话，嘤嘤嘤。”

我顿悟——谁能告诉我，阿达码个烙儿和我们的前前最高大王陛下多大仇：“您再不给我说他的特征我就要写'黑发精灵'的昆亚名啦！”我不是那么好糊弄的，打着只有我们之间才明白的哑谜，我斜眼瞟了一眼庭院里正在挨踹的我哥。一炉焚踏保佑他的皮实，一时半会还不会来我们这里回蓝。

“好吧，辫子，他满头的辫子，让人一见就头疼。”他嘤嘤嘤地说。

于是我拿了一片树叶，写：辫子的精灵。

“不行，太明显了。”他灵机一动，“我知道了：就写头上挂着树叶的精灵；莫搞死给他的头标了个价格。猫里粉伪建造这里的时候还念叨那价格对于一个呆瓜来说很不错，可惜可惜。”

我换了个树叶，照他说的写下去。  
那天，故事的最终版本是这样的——头上挂着树叶的精灵，用歌声做为引导，找到了他寻找已久的朋友。

“什么歌？”

那歌是很久以前，独手精灵的弟弟谱写的。事实证明，那是一首很难被遗忘的歌。

——从提栗昂到滩泥坤地

从腹闷糯丝到啊夸聋滴

我从未见过如此美丽的精灵

他走来，微微笑

行人眼中，只见他的红色发丝

他走过，人们不禁互相问询

他是否是真实的

这样的美貌难道存在于阿尔达之内？

……

“这是我少年时代，补给我哥的成年贺礼。”阿达码个烙儿自豪地说，“简单好唱的歌，被'挂着叶子的'家伙不知唱成什么样了。”

我边嗯嗯嗯边忍笑，差点没给憋死。我想粉个嗯大王的神经一定很粗壮，在魔窟面不改色地唱这种山歌，本身就是valiant的体现。

故事继续：邪恶的金属打制而成的镣铐，不是普通的匕首可以砍断的，所以他砍了朋友的右手。

到这里为止，这个故事和我至今听到的没有任何不同。  
勇敢的挂着树叶的精灵，做到了独手精灵的弟弟们都没有做到的事情，弥补了两家的裂痕。

阿达码个烙儿唱下去：  
当红日从山岗上升  
我的眼泪变成金色  
再加上大海的蓝  
也无法找回我灵魂中失去的色彩。

最后一个颤音让我耐心地等他的下文。

======================

 

止血的时候，他用了他随身带去的有着奇异芳香的药草。  
穿越冰原的旅途中，有人用这种寒冷之地生长的植物麻醉自己，以图忘记严寒和痛苦。很多使用者在冰原上安静地睡着，再也没有醒来。  
睿智为名的最高精灵王，曾命令自己的长子收缴这种药草。

——挂着树叶的精灵在无数的星夜中，默默地看着，看着他的部下、他父亲的部下、他兄弟的部下，部下的家人们，相继无助地死去，死于他最信任的精灵的背叛。

——刺骨的寒风中，他暗自握着剑柄发誓，要找到背叛者，让他付出代价。他很早就计划那样做了，他不会接受任何的解释，因为那许多许多曾经鲜活的生命，不是苍白无力的解释能挽回的。

阿达码个烙儿按住了琴弦，说了一个单词。

我停笔。

“那种药草的效用，你以后会知道的，小家伙。记得，不要碰。”

“不……我想问，您是怎么知道挂着叶片的精灵当时使用了何种药。”我出于严谨的治学态度，一片叶子也不想乱写。我几乎猜到那天爱茸丝问我的是同一种药了，果然不是什么好东西来的。

阿达码个烙儿耸肩：“‘挂着叶片的’家伙在太阳下的某一天自己跑到我哥的要塞来对我认罪，而'独手的精灵’至今以为我什么都不知道；这是一个被受害者本人原谅的罪，就这么简单，嘤嘤嘤。”

====

您为什么要告诉我。

“文字，和音乐一样，是一种承前启后的载体。”那时，种粥大陆最后一片净土上，最伟大的音乐家抬头，望着高高的天花板——这个世界上最宝贵的费诺之灯，在他见过双树的灰眼睛映照出如歌的色彩，“我沾满鲜血的双手，早就不配使用我的父亲亲手制作的笔墨，然而你可以，小家伙。所以活下去，见证终能够消弭一切丑恶和不公的晨曦。”  
庭院里我哥和梅菜肉丝殿下来去比试的刀剑撞击声终于停下来。这回合，我哥坚持了很长的时间。

我和阿达码个烙儿互相做了一个鬼脸，然后拉钩。

收拾好叶片，我们对着收了剑向我们走来的梅菜肉丝殿下和又挂了彩的爱茸丝，“嘤嘤嘤”地唱起了那首曾响彻三克油坠木的歌。

——噢这样的美貌确实存在于阿尔达之内

——花儿的香味中，初次进城的精灵问：

——那个路过的红发美人是谁？

——哦，那是埃尔达之花。人们笑着回答。

——他的名字你很快就会知晓

梅菜肉丝殿下果断停下脚步，甩开披风，转身离开了笑得滚做一团的我们。

====


	14. Elrond: Finding out part to play (1)

这天下午，天气晴好，我给哈林炖的小朋友们讲述昆亚的演变。正上着课呢，那个和他的奴美糯老朋友航海了好久的囧王鸡耳鸡拉肚，突然悄没声息地迈着长腿溜进来，转身就一屁股坐在了最后一排。  
小朋友们有认识他的，回头对他指指点点；其他多数孩子，没怎么在意教室里多出来一个衣着普通、身上没什么配饰，头发有些乱，也许还带着海风咸味的成年精灵——这表现在，他们传纸条的继续传纸条，看小人书的继续看小人书，对未成年小恋人抛媚眼的继续抛媚眼，厕所约架的继续约架。  
我对不请自来的囧王点头致意了一下，翻着课本讲下去。发现大王还带了笔记本和笔墨，我回头写黑板，掩饰自己的好奇：这家伙该不会是发现自己的昆亚还不如岛上的奴美糯人说得动听，所以来补课的吧。

奴美糯的安肚拿语是几大人类家族方言在短时间内的暴力糅合，并不悦耳，他们皇族使用的昆亚，却很纯正，比林炖大多数战后成长起来的年轻学者说的还要纯，在奴美糯最初的各语言混乱阶段起到了很好的统一作用，所以该国历史文献、节日庆典乃至法典文件都是昆雅语。毕竟那是我哥的后代，而我和我哥，在小孩子最好学的年纪，由那两个年长的费诺里安系统地教授了正统的昆亚，这对我们是溶于骨血的母语和书面语，是祷告、骂娘、表达爱意时第一瞬间会嘣出嘴边的话。  
（虽然费诺里安们那种传统的正式祷告因为信仰不同的原因我一直都没学，开了嘣了崩貌似也不会去做，但我们都会喊句“挨炉在上！”或者“一炉焚塌！”什么的。）

当然，这也不是什么值得特别骄傲的事。阿达码个烙儿说过的：“糯尔朵回到种粥大陆，第一个正式取消的就是昆亚的宾格，只因在杀人或者逃命的时候，是没人来纠正你的语法正确不正确的。”他补充，“要是能连属格和人称变格之类的规则都能取消说不定我们早打赢了。”  
研究地图的梅菜肉丝殿下边在地图上写着什么，边头也不抬地评价，“这样，还怎样表词达意。”殿下有把所有疑问句说成肯定句的能力，那是不小的人格魅力。

“所以这就是这门语言的局限性。阿塔再天才，也终究是个学究。加上卤蜜儿，就是两个学究。而Russandol你就是第三个学究。”也只有阿达码个烙儿可以完全无视殿下的魅力，望着天花板，好听的声音懒懒地，“以后的世界，既没有语法爆烦的昆亚，也没有发音扭捏的信达，而是各种各样的，简单好懂、任何人想怎么说就怎么说的各种不同的语言，想像一下！说一句从句而不用考虑变格的日子！嘤嘤嘤。Russandol，那时我们都该不在了吧，想想好可惜啊。”

如今，见识了各种发音奇葩的新兴语言的我依然不懂那位艺术家那时在可惜什么。不过阿达码个烙儿确实让我从开始就认识到，有生命力的语言都是不断进步的，死活抱着着古语语法不放那还不如去学觉醒湖边的祖先光着屁股凿石刻字算了。

为了丰富内容，我还从平锅螺蛳的书里摘出来不少港督林那几位大英雄的昆亚名言，虽然都是那家伙自己编的，这让少数几个小孩有了兴趣，他们一直都特别想搞清挨个晒粮的笛子、剑和盾牌上的宝石的名字，以及他临终前是不是高喊了自己大王的名字。  
当然也有小孩大着胆子说：可是连伟大的金花殿下都不使用昆亚了，我们学了有什么用哦。

我挤出个微笑，回答：这就是我开这门课的初衷，学习语言的历史，更有助于寻找其中的规律，让你们更好地掌握自己的信达——希望你们在传纸条和看小人书的间隙至少能听进去一两句。

孩子们完全没听进去的样子，机械点头。

\------

我描述到吐个嗯大王的佩剑铭文的翻译时，眼角瞟到有小女孩把纸条抛到囧王手里，囧王看了笑了笑收下，这才发现我讲得太投入，该下课了。  
清清嗓子，我宣布下课。这帮东张西望的小家伙瞬间获得了新生，哗啦啦一下不见了，有人连踢翻了椅子都不知道。  
下一节课是给捞粉兜儿的剑术课，所以一个个都和撒窝的兔子似地狂奔偶像而去。  
个别懂事的小孩子在跑出去前还记得嚷句：“爱茸的老师再见！“虽然是例行公事，但他们不知道他们的童言安慰了我，让我觉得这段时间的辛苦备课都是值得的。  
其后，我做完了课堂笔记，才发现囧王还在教室里，甚至小心扶起了被孩子踢倒的椅子，合上了他们忘记带走的课本。

“这群孩子不好教啊。”囧王摸摸鼻子，“高素质的手艺人离开得差不多了。”  
其实当年这位大王被他叔押着学昆亚的时候并没有比这帮熊孩子好到哪里去。我耸肩，装作毫不在意地说，“昆亚对他们来说就是死去的或者外来者的语言。“甚至是邪恶的语言，我想，我说，“这些大多数都是士兵、农民、渔夫或者小商贩的后代，没什么大贵族的远见。如果不是大王一纸法令让他们来学校完成基础教育，他们很多家长根本不会让孩子来。”

囧王点点头，诚恳地拍我的肩：“你辛苦了。”

这家伙这段时间一直这样，以前的他早该哈哈笑说着“能者多劳”然后带着那帮皮孩子甩着胳膊去抢占哪个山头了。也许他和奴美糯那帮志向远大的人类鬼混几年真能治疗他叔离开林炖给他带来的创伤——话说回来，要是以前的他，早光着膀子去追他叔了，哪会不是找个林炖的姑娘约会，就是找个奴美糯男人去航海，默默舔伤口排解忧愁什么的，我看着都觉得憋屈。  
这样的囧王也越来越……有个大王的样子了，不论内政外交都得心应手，在各个岗位都任用了可靠的人，器蛋大人也可以放心留在灰港而不用帮着管林炖的琐事了。也许这家伙能成为一个伟大的大王也说不定呢，我想像了一下。

在我欣慰目光的注视下，囧王突然靠近了来，我看到他头发里夹了根小海带，我没吱声，他说：“哎爱茸的，商量个事。”

我大概知道他的来意，但这次他弄得我心情很好，所以我大方地示意他继续。

“派你去好临（Hollin）出个差，怎样？”哟呵，这家伙居然用挨了基恩的古称，看来是做了点功课的。  
看他不确定的天然表情，再看看他的小海带，这赫然还是以前的那个浑身脏兮兮上蹿下跳的鸡耳鸡拉肚嘛，我没好气地逗他：“想你叔，就自己去，你还怕自己的林炖被人抢了不成。”

“你不明白，”囧王一向笔直的肩膀垮下来，“我叔他不要我去。”

林炖和挨了基恩的往来书信都经过我或者林滴儿的手，开了嘣了崩也并没有单独给我们的谁来过信，每次来信都是例行公事地报告那边的建设情况，并顺带问我们大家好，总之不冷不热，也挑不出错。  
当了城主的开了嘣了崩终于做出一个大人应该有的样子了——就像，梅菜肉丝殿下那样，措辞有礼，进退有节。  
“你瞎想，你叔可没在信里少邀请我们去做客。”我说。难不成那个知书达理的费诺里安遗孤还在信后附言“PS：不要那个脏不拉几的鸡耳鸡拉肚来”之类的，这囧王。

“我知道的，如果他要我去，会单独写信邀请我，可是他没有，一次都没有。所以就是不欢迎我。”囧王很肯定地说，还点了点头，连带那海带也抖了抖。

你是小女生谈远距离恋爱啊，我用“你今年几岁”的眼光瞟他，他不为所动，颇相信自己那颗大王的脑袋所作出的判断：“挨了基恩已经有了不小的实力，我一个名义上的最高大王，没收到正式邀请，如果自己跑去他那里，人带少了太寒酸，带多了人家以为我要去吞并他们，或者强迫那些离开的人回来之类的，非常不利于两地的团结。我想来想去，爱茸的，你是个受人尊敬的学究，主动去那里了解下情况，增进文化和经济交流，一定没人说闲话。”

学究啊——我楞了一下，没想到这遥不可及的词也有用到我头上的一天。更惊讶的是，我不得不承认大王的这套歪理里面，居然有不少道理。

“那就这么定了！这次本大王勉为其难亲自写信通知他们，你就专心准备出行吧。”囧王看我没有异议，突然就自顾自高兴起来，“对了，你的课件让我看看？你那课挺有趣的，爱茸的，我警告你，你可别留在哪里了，回来继续教；就算你下周一出发，你不要赶，加上来回，给你八周时间，伊阿瓦丝（信达语，入秋）的第三天回来怎样？那时米他尔妈（奴美糯首府和王宫所在地，作者注）有没内尔他妈节，你高兴就陪我去，不想去我就给你带吃的，那里有种沿传古法做的甜酱，拿勺子舀了吃或者抹在面包上挺好吃的……”

被大王这么一捧，我心里略美，不知道怎的就答应替他出使挨了基恩的事情。  
其实并不太喜欢长途旅行的我，几天后接到挨了基恩“欢迎爱茸的来访”的回信，颇有些后悔自己一时脑热的决定，我可是离开了熟悉的床就睡不着的人啊，这次怎么就被没见过的甜酱买通了，也没要求涨点加班津贴和睡眠补助什么的。  
大意了，爱茸的。也许囧王没有他看上去的那么傻。至少在换算奴美糯的航海历和林炖历上，他的脑子就转得挺快的。  
（作者注：精灵历法一周六天，奴美糯航海历一周七天，在前者基础上加了周六）

——————————————

如前述，挨了基恩古称好临（现在好临成为那里部分地区的称谓），位于雾山以西，战后矮人在那里发现了蕴藏量不小的蜜银矿，慢慢地吸引了商业嗅觉灵敏的糯尔朵和少数信达们前去定居。  
开了嘣了崩去到那里以后，更是通过他的勤劳智慧让挨了基恩大放光彩，没多久，他就被推举为城主，取代原来暂管事的咖喱地梨夫妇，成为实际的掌权者。

我深知开了嘣了崩身体里蕴藏的无尽能力，他可不只是一个不错的手艺人而已。作为一个蒙福之地而来的精灵，不但会说纯熟的矮人语，信达语也好得飞起，而最重要的——其他人也许是为了蜜银的利润才去的雾山——而他绝对不是的（至少不全是），我相信他是真心想和所有种族交好。他能在短短十个太阳年间取得这样的成就，不是什么值得惊讶的事情。  
只是，前阵子开了嘣了崩当上挨了基恩城主的消息传来，那个囧王闷闷不乐好几天，拉着他的奴美糯朋友去航海三个月回来，才慢慢恢复了正常。

旁观的我很清楚：囧王错就错在，他一直以为开了嘣了崩是自己的人，他觉得开了嘣了崩只是出去散心的，最后终会回到已经建设完毕并不再需要他手艺的、也不能帮助他提高任何技艺的林炖。

囧王认识的费诺里安不多，所以不明白开了嘣了崩不可能满足于一辈子寄人篱下。

我一直没敢点穿这点，毕竟囧王再跳脱，依然是个老实人，欺负老实人没意思。  
——那是某些大能者喜欢干的事情。  
这话是我哥说的。虽然我哥也被我归为老实人的行列。

这次我安排林滴儿留下帮大王处理日常，独自一人从林炖大殿堂出发。向东的大道畅通，两边有各种自由种族的歇脚点和驿站，难得一个人上路，也没有什么大王文书要处理，让我可以安静地思考一下个人问题。

其实也不是什么大问题。

很久以前，年轻的我每天一睁眼就看到咋咋呼呼吸引全部人目光的我哥（我哥自己没发觉，他虽然没像我那样没日没夜地学习，他在语言方面的天分，其实比我要好，如果不是他把生命和精力都浪费在奇怪的地方的话，他一定能成为伟大学者），我哥的剑术也比我好，被梅菜肉丝殿下那样踹还能活下来并习得全身的本领，简直可以用天生的战士来形容，打仗的时候更是无数次拯救我们不知道死字怎么写的大王于危难。  
我哥也比我有闯劲，战后他二话没说拍怕屁股选择做人，和一帮野人去创立了个国家。  
此后他过着在小岛上、大海上大块吃肉，大碗喝酒的生活，恨过爱过，然后微笑着拥抱死亡。

我们是双胞胎，我能感觉到他最后的日子，在饭阿图来以前我就知道，我哥是开心而欢乐的，爽朗的欢笑声简直能从他的胸腔中透出来，一直透到我的耳边。最后的时刻，他眯着眼睛像以前的每晚一样，流着口水呼呼地睡着了，带着马上就要拆开未知的生日礼包那样的愉悦而满足的心情在梦里蹦跶着告别了这个世界。  
他这么快乐，我根本难受不起来（让指望我大哭一场的囧王失望了）嘛。

把我哥那光辉灿烂神气活现的履历在脑内过完一遍，灰港到了。

按照规矩，我在器蛋大人的驻地停留，询问他可有什么话要我带去。  
大人笑眯眯地接待我，安排我吃饭梳洗，然后要我问开了嘣了崩好，外加一句老腔调的：既然找到了归属，那就娶妻生子安定下来。  
我理解老人的期盼。有眼力的聪明人都不指望劝开了嘣了崩回林炖了，怀有希望的，只有那个囧王一个人而已。

休整一番的我在第二天继续上路。

这附近的路我为了林炖的商业事宜而经常跑，我的马儿“烦啊”比我更认路，又温顺。她不快不慢地前行，一点也不打扰我思考。

所以，和我哥相比，我是阴影里的人物，如果不是养父们对我俩因材施教，不起眼的我说不定永远也成不了现在这种，呃，学究——毕竟费诺里安从树年而来的知识储备，那可不是我们出生的河口地那些从各地逃来的只担心吃穿用度的破落的人们可以比的。

学究啊，那时被阿达码个烙儿称为学究的梅菜肉丝殿下是怎么回答的？

“如果我是个学究，就不会亲手夺去那么多生命了，玛卡捞瑞。”他说。

那么梅菜肉丝殿下，是不愿意自己被称为学究的。阿达码个烙儿说费诺也是学究，该学究发了一个避无可避的誓，把自己全家都绕进去了，因此也不是什么特别正面的例子。  
……那个传说中的大学究卤蜜儿不会也干过什么毁天灭地的事吧。

再看看同样是粉伪大王家的后代（虽然我对那个再婚老大王毫无感觉），鸡耳鸡拉肚是名义上的最高王，牛逼（牛逼这个词是安肚拿语，昆亚同义词是diao爆了，矮人语里说糊炸了，我觉得太粗鲁了，于是用牛逼）；开了嘣了崩是挨了基恩的城主，主导和各种族的交流，非常牛逼；咖喱地梨在外对信达精灵有号召力，在内有自己完美的家庭和生活，也很牛逼。

而我……我帮林炖打理着日常，帮大王和器蛋大人处理些琐事，教小孩子们读些书，每天忙得团团转，虽说离开牛逼有几万里，但我相当满足，毕竟生命漫长急不得，历史告诉我，越牛逼死得越快。呸呸呸。我不是咒那帮人，只是和那帮看不穿的家伙不一样，我可不想瞎折腾。

这么想着，表示了对自己的满意，我开始欣赏风景，哼起阿达码个烙儿心情特别好时唱起的歌谣。

——我喜欢上了一个餮了瑞的好姑娘

她娇小又美丽，她发色如银

她跳起舞来，我的心也跟着荡漾

我想，这就是我的心之所望。

——————————————————

不离是个很操蛋的地方（操蛋同样是安肚拿语——我怀疑我哥成天没事就发展国骂了。该词通过昆亚的“我靠“演变过来，而“我靠“一词涉及到同样被淘汰掉到的！这个符号，说来话长*注1）。和林炖山脚那个出了名混乱的酒店“奔腾的泡沫”所属的小镇不同，不离的管事人从战后就一直是人类，这些人类不属于我们精灵熟悉的任何人类家族，而是第一纪时期没能去到西面的人类的后代，他们一直是自由散漫的族群，和精灵、和其他任何“精灵之友”或者服务黑大王的邪恶人类都互相不信任，语言也不同。不过只要是人类，就比精灵和矮人都爱瞎折腾，这不，远远就听到这边叮叮当当的建房声音，整个小镇看着像被龙卷风刮过似得歪歪扭扭，其实距离不离小镇上次大兴土木还不到五年，矮人们暗中吐槽是因为人类穷、建房子都是豆腐渣，所以没几年又要推倒重建。精灵们对此不置可否，人类的审美一直入不了我们的法眼，这边所有的“房子“在我们眼中那都只能叫窝棚，林炖大王的马厩都要比这边镇长的宅邸精致牢固；这里的马路也只有人类才会称为马路……不过，人类毕竟是野心勃勃的新生种族，谁知道以后会怎样，比如奴美糯人如今在海上的实力就和林炖不相上下了，吐槽能力更是日新月异。

此时，我的马小心翼翼地行进在泥泞的羊肠小道上，我闻着街上时有时无的、不干净的味道，不时还要提防楼上倒洗脚水、吐痰或是扔垃圾。我拉低了兜帽，同时抓紧了自己的下摆口袋——口袋里其实就几块碎银，真正的钱袋子在胸前的褡裢上，而面对不离无孔不入的小偷，你要是傻到去抓钱袋，那就是告诉小偷我这有钱照这儿偷，保准一会就身无分文了。  
林滴儿和挨了石头以前都在这里中过招，回来骂骂咧咧过许久，挨了石头私下里恨不得大王带大军把小偷抓起来吊打。哦这么说我去那边还能见到挨了石头，不错。

转了一圈，鼻子里全是各种小作坊烧煤的味道，让人浑身都觉得脏不可耐。我是真不想在这儿投宿，但是这附近都是大大小小的人类地界，下一个精灵驿站在晚霞湖，加紧赶还要一天半，而且偏离了主干道。我只好勉为其难找了个屋后的马厩看上去不是那么摇摇欲坠的旅馆投宿下来，旅馆的名字我没怎么在意，貌似叫“响马”还是“跳马”还是“走马”什么的，我要查查这个词的意思。我问旅馆小厮要了水，卸下马鞍和行李，亲手刷干净我心爱的马，然后给她添了点草料，抱歉地拍拍她，对她轻声保证明天我们就离开。烦啊懂事地蹭蹭我。啧啧我的马就是好看，我最后看了一眼马厩里其他各种奇形怪状或者黑不溜秋的马儿，小得意地想。

避开旅馆一楼闹哄哄的人群，我从褡裢里掏钱出来付了押金（果然口袋里的碎银已经不见踪影）取了钥匙，也不要小厮帮忙，单手提着行李飞快地逃到三楼我自己的房间。  
热水和浴桶一会就被一个胳膊比我都粗的健壮的女人抬上来了，我道谢，锁好门，拉好窗帘，立刻把自己剥了精光，跳到浴桶里，溅出了小水花，我没管，迅速让水没过了我的头。努力憋气，然后浮出来，长呼一口气：挨炉在上！长途旅行真是太——可怕了。

以前我替大王跑人类聚居区从不留宿，速战速决，而且带着林滴儿和其他人，不用担心自己屁股后有没有贼盯着。

不过话说这贼也太不可思议了吧，精灵的视觉都能避过。

多一事不如少一事的我真是疯了会接受大王的委托，等回去我要吃五罐他说的那个甜酱泄愤。

我也很清楚，这并不能怪大王，鸡耳鸡拉肚不过是做到人尽其用罢了。被他称作“学究”的我除了语言学，地理学功底也很扎实，天生方向感好，不会迷路。这样的我会打心底讨厌挪窝这事情，连我哥都不清楚。

 

————————

 

那时候我们刚被费诺里安收养（平锅螺蛳书里说我们被“弑亲者”“绑架”，那是不对的，你有见绑匪照顾你吃喝拉撒教你识字读书学道理的嘛，再有这样帅的绑匪请给我来一打，不不，不用多，把那两人还给我就成），第一次离开河口地的我，在费诺里安大营根本睡不着觉，所以察觉这一切的阿达码个烙儿才会牺牲自己的睡眠时间来给我讲睡前故事，而我哥那种一根筋的老实人，在哪里都是头一粘枕头就睡过去的，第二天还好意思精神饱满地责怪我听鬼故事影响他睡眠。他不知我可喜欢阿达码个烙儿优美的声音发出的嘤嘤嘤了，那许多年，许多许多年啊，与我而言，就是安然入睡的保证。  
因为我知道，第二天，还会听到这样优美的声音，指导我学习，教我保命的本领，让我错觉我不是个生来就注定和周围格格不入的怪胎，直到阿尔达的终结，一直会有那样一个美好的人关心着我。

想像一下愤怒之战时期我们跟着大王转战各个战场，晚上他们一群老实人一个个睡得横七竖八昏天黑地，我一个人主动出去陪各岗哨的战士守夜的痛苦吧。

（别说还真在我带领下挫败了几次我靠的偷袭。大王那时候还夸我靠得住来着，都没察觉我的黑眼圈快赶上连夜带人赶制武器的开了嘣了崩了。）

我哥的脾气像我们亲爹，都是振臂一呼勇往无前的主，表现在未成年的小孩子身上，就是成天带人上房揭瓦下地撵狗，完全和我是两个世界的人。如果不是我哥那次从桅杆上跌下来摔断了背差点一命归西，我可能根本不会发觉我还是打心底爱着他的。

那之前，我的生命里，只有河口居民从港督林逃难时带出来的烧柴剩下的、撕得差不多的破烂古书。在那里面，我读到有些精灵，会一辈子都找不到自己的另一半，而要孤独地面对阿尔达的尽头。这个想法抓住了我，让我好几个晚上哭着入睡。

再后来，在Amon Ereb山上，我把这个想法战战兢兢告诉了阿达码个烙儿。阿达把我抱起来放在膝头，亲了亲我的小脑袋，说：“爱茸的，挨炉都为我们安排好了呢。”

 

也就在那个时候，我问阿达码个烙儿他可有喜欢过谁。

 

“我喜欢上了一个餮了瑞的好姑娘。”

他说，然后清唱，他的声线丰润而完美：

 

“她娇小又美丽，她发色如银

 

她跳起舞来，我的心也跟着荡漾

 

我想，这就是我的心之所望

 

那个餮了瑞的好姑娘

 

她向我走来，她赠我以鲜花和贝壳

 

哦，她也爱着我

 

爱着我的蠢笨木讷

 

爱着我的平凡无奇

 

她将小小的手放在我的手心

 

我们跳起舞来。

 

我想，这就是我的心之所望。

 

这个餮了瑞的好姑娘。”

……

 

阿达码个烙儿唱完还眨着眼，加了一句：“爱茸的你要知道，你应该庆幸你是双胞胎，你只要比你哥收拾得干净一点——这不是什么难事——一定能吸引姑娘的目光。要是你像我一样，有个好看到天崩地裂、连我那个性格挑剔的亲爹某天都能被突然帅呆的亲大哥……”

 

我们都敬畏地偷瞄一眼又一次把我哥帅气踢飞的梅菜肉丝殿下，的大长腿。

 

他然后给我讲了他以前作为梅菜肉丝殿下身边的透明人，一直无法追到好看的妹子的故事，因为妹子只要不是眼瞎，都会全身心晕倒在梅菜肉丝殿下面前，云云。

 

阿达码个烙儿的爱情一般都是这么开始：“哦，玛卡捞瑞殿下您的歌声真是……啊！Nelyafinwe殿下……！！”  
爱情结束。  
留下阿达码个烙儿蹲着捡起破碎的心，还要吹吹灰。

 

有阵子他们家的兄弟都竭力避免和大哥一起去任何公共场合，包括公共厕所。

 

所以阿达码个烙儿也曾坚信自己会孤独一人活到世界终结，直到……“遇到那个餮了瑞的好姑娘”，他颇开心地笑。

 

他真心实意的明朗笑容，让略懂历史的我没有那个心情去追问他，那个姑娘现在怎样了。

 

后来我把这个故事写在叶子书里，我记得，我还称呼阿达码个烙儿是“亲吻过叶片的精灵”，“亲吻过叶片的精灵，他唱起歌来，鲜花在他脚下盛放。”我写，“他和一个美丽的银发姑娘相爱，他们手牵手，行走在圣洁的海边，白色的贝壳点缀在她的发间……”

 

阿达那天特别开心，甚至都忘记嘤嘤嘤。

 

我记得我还给了那故事一个HE，特自豪地读给我哥听，把我哥雷到翻白眼。

 

……

 

我的洗澡水凉了，我抖抖索索爬出浴桶，擦干净身体，穿好衣服，开门出去倒水。下楼，又遇到了那个胳膊比我粗的人类姑娘，我礼貌地问她水房怎么走的时候，她转了转眼睛，表示：你们精灵就是麻烦。然后我眼睁睁看着她倾倒浴桶，熟门熟路地把水泼到了大街上。

听着街上飞来各语种的骂娘声，我习惯性道谢后立即上楼逃回自己房间，无语了许久。  
然后用力地笑出了声。

笑到没力气的那刻，我用被子蒙住头。

许久许久，我闷声哭起来。

==========  
注1：昆亚的感叹号“！”，以前在“靠”前表重音，在其他字符后表高贵的意思，但已经和昆亚的四格一样，因为战事紧急而在日常使用中取消了。疾火之战后仅在哪个是聋的境内还在书面使用，到泪雨之战后完全取消，最后一个官方使用者据记载为粉肉的！·废了钢的！，此后皆写作粉肉的。  
另，“我靠”的注解见第二部《种粥新世界语义学讲座》。

 


	15. Elrond: Finding out part to play (2)

夜深，我洗了脸，下楼觅食。

 

饿得有些心慌的我，实在没力气爬楼回房吃饭了，就要了些普通的面包奶酪和泡沫酒，在熙熙攘攘的大厅瞅个安静的角落：还真有，在靠窗的地方。等我走过去，才发现那桌角靠墙的地方已经坐了人。

 

那是个黑发的女精灵，一身简单的中性旅行装，身上没什么装饰，个子中等，看不出是糯尔朵还是信达，很可能是混血。这时她亮亮的灰眼睛也正看着我，我表示打搅，正想转身走人，她却开了口，说的是熟练的信达：“没事，您坐下好了，我马上吃完。”

 

我可能真是饿慌了，按我一般的习惯是不会和人拼桌的，我于是感谢了她，坐下来开吃。

 

吃了一半，才发现她依然饶有兴趣地望我，我想我不是脸上有什么吧。她笑着开了口：“您的餐桌礼仪真好，出门在外，很久没看到吃饭这么安静的人了。”和大厅另一头又吃又吐的人类相比的话，我们这里确实是安静得有点尴尬。

 

出于礼貌，我又叫了两杯泡沫酒，给她一杯。我自报家门，询问她的姓名，以及去过了哪些地方。  
“艾蓝尼嗯（Elranien）。”她不假思索地说。我好奇，Elranien是“游荡的精灵”的意思，什么样的父母会给孩子起这种名字。

 

原来她一直在安肚因以东的森林里游荡，接触各个种族，搜集了很多的知识。听她讲述的语气，也是个对语言学颇有研究的精灵。这让我有了好感。

 

我说我的目的地是挨了基恩，然后我抱怨起这里的小偷。她笑了，说确实有一种未被命名的小小种族，能够做到不让人察觉地行进，不过那个种族大都与世无争，只是闹着玩的——“因为我们这些他们眼中的‘大人’，都太无知了。为了惩罚这种无知，他们会拿走一些不值钱的东西，提醒我们世界的险恶。”

 

我被这理论噎到。

 

她笑起来的样子挺好看的，她安慰我：“放心，他们不会偷同一个人，你既然已经付出了一点小银子的代价，他们便不会再找你麻烦了；甚至还会暗中帮助你。”

 

我对此表示怀疑。

 

“放轻松，你太紧张了。”她又说，“这样会让你显得是第一次出远门的新手，容易成为坏人的目标。”

 

我略有些被打击到，原来这也能看出来啊。同时也不得不小小钦佩她，这个女精灵，看着年纪并不比我大，旅行的经验却比我丰富不少。

 

能够在这样一个小镇遇到一个漂亮的女士，总是不错的体验，最后，我收拾我俩的餐盘，感谢她的陪伴，并礼节性地询问她有没有什么需要我帮助的地方。

 

她想了想：“也许我们能互相帮助，”她说，“爱茸的，我们同路。”

 

所以这是一个游荡了许久，最终也要去到挨了基恩的糯尔朵吧。我想，可惜我只是去那里暂居。我们简单地约了明天出发的时间，然后告别。

 

—————————

 

第二天一早，当我发现我心爱的烦啊不见了的那刻，我的心情是崩溃的。  
旅馆小厮证实了我的猜想：就是那个艾蓝尼嗯把我的马牵走了。小厮说昨晚看到我们一起吃饭一起上楼，还以为我们是一对儿。  
我无语望天。  
不过，大概是出于对我的怜悯，她把自己的马留给了我，是信达精灵的马，个子不高，浑身漆黑，还不太难看。

我没得选择，只好把我的马鞍和行李放上那马。

然而等我骑上去，那马却怎么也不肯走。我了去的，还是个认主人的倔脾气。

我没办法，只好哀叹自己的坏运气，拖着、牵着那马，走出了脏不拉几的不离。

下一次，我一定要说服大王带军来剿了这里的贼！！

—————————  
重新回到向东大道，我甚至考虑避开下一个人类定居点，而在山间露宿。这样我可以在绕远道去晚霞湖，去那里买匹听话的马。  
就在这时，前面有一人一骑逆光而来。  
女骑手的黑发飘洒，那匹银驹步伐轻盈欢快，那不是——

“艾蓝尼嗯！”我毫无形象地吼出来。

确实是她。她正张扬地笑着，对我挥手，并跳下马来。

“挖菱糯良驹的后代，”她亲昵地拍拍我的烦啊，“你却把她关在那种肮脏的马槽，喂她沾了煤灰的稻草，是要她心碎而死吗。我带她出来散心，吃点好吃的。”她玩笑着解释，“你昨天太累了，我就没吵醒你，一清早自己牵她出来了，没想到你也这么早。”

我抱紧了我那心脏强健的马的脖子，瞪她。  
我的马身上，和她的身上，都有好闻的青草、野花，和露水的味道。

她看看自己的马，再看看我，眼睛闪闪发光，然后大笑：“你以为自己又遇到贼了哈哈哈，爱茸的。你还真是……”

她利索解下我绑在她的黑马背上的行李，帮我在烦啊身上绑好，拍拍我的肩膀：“我去旅店拿行李，你等我。一起走。”

“我凭什么……”我正想反问，她已经翻身上马，绝尘而去的同时，喊：“就凭剩下的一半旅途，旅店主人不是人类就是矮人，你还用得着我，新手！”

谁用你啊！！我在她身后挥拳。

 

——————————

 

老实说，能用十种不重样的语言描写一颗茴香豆的我，确实缺少和其他种族交流的实际经验。

我接触的人类，基本属于三大人类家族，那是些说话行动包括长相都和我们精灵差不多的基本脱离了低级趣味的人，而不是不离这地儿这种，会把门甩在你面上，还向你泼洗澡水的神人。至于我和矮人的接触，那就更少了。  
林炖以前负责和矮人们交流的不是开了嘣了崩就是挨了石头，现在他们都不在了，看大王飘逸的眼神，早晚这任务要落到我身上。  
我也用功学了点矮人语，差点没把自己舌头咬掉，说出来的话难听得把我吓吐了。

和我一起上路的艾蓝尼嗯（嗯，我还是没志气地等她了），开始滔滔不绝给我讲述她的见闻，里面不乏矮人语和矮人的笑话，她是我见到的开了嘣了崩之外的第二个说矮人语说得动听的精灵，排除顽劣的性格，也算是挺了不起的。

梅菜肉丝殿下据说也是会矮人语的，他说起来不会难听，只不过我和他在一起的时候并没有亲闻。  
殿下他，做什么事，都是完美的，阿达码个烙儿说殿下年轻时和费诺练习剑术，是全家乃至全提栗昂城唯一一个可以和费诺打成平手的优秀剑客。  
然而这样的他，却要丢失一只好看的手，并且爱茸丝悄悄告诉我，殿下身上都是黑色的伤口。

如果连三克油坠木的峭壁都是他们信仰的挨炉为他所做的安排，那意义何在啊。

“爱茸的。”发现我没在听，艾蓝尼嗯叫我的名字，嘟起了嘴，“想哪个美女呢？”

“不……没有，没有，抱歉。”我慌忙解释，“想起了以前的一些事情，是一些奇怪的家里人，不是什么美女。我哪有什么美女哦。”

“你现在不是有了？”艾蓝尼嗯调皮地眨眼睛。

“是是。”

“哼……”她想了想，“不过我的家人也很奇怪。爱茸的，问你个问题。”

“嗯？”

“你会和你的家人有代沟吗？”

“啊？？”我差点没笑出来，这个从昨天到现在都是自信满满的女精灵，突然露出了小女孩的表情，这反差有点大，不过我还是想了想，回答，“代沟，算是有一点吧。他们不是过于优秀，就是过于不着调。不过，你顺着他们不同的眼光去看事情就好了，也许会发现他们的出发点都是好的。”

“然而我牵走了你的马，明明是出于好意，你却第一时间以为我是个贼。”她扬起鼻子，说。

“……”我语塞，原来这家伙装可怜，还是在给我挖坑呢，“好好好，我错了。我错了。”

“挖菱糯的良驹，如果遇到不好的人，才不会跟着走呢，这点你都不记得了。”她继续打击我。

这时候，我才有点好奇：“你一直说挖菱糯，挖菱糯的，艾蓝尼嗯，难不成你是流放来的糯尔朵？”

我是真的不会和女士说话，这下她爆炸了：“你睁开眼睛看看我有那么老吗！！！！”

我抱头，不敢发言了。

她“哼”了一下，夹马跑去了前头，我莫名心虚地跟着，心想她别还认识这里的山大王，然后把我烤了什么的。

—————————

快到中午的时候，艾蓝尼嗯跳下马，给我们张罗午饭，我是那种有干粮就吃，没有干粮喝西北风都可过日子的人，她明显不一样，只见她解下马背上的弓箭，就要去打野味。

临走她嘱咐我生火，又加了一句：“你会生火吧？要找干的树枝……”

“我会！”我打断她，“你自己注意安全。”

她笑了笑，颇不相信地看看我，走开了。

我摇摇头，开始忙活。

我的烦啊属于那种跑远了自己会回来的类型，我放她去吃草，艾蓝尼嗯的信达黑马我就不敢保证了，只见他颇阴险地瞪我一眼，我就没敢解开他的缰绳。

老实讲，我不是没考虑过翻她留下的行李，查探她到底是什么来历，但是这样做不绅士（绅士这个词依然是安肚拿语，语源不明，疑似来自多了压死的信达），何况我们也是临时成伙的旅伴，没必要查探得太细，显得我对她有意思似的。

等我拾柴生火，把找到的野果也洗干净，她提着一只肥大的野鸡回来了，我们在对方的眼中看到了赞赏的意味——大概谁也没想到对方这么能干。

“家里人教的。”我们同时冒出来一句没头没脑的话，然后对着笑了。

“看来我们的家里人都不是那么讨厌呀。”她给野鸡放血，边喃喃。

“看来不是。”我笑着，啃着野果看她熟练的动作。这时我惊讶地听到了她喃喃的内容，“Ataremma i ea han ea……”

一直说着信达的她，居然念着……相当标准的昆亚祷告，而且祷告的对象不是精灵平时会感谢的某个烦啦，而是那唯一的天父在上：挨炉，一炉焚塌。

这个祷告，我只听那两个年长的费诺里安做过，他们逃亡，他们杀戮，他们一直在有声或者无声地祷告着……他们从来没有强迫我们做，所以只有我那个对神不在意的哥吃饱了撑会跟着他们念两句（我怀疑我哥那时候是否懂那些词的意思），我信仰烦啦，没有太在意费诺里安的习俗，所以我没有学，但我一直记得词句。

“……今日赐我，我所用粮。尔免我罪，如我亦免罪我者。救我于诱惑，救我于凶恶……”最后费诺里安们，和我面前的这个她，都说：“Nasie。”

愿事如此。

我果子都忘了咬，好久没找到自己的声音。那一刻她看上去那么庄严圣洁，即使她是在杀只鸡。

大概这是糯尔朵习俗，他们只敬畏一炉焚踏，从不把烦啦放在眼里，才会自我流放，才会沦落至此。

—————————————

午饭我们吃得很安静，等我们吃完了果子和烤熟的野鸡，去溪水边洗手，还觉得意犹未尽时，更奇怪的事情发生了：我一回头发现地上又多了几种不同种类的蔬果，而且分门别类洗得干干净净。

“啊，是你的小朋友们送来的，爱茸的，我说过的，”艾蓝尼嗯举起一根手指，“昨天他们掏走了你口袋里的碎银子，今天他们送来好吃的给你。”

啊？？我楞了好一会，不过看着她咬了一口新鲜的果子，然后露出的美丽笑容，我积聚的郁闷心情一扫而空，终于能够——像我哥生前那样——大笑出来。

“那么谢谢你们……”我对着沙沙作响的森林喊，“看不见的朋友们，我是爱茸的！随时欢迎你们来我家做客！”

森林回复我以鸟叫、溪流、虫鸣和风声。

挨炉在上，保佑你们永远自由，和快乐。

 

——————————————

余下几天的旅程出乎意料的顺利，也不乏小惊喜，只因艾蓝尼嗯确实是个优秀的旅伴。

她熟悉不离以东一路上所有实惠的旅店，和那些旅店里著名的小吃，而我对这地界的理解只停留在书本上。什么叶子鸡，葱花肉，炭火烤全猪，期间我发现矮人的食物其实挺和我胃口的，怪不得开了嘣了崩他们老喜欢和矮人吃到一锅里去。

她给我介绍了各样的酒，虽然她自己不怎么喝，她说她酒量不好，而我对酒精并没什么特殊爱好，但是既然是她推荐的，我也就一一尝过来，果然有许多不错的果子酒在里面，我回去可以给大王介绍，哦不过大王酒品不行，还是算了，我自己喝吧。

一路上，她还教了我不少石头和金属的知识，有些我早就知道，但我喜欢听她说话的声音，我相信那是阿达码个烙儿以后我听过的最好听的声音了；我就那样听着。

挨了压朵的矮人聚居区内，我意料中的和矮人打交道的尴尬并没有出现，都靠她完美的翻译和交往手段一一化解于无形。甚至有矮人比划着塞礼物给我们，艾蓝尼嗯拿到了点缀着小贝壳的银发卡，我拿到了刻着“欢迎来到挨了基恩”的绿松石，都制作精美，不输给糯尔朵的工艺。那矮人还顺手在我的石头上刻了个费诺之星，刻完，他笑得从左耳朵扯到右耳朵，以示友好。

我很好地掩饰了我的尴尬笑：如果是信达精灵，看到这标记，大概要暴跳了吧。

“这儿精灵和矮人交往密切，”她把发卡别在耳后，露出一截好看的脖颈，“大家既是公平的竞争对手又是邻居和朋友，据说这种和谐，在以前那是想都不敢想的。我们真是生活在一个好的时代，爱茸的。”

这时，她让我想起开了嘣了崩，我赶紧算了算，开了嘣了崩离开才十个太阳年，真有女儿长不到那么大。  
如果她突然扯下长发告诉我她其实是开了嘣了崩假扮的，我也不会过于惊讶。不过我大概会有些小小的失落，因为她确实是那样一个优秀的女性。  
这么优秀的女性，早就有意中人了吧。你瞎想什么呢，爱茸的。  
“确实，是一个好的时代。”我望着前方，回答。

傍晚，我们俩都喝得有点高，在一个人类的聚集地，我们甚至一起参加了他们的篝火舞。那晚，她脸上红扑扑的，灰眼睛亮亮的，可好看了。

——————————

进入上好临地界，穿过几个颇具规模的糯尔朵精灵的城镇。傍晚，天空淅淅沥沥下下起雨来，熟知大自然的我们早就找了一家临街搭了凉棚的小酒店歇下。此时我们坐在临街，品着甜酒，看着雨打屋檐。这里的建筑上，随处可见费那罗之星作为装饰，在雨水冲刷下，都亮晶晶的。

“人们喜欢城主，”她说，“并且感谢他的智慧和创造。”

“我所处的那个时代，人们惧怕这个标记，因为它们带来战火和诅咒。”我轻声说，“那时连雨水，都是莫搞死的黑魔法，会腐蚀一切美好的东西。”我一直都记得那些残破的、晦气的、沾满了血迹的八芒星，还有梅菜肉丝殿下为了保护我哥而掉在黑雨中的一缕红发，“……现在看来好像是许久之前的事了。”

在雨中，燥热空气都安静下来。

“你会西渡吗，爱茸的？”她突然，认真的问，“据说西渡能治愈一切战争带来的伤痛。”

“我……”我回答，“我爱这里。你呢？”我问。

她说：“我也是。”

没多久，雨停了，我们继续上路，我负责备马，而她去她隔壁的小店买了一大堆干粮小甜饼，还带回来一罐肥皂泡。一跳上马，马儿悠悠地走，她就对我吹起泡泡来。  
以前我是会嘲笑这种小孩子的举动的，可你看，她被五彩肥皂泡包围着的笑脸是那么健康又那么好看。我甚至都不舍得戳破飘来我脸上和头上的泡泡，依依不舍的，让它们晃晃悠悠停留了许久。  
也许同为“不会西渡”的同僚，让我们的心又近了一层。  
——----------

“为什么你们不和我们一起去啊！”烦啦和蒙福之地的精灵总算来打仗了，在我们离开吧啦岛之前，梅菜肉丝殿下交付掉他和啊达码个烙儿所有的士兵，此时他擦着自己的剑，准备离开。我哥立刻就嚷嚷开了。我在一边抱住我的剑，没说话。

 

“我们还有别的事。”梅菜肉丝殿下回答，殿下一贯表情平静，但是他的脸色有些苍白。阿达码个烙儿在一边收拾包裹一边嘤嘤嘤。

 

“那就带上我和爱茸的。”我哥毫不犹豫就说了，“我不会拖后腿的，”我哥停了停，“嗯，爱茸的也不会，他现在剑术可好了，是吧，爱茸的！”  
你别解释了。我尴尬但诚恳地对着梅菜肉丝殿下点头。

 

梅菜肉丝殿下说：”你们的父亲也会参与这场战役。“他笑了，笑得很温柔，是一个长辈对孩子耐心解释一件孩子还不懂的复杂事情时候，才会有的温柔。这样的温柔他并不常给我们，他一直都是严肃而冷静的，这让他此时的温柔，更有了一种不可辩驳的魔力，“让他看看自己的儿子们是怎样作战的。而我们，直到这个阿尔达的终结，都一直为你们骄傲，爱茸丝，爱茸的。”

 

这些无法劝说的费诺里安啊。

 

\-----------------

 

晚霞漫天，明天定是个行千里的好日子。我们在首府前的最后一个客栈做休整。这是个信达精灵开的小客栈，干净整洁，背景音乐也很有情调。期间我甚至接到开了嘣了崩传来的口信，还派人给我送来了一瓶上好的红酒，说是挨了石头帮我留的，要我明天赶快进城，还有更多好酒好菜等我。

嘿，城主就是了不起啊。不过他们不知道我给自己找了个万能的旅伴，以为一向清心寡欲的我是一路饿过来的吧，长途旅行还能增加体重，我大概是第一次了。

“藕丝特-银-爱丝儿，是个自由的城市，没什么规矩，也不是去见什么大王，你不用穿得太正式。”艾蓝尼嗯想给我鼓气，吃晚饭的时候，和我说，“出门沿着隔栏镀银河往东，一会就能看到城门了。明天我还有别的事，就不陪你进城了。”

我不做声，喝了两杯酒，终于找到勇气，“艾蓝尼嗯，”我慢慢出声，“进了首府以后，我还能再见到你吗？”

她一直游刃有余的表情楞住了，眨眨眼，她很快回答：“不能。”

那么，是我想多了，她当时只是看我一个人上路可怜而对我施以援手罢了，没有其他。  
我觉得心里什么地方一下子空了，也许就是阿达码个烙儿说的心碎一地还要自己捡起来吹灰的感觉。

“爱茸的，我想，这是我们告别的时候了。”她最后说。

背景音乐是一首老歌，优雅而散漫的调子，好多精灵手牵手，跳起舞来。  
这歌词内容是标准的餮了瑞方言，我也学习过。我对她伸出手，小心翼翼地问：“和我跳一支舞，好吗？”

她笑得那么温柔，又那么好看，她把瘦瘦的手指放在我蠢笨的大手上。

 

这歌，阿达码个烙儿也给我们唱过，他说是从粉肉的大王那里听来的，因为粉肉的大王唱歌老跑调，由他最终调整了一下这歌的调子。据说作于第一纪早期，是糯尔朵对莫搞死发起的战争，还有希望的时候：

当红日从山岗上升

我的眼泪变成金色

再加上大海的蓝

也无法找回我灵魂中失去的色彩。

夜色缀满我那心上人的长发，

精灵的美人——人们称呼她。

她唇色如玫，我爱着她，爱着她走过的每一寸芳草，还有那地上盛开的缤纷鲜花。

为了她，我将骑往北方战场，我的身后尘土飞扬。

——我的朋友，如果你见到她，请转告她，我将永远记得她；记得那晚她在水面的倒影，还有落于她眉间的璀璨星光。

\----------

 

现在没有战争的硝烟，也没有爱情的香味。  
一切都结束了。

生命每每让我体会美好，只是为了让我感受失去的痛苦。那一刻我后悔没有和我的哥哥选择同样的命运。

那天有着灰眼睛、发间缀着贝壳发卡的好姑娘给我一个晚安吻，这个吻让我安然入睡，没有辗转。


	16. Elrond: Finding out part to play (3)

第二天清晨，艾蓝尼嗯果然已经提前离开。  
我一个人失落而安静地，按照她说的路途，经过布满鲜花的沿河街道，前往藕丝特-银-爱丝儿。美丽的旅伴不在，周围的景色和建筑于我而言突然没了吸引力。连我的马也耷拉着脑袋，似乎在怀念那个会牵着她去吃小嫩草的好姑娘。

临近中午，我站在典雅的白色城门前，隔着护城河的吊桥，望着那上面飘扬的旗帜，和旗帜上的费诺之星，以及其下来往行走的各种族的人们。有艺术家就在城门左角摆下画架，帮人画“首府旅行纪念”的画像，那些画上，背景的八芒星灼灼生辉。

时代确实变了，金色八芒星已经不会再带来死亡，而是又回到了最初的含义：爱恋，美好，灵感，自由，友情，造诣，未来和希望。

这是阿达码个烙儿解释给我听的，费诺里安八芒星的含义。一天晚上说完鬼故事，催我和爱茸丝睡觉时，偶尔坚持听完故事的爱茸丝发声问了，他于是解释。爱茸丝听到后，非常不屑地对他撇嘴。我正看到梅菜肉丝殿下低头走过，所以戳了戳我哥，让他快睡。

那时的我和我哥再怎么爱我们的养父们，都不能理解那个长年累月沾满血污的星星被赋予的意义，现在的我突然就懂了。

远处城门里有人叫我的名字。  
临走大王郑重地嘱咐我，看到挨了石头和开了嘣了崩任何一人都要记得帮他打他们一顿或者两顿，被我当成了耳边风。我跳下马，把马缰一甩，跑起来。我的马跟着我也小跑起来。

我和这里的人并没有那么熟，我和任何人，其实都没有那么熟。我天性冷淡，见惯生离死别，除了为了梅菜肉丝殿下突如其来的死亡而哭，我从不在旁人面前流露出过多的喜怒——我几乎相信自己长了一颗石头心脏，我会一个人迎接阿尔达的终结——

然而跑到我面前的这家伙，我却很熟。虽然她的头发从黑色染回了银色，虽然她穿着长长的裙子而不再是一身短打，虽然她的发间缀满了鲜花，这鲜花几乎遮住了那小小的贝壳发夹，虽然她一本正经地提了裙子，端庄优雅地行了礼，说：“欢迎林炖的使者，我是副城主开了嘣的女儿，开了嘣了安。”  
这个活力四射的笑容，这个好看的灰眼睛。

“说，”我掩饰不住狂喜的心情，嘴上却装作生气地喊，“是不是挨了石头让你来骗我的？”

美丽的精灵少女身后，跟来两个人模狗样的修长身影：“啊爱茸的，一来就说我坏话呀！”一个声音说。另一个说：“爱茸的，你这个懒鬼，终于想来看我了？”以及，“我赌赢了，我就说我人品这么好，爱茸的一定会认为是你在背后搞的鬼。”  
我没看错的话，前一个人还真无奈地掏出两块钱付给了另一个。

我此时想起了大王的嘱咐，和挨了石头、开了嘣了崩俩混蛋，字面意义上地，打成了一片。

银发的“艾蓝尼嗯”——开了嘣了安，对着我们哈哈大笑，引人围观。

——————

敬爱的大王鸡耳鸡拉肚：

见信如唔。

旅途顺利，路遇一女，受教颇多。

开了嘣了崩，挨了石头，开了嘣了安皆问你好。

至于你与开了嘣了崩等人串通之事……众目睽睽——

等我回来和你算账！！！！

——爱茸的于挨了基恩

————

我在质地精美的羊皮纸上小心地发泄着，我终于知道为什么开了嘣了崩寄来林炖的信老是言简意赅一本正经了，全是因为：这个纸，这个墨水，这个笔，都太奢侈了好吗！！！

我捏着这信纸都觉得自己的爪子玷污了这神圣洁白的纸。明明我的字一直以优雅闻名，现在一笔笔写出来，老觉得配不上这杆胡桃木镶嵌银丝雕花的蘸水笔。

再说这个墨水吧，我捏笔的手都在抖好吗：这sheen，这质感，这就是阿达码个烙儿视若珍宝的，费诺当年亲手做的墨水啊！没想到还会再现在我面前！

一身修身锦袍的开了嘣了崩双手抱胸，斜靠在书桌上，微笑着看我一惊一乍的样子，说：“我从爱茸丝收集的那本叶子书的原件里，提取了你用过的墨水的残余，分析了成分，最终用蜜银为原料复原了我爷爷的墨水，并加以改进。你喜欢，就拿走好了。”

我摸着那精巧的小瓶子，面上还端着：“哼，别以为这样我就不生气。”

开了嘣了安，是被开了嘣了崩和鸡耳鸡拉肚撺掇了来耍我的。  
怪不得我来以前，大王说要自己写信，或者在那之前他们就通过别的方式串通了。开了嘣了崩和鸡耳鸡拉肚一个鼻孔出气我早该想到，他们一拍即合，派出了开了嘣了崩的高徒，也就是热衷于调皮捣蛋的开了嘣了安。  
挨了石头在一边无辜状：“我劝过他们了啊。”  
才怪啊！你一定是顺着这个点子勾画细节的人！

我瞪他们，这时一头银发从他们身后探出来，是一直没笑停的开了嘣了安：“爱茸的别生气了，我带你去城里吃好吃的。”

忘记吃早饭的我的肚子不争气地叫了。

—————

城主开了嘣了崩和挨了石头虽然混蛋依然，但他们要处理手艺人工会和各种杂事是很忙的，他们百忙之中能节省出一个中午的时间陪我胡闹已经很够意思了。  
不，回想一下，如果他们没那么忙，我可能已经被他们打包卖掉还帮他们数钱了。

和那俩混蛋约定晚上一起吃饭后，我和开了嘣了安，隔着一定距离，行走在首府的大街上。

街上精灵、人类和矮人的小孩嬉闹着，他们年轻的、身高各异的母亲们一面做手工活一面唠家常，周围商贩们的叫喊此起彼伏。

“传承自挖菱糯的工匠，令矮人们为之疯狂。”这是精灵。  
“雾山最新开采出来的珍品！这个纯度值得精灵王为了它再发动一两场战斗！”这是矮人。

“粉个二粉大王赞许过的工艺。”这是精灵。  
“特尔查亲自改进的技术！”这是矮人。

“港督林的质量。”这是精灵。  
“都林一世承诺的保质期！”这是矮人。

“背人哥送给露仙儿的见面礼！”  
啊？有这玩意吗？？我尴尬地看了眼那个卖女性内衣的人类。

……这么热的天，他们这么不着边际地叫卖，不管买卖双方都吹得口干舌燥，周边小酒馆小饭店的生意也特别好。

因为找不到坐着吃饭的地方，开了嘣了安买了一堆吃的，我捧着，一面吃一面走。嘴里塞着吃的，可以不用尬聊，得救了。

开了嘣了安一直在偷偷观察我的反应。我该作何反应呢，我自己都不知道。  
我以为自己喜欢的是个普通的糯尔朵姑娘，结果搞了半天，是那个咖喱地梨殿下的千金、挨了基恩备受宠爱的小公主。

其实我们以前见过，我和开了嘣了崩，鸡耳鸡拉肚他们一起去晚霞湖，那时她还小，一直围着我滚来滚去叫我阿达什么的，我们临离开，她还哭着拉着我的头发不放。这事情，她一定不记得了。

 

老这么沉默也不是事，我想了想，询问她的学习情况，我好奇她这么年轻是怎么这么厉害的。

“哦，我的师傅。”她这么称呼开了嘣了崩，还往嘴里扔了个糖，“可严格了。我的昆亚、矮人语，冶金等等都是他教的，我的丛林生存技术是和挨了石头学的，当然不止我一个人，是和很多其他的学徒一起，每学期还有考试呢，你不知道我们的考试可难了，每年都有人被难得跳护城河。考不过的话，我妈会不让我出去玩，我妈有那——么——可——怕。”她夸张地伸出手臂比划，“所以平时没有什么闲暇，还好你来了，他们才同意放我的假。”

“你这个假放得很有水准。”我忍不住揶揄。

“你还在生气啊。”她讪笑。

“不，我没有生气，至少不生你的气。你的出发点是好的，不让我一个人路上受什么委屈。我要感谢你。”我在一个喷泉边坐下，她坐在我左边，我问她，“你为什么要扮成糯尔朵呢？”还染头发，明明一头银发那么好看。这句我没说出来。

“我总觉得，扮作糯尔朵的话，会容易争取你的信任。”

？

“你的行为，举止，谈吐，学识，爱茸的，也许你自己没有发觉，其实很多时候你比开了嘣了崩，还要像一个费诺里安。”她认真地说。

这我……还真没有发觉。我不相信地笑：她有那么了解我吗，再说，她这么年轻，甚至还不算成年精灵，见过多少费诺里安？更重要的，她眼中的费诺里安，是褒义还是贬义？

“你以前和我师傅还有最高大王一起来晚霞湖，我还小，但是我记得你用遥远而镇定的样子，来掩盖你心里更深的孤独和悲哀。于是我那么努力地逗你，你不知道你一直都可难逗笑了。我母亲也察觉你的状态，可是强大如她也没法让你开怀。”她习惯性嘟嘴，掰了小面包喂广场的鸽子。  
喷泉的水雾中，她的银发和白色的鸽羽都灼灼生辉。

那么早的事，她居然记得。而且那时候被逗的人原来是我吗？被咖喱地梨殿下怜悯就算了，居然还被她一个初生婴儿给逗了？！

“你走的时候骗我还会来。结果直到我们家离开晚霞湖那年，你都没来送我们。”她责怪我。

我立即表示抱歉。突然一只胖鸽子在我右手边拉了屎，我只好靠近开了嘣了安坐了坐。

“你不用抱歉啦，我早就原谅你了。因为关于费诺里安的性格——我妈和我说，她经常会说起以前——”开了嘣了安想了想，“‘如果你要追求一个费诺里安，那可不是一件容易的事，因为他们的心思永远都在别的什么遥远的地方，你得和许多深奥的学识一起，分享他们的爱情才行。’……啊！”她突然捂住嘴。

“你想追求……开了嘣了崩？”我直觉他俩同辈，在一起也是想当然的事，何况开了嘣了崩长得那么英俊潇洒，她是那么美丽可爱。那时我们的脸离得非常近。

她红着脸白了我一眼：“爱茸的你个大笨蛋！你一个人笨到阿尔达毁灭算了！”然后她提了裙子，像兔子一样跑走了。

我张了嘴，直到那胖鸽子啄我手里的小甜饼我才反应过来。我站起来，把手里捧着的小吃塞给了一个路过的矮人小孩，然后笑得像个白痴一样，去追她。我的脑子里回响着那首被我赋予了HE的古老歌谣：

我喜欢上了一个餮了瑞的好姑娘。那个餮了瑞的好姑娘。她也爱着我，爱着我的蠢笨木讷，爱着我的平凡无奇。

————————————  
开了嘣了崩在挨了基恩建立了完整的学徒体系。其中包含各种不同学科，每个学科分初级中级和高级。修完每个级别都会有相应的证书，通过中级考试，可以成为该学科的专家；通过高级考试，除了证书外，还会获得一条蜜银制成的“大师”级别的手链，这样就有单独著书立传，以及收徒的资格了。

他们的学生，矮人、精灵和人类都有，一起吃饭睡觉学习，也更好地促进了不同语言文化的交流。这个体系他从冶炼行业开始尝试了六年，近两年，才算正式成型。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚考虑把林炖的学校也纳入这个体系，”晚饭的时候，开了嘣了崩说，“我们最近正在商量这个事，因为爱茸的你是语言学的专家，所以我们都希望你代表林炖着手处理这事……”  
果然囧王和开了嘣了崩私下里一直在联系，到底是什么时候联系的。还装腔作势瞒着我们。  
开了嘣了安的父母正在山里度假，她要把我来拜访的消息带给他们并接他们过来，所以先离开了。咖喱地梨殿下用她特有的能力，在多年前告诉我，阿达码个烙儿已经不在世了，所以我一直有些怕她，怕她的洞察一切。我很好奇，得知我和她的女儿互有好感的消息，殿下会说什么，会不会鄙视一文不名的我。这几天我要好好准备一下。  
而挨了石头负责的产品线里有个难关正在攻坚，他临时加班，派人来说了抱歉，约我明天去他家里吃饭。

所以偌大的餐厅中，只有我和开了嘣了崩俩人。哦，中途还有矮人的信使带来文件让他签署，并且郑重邀请他X月X日（应该是矮人历法里的语言）去参加某个人的诞生节什么的。

好容易等他和他们行完贴面礼，告别，重新坐下，我才接话：“我不行，我的矮人语可没有你……”

“你有基础，学起来很快的。开了嘣了安去年获得了矮人语文学的大师手链，她可以教你。”开了嘣了崩打断我，“你对各种新语言的由来和典故比我们任何人都熟悉。爱茸的，你只是不愿意张扬罢了，这个性格要改改。”

当了城主，果然说话的底气也不一样了啊，以前在林炖，那个一肚子本事却安静不张扬的人，明明是他自己嘛。

“对了，你和鸡耳鸡拉肚，到底是怎么联系的。作为林炖的首席文书，我有义务知道。”我也打官腔。

正切着一片火腿肉的开了嘣了崩，略顽皮地笑了，说：“明天去参加一堂化学课，你就知道了。”

哟，这家伙，还挺会推销的嘛，难不成街上那些叫卖的商贩都是从他那儿学来的。

“对了，器蛋大人要我带话，要你快点娶妻生子。还有，鸡耳鸡拉肚特别想你，你什么时候回去看看。”我负责地把话带到，觉得一轻松。

挨了基恩的城主细嚼慢咽着，抬眼看我，然后点点说，说：“好，放心吧。”

“是说娶妻？还是回去？”因为他带头耍我，我可不放过他。

开了嘣了崩“嗯——”了一下，说：“你看我这么忙，娶妻的话，不是要妻子守空房么。”

“我相信愿意为你守空房的姑娘们已经从林炖排队排到雾山还能绕两圈了。”我淡定地说，“这么说你会回林炖？”

“会的。”他给了我一个相当肯定的答复。

我已经在想象鸡耳鸡拉肚哭着喊着感谢我的样子了，不过细致如我，还是追问了：“几时？”

“爱茸的，我败给你了，你这种认死理的性格有时候真的很像我家长辈你知道吗？”开了嘣了崩掰着手指，“这个月底我负责的冶金学有两门很重要高级证书考试，我希望考试结束后，毕业生里至少能出现一名结业者可以暂代我在这门学科的教授职位——如果他们没全被我出的考题难得跳护城河的话，到时候我会有空，”他条理清晰地说，“我就和你一起回去，回去看他。”

这下囧王欠我的人情，大概有整个雾山那么大了。

 

不过我今天特别留意了，这个费诺里安并没做什么餐前“感谢天父”的祈祷。我和他说起这事，他突然就像终于抓到什么把柄一样，指着我说：“这可要怪你！那位小姐（他指开了嘣了安），是趁我不注意，偷看了你哥整理的叶子书里的内容，才开始这么做的。年轻的她以为‘像个费诺里安那样祷告’特别酷，肯定能吸引你的注意力，为了这事没少和她父母闹别扭，咖喱地梨还跑来问罪呢，我这才知道。而我，那时候家里就算有祷告我也从不参加，就顾着自己偷吃了，费那罗并不曾把自己的信仰强加在我们身上。”他想了想，“除了很早以前干涉大伯的婚事以外，我想在那事上，他也是有点后悔的——当年的费那罗也曾是一个年轻而没有经验的父亲啊（这句他依然用了昆亚）——所以后来对我们才会特别宽容。我的三伯和藕萝密亦师亦友，他们吃住玩都在一起，费那罗从来没说什么。”

我大言不惭埋头吃菜：“不是我写的，一定是我哥。”同时掩盖我心里听说开了嘣了安为了我而做事，所导致的狂喜。

开了嘣了崩笑了：“就算是吧。”

我面上一本正经地给城主大人敬酒：“说到叶子书。关于你家人的Fear……”

“我的家人，就是你的家人，爱茸的。”他这句话说得我心里暖暖的。他亮闪闪的眼睛看着我，说：“承蒙你的帮助，爱茸的，我稍有头绪了。”

那时我怀疑他很可能创造了我们独处的机会，就等我问这个问题。

————（作者注：Fea是单数，Fear是Fea的复数，非英文的“fear”，下同）————

 

蛮多丝的召唤是可以拒绝的，带领我们祖先去到蒙福之地的大能者并没有给我们选择的可能，实际是，一炉焚塌的首生子们当然可以自行选择Fea的去留。

蛮多丝的殿堂没有火焰的灵魂，挖菱糯也没有任何一个粉伪家人获得重生，给捞粉兜儿和粉那粉大人的到来所说的话是最明显的两条线索。开了嘣了崩甚至大胆推测，给捞粉兜儿并没有失去全部记忆，虽然对这点，他也并不确定。

因为费诺那个誓言的关系，宝钻关住了他们家人的Fear，或者，成为了Fear新的居所。  
而至于其他人的Fear为什么也会进去，那要问疯狂发誓的时候，连自己全部的血亲都一起带进去，在火光和血光中说了Feanaro nossello——费诺亲族，这个复杂的二格构词，用以代替“费诺里安”这现成词的大学究费诺，当时到底是怎么想的了。

“即便嘴上不承认，但费诺把他口中称呼的‘半兄弟’和‘半兄弟’的子孙们，都算作一家人了？”我感到意料之外，却又有些意料之内：费诺那样的学究，本就是完善昆亚文字和语法体系的人，再疯狂，都不太可能犯下这种语法完美的口误，这点，同是“学究”、并且研究过费诺誓言昆亚原文的我可以保证。可是难不成，连那时未出生的我都被他算作倒了血霉的亲族了——我死了，也会去到宝钻里？？我想象一下很多人的Fear团在一起瑟瑟发抖的样子，突然不知道是开心还是尴尬。有一点可以肯定：费诺敢从Hroa和Fea做文章，还真是从头到尾就没有信过烦啦们。

“还有他的父母。”开了嘣了崩说，“你在叶子书里写的：宝钻是他不想遗忘却也不能再沉溺的过往，我尝试了所有灌输回忆的方法，都没有办法达到任何发光的境界，我想是我的经历不够丰富，或者是我还不够惨。”他自嘲一下，“直到三年前的一天，我鼓起勇气尝试了我关于父母的回忆——我背弃了我的父，所以我曾经极力避免自己想起他和他们——我爷爷说过宝钻是‘属于他的东西’，小时候的我憎恨过宝钻，我不能想象我的费那罗（开了嘣了崩在这里无意识地用了昆亚），居然会把别的东西置于他心爱的父亲、妻子、儿子们，还有我之上。直到那天，我终于想通了，宝钻被赋予那样圣神的形体和光芒，其实是因为我们糯尔朵最伟大的工匠当年，想通过宝钻来复活他最深爱的，母亲（开了嘣了崩在这里用了昆亚的‘阿米’），吧。”

私自创造或者……再造生命，这种大逆不道的想法和作为，被这个费诺里安就这么毫无困难地说出来，让我震惊得根本不知道如何回答。

开了嘣了崩看我不说话，以为我没听懂，他解释：“小时候，我们房子里偶尔会有莫名的声音传来，那声音即近又远，即熟悉又陌生，我猜我曾祖母的Fea，很可能从未去什么蛮多丝，而是一直都追随在她心爱的儿子身边，日日年年，看着他的幸福与悲伤。她的声音，很温暖，和我爷爷、我大伯Fea的感觉非常相像。但是我那时实在太小也太傻了，根本不会想到，也无从区别。”

所以……费诺在烦啦面前那么不愿意交出宝钻也好，疯狂追逐莫搞死大王到达种粥也好，是怀有这样的希望：只要有宝钻，便终能复活自己的父母。如有人想夺去他的宝钻，那才是夺去了他仅存的、对于母亲的全部执念。或者等于是，再次夺走了他已经失去过一次的母亲。因为他自己说过“已经再无法造出同样的作品了”。  
所以他才会发出那样绝望的誓言。是绝望吗？  
是绝望吧。

“爱茸的。”我模糊的视线中，挨了基恩的城主掏出了绣着费诺之星的白手帕，抱歉着，给我擦脸。这个善良的费诺里安，心里为了给我讲述这么可怕的故事导致我哭泣而自责，他甚至探过来，当我还是小孩子那样，亲了一下我的额头。

无论我再怎么模仿梅菜肉丝殿下待人处事的态度，我在他眼中，只是个穿着大人衣服的小孩子吧。

“爱恋，美好，灵感，自由，友情，造诣，未来，和希望。”Amon Ereb据点里，阿达码个烙儿说着，边给我们掖好被角，熄灭了我们卧室兼书房的费诺之灯，祝我们晚安。他自言自语，“这是我们的父亲，在脑子里构思我们之前，就已经决定好了的事情啊，嘤嘤嘤。”

 

在门关上以前，我看到，梅菜肉丝殿下走过，等待他的弟弟，然后他们互相亲吻额头，并轻声用昆亚道了晚安。  
————————

拜访挨了基恩城主的第一天晚上，我在最后一个费诺里安面前，最终哭掉了我一个人坚持到今天的所有自以为是的尊严和故作姿态的镇定。

“我想他们，开了嘣了崩，我想他们回来，我还没有……向他们道谢。”我哭得不成调子，我都不知道自己在说昆亚还是信达，或者是哪个人类的语言了。

“我也是，爱茸的，我也是。”这位博学而伟大的城主，拍着我的背，用我能听懂的所有语言，温柔地安慰我，“不要怕，一切都会好起来的，爱茸的。”

=======  
tbc


	17. Elrond: Shadow concealed within

古早的精灵诗人常用比喻的修辞手法来形容Hroa和Fea的关系，如果说Hroa是房屋，那么居于其中的Fea，诗人称这种共生关系为“Caocalina”——照亮房屋的灯光。

构成Fea的物质皆源自一炉焚塌，是纯粹的；构成Hroa的物质则来自我们所处的阿尔达。在莫搞死造成的残破的阿尔达之内，我们的Hroa并不完美，因此精灵需要强大的不灭的Fea来支持各自的Hroa。一旦我们的Fea受到损害，我们的Hroa就会虚弱，乃至死亡。  
人类的Fea对Hroa的掌控相对弱小，这也是人类更容易受到邪恶引诱的原因。

矮人的传说里，哦咧（矮人语里是“马哈尔神”）造矮人，只造了身躯，最终由心怀怜悯的一炉焚塌提供了Fea，才完成了这一种族的构造。

所有的传说似乎都在表明：创造Hroa，并不仅是唯一神的工作，哦咧可以做，蛮多丝复活精灵时可以做，邪恶如莫搞死，也都可以创造……打住打住。

费诺和哦咧学习了很久，说不定就学会了如何制造类似于Hroa的东西。那么他，用来“照亮”希玛利尔的物质，真的会是他母亲的Fea吗？如果开了嘣了崩的推论为真，那么挖菱糯当年，流传的关于宝钻“囚禁”双树之光，或是创造者觊觎咖喱地梨殿下美丽的发丝才做得如此光辉夺目的说法——会否是费诺当时明知，却助长扩散的谣言，只为了掩盖宝钻实际是类生命体，乃至他妄图复活亲生母亲的关键的事实吗？

这很不真实啊，给宝钻以圣洁庇佑的烦啦会看不出来吗。  
人们都说费诺疯了，疯到离开蒙福之地，疯到烧船，疯到单挑一堆部落格，然后疯狂的“火焰之魂”的Hroa随风散去。

总觉得我遗漏了什么很明显的东西，可是一时又想不起来。

\--------------

我由着自己的思绪，写到这里，吹了一下面前的纸，眼看字迹慢慢消失，我心里充满了惊奇。

昨天一晚上我辗转难眠，半梦半醒间看到了好多我记不清的事情。今天白天，好奇心催着我准点去了开了嘣了崩推荐的化学课（老师是个当地的南多女精灵，叫蜜丝来拉丝，要知道南多精灵自诩“本地人”，自有一套类似餮了瑞和信达的语言体系，一般不愿意和“外来的”种族交往，连母语是信达语，偏袒信达精灵的鸡耳鸡拉肚把他们都归类为“不可教化的粉精灵、条纹精灵，小点点精灵”——更别提在糯尔朵的首府完成学业、获得教授资格的大师手链了，简直闻所未闻，不知道双方在这背后都付出了多大的努力）。我作为由城主亲自引荐的荣誉旁听生，从温柔微笑的女老师手里获赠了一小瓶“伊丝汀”。那同样是由蜜斯丽尔提炼的特殊墨水，只不过还要加上开了嘣了崩和其他人一起研发的复杂化学配方（化学我不是很懂，不过我都记下来了，以后可以尝试），经过提炼和长达数周至数月的静置分层并且取下层液体，才算制作而成。这里的学生在这学期完成这门课后，都能独立制作出属于自己的伊丝汀。用伊丝汀写字，字迹干了以后就会消失无形，只有在月光和星光下说出一个预先约定的词语，才会再次显形。老师说最上等的伊丝汀，甚至还能决定显形的准确日期。

哈。我终于搞明白他和鸡耳鸡拉肚是怎么暗中联系的了。保不准进出林炖的一本正经的信件边角的空白旮旯里，都是他们互相吐槽的密文。这个方法，他们不怕我知道，就算明白原理，还需要一个约定的暗号才能解开这个文字。不能小看这年头的老实人和手艺人为了整人而做的努力。

荣誉会长开了嘣了崩今天一天都在手艺人工会里忙。他还亲手给我留了两张单子，一张上面写了好几堂他推荐我去旁听的课，外加时间地点，各个学科都有，另外一张是书单，告诉我随时可去西塔楼的图书馆领用所需书籍。

一看到图书馆这个词，我眼睛都亮了，旁听完化学课和另一节材料公开课，整理了笔记，我看离晚饭时间还早，就按图索骥往城西跑。

 

穿过闹市区的三条主街，到达藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的西端。这是这个城市最安静的地方，高高的塔楼群庄严地树立在郁郁葱葱的古树之间，这些参天的树木和厚厚的石墙提供了屏障，让集市和聚居区的嘈杂几不可闻。当然这并不表示这里人不多，恰恰相反，逢冶金学高级阶段夏秋之交（注解1）最重要的大考在即，中级阶段的月考也快要到来，塔楼内，书架周围的长条桌前，甚至楼梯上和大门口，一群群地坐满了苦读的考生们。

太阳透过彩色的玻璃照射进来，在层层叠叠的书架上，罩上了斑斓的色彩。

精灵和精灵，精灵和人类，人类和矮人，乃至祖上有过血仇的精灵和矮人们三三两两坐在一起，看书，互相补充笔记，一起分吃一片面包，并不时低声交换对一个课题的“准大师级”意见，里面有我自以为懂的课题，大多数是我完全不知所云的课题。有些人讨论得忘形，不小心抬高了声音，立刻会遭到周围同种族、或不同种族的学生严肃的“嘘”声。

哦，是我过于狭隘了，还用老的眼光观察人们的表象，在这群年轻人眼中，很明显根本没有了种族的区别。

有个和我一起到达的不修边幅的人类小伙子，冲进了一个略满员的读书室的门（这一片的书籍全是解析数论和代数数论。我知道开了嘣了崩的理论数学好得上天，这里很多都是他自己的著作，从成书的时间看来，他在林炖或者更早就开始写了），和里面的一个精灵拍肩打招呼。他的精灵朋友（同样也因为睡眠不足努力备考而带着黑眼圈）从书写中抬头，立刻移开占位的书本，他们俩瞬间有默契地头碰头，进入了无声的阅读中。

 

我照着书单找书，在另一个房间高高的书架前，我看到一个金发碧眼的人类女孩和一个古铜发色的矮人（我猜测性别也为女，可我并不肯定）一起离开座位找一本书。那个女孩明明看到了自己一伸手就能够到的书，却没有去拿，而是若无其事地转身拿了旁边一个书架上的习题集翻了翻，等她的矮人同学滑动书架前的木质楼梯过来，爬上去拿到那本热力学著作，得胜般地对金发女孩笑了一下，两人才一起走回坐位，拿出笔记本一起照书演算起来。

读书室外有学子的声音：可是城主自己出的考题啊，上年都没人过，这次再过不了，我们找个好天，组队跳护城河吧。  
有人回答：没事，你放心跳，我去找城门的画师画你垂死挣扎的遗像，抽象派还是野兽派？  
第一个人回答：我死了也会复活回来找你的。  
有人插嘴：没时间死，看书！

几个人捂着嘴笑的声音。

那一刻，我才意识到自己也在微笑。

七百多个太阳年前，开了嘣了崩在林炖奠基仪式上，临时被囧王拉上台做的仓促演讲，并不像他的祖父在提栗昂所做的传说的演讲那样振奋人心。他的话，对于那时刚刚从战后恢复生产的我们来说，显得那么异想天开乃至幼稚可笑。  
但我一直都记得，因为那时候他坚持用了昆亚、信达和矮人语说了三遍：

“很久很久以前，当我看不见前路的时候，有人对我说，‘我爱日出，我爱日落，我爱这里’，我想这句话，适合留下来的、诞生在这里的所有人。”  
“年轻的侄子说我是最伟大的工匠，我不敢觊觎这个称号。”  
“我只想做一个技术和知识的传播者，在我之后，必定会有无数的能工巧匠出现，不论种族。”

那时候，他是这样说的，这个费诺里安：

“今后，不久的今后，爱着这里的我们，一定能建设出可以流芳百世的国家来。”

====================

注解1：精灵的入夏或者夏月（莱阿）有72天，横跨奴美糯航海历的花月、阳月和折月初，一般为奴美糯的早夏时节。而精灵的入秋为秋月（伊阿瓦丝），有54天，对应奴美糯的折月上中旬一直到热月，为奴美糯的夏天，而精灵的降月——菲利斯，54天，才是奴美糯人类的秋天（果月，和降月），会造成这个差异，一个是精灵们几乎没有改变自己从挖菱糯带来的计时习惯——考虑到精灵不在乎时间的流逝，挖菱糯的四季变化也并不明显，这种算法几乎可算聊胜于无。同时，排除种粥大陆和岛上气温变化的差异，奴美糯历法确实比精灵历法更为精确和实用——详细换算法后来记录于一亩拉嘴丝的爱茸的大师著作《种粥历法考》

又及，未免阅读混淆，精灵历法都为信达语音译，奴美糯历法为昆雅语释义。作者注。

====================

我踱步到历史区书房前，这边比较空。挨了基恩的主要学科为技术实践和技术理论方面，对这帮一心钻研新事物、每天都在创造历史的能工巧匠而言，书页上的历史属于死掉的东西，显得比较无趣。

横桌前，坐着一些习惯安静和独处的学生，以及三两个老师。

我能看出两者的区别，学生担心着考试，都在争分夺秒地书写演算，字迹属于鸡飞狗跳级别；而教职员工来抄书备课，很淡定，也很优雅，不时还能抬头看看窗外美景。

这个区的书有很多是咖喱地梨和开了嘣殿下整理的，有挖菱糯的餮了瑞习俗，有种粥大陆第一次大战的历史，多了压死建造历史等等，我看了看还有不少备用的手抄本，便想着等会问问能不能抄几本回林炖去，平锅螺蛳说不定会喜欢。

我在书架前走过，一个念头突然抓住了我，让我惊讶，又有些迟疑。

回去……回去并不缺少你的林炖？爱茸的，难道你不觉得，挨了基恩才是你的归属吗？想像一下，你和那些一心求学的年轻人每天一起读书，一起为了考试而熬夜的样子，那不是孤独埋头书本钻研学问那么多年的你，一直在脑中勾画的景象吗？

我立即摇头笑自己。鸡耳鸡拉肚在我临走告诫我一定要回去，看来开了嘣了崩和鸡耳鸡拉肚私下的联系要比我想的还要详尽百倍，我们的大王大概早知道挨了基恩这个创造和学习之城对我这个他眼中的“学究”的吸引力了。

“这本《迷了安环带里的故事》相当精彩，基本囊括了第二次弑亲之前，多了压死发生的所有事件。”有声音在我旁边响起。他提起了“弑亲”，在我听了大半天欢声笑语的耳中是那么地……格格不入，“我推荐您看一下，爱茸的大师。”

大师这个词可不是随便叫的，特别在学级分明的挨了基恩，用来形容什么都不是的我，简直是讽刺。我扭头，看来人。

这是刚才靠窗坐着的一个一边看书一边看风景，我以为是老师的人。

不是精灵，可也不是人类，我在哎嗯喂大人的营帐里见过这张可以称作完美的脸，这张，在愤怒之战结束，就应该消失的脸。

此时，我学自梅菜肉丝殿下的镇定，全部回到了我的身上。  
鸡耳鸡拉肚也告诫过我，他要我做好会遇到这个妈呀的准备。他说如果遇到，不要正面冲突，尽力避开，也别试图去和开了嘣了崩争什么，回林炖再报告他。

“我是安纳塔。”他柔声说。

我没有任何表示，转身取了另一本书，心里保持着平静。梅菜肉丝殿下在扒拉岛遇到蒙福之地的烦啦使者时，就是这样表现的。只有熟悉他的人，比如我，才知道他其实已经到了愤怒（或是悲伤）的边缘——殿下他很有风度地微微侧头，棱角分明的嘴边甚至带着若有若无的笑容。他努力地伸直了手指，不让披风藏起自己的手，也不让自己握拳；他不会将自己情绪的任何弱点示人。  
虽然那时我不懂他的情绪波动由何而来，那个使者明明那样和蔼可亲。

至少比面前这位，要好多了。

我拿了书，慢慢转身走出了书房，他没有跟来。但我能感受他的目光一直钉在我的背后，仿佛能烧穿我的五脏。

——————————

“----------------  
“哦那家伙，你放心开了嘣了崩不会让他过的。”

晚上挨了石头遵循和我的约定，派学生的马车把我从图书馆接去了他家。

略出乎我的意料，手艺人工会的执行会长挨了石头住在城东一间普通公寓楼的二楼。他的房间是个四居室，有个很温馨的会客厅，他家楼下就是个香气扑鼻的面包房，据说也是挨了石头的学生开的，我没去追究那个学生和他学了打铁学还是烤饼学，或是两者皆有。

他买来了新鲜的面包，自己做的黄油，加上细细切片的冷肉，水煮新鲜的芦笋，小蛋卷，加了盐的小红萝卜和一瓶三年份的红酒——三年前挨了基恩阳光充足，是个好年份，他解释。

挨了石头知道我这阵子晚饭丰盛过了头，所以准备了简单的家常餐。他夹出芦笋放于餐盘，浇上黄油，然后分好肉片，示意我开动，仿佛我们以前在林炖时一样，让我感觉特别舒服。关于他的一切都没怎么改变，他还是那么利落，开朗，健谈，还带点儿小帅气，除了——

“过？”我不是很懂。

“哦，冶金的高级考试嘛。考过了不但能教书，还能在手艺人公会里占有一席之地。”挨了石头说，“刚开始的时候，那家伙就主动跑来，想在挨了基恩任教。开了嘣了崩说你想教可以啊，但必须得通过考试，不论种族，‘哪怕是烦啦妈呀部落格，都一视同仁’，可霸气了。”

哦原来那坏蛋还不是这里的老师。挨了基恩是各种族自由生存的地方，藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的护城河和城门岗哨都是做做样子的，城门从来就不会对任何求知者关闭，以前有血仇的种族都在这里和解了，确实也不好特意把一个公开号称向善的妈呀赶出去：“可是我看他很有余裕的样子。”我咬了一口芦笋，搭配上好的黄油，特别鲜美。不愧是挨了石头的手艺，做什么菜都这么完美。

“嗨，装的，你自己也教书，想想某些考零分也死猪不怕开水烫的学生就懂了。”挨了石头一向一针见血，“开了嘣了崩说安纳塔最早是追随哦咧的妈呀之一，直到他被莫搞死诱拐去干坏事。也许他的冶炼技术很好，可是理论知识完全是零。他能和开了嘣了崩一样，摸着一块岩石告诉你里面开采完毕的所有副产品，甚至给造物用昆亚起个晦涩复杂到平锅螺蛳都五体投地的名字，可他连热学公式都背不全。要知道我们的考试，理论占了一半以上的百分比，要通过高级考试，必须得各科都到达优秀。那家伙舒服惯了不屑苦读，绝对过不了。“

“他是个邪恶的妈呀，就不会想到做个法，偷考卷什么的。”林炖那帮熊孩子可没少干。

挨了石头掰着面包，笑：“你太小看开了嘣了崩了，这里的学生可各个都是人精，矮人更是什么锁都能撬开。你猜我们的城主在哪里存放考卷？”

“难不成他抱着睡觉？”我和他打趣。挨了石头是为数不多的，我可以开玩笑的朋友。

挨了石头给我倒了醒好的红酒，然后指指自己的头：“他把试卷藏在自己的脑子里，并且上了锁，不到相应科目考试当天不会写下来付诸印刷。”

脑子还能上锁？我想象那位衣着再低调简朴也掩盖不了费诺里安特有的潇洒和神秘的城主大人头上戴着铁锁四处跑的样子，差点笑出来。

“很多妈呀是能读心的，特别是阿纳塔那家伙，学什么特殊能力都很快。至于开了嘣了崩，”挨了石头抬了抬眼皮，说，“你还不知道吧，他现在可能是我们精灵有史以来，最强大的读心者了。”

我安静了。读心这个能力，不算新鲜事儿。平锅螺蛳写粉肉的就是用读心和语言不通的人类交流的（虽然开了嘣了崩反驳过说完全不是那回事），我也算有一点，可基本只对我哥那种老实人有用，能简单地听到他抱怨天气不好肚子好饿殿下好凶或者我弟是个呆瓜什么的。从没有人指导过我，所以我也没试验过其他人，至少没主动去试验过，我以为那是双胞胎才有的能力，就像我能感觉到爱茸丝的喜怒哀乐那样；很显然我哥从来读不懂我的想法，没办法，谁让他是老实人。

“他是怎么办到的？我以前并没觉得他有……”我喃喃。

“我也不是很清楚。”挨了石头有些困扰，“我离开林炖比你早，我以为你会知道。反正他十年前来这里的时候，我就，”他停顿了一下，口误了，他改口说，“他就，那样了。”

我总是感觉有哪里不太对，可却总说不上来。挨了石头是个和谁都不会心存芥蒂的人，他现在依然是，比如说他敲着桌子，说：“爱茸的，你来看我们，都不带礼物的！”

我顿时察觉自己礼节上严重的疏忽。我当然带了，我那本昆亚语言学的书想给开了嘣了崩（顺便和他讨论，可看他这么忙估计没戏）；我给挨了石头带了十二种奴美糯人送来的岛上生长的香料（我哥还在世的时候，我和已故的奴美糯大王塔尔-挨兰滴儿有过一面之缘，他小时候调皮捣蛋得和我哥小时候一个样，我送了扒拉稀儿之戒给那孩子，和他做了乖乖听话的约定，让他别把我哥辛苦建造的王宫拆了。鸡耳鸡拉肚说挨兰滴儿的小儿子”观星者“塔尔-美内肚儿登基后，把传说中的我当祖宗二号崇拜，还在我和他爹相遇的房间里给我立了特俊美的雕像，俊美得根本不像我，雕像手里还捏着朵花，旁边竖了个牌子，上书：来自星星的祖宗。我被雷翻了，所以一直都避而不见他们的人。奴美糯人很郑重地表示尊重我这个祖宗二号的选择，但这不妨碍他们没事就给我送东西过来，由大王或者别的海港精灵官【.】员转交，每次都搞得和祭拜他先人似的），以期待他做的饼更加美味；我给咖喱地梨和开了嘣大人带的礼物是大王的主意，由挖菱糯的圣洁树木做成的白纸，他说他们夫妻没事会一起写诗。

可是来这里被开了嘣了安那好姑娘一闹，再加上昨晚的信息量，我全都忘记了。

一想到开了嘣了安，我脸红了一下，掩饰着笑意，我说：“抱歉抱歉，明天就拿给——。”然后我猛然抱头，把挨了石头吓了一跳，杯子里的红酒都洒出来两滴。

他坏笑：“我开玩笑的，你不用带什么礼物的，忘记就忘记了算了算了。”

我呻吟：“嗷——我的人生完蛋了，永别了，挨了石头。”

他紧张：“你女朋友怀孕了？”

我没力气和他一般见识了，“我……我就没想到开了嘣了安和我的关系会变成这样……你说，我拿什么去见咖喱地梨殿下和开了嘣殿下啊？”一捆白纸吗，别搞笑了。

精灵的历史里，父母对女儿的男朋友上门带的礼物内容，要求可高了。阿达码个烙儿说费诺那样绝世的天才娶内胆尼尔之前，和哦咧苦学了半年才做出了让同样是手艺人的岳父兼师傅满意的赠礼；而长兄如父，平锅螺蛳写港督林的大王吐个嗯当时就对妹夫空手上门超级不满意，于是喊人把妹夫从喀拉墩山上打横扔了下去。我晃晃脑袋希望是自己太紧张记错了。至于多了压死的庆哥大王直接开口问背人哥要希玛利儿就不说了。我父母没教我这个，我的养父不曾想到会有这一天。而我身边，又都是一群糯尔朵中出了名的老光棍，还是群比我优秀的光棍，任何姑娘都不会介意倒贴他们的；而我，我根本是只癞蛤蟆，一定会被人从塔上扔下去还踩两脚的吧。

挨了石头那家伙笑得浑身抖得趴在了桌子上：“你不是把你们要生的小孩名字都想好了吧！又不是去提亲。再说怕啥，有哥几个在呢，帮你连夜做一个见面礼，免费。”

“那不一样，我不要。”我回答，“不是自己弄出来的礼物没有意义。”

“那你说你都带了啥？”他换了表情，认真地提醒，“人家在咯哩嗯休假，离这不远，这两天可就到了。“

听了我小心翼翼的回复，他耸肩：“再简单不过了，对他们来说，你的书就是最贵重的礼物，那里面代表了你到现在所有的成就，就送书好了。没准还能收录在西塔的图书管里呢，我们这里信达为主，正缺昆亚专门书籍。”思考一下，他补充，“挖菱糯的白纸给开了嘣了崩，他爱收集这些稀奇玩意。香料我不要，你也可以送给咖喱地梨夫妇，据说银木头殿下对做饭很有研究。”

到现在所有的成就啊，我怎么一点信心都没有呢。“可是那样一来，我拿什么送给你。”我不好意思地说。

“下次记得给就行了。”他毫不在意地大手一挥，“你又不是不来了。”

这就是我和我哥都喜欢这家伙的地方。以前在扒拉岛，刚见面，他就没给人什么距离感，一见如故，就是形容他这样的人的。

我感激地用眼睛忽闪忽闪地闪他：“你最想要什么，你说，我一——定尽我所能认真准备。”我拖长了调子，显得特诚恳。

 

正在喝酒的他愣了一下，似乎从来没思考过这个问题。他放下酒杯，干笑一下，肯定也觉得这是个简单不过的问题，他不应该回答不上来，他甚至转头看我，张开了嘴，但是最后，他放弃地说：“我也不知道，你随意。”

我刚才那种哪里不对的感觉又来了。这里一切都非常美好，大家都很幸福，开了嘣了崩带着悲伤回忆记挂着那样的过去，却也毫不犹豫地勇敢面对着未来。  
一定是我喝多了而产生的错觉吧。

这时天色暗下来，各家都亮起了灯火，此时街角酒馆里有零落的歌声传来。

挨了石头起身去点灯，并解释，考试将近的这个月，算是城里比较安静的时候。等考试完毕的那一天，几乎可以算本地除建城纪念日和都林日外最大的节日，那天晚间会有学生们的化装游行和狂欢，考得好和考得不好的都会庆祝（暂时的）解脱，可有趣了，他要我一定参加完再走，这几天就可以考虑着打扮成什么样子参加了。

我想，我还是先考虑怎么活着面对咖喱地梨夫妇再说其他吧。


	18. Gil-Galad: Between the mountains and the sea

爱茸的从挨了基恩寄出的第二封信跟着第一封的脚跟就来了，内容喜忧参半。

我叔要来了。我叔要来了。我叔要来了。  
这个消息让林滴儿这个爱茸的二号机一边读信一边用眼睛余光审视我（丫一本正经连把一句话读了三遍都没察觉），看到我最后只是在椅子上挪了挪屁股，很明显期待我出去跑圈的林滴儿惊讶地抬了抬眉毛。

另一个消息就是扫绒那个Hen态（Hen态这个词是安肚拿语，我从奴美糯人那儿学的，他们说这个词是从绅士演变来的，这点我不是很懂，回头问问爱茸的）果然尾随着开了嘣了崩去了挨了基恩，虽然，他写，“有挨了基恩的学徒制度约束，暂时应该掀不起风浪”。  
至于他最后写的什么明天他要去见咖喱地梨夫妇，让我给他个大王般的祝福，云云，我不是很懂，不过想来我收到这信的时候，他们已经见上了。但愿这怪小孩没被咖喱地梨做法变成只蛤蟆吧。

我和我的好友阿那滴儿在航海途中讨论挨了基恩光明中的阴影。  
阿那滴儿是奴美糯第五任大王美内肚儿的长子。他的头发随了他妈，是金色的，他肩膀宽阔，身高和我差不多。感谢他外公，海洋男儿饭阿图的教导，阿那滴儿虽然是个还不到70岁的年轻男子，航海和生活经验却一点都不少，他甚至新建立了个“探险者俱乐部”，里面全是和他一样，常年以海为家的好男儿。这不，他听了我的转述，大步跨过船舱，走到地图前，指着一片森林中圈出来的一片土地，说：“鸡耳鸡拉肚，我们就在这里建根据地吧。”

我精灵的视觉当然看到了他指的地方，我其实早想到了，只是我作为一个名义上的大王，不好这么直白——

 

种粥大陆的地形，很是困扰了我们一段时间。第一纪时，各地方势力割据，陆地上大范围的地形勘察一直都不容易。我们海港用过的地图都是不同国家地区的地图拼凑起来的，名字语言都不统一，老实说搞成这样能打赢任何一场战争都是奇迹了；据说早期地图比较完备的就属费诺里安军，一个是他们来得早，梅菜肉丝被囚禁时期，那个大坏蛋开了公母带着他的狗和他的红毛小弟（名字我忘了，大概叫阿米巴什么的）和手下完成了大部分未知地区的测绘；另一个原因是他们脸皮厚装备好下手也阴狠，不在乎当地人怎么看他们。后来粉个二粉大王以及粉肉的大王麾下，大多使用的是梅菜肉丝献出的地图修改版（谁知道他是不是献了完整的地图，你看他打港口时就绕小路避开我部主力，打了所有人一个措手不及）。

林炖建国之后，利用地形变化和大陆上的混乱期，我和器蛋老头派出了大量人手深入内陆去测绘。就算这样，还是遭到许多当地人的误解，特别是那些不可教化的粉精灵、条纹精灵，小点点精灵；最难搞的，还有不想和精灵有纠葛的武装到牙齿的矮人。

相比勾心斗角的陆地状况，奴美糯人在海上的测绘就特别顺利了。海洋是他们的后花园，烦啦禁止他们往西，于是他们就往东。奴美糯人一直都有一种我看来很值得赞扬的未雨绸缪的特质，他们和经历过上纪元末险恶的我一样，相信海神庇佑的风平浪静并不是长久的、理所当然的事物，就和他们的寿命一样，早上还活蹦乱跳的人晚上说没就没了，所以他们特别详细地描绘了种粥新地形各种港口和海湾的地形特征，为以后随时可能发生的险情做好了准备。

这段时间，我和阿那滴儿一起，综合了我们手头的信息，重新绘制了种粥大陆的地图和洋图。因为远洋航行团还没有回来，图不完整，暂时还没有公开。以后总有用得上的时候。

现在，阿那滴儿手指的地方，就是露银港出发，沿哈林炖往东南沿海岸线航行，位于加多兰地区的一个入海口。这是条由挨了基恩境内的不如意河和隔栏镀银河交汇而成的灰水河，隔娃丝萝的末流。那附近长年居住着一些原始的人类村落，植被茂密。如果在那里建立根据地，一旦发生战事，进可迅速进入内河、遏制挨了基恩首府，退可撤回海上、避于佛恩湾以等待战机。

嘿……说得我要打我叔的城似的，其实真要打，我也是去大王抢亲吧。  
说笑说笑。

 

那地方，我叔走的第七年，我其实去过了。

那时藕丝特-银-爱丝儿的城墙建设竣工没多久，我叔来的信一封比一封言简意赅，我瞪着那些爱茸的交给我的信，也不能瞪出个星星来。于是我非常纯爷们地一挥手，航海去了。

阿那滴儿相信男人都有成为水手的潜质，因为只有大海才能真正抚慰他们躁动的心。  
我想那是因为海洋包容了所有的欢乐和悲伤，还依然能那样平和的缘故。

那年我手里的海图远没有现在那么详尽，我只是根据经验，在航行的第九天上，让船在一片沙滩靠岸。我们上岸时，带了些礼物，应付来围观我们的当地人类。

我原本的计划是走一会就回去，因为这里的地形和势力我们不熟悉，一时心血来潮不好冒入。万一碰上粉精灵、条纹精灵，小点点精灵什么的，又可能被误解。  
可是，从那些当地人类还算友好和热忱的态度中，我明白他们在附近也见到过精灵，虽然他们表达不清到底是什么颜色的精灵，但貌似不是难相处的那种，不然这帮搞不清精灵有什么区别的人类，不会对我们也报以善意。

最后我吩咐手下水手带了帐篷和干粮，喊了随船的测绘人员，在那群人比划的方向下，逆着他们称为灰水河的河流，往东北走内陆行进。

我们停停走走的第三天上午，在一片古老的树林间扎营。我的测绘员是器蛋老头的属下，一个一丝不苟的叫夹耳朵的家伙，他耳后夹着只笔，正和人计算我们所处的地方的具体位置。

我见到不远处有一个山头，和夹耳朵们打了招呼说我去猎点野物，就拿了弓箭，先行过去了。

 

运气不错，一上山就看到草丛里有只小鹿，这让吃了好几天鱼的我口水都流出来了。我刚隐蔽好自己，轻轻搭弓，那个四足纤细的畜生居然莫名地警觉起来，跑了。

我脚步轻快地追上去，凭我战火中滚爬过来的能力，是不会跟丢的，如果不是正前方出现一个淡灰色的，有着柔顺黑发的背影的话。

“跑什么呢，小家伙。”那个人说着不带口音的信达，回头，笑着问小鹿，他抬眼，我望入他的灰眼睛。

我连什么时候扔掉弓的都不知道，身体比脑子先行动，等我反应过来，我已经大步冲上去，瞬间缩短了我们之间长长的距离，一把抱住了他。他也稳稳接住了我。

“开了嘣了崩！”我喊，我埋首于他温暖的颈窝，“开了嘣了崩！”

确实是他，他身上太阳的味道，皂粉的味道，夹着很淡很淡的墨水味，还有那似乎永远散不去的冶炼房铁灰的味道。加在一起，都是我喜欢的味道。  
他的衣服是干净的，可见他不是直接从冶炼房里突然跑出来热爱大自然的，我心里瞎猜他是不是也想我啊，所以跑来创造这次相遇。

这时他的声音透入我的耳朵：“侄子，”他说，“欢迎来到挨了基恩。”

我才知道，我们在加多兰沙滩上岸，沿着这条灰水河，我到达了挨了基恩和雾山东侧边境的森林里。我依然蹭着他的颈窝，在脑内已经把整片地区的地图补完了。“我很早就想抛下一切来看你，可是想到你临走时说的话，我又怕我突然来会打乱你任何作死的计划而弄得你不能开心地作死。”我控制不住地说着乱七八糟的话，“你不要听信别人说我在交往什么金发女郎，人家姑娘和我只是说了两句话喝了两杯酒，都是器蛋老头和爱茸的他们一厢情愿乱编排的，虽然那些姑娘胸是很大没错啦！但是你的胸肌更好看……”  
我说个不停，我已经说到我们航行的海里数和奴美糯那些逼格满满的船名了，我怕我一闭嘴就会拼命吻他，脱他衣服，把他按在随便哪棵树上……继续吻他。天知道是不是扫绒那个邪法潜伏的后遗症。

也许是我太呱噪了，或是我的思想实在太不堪入目了，他毫无预兆地捧起我脸，亲上了我的唇。

我顺势加深了这个吻。  
我的双手扣住了他的背，全身紧紧地贴上了他修长结实的身体。透过他薄薄的亚麻上衣，我能感觉他肩背线条优美的肌肉，我的手下探到他紧实的腰间，轻轻揉捏，他低低地“嗯”了一下。  
我再往下时，他反手拉住了我，用不小的力气，果断分开了我们燥热的身体，和那个吻。

我们互相端详，然后低头互抵着额头，安静了好一会，我们同时说：“我的人就在这里不远处。”  
然后我俩大笑起来，竭力掩盖刚才差点一发不可收拾的冲动。

“是你先吻我的。”我瓜兮兮地指出一个事实。  
“嗯。因为你看上去正需要一个人工呼吸。”他大言不惭，“爱茸的那样吝啬辞藻的人都来信夸你有王者气概，让许多美丽的姑娘倾心了，还是这么莽撞。”他笑盈盈地，亲了一下我的额头，最终放开了我。

“打死我都不信那怪小孩会夸我。”我不争气地脸红，回头找到了我的弓再走回来。我想问他的话和我想对他做的事，堆起来有山那么高，可以把最深的海沟填满，可是我不知道怎么开口，最后我只是说，“你的来信都太简单了，让我伤心。”我半真半假地抱怨。

他温柔地挽起我的手，边走边说，他说他的研究进入了一个死循环，他今天是来散心的，他的马就在不远处，正好他想交给我一样东西，这下不用托人转交了。

我们走到他的马前，他从褡裢里拿出一瓶亮晶晶的银色墨水，交到我手里，说：“以后我们写信用这个……”

 

————————

所以灰水河流域，我比奴美糯人要熟悉，但是我不能明说。

阿那滴儿的提议，正中我的下怀，在那里建港更方便监控挨了基恩首府的举动。同样的事情，如果我去做，很可能会被当地精灵抵制，还需要取得雾山矮人的同意，光解释起来各语种的公文就得几十份，这样很容易打草惊蛇；而交给作为新兴势力的奴美糯人的话，反正谁都知道他们爱到处找人交朋友发礼物，我就没有了后顾之忧。

我微笑点头，表示了我的支持。

阿那滴儿还有一个优点，就是他不在意世俗的眼光。他说奴美糯女人和男人一样强大，凭什么女的就不能登基。这事儿说的是他尊敬的两个姨妈，因为他父亲登基了，他父亲的姐姐、他的姨妈们必须搬出家人一起生活的王宫，去到西边安肚丝塔居住。而没有任何人觉得，这么做有什么不对。  
他的父亲是个脾气很好的大王，任由儿子这么口无遮拦地发表意见。  
我摸着头说，其实我一直都觉得咖喱地梨比我更适合当大王。  
阿那滴儿哈哈哈拍打着我的肩膀，笑说，他可不指望改变我们固执的精灵。何况他觉得我就是个外貌和才能兼备的精灵王。但是，他说，他可以改变人类。

年轻真好。我羡慕地想。

如果年轻个八百多岁，还能带着现在的记忆，我会做什么？哦，我会无视精灵的任何狗屁律法，郑重向开了嘣了崩求婚，献上自己打造的难看到可以恶心死任何一个费诺里安的银戒指，向他许诺直到阿尔达末日的陪伴。  
年轻个八百多岁，他亲爹还活着，哭了粉伪一定会阴沉地拉我出去决斗。不对，他是他们家唯一的后代，我估计会被全体费诺里安带着他们那傻狗围殴；梅菜肉丝不会动手，他会暗暗制定个看上去特别宏伟的计划就为了碾死我。  
年轻了八百多岁的我，肯定不会怕吧。

哈哈。

当晚，和奴美糯人的海滩聚会中，我被自己的想法逗得吭哧吭哧笑了很久。夜深了，水手们都在围着火堆说着各种少儿不宜的段子，没注意我在笑什么。阿那滴儿注意到了，可能以为我在想哪个妹子，他很懂的样子，戳戳我。我笑得更欢了，欣然和他碰杯。

 

====================

九百个太阳年，是我和开了嘣了崩认识至今的时间。  
疾火之战打响，我是个上蹿下跳的十岁小P孩。那时我的运动量比饭量大，在淅沥嗯河口，我爹守的米娜丝提栗丝战事紧急，没空管我；到了哪个是聋的，我更是顽皮得全城上下怨声载道，粉肉的大王更不管我（他是个很好说话的人，比我爷爷的性格软多了，我偷偷把他的袍子下摆打个结害他摔个嘴啃泥，他也不会生气。他除了唱歌不好听，不给我吃那盒他藏着掖着的小零食，没什么其他的缺点）。

回想起我小时候的熊样，挨了石头或者别的谁没把我打死再挖个坑埋了真的算是很给我家人面子了。

记得那时不知道天高地厚的我，最崇拜的英雄是我的爷爷，然后就是勇敢的粉个嗯殿下，因为他独闯魔窟，救回了那个……

在粉肉的那里生活的短短一年，我受过的为数不多的正规糯尔朵王族教育中，我学到，我们精灵在被强迫的时候，我们的Fea是可以主动脱离我们的Hroa而走的。  
姐姐粉嘟一拉丝和我一起听到这段，静静地留下了同情的泪水。我很不屑地问了一句——

“这么说，被莫搞死捉去折磨然后挂在山巅的梅菜肉丝，被‘强迫’了这么多年，这么多年啊。据说粉个嗯殿下救他回来时，他都变成了一只红毛我！靠——当时好多人都看到了！他明明有这么多年的机会可以让自己的Fea逃离身体所受的耻辱，他为什么不主动选择死亡呢？”

我的老师是个出名博学的糯尔朵精灵，我脆生生的童音刚落，他便很果断地回答，因为费诺里安都是懦夫，他们发了那个誓言，他们惧怕死后等待他们的虚无。  
我姐莫名哭得更伤心了，让我心烦。我姐姐天生感情脆弱，听到这样的故事，看到树叶飘落，或者鸟儿死去，就只知道哭哭哭。

我被她哭得无趣，等人们都去睡了，就找个机会从卧室里溜出来。夜深了。我光着脚丫，穿过黑漆漆的回廊，走到大殿里，我想用我新学的知识，去嘲笑一下那个软弱的费诺里安：你看你们家果然都是懦夫吧，那么怕死不说，逃到我们家来还赖着不走。  
哦，他们还救了我爹，我这么说貌似是在骂自己亲爹。  
但那时那个充满了恶意又缺乏管教的熊孩子，是想不了那么远的。

 

就在那刻，我在精灵中都属于出类拔萃的视觉，看到哭了粉伪一个人，鬼鬼祟祟地从他们住的塔楼走出来。我第一个反应就是，这家伙和莫搞死串通，要颠覆温柔善良的粉肉的大王的政权了！

以为抓到一个现行犯的我，悄没声息地跟了上去。我一个特别瘦小的孩子，在曲径通幽的哪个是聋的跟踪一个成年人根本不是难事，而且哭了粉伪来了以后一直奇奇怪怪的，有时候你会觉得这个人谨慎小心、思维敏捷，有时候又觉得他变成了个迷茫的人，好像粉肉的大王唱歌走调还不自知那样。

那晚的他，确实是怀着别的什么诡异的心事，所以他全程都没有发现我。

结果让我很失望，他和几个巡逻士兵打了招呼，径直地走进了偏殿南侧的冶炼房。

我知道他们家都是手艺人，哭了粉伪父子甚至还帮粉肉的大王改进了不少武器；不过那也是应该的，总不见得白吃白住吧。

我绕了路，去到冶炼房打开的窗口，往里看，他从兜里掏出一张纸，看了一眼，想了一会，把纸压在了一个烛台下，然后就转身开始工作。

我在外面等了很久，等到我差点睡着，冶炼房里叮叮当当的声音才停下来，我再次探头看的时候，他已经在烛光下研究一个不成形的小物品的切角了。

我觉得超级无趣，打着哈欠回卧房去了。

第二天我脏不拉几的脚丫把床褥踩得一团糟，被粉肉的的佣人抱怨了。我才不在意呢，我中午甚至撞翻了那些佣人洗好的干衣桶，被人拿擀衣杖追打了半天。

晚上，溜出来捉蟋蟀准备扔到我姐姐床上的我再次发现，哭了粉伪又从自己的塔楼出来，去了冶炼房。

还是同样的动作，进门，开工具箱，掏纸，思索，工作。我搞不懂他想干嘛，冶炼房白天也是他的地盘，他在这里，和他儿子分别指导哪个是聋的的工匠炼制武器。他们两人之间很少交流。我找不出任何哭了粉伪需要半夜偷偷工作的理由。如果他要颠覆粉肉的大王的政权，其实根本不值得牺牲那么多睡眠，我不屑地想，粉肉的那么好说话的人，随便来个人和他说一句说不定就会让位了。

至于哭了粉伪纸上的内容，我那时只会信达，还不会写字，但是过目不忘的我记得那串腾个哇的形状：第五天完成工作离开时，他把手中的造物包在一个小包里，却把那张纸忘在了冶炼房里，蜡烛也没有吹灭。我蹑手蹑脚进去，拿到手看了一下，然后讨厌昆亚的我，厌恶地把那纸在蜡烛上烧掉了。

没几个月，我因为成天找费诺里安的麻烦，没事不是和挨了石头打得鸡飞狗跳，就是快把粉肉的的王国给拆了。最后我家人一致决定把我送离了可能成为战区的哪个是聋的，送去专业收拾熊孩子的器蛋老头那里接受管教。老头对我很严厉也很爱护，我不怕他，可他的白胡子让我不得不尊敬他，而且海港物质匮乏，什么事情都要亲力亲为，不劳动不得食，我也不再是那个哪个是聋的的饭来张口的小王子了。

后来，我们的战争无可挽回地一败再败，再后来……港督林被人里应外合付之一炬，成年没几年、对昆亚一窍不通、除了长相哪儿都不像一个糯尔朵的我，在一个漆黑的夜晚，突然被人称作了（我虽然一直吹嘘但不怎么相信我真会当上的）糯尔朵的最高王，我生命中崇拜过的英雄全都死没了，我也不再崇拜什么英雄了。

当死亡是那么触手可及的时候，活下去就变成了一件很伟大的事情。  
这是在扒拉岛上挨饿的我，突然就明白了的道理。也是在那里，看到好多人——我的人，在饥饿中垂死挣扎的样子，我终于明白，从来没有什么高贵的死亡，也没有什么光辉的战争，所有细微的生命，都不过是想活着而已。

\---------

三年前我和开了嘣了崩在灰水河中游的森林偶遇那天，我老实交代了我小时候目睹的那几个诡异的夜晚，并在地上写下了他父亲当年看了整整五个晚上的纸条内容。

内容很简单，只有一句话，对于我也不是什么难记的东西。  
——我早已熟悉了昆亚，我犹豫了多年，想是时候告诉他了：恋人（……是恋人吧）之间是不该有什么隐瞒的，至少我不会瞒他。

“Valina Nosta Telperinquar。”

那张纸上这么写着。

“摊牌灵卡生诞日快乐。（注1）”他读出来，仔细回想，“所以后来我父亲把一个精美的吊坠送给了某天被你扔的半条毛虫吓得大哭的粉嘟一拉丝，那时包括你父亲在内的很多人都想多了，导致他们更讨厌他。那么他最终还是忘记了吧。”

那个慢慢心碎的哭了粉伪，确实是一点点地把什么都忘记了。

“在我们的人从两个方向来找我们之前，”我低着头，“你可以狠狠打我一顿。我就说我被山里的鹿踹的，不至引起外交纠纷。”

“傻孩子，这并不是你的错。”远处已有轻微的人声。我深爱着的这个家伙没有哭，他已经很久不会哭了，他说，“Anwanna atanietyen hananyel orenyallo, Aranya, Melindonya。”（注2）

——感谢你让我看到真相，吾王，吾爱。

虽然现在全境使用信达了，但是他用昆亚说这句话的声音特别好听。他说吾爱这个词的声调，让我非常想用力抱住他，再也，再也不放手。

我想他明白我的想法，从来都能一眼看穿我的他只是浅笑着揉了揉我的头，祝我回程顺利。然后他牵马，转身，走向他的人，他的城。

那么你，什么时候回来？  
这句话，我问不出口。我怕亲耳听到他否定的回答。

 

————————

现在看来真的是很久很久以前——我们和烦啦一起围殴莫搞死的战争里，爱茸的那个少年老成的学究在某一天，为了打发备战的空虚，说，信达母语又diss昆亚的我这只大王，很难理解他们昆亚母语（我说爱茸的这小子他说昆亚的爸在他两岁就不见了他算什么昆亚母语啊）的精灵，在赌咒发誓表达浓烈情感时，不由自主地从种粥常用的信达换成昆亚的习惯。如果对一个流放的糯尔朵精灵表达爱意，用信达语说“我爱你”，在听者耳中，就会显得特别轻佻，很不庄重，就好比只是今晚约个炮那样。但如果用昆亚说，就成为了一生一世的承诺。所以鸡耳鸡拉肚作为糯尔朵最高王，怎么也得学会尊重昆亚这个古老的语言。

他这么说，是因为我和他们抱怨我麾下梅菜肉丝的兵，一到要冲锋的时候就一个个高喊着昆亚口号不要命地冲上去了，我拦都拦不住，在后面破口大骂他们就当没听到，我只好上去救援，回来我可没少对他们暴跳，结果我一转身这帮兵油子又在拿昆亚聒噪，我甚至怀疑他们是梅菜肉丝派来害我神经衰弱的。（不过谁告诉我这个看上去是个乖宝宝的爱茸的是在哪学到约炮这个词的。）

猜那时的我，是怎么回答爱茸的的忠言的呢？

哈哈。

那时年轻的我，一面系紧了我的长发，戴上头盔，用我的母语——很流利的信达，毫不在乎地反驳：“你觉得本大王会对一个糯尔朵大妈感兴趣吗？怎么可能。”

开了嘣了崩在离开我们不远的地方，正带人一个个地检查我们的武器有无暗伤和破损，他一遍遍地说那是瞬间决定生死的东西，一定要看。那时候我和我的老友们特嫌弃这个躲在后方的费诺里安成天的婆婆妈妈，没事就拿他的贪生怕死开玩笑，反正他也很少从修修补补中抬头看我们。

“你最好快点，”他来检查我的Aeglos的时候，我轻蔑地对他说了，“等人战死了可就用不上了。”

黑发灰眸的费诺里安，并没有和我一般见识，只是尽责地，用修长的手指，就着洞窟里昏黄的光，一点点地触摸我经历沙场的长枪。

他检查得那样认真，让斜睨他的我不禁错觉，我的爱枪即便没有坏点，说不定也会融化在他见过双树光辉的眼眸中了。

“在刀背这里，有个深入内部的细缝。”他喃喃，“给我一天，不，”他很快补充，“今晚我一定会弄好的。”

……

是的。  
那些年的点点滴滴，精灵的记忆从来都不曾遗忘。

那么，还是不要再年轻了：庆幸当我不再是那样一个轻佻浅薄的年轻人时，才全身心地、小心翼翼地，爱上从最初就那么美好的你。

 

———————————

注1：精灵庆祝的“生诞日”是begetting day，约为出生的一年前，指的是父亲的【，】和母亲的【【O】】的那天——其实是：父亲和母亲在思维（和身体）里创造出这个孩子的时刻；但直译成“受孕日”“为父日”不符合中文阅读习惯，在找到更通俗（欠扁）的表达方式以前，就折衷一下，以示区别。  
精灵的身体比人类发育缓慢，二十岁的精灵看上去只有人类的七岁，十岁的精灵也就四岁的样子，但是他们的智力发展速度远超人类；大多数情况下。

注2：Anwanna atanietyen hananyel orenyallo 的字面翻译是，“真相（加nna，into the truth，看入真相，名词无宾格），你给我看（tana完成时）到了，感谢你，从心底，Aranya, 吾王，Melindonya 是特指阳性名词的“我的爱人”。  
本来想写的句子是：“感谢你让我的双眼看入真相，我的王，我的爱人。”现一并补充在注解里。


	19. Elrond: Life is not a test

“所以……？”银白的月光从窗外射进这座首府的正殿书房，费诺之灯下，挨了基恩的城主从一堆需要他连夜签字盖章的大宗采购申请和合同中抬起头来。他是临时从冶炼房里擦了手跑来的，还穿着他工作用的灰白短衫，脸上沾了点黑色的煤灰，他随手抹了抹，把黑灰一路抹到了嘴角，换了平时的我已经毫不犹豫指出他的不整洁之处了。

因为过于紧张，我发觉我刚才短暂地失忆了。我连怎么进入开了嘣了崩办公殿堂里的都不记得了。

 

我在他面前低头，说：“所以，我失败了。”

 

要知道很多后来变坏的事情，在一开始，看上去其实并不坏，甚至还超有希望的样子。就是这种短暂的希望，让人看不到其后招手的深渊。

———————————

到达挨了基恩首府的第五天，我泡在西塔图书馆的化学专门区域，消化这几天旁听的知识。在这种浓厚的学习氛围中，我不时能和一起听课的学生讨论一二，学起来事半功倍。我认识了几个精灵，他们中有人告诉我，等他们学成，会和我一起回到林炖去效忠最高王陛下。我想鸡耳鸡拉肚会非常高兴的，他不时会说起缺人的事情，虽然我没搞懂他到底哪里缺人。

日头开始西斜，我看书的眼睛突然被一双温暖的手蒙住了。

“爱茸的。”声音的主人很快就暴露了自己。在听到这个声音的同时，我的脸烧了起来，悦耳的声音继续，“晚饭来我家吃吧，我的父母都想见见你。”

我研究了两天的燃素理论从我的脑袋里噌一下子就冒着青烟溜了。

——————

阿达码个烙儿因为有一天临时带部下出去修补Amon Ereb据点的通风系统，而让我们去梅菜肉丝殿下的书房背诵我们新学的昆亚诗篇。那大概，是我有记忆以来，最害怕的一次面谈。

我哥那晚厚着脸皮勉强混过，对于从不翻书就听阿达码个烙儿和我读过两三遍的他来说，算很不错了，我也是那次才惊觉他的学习能力其实很强，一直都被他三天两头跌爬滚打吵吵闹闹地掩盖了。轮到我，我很熟练地背完，面对梅菜肉丝殿下深入的提问，比如昆亚的鼻音演变、不同词尾的形容词随着名词单复数的变化等等，我都举一反三，解释得很好。  
梅菜肉丝殿下对我非常满意——后来我和我哥一前一后颠儿颠儿跑回自己房间，我哥告诉我，因为我在那里进退有礼（就是特别装【】逼，他补充），殿下对着我，还点了点头呢。爱茸丝酸溜溜地摸摸鼻子说，就算他现在身手已经有很大进步，不经常被踹飞了，也没见殿下对他点个头竖个大拇指给块糖什么的。

我这时才发现我一手的冷汗，完全没有了自己当时任何有礼的记忆。面对不苟言笑的，会威胁拿我们喂狼的梅菜肉丝殿下，我根本紧张到我的小Fea都快离体了，说不定进门的时候腿都抖了，哪来的礼哦。

而我哥不怕他，我哥平时没事都会去主动找殿下说话。我到现在也不知道我哥会害怕啥，他可是个连死都不怕的人。

于平凡的我而言，所有的东西都会离开我，不论是勇气，还是亲人。而只有牢固掌握的学识，是我可以抓在手中的东西。

\-------------------  
夏日的傍晚，我站在我在挨了基恩暂住的房间里，一面挑衣服，一面用两种语言流利背诵我准备了几天的见面说辞，一面给自己打气：开了嘣了安的父母都是高贵优雅的人，不会拿我喂狼，也不是来考察我学习状况的，以前我们在晚霞湖就见过面了，没什么好怕的，只是一次晚饭而已。我的各种礼仪都是和梅菜肉丝殿下学的，一直被所有人称道，不用担心。  
那么，我穿什么好呢。  
开了嘣了崩经常会穿着颜色单一的短袖中衣和粗布长裤就跑出去和人谈商业规划，但他是一个肌肉匀称，四肢修长，眼中带着跨越了时间的忧愁和睿智，哪怕踩块香蕉皮滑倒都会有无数少女为他心碎帮他弹灰的费诺里安；自家囧王鸡耳鸡拉肚更有穿着圆角小星星睡衣出门还能带回来一群人的光荣历史，他明明和我一样是个混血，却继承了糯尔朵男性所有的优点：面容冷峻，宽肩窄腰，有力的双臂和长（chang）得没处放、随时会搁到对面桌子上的腿，再融合了信达精灵特有的优雅和灵巧的体态，经常出海和常年风吹日晒而造成的带着淡金色泽的肤色，视力卓绝、灿若繁星的眼睛，外加精灵中罕有的、一种近似人类大王的野性和豪爽的性格，使得他到处都有钦慕者。我在林炖的书桌上，就有奴美糯某个女孩给他写的热情洋溢到让我脸红的情书，错夹在他们给我的一堆祭拜信里，我还没来得及看到他的反应，就被他派出来了。  
而我，我低头，看我女人似的白皙手指上，粘着的墨水。此时外面有人敲门：“爱茸的，你好了没有。”  
是开了嘣了安，我开了门，看入她了然的眼神，她笑着：“新手，我来接你了。”

她总能察觉我的不安，不等我反对，转头就去搜索我带来的衣服。不多时，她就挑好了搭配，还装模作样用手蒙住自己的眼睛，说“我没看到我什么都没看到啊”，等我红着脸穿好，我和她透过她的指缝对视，她便笑嘻嘻地拉我去镜子前。

镜子里，在一个美丽自信的白衣银发的少女身边，站着一个一身淡灰银边修身短袍和中灰色长裤的男子，这个男人粗看是个糯尔朵，眼睛却和信达精灵一样温柔过了头，嘴也是，鼻子也是，下巴也是，都过于柔和而缺乏应有的男子气概，只有身边那位少女的自信笑容，让这个长相普通的男子挺直了脊背，找回了一星半点他努力学习过的仪态。

爱情和化学一样，是我从来搞不懂的学科。我的曾祖露仙儿和背人哥之间的爱情是那样轰轰烈烈，导致我最早以为爱情就是那样的，恋爱的双方都义无反顾，只有死亡才能将他们分离。直到后来我看的书和听的故事多了，囧王姐姐粉嘟一拉丝的经历让我哭了好几个晚上，我哥那时非常不解，和阿达码个烙儿告状，说我像个女孩子，看瞎编的书还要哭，阿达码个烙儿问清了缘由，一面把我搂到怀里，一面对我哥说：“爱茸的能够感受到别人的悲哀，而当做自己的悲哀，这是非常了不起的品质，这样的爱茸的以后会成为一个很好的殿下呢，嘤嘤嘤。”  
我哥那小嘴撇得都要成歪嘴了。

我看到书里的英雄受伤死去，就觉得自己也会受同样的伤死去，我看到书里的人们失去爱情，就觉得我也得不到爱情的眷顾，特别是后者，和我觉得自己会独自一人面对阿尔达毁灭的想法相辅相成，纠缠了我好几个百年。

然后开了嘣了安就这样，像微风，像鲜花，像林间的泉水那样出现在我生命的荒漠中。  
我爱着她，而她居然也爱着这样的我。这给了我面对阿尔达末日的勇气，相较之下，见她的父母，就根本没什么好怕的了，不是吗？  
何况我连台词都背好了，我的记忆可是从没背叛过我。

我一边轻轻牵起她的手，另一只手提起我准备好的见面礼：

“我们走吧。”

 

————————

“于是……？”开了嘣了崩听到这里，善良地笑，“这不是很好吗。”  
他脸上那道黑灰也跟着笑起来，我终于想起来掏出手绢，递给挨了基恩的城主，示意了一下，他茫然站起来对着壁炉上的小镜子照了照，“哦”了一声，边擦脸，边问，“难不成咖喱地梨为难你了？”

“不……不是。”

———————

美丽的咖喱地梨大人在她首府北面的官邸里，非常热情地欢迎了我们。

她分别亲了我们俩的脸颊，轮到我的时候，她上下打量我，用昆亚问：“你好吗，爱茸的。”我发现她也把问句说成了肯定句，这个发现，让我觉得自己真的是好得不得了。我鼓起勇气，用昆亚回答：“我很好，谢谢您。”

伴随着清雅的音乐，丰盛的晚饭很快端上来。我们一一入座，我正想拿出礼物，却发现开了嘣大人不在。于是我询问了一下。

“哦，我阿达在做饭啦。”开了嘣了安在咖喱地梨回答以前抢着说，“他心情特别好，就会亲自下厨。”

这更是肯定了挨了石头给我的建议：我的礼物带对了。

咖喱地梨主动询问我关于林炖和海洋的事情，我说到了囧王，说到了奴美糯人精确的航海历，和他们一年三次登没内尔他妈祭拜挨炉的习俗（当然我省略了他们连我一起祭拜的事）。开了嘣了安在一边超好奇地问：原来有三次呀！快告诉我详细。

有了共同的话题，我们愉快地交谈着。

没多久，开了嘣大人亲自端出了最后一道菜：清香扑鼻的、去了骨的水煮鱼片。

开了嘣了安开心地欢呼起来，拿叉子敲桌说阿达好棒。咖喱地梨不禁笑着提醒女儿：那么大的人了，要注意用餐礼仪，学学人家爱茸的。

开了嘣大人放下菜，立刻过来拥抱了我。我也终于可以拿出我的见面礼。我的昆亚书受到了他们一致的好评，开了嘣了安抢过去翻，嚷着说：我先看我先看我年底有昆亚考试你们不要和我抢。  
接着，我分别用昆雅语，信达语和安肚拿语介绍了那十二瓶五彩斑斓的香料的名字。  
开了嘣大人打开几瓶，闻了，高兴得跳起来：“鹿肉！这个搭配鹿肉绝对好！”“啊！这个要和蘑菇一起调味！”“天啊！这不是传说中挖林糯才有的……叫什么来着？”

开了嘣了安看我们都来齐了，很一本正经地做了她那个引以为自豪的祷告，我和她父母没有跟着做，但我发现她的父母都静默着，没有提出异议，也没有阻止她；特别是开了嘣大人，一个笃信烦啦的信达居然能容忍昆亚的挨炉祷告，可见他真的是个很好说话的人，我此时完全放下心来。

——————

作为挨了基恩的城主，平时要调和各种族随时可能出现的摩擦和纠纷，开了嘣了崩的耐心，肯定是相当好的。他耐心地听到这里，从那些满是密密麻麻小字部分的合约纸中抬头，带着善解人意的笑容，和我对视了一下。我再迟钝都发觉自己废话太多，打搅城主工作了。

“重点，重点就在下面。”我不安地在椅子里动了动，不好意思地补充。

他点点头，安慰地看我一眼，让我别慌，示意我继续。

————  
直到我们开吃，开了嘣大人依然在赞扬我想得周到，他给我斟酒，和我碰杯，示意我多吃，就当在自己家一样。然后很自然地，他用动听的信达语，问：“爱茸的，看你对香料这么有研究，你平时都做什么家常菜呀？”

我拿着纯银刀叉的手停了一下，“我，我不做菜。”我老老实实承认，我是对吃不是特别考究的人，”我一般都有什么吃什么。“

开了嘣了安插嘴：“我可以证明！哈哈爱茸的要是没有我，一定就在来的路上饿扁了。“又换来一个一个咖喱地梨大人要她”注意礼仪“的嗔怪眼神，她很可爱地吐了舌头，对我嘻嘻笑。

开了嘣大人乐呵呵地点头。

我询问了他们这次休假的感受，咖喱地梨向我们叙述了咯哩嗯的美景，以及那里的王阿木滴儿和挨了基恩交好的意图，他甚至想送自己的长子来这里学习一段时间，云云。

“我记得那孩子。”开了嘣了安晃着刀叉说。

开了嘣大人接话：“哈哈，那孩子还记得他说过想娶你。”这让我紧张了一下。

“拜托，他今年才8岁！”开了嘣了安说着，看了我一眼，“再说我喜欢的人，至少也要会说昆亚！”

她的父亲很好脾气地投降：“是是，我一定去考个昆亚大师的手链不至让你讨厌。”

我们都笑起来。

期间佣人来换了一次干净的、热好的盘子。开了嘣大人赶忙谢过他们，让他们不要管，可以去吃饭了。然后他让乐师也退下去，让我们坐着别动，他跑走，给我们端来了小点心和水果，还拿来了两瓶甜酒。

开了嘣了安惊讶地笑问，“阿达你难道是想自己唱歌吗，千万别把爱茸的吓跑了。”

她的父亲笑了一下，是他的招牌露齿笑，引来我礼貌的笑容。他们父女关系真好，我有些羡慕，并没什么她说的“代沟”嘛。

开了嘣大人看我们吃得差不多了，他收拾了一下桌子，又给我们倒了一轮酒，然后很慢，很轻地说，“以前我在多了压死，以为我会一直过着永远有人给我做好可口酒菜、热好盘子端来的生活，我们在迷了安环带里，能发生什么事嘛，我这样想着，直到环带消失，直到多了压死覆灭……”他和他的夫人对视一下，“我们逃离多了压死，我幼稚的想法，让咖喱地梨和我一起吃了很多苦。”

我暗想这大概是老生常谈的时间了，但看来开了嘣了安也是第一次听到，只见她非常好奇地睁大眼睛，托着下巴，小口抿着酒，带着听故事的乐趣，和我一起，望向她的父亲。

“我们仓皇逃出，每天都有人和我们走散。跟了我很久的一个随身男仆，甚至偷了我们值钱的东西，在半夜，带着他的恋人走了。而我还天真地以为他是去帮我们探路的，担心他的安危，期待他总有一天会回来。我们在挨尔摩斯的森林里耽搁了很久，差点被一股来扫荡的我靠寻到踪迹，要不是咖喱地梨主动站出来指挥聚在一起乱转的人们，让大家丢弃不必要的财物和目标太大的牲畜，分头前进，在目的地会和。”他注视他的妻子，“长久以来锦衣玉食的我甚至还在担心步行会弄脏自己的衣服，我想我那时真的是丑态毕露；我连仅剩的配刀都只是一把缀满了宝石的装饰刀，我带上那刀，是舍不得它的华美，而根本没有想到我要在逃难的路上用它做什么；更没想到，如果被敌人发现，我要怎样保护她。”  
“亲爱的。”咖喱地梨的声音平静而温柔，真的带有传说中的，来自妈呀迷了安的，让人安心的魔法，但今天，这个魔法似乎失效了。

“我们穿越给力嗯流域的时候，还被狼追过，又是咖喱地梨拿点燃的树枝做武器，保护了我。”他对惊讶不已的女儿说，“你的阿达真的是很没用的一个人。”

开了嘣了安有些茫然地笑了：“那是战争时期嘛，又不是你的错啦。”

开了嘣大人看着我：“后来的很多人都说多了压死先后毁于矮人的狡诈和费诺里安的进攻，只有我知道，不是的，千洞之城只是毁于我们这些所谓高贵血统的领主们永无止尽的贪婪、傲慢和懒惰。”他把最后几个词语说得很响，他很明显一般不会这么大声说话，这让他的妻子楞了一下，若有所思地注视他。

突来的死静中，这位一直被我和很多人以为，只是一个摆设、有着秀美银发的、爱用带着浓重多了压死口音的可笑昆亚唱歌的、连酒量也不好的，“那个咖喱地梨的信达丈夫”，此时用他可能是种粥大陆最纯正优雅的信达语，继续，“上一纪元，我们的家园里有我们自己的英雄，我们有长弓背了哥，我们有重手马拨弄，我们有……我们有伟大的图林，还有无数热爱家乡的信达战士们。然而我们这些养尊处优的‘殿下’们，给予过他们什么？赞美吗，钱财吗，宝石吗？英雄们心里稀罕的根本不是这些。早在泪雨之前，长弓和重手两人，为了能去北面杀敌，一遍遍地请求我们，那时我们甚至不舍得派兵给他们，因为那是——‘外族人的战争’‘即便赢了也是他们的土地，和我们无关’‘为什么我们要帮助杀亲的凶手’，我甚至记得我好言把他俩劝走，信誓旦旦答应他们会和庆哥大王在下次会议说起，然后对他们关上大门的样子；对于梅菜肉丝和粉个嗯大王先后寄来的、言辞恳切，寻求友谊和帮助的信件，我们一群衣冠楚楚的'殿下'，在高高的议政厅里，低俗地调侃他俩非比寻常的关系，寻找他们信里的信达是否有什么语法错误并加以嘲笑，还传看他们的信纸质量是不是真有传说的那么好，然后我们喝着果酒，谈起了我们领地里不错的收成，赞美了迷了安女士的庇佑和庆哥大王的新衣——直到多年后的今天，人们会传说背了哥和马拨弄在泪雨的壮举，诉说他们长年累月抵御侵略保卫家乡的事迹，并流着泪讲述图林令人扼腕的一生。却唯独忘记了，如果我们这些所谓的上位者能为他们考量，少购买几块宝石，少关心一些服饰花边的变化，不去忌惮图林一个人类所获得的成就，他们很可能，一个都不会死去；或者就算死，也能像英雄那样，战死在面对那个真正敌人的战场上。”

咖喱地梨抚上了她丈夫的手：“你对自己太苛责了，我的爱。疾火之战开始的时候，我为了带人去嬉姆拉倒帮忙，找过你，是你给庆哥大王说情的。多了压死上下都不信任糯尔朵，你甚至抵住压力，给了我好几位你手下的治疗者。”

“我是为了获得你的好感，我的爱。”他回答，“如果我真的是个无私的人，就应该和你一起勇敢地去到前线为自由而战了，然而我没有。”

咖喱地梨明显还想反驳，开了嘣温柔地制止了她，转头，对我说：“我至今记得在一路西逃的路上，我第一次学会生火、煮食物的蠢样，第一次做的东西把我难吃哭了，我的妻子为了安慰我，吃得很开心。我们那时一路逃命，吃完了咖喱地梨带的蓝木拔丝后，已经饿了三天。”

“这个方面。”开了嘣了安插嘴，还对我肯定地笑笑，“爱茸的比那时的你强哦，阿达，他不但会生火，还会记得带面包呢。”

“我希望是这样。”开了嘣大人平静地问，“所以爱茸的和开了嘣了安，你们现在是在交往吗？”

 

呃……这问题……  
这本来是个应该由我今晚乘着气氛好时，主动提出的请求，我把内容都背诵好了。  
我们精灵，特别是糯尔朵在和平时的习俗是，如果男女双方恋爱，需首先取得双方父母的同意，这就是一段受到祝福的感情，慢慢地交往上一段时间，才发展到订婚、婚前分居和最终的结婚。虽然战争时候遵守的人不多，但现在已经是长久的和平了，人们常举例说港督林的白公主就是因为不知道检点，不遵守习俗，没有受到粉个二粉大王的祝福，私自和那个金发的费诺里安结合，才会遭遇那样恐怖的不幸，以此来教育自己的子女，私自偷尝爱情禁果的危害。

“是啊。”开了嘣了安靠近了我，很坚定地拉住了我的手。

“那么，当你们的生活中，没有了一切可以依靠的东西，而需要靠双手生活时，爱茸的，你还能保证你有足够的能力，让开了嘣了安去追求她心中希望获得的知识和美好吗？”他追问，“如果有朝一日你也成为了一个‘殿下’，你有能力，为了你的人民而谋求幸福与和平吗；若终有一天，再次面对战争的威胁，你有胆量，带领你的子民，为了自由而战吗？”

“我……”我语塞。我从来没有想过这些问题。我练习了好几遍的言辞是：亲爱的开了嘣大人，亲爱的咖喱地梨大人，你们愿意，让我和你们的女儿交往吗？我爱茸的，埃伦滴儿和埃尔吻的儿子，露仙儿和背人哥的子孙，会保证她从今往后的幸福。

现在看来，这是一句多么幼稚而缥缈的保证啊。什么都不是的我，凭什么做出这样的保证，凭我会飞的双亲和从来没见过面的祖宗吗？

“爱茸的是个好人，阿达，你别吓唬他！再说了，他可是上过战场的！！”开了嘣了安装着有些不开心地瞪她的父亲，然后对我，“对吧，告诉我阿达嘛，爱茸的，你在最后一次大战很厉害的！”  
我在愤怒之战除了一路吐槽我哥和囧王，跟着我亲爹亮瞎眼的光芒砍了几个我靠外，真的没干什么正事。

这些年来我被生活和别人做的选择推着走，连成为精灵也是我的血统和上位者给予的顺理成章的机会；我一直活在自己的世界里，笑看别人的努力，还自诩为与世无争的好人。

我想开了嘣了安的父亲在她眼中，至今为止，也一直是个不时会围着开了嘣了崩转的，会唱奇怪的歌的，会捣鼓些小玩意的，会为了妻女做晚饭的，与世无争的好人，所以她才会这样大胆地当面反驳她的父亲。

他当然，是个与世无争的好人，我明白，但他也是一个为了深爱的妻子而变得英勇无畏的丈夫，更是一个为了宝贵的女儿而变得无所不能的父亲。这种英勇无畏和无所不能，和上没上过战场没有关系，他们夫妇在上纪元末的生活动荡，却没有想到响应烦啦的号召去到蒙福之地，他和咖喱地梨这些年，一直都靠着自己勤劳的双手，先后维持了一个个精灵避难所，给陆续聚集到他们麾下的破落的、逃离战乱的普通人们，带来生的希望；这是没有硝烟，也没有英雄光环，不会被诗人传颂的，艰苦卓绝的战斗。

 

我拉了拉开了嘣了安柔软的手，眷恋地看她一眼，回头，和她的父亲双目对视：“我做不到，开了嘣大人。”

“那么很抱歉，我不能给你们任何的祝福。”他很快回答。

开了嘣了安不敢相信地吸了一口气，抗议般地“啊”了一下，然后敲了一下桌子，跑走了。

在我赶忙站起来，去追她以前，我向着沉默的咖喱地梨和开了嘣大人深深鞠了一躬，说：“但我希望我以后能够做到。那时，我会再回来，牵起你们女儿的手——如果她的心里还有我的话。”

————————

“哦。”开了嘣了崩停笔很久，我在他的墨汁滴到合同上以前提醒了他。他收起笔，颇认真地注视我，说：“我并没觉得你失败了啊，恰恰相反，生活不是考试，很多东西不是只有一个固定答案或者一次成败。”停了停，他说，“开了嘣殿下是个善良的人，我相信你们以后会相处得很好。开了嘣了安那边怎样？”

“我找到她，向她做了同样的保证。”我老实交代，“她说她会离家出走，和她爸断绝关系，和我去林炖生活，我把她劝住了。咖喱地梨大人后来也来了，我想应该没事。我希望你，”我改口，“我请求你，在百忙之中，注意一下她，别让她真的做出什么冲动的事。”

“说实话，爱茸的，换了别人来说这事，我要觉得是在向我秀恩爱了。然而你，”挨了基恩的城主很郑重地说，“你会好好努力的，我相信。”他低头，在最后一封合同上盖了费诺之星的印章，补充，“开了嘣了安是我们挨了基恩最重要的珍宝，我会一直关照她。但如果你做不到你的保证，”他抬眼，“我用城墙上的费诺之星保证，这会变成一起非常严重的外交事件。”

在这个家伙差点吓到我的小Fea离体的威胁中，我站起来，以手捂心，也给这个费诺里安做了同样的保证。  
然后我们俩对视着笑出了声。他亲手从书柜下面搜出一瓶珍藏的佳酿和两个干净酒杯，给我压惊。

期间他询问我这几天听课的感想，我仔细地做了回答，并且提出我的一些看法，他点着头倾听。

夜深了，在我以为这个混乱的晚上已经就此揭过的时候。

“看来她的开了嘣，真的成为了一个危难时候会出现的，英雄的名字了呀。”  
这个费诺里安在喝完两杯后，自言自语。

这让我认真地考虑了一下，要不要把他归到“老人家”的分类里。


	20. Elrond：though still one test to go

尽管受到不小的挫折，但赶上考试月，我和开了嘣了安有各自的书要读——用当地精灵的谚语来说就是“连跳护城河的时间都没有”（矮人谚语是“连绑胡子的时间都省下了”），也幸好我们每天能一起去图书馆自习，慢慢她和我都从那次打击中恢复过来。咖喱地梨大人还让她带双份的午餐和我一起吃，菜的内容每天都换，我大概猜到里面不少菜是开了嘣大人亲自做的。

开了嘣了安在月底有理论数学的中级考试，要把前阵子因我而闲置的课程补回来，何况数学和冶金一样，都是城主亲自负责的学科，竞争残酷，通过率相当低；我还不算正式学生，旁听了部分的公开课后，决定陪着她试考一门，但我拿不定主意，每个学科都有各自的魅力，我的化学基础弱到人神共愤，但这门学科化腐朽为神奇的本质让我惊叹不已；冶金是让我望而却步的东西，但它融汇各学科的理论同样吸引了我。开了嘣了崩评价我和他的大伯很像，他说他大伯在很多实用和抽象的理论方面都是专家，以前给费诺、哭了粉的研究都提供了很好的技术支持。当然，他还是建议我一样样慢慢来。

他的这个评价让那种困扰我的有哪里被我忽视的感觉又来了，但是学习、爱情，和对未来的向往充满了我的大脑，我没有多余的精力去深究。

思前想后，我还是决定先巩固我半吊子的矮人语，语言也算是我不多的长项了，结果应该不至于太难看，我天真地想。矮人语的老师拉胃（据说他的祖上就和开了嘣了崩有交情，也是最早来挨了基恩迎接他的矮人学者之一）答应我，如果通过这次的初级考试，等我回到林炖后，他会继续指导我学习，我需要每个月给他寄送一次作业，到年底或者明年夏天，欢迎我继续参加中级阶段的考试。这让我不由得重视起这次考试来。

 

我在上封信里给我的大王说明开了嘣了崩答应和我一起回林炖，以及他要主持考试，所以我们会比原定的计划晚到几天，那个奴美糯节日我赶不上了。  
没到两周，林炖就给我回信了，还是大王亲笔写的（我的笔迹一直都完美融合了梅菜肉丝殿下的刚柔并济和阿达码个烙儿的行云流水，林炖刚建国那时，我特别嫌弃和大王那种文盲半文盲一起签名，埋怨他的字和我靠随手抓出来的一样，不知道的还以为上面的人签错了，要我在下面纠正呢。那时为了证明我的观点，我特意拿出和开了嘣了崩一起签的采购单，说：“你看，我俩的字在一起多上档次。”大王抓抓脑袋，满口答应有空练字。为了防止他继续丢我们的人，我和林滴儿特意帮他设计了蓝底白星的印章，方便他把文件看完盖个萝卜章就好，写字的事情交给我们。好几次了，我发现他把章子盖在了开了嘣了崩乖巧的签名上，还怀疑他故意找茬欺负人家，不过开了嘣了崩那时一直没说什么，我也就不管了）。信的内容很平实，说他欢迎我们回来，他会记得给我带甜酱，字一笔一划写得工整，让我一开始几乎没认出那是大王的字，如果不是那签名龙飞凤舞，暴露了他一直以来的王八之气的话。  
随信还夹了几颗小小的银色果实，他说那是马里糯梅的种子，奴美糯人送的，他在林炖种不活，让开了嘣了崩在挨了基恩找人试试，这个信和果实，他写，要记得交给挨了基恩城主本人。  
署名：大王鸡耳鸡拉肚

我在晚饭时一并交给开了嘣了崩，他一见到就说，哦，马里糯梅是长在挖菱糯的树，非常香，到了冬天，叶子会变成金色，很是华美，不过要五百年才能长成，他可以试着结合这里的土壤想想办法。对信，他没说什么，我完全有理由相信鸡耳鸡拉肚还拿伊丝汀写了不少别的吐槽。我就觉得奇怪，这两人就不能直接通信么，还要假惺惺地借着给种子的借口从我手里把信给对方，和林炖课堂里的小男孩小女孩找中间人递情书似的，搞这么弯弯绕。

然后我就问，你们就不怕我猜到你们用的暗号吗。  
开了嘣了崩转了转眼睛，一脸坦诚地说：怕，何况很简单的，就一个词。

我跑到月光下，对着信，喊：大王！星星！开了嘣了崩！围裙！睡衣！胡子！八卦！本大王！船！萝卜章！

我试验了一大片大王的智商能想到的信达词汇，他的信还是原来的样子。

挨了基恩的城主一面笑一面喝酒，也不怕呛到自己——我记得这家伙酒量虽好，但以前在林炖不怎么喝的。

要是以前的我，一定早放弃了，但现在的我，孜孜不倦地猜了很久，最后，我向要去继续工作的开了嘣了崩宣布，我早晚会猜出来，别偷偷写太多关于我的坏话。

开了嘣了崩毫不犹豫地说，啊他超期待那一天。  
都不掩饰一下他的坏笑，亏我以前还以为他算半个老实人来的。

———————

不管之前表现得多轻松，一正式进入考试周的倒计时，每天就成了一场行走着的噩梦。中级化学和中级药学是头一天考的，这几天已陆续有人考完就挥舞四肢去跳护城河了。我们下午在城墙上走着稍微散心，总能听到身边有“扑通！”然后“卫兵！！”再然后“不要救我让我思考一下我的人生！”“再不救你你就要去蛮多丝思考了！”之类的对话，最后连我都习以为常，再看到有人跳，就平静地和卫兵说一下，不再傻兮兮大呼小叫着去围观了。我想先和卫兵混个脸熟，保不准过几天我也跳了，记得千万别救我。我会游泳。

我醒着复习，坐着写要点，吃着饭还在脑子里排列组合那些练习题，睡着了会被考试没带笔的恐惧惊醒。

我的考试在开了嘣了安的数学之后，和最重要的高级冶金、中级冶金同时为夏月莱阿的最后一天，而秋月依阿瓦斯的第一天上午一般是一门比较简单的信达初级考试，供非信达母语的人类和矮人的小孩们参加，当晚是城里最著名的狂欢节。

开了嘣了安从数学考场出来，不顾劳累，陪我复习了一下午。傍晚我和她拥抱告别，我还是慌着，喃喃：“我应该再复习个半年，是不是太急了。”她突然举起两只食指，我反射性举起右手手指，她在心口画了个圈，指自己，指我，我同样画了一个大圈，指我，指她，最后我们碰了一下额头告别。她低低地说：“你的一个砾石磨语这么熟练，绝对……”  
（作者注：一个砾石磨语，矮人手语，矮人们从小和自己的口语一起学习）

没留神旁边有矮人小孩起哄：“看那哥哥姐姐在用我们语言告白呢！”  
在小家伙们的疯笑和模仿中，我们红着脸匆忙跑开了。

我的担忧不是没有原因的，我的矮人语考试，可千万别以为是“初级”就会很简单。在挨了基恩建立之前，矮人语是一种只要有外人在，矮人们就绝对不会透露半分的、包含各种方言的神秘语言，一下子让他们向一大群异族敞开传授是不可能的（矮人语也是挨了基恩唯一一门没有任何公开课、要获得城主和矮人代表面试首肯才能进入初级学习的学科），而且这里大都是苦学了一年或者更久的思维敏捷的年轻人和少年。最后的考试如果合格人数超过三分之一，就会提高当次的合格分数线，以控制进入中高级阶段的人数。我这个半途插进来突击了几周的大龄青年，真的没什么把握。

考试一上来就是听力题，拉胃老师快速提醒了“不要忘记在答题纸上写名字”，就开始读文章，我慌忙写了名字，紧张地听，他读完就上了一长串气都不喘还被胡子遮挡了一半发音的问题，我边努力回想边在纸上一一写下答案。下一个题目果然就是手语，几十个矮人监考者，一面收走我们写好的听力答案纸，一面悠闲地在上面上记下我们的手语得分，我手忙脚乱地都不知道自己手势打对了没有，从矮人老学究胡子眉毛一大把的脸上你很难看出什么表情。

最后，老师捧来散发着新鲜油墨香的试卷和新的答题纸，正式笔试开始了。

前面的小题是一些语法类的填空题和简单的数学计算，我回答得很顺利。一路过关斩将到了最后一个大题：从一名东线矮人战士的角度，选一个从战前至死亡（或退出战线）之间的时间段，用200-400字描述那名战士眼中的泪雨之战，并备注：依据史实，本题可以采用精灵语（昆亚或信达）进行叙述，但矮人之间的对话不能用精灵语，否则会扣除相应分数。

我写个不停的手停滞了，这是和我至今的视角，完全相反的问题。作为一个爱读历史的精灵，我自然对泪雨的整个过程烂熟于心，透过平锅螺蛳出神入化的描写，我甚至能听到粉个嗯大王在战前那充满希望的话语，和港督林穿破乌云的号角，能看到哆嗦呢嗯永远不会燃起希望之火的光秃秃的小山坡，以及恶焰烧灼下银蓝王旗上的斑斑血迹。

然而这都是由西向东望，作为一个由东面迈入战场的背了个斯特的矮人……会是怎样看那场大战的呢？

“梅菜肉丝，”我硬着头皮用矮人语写，“那个守卫嘻姆岭的红发精灵，他是那样高大，好像一座冷峻的山峰，如果山峰会弯腰，我想那就是他跪下来，和我们友好拥抱的样子。他在东面大陆从我靠的劫掠中，拯救了我的大王啊滋嘎哈，为了表示对那个红发精灵的敬意，我高贵的大王，竟然主动告诉了那些精灵们，他真正的矮人语名字，啊滋嘎哈——“战火勇士”，而不是我们平时给与外人的、无关痛痒的普通名字，那些精灵大概永远不会明白，这对于从不轻易向外人公开我们语言秘密的矮人来说，是多么至高无上的荣光。”

我根本没想到我缥缈的思维会从梅菜肉丝殿下开始。我从没胆量和他谈论起那场战争，即便我的好奇心快要逼死我了，即便阿达码个烙儿唱过好几首矮人的歌曲。  
我甚至以为，爱茸丝所说的殿下身上漆黑的伤，就是那场战役留下的。而如果谁胆敢提起那次战役，那是一定会被殿下拿去喂狼的。

倒是后来我在林炖读平锅螺蛳写的泪雨历史的时候，意外地从那时一起工作的挨了石头那里听到一些他所知的细节。

我给笔下的年轻矮人起名叫鸡米花儿（Gimihal），鸡米花儿参加了梅菜肉丝阵线。在无畏的啊滋嘎哈的麾下，他们离开嘎比嘎馊（矮人语里的背了个丝特，作者注）这个伟大的城市，浩浩荡荡，和那个肉的矮人一起，穿越撒个栗扬，进入战区。

“‘家乡呀，父母呀，长着秀美长胡子的姑娘呀。’”

“我们唱着，行进着。经过负责殿后的卡兰西尔部，在Amon Ereb山口，我们停止了我们的歌唱。卡兰西尔麾下的东方人乌冬，乌发肆等等，毫不掩饰地调侃我们的身高和我们坚固的战盔，被前来整队的卡兰西尔的副官你妈贵姓发现，严肃地喝止了，‘但是那又有什么关系，’我们的王哈哈大笑，震得他胡子上的金环装饰叮当作响，‘就像只有目光短浅的人，才会以为高贵的梅菜肉丝殿下，缺了一只手，他内心的火焰就会熄灭那样——我希望我的朋友们，没有人会做这么傻的判断。我们是伟大的嘎比嘎馊的矮人们，我们无畏的心灵，可以包容一切。’”

“太阳升起来了，金红色的费诺里安旗帜一面面地树立起来，迎风飘扬，我们的前方和身边，那些很好看的精灵战士们在他们各自效忠的殿下带领下，有序地前行——哦，我说‘很好看’可不是目光短浅，要知道我们矮人的审美观，可是高于任何种族的，我是用了无穷的赞美。在前方调动全军的梅菜肉丝殿下，他身边紧紧跟着年轻的阿巴卤洒殿下（他对我们友好地自我介绍他叫阿巴卤洒之一，他说阿巴卤洒之二也向我们问好，我想他可能指的是他的马），不时注视朝阳并默默祷告的码个烙儿殿下带着机动性强的骑兵护卫大军右翼，随时防备北面而来的突袭，他的佩剑由那个肉的矮人工匠特尔查铸造，我认出来；中军是带着浅笑的开了公母殿下，他身边是会用熟练矮人语和我们打招呼的哭了粉殿下。”

“Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, 然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天。”以我的矮人语词汇量想要表述我的意思毕竟是有限的，于是我从刚才一段就改用昆亚写了，并暗暗希望这前后不一不会让我失分，“我们连夜行进中，善于暗中行事的东方人斥候来报，西线行军也一切顺利。零星的我靠被我们发现，矮人和精灵联合起来把他们不费吹灰之力剿灭了。I minya aure，ner illi mara。这是第一天，一切顺利。”

“我们感到大地的抖动，我们听到精灵的号角。”  
“一轮血月升起，熟悉战场的汉子们都明白，远处已经有战争发生了。”

 

“Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, i attea aure, 然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天，无休止的急行军的第二天，你妈贵姓从后面追上我们，送给我们许多精灵的面包。‘虽然我们没有女主人做这个。’他友好地说，‘但是我保证味道不会太差。’出于礼貌和友谊，我们接受了精灵的馈赠。面包并不算难吃。”

“中军的哭了粉殿下亲自送来了精灵的饮料：‘如果饮下，便可以维持一天的体力。’他用我们的语言说。出于礼貌和友谊，我们接受了精灵的馈赠。饮料并不算难喝。”

“终于获得的短暂休息中，年轻的我，好奇地问起为什么哭了粉殿下会这样好的矮人语，甚至比梅菜肉丝殿下说得还好。他们说他有一个会说流利矮人语的儿子，他们说他已经想不起那个儿子的名字。Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, i nelye aure, ner illi mara，然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天，第三天，一切顺利。”

“我们感到大地的抖动，我们听到精灵的号角。我们内心不可抑制地期盼着和敌人的遭遇。”

“Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, i cantea aure，然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天，第四天，我们已接近哆嗦呢嗯西南的丘陵地区，突然而来的泥石流——而不是预想中的黑魔王大军——阻挡了我们的前行速度和辎重部队，那时的我们还不知道，无尽的眼泪之战已经在安放个砺嘶那漆黑的平原上展开。”

 

“我们感到大地的抖动，我们听到精灵的号角。”  
“乌云遮蔽长日，熟悉战场的汉子们都明白，远处已经有很多人死去了。”

“Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, i lempea aure，然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天，第五天，大批的我靠挡住了我们的去路，我让他们好好地尝了我手中战斧的味道。这时我们收到西线的金发人类战士拼尽最后一口气送来的真实情报——”

“我们感到大地的抖动，我们听到精灵的号角。‘前方最高王的部队已奋战了五天，损失惨重！他们得到了隐秘之城的援军！’前方，似乎只要去到前方，我们的战争便依然有希望。”

“Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, i enquea aure，然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天，第六天，过劳聋从天而降，龙焰在第一波攻击中烧死了大多数精灵的前锋，烧毁了他们终于插上哆嗦呢嗯南面的旗帜。一片焦土中，我们站定了，握紧了我们手中的斧子，血与火，拿个栗木（矮人）们不会后退。”

“那一刻，对矮人展现友好的你妈贵姓为了保护自己的殿下，成为首先被叛徒一拥而上乱刀砍死的高阶军官之一。他的死亡和卡兰西尔的重伤使得大批叛徒一下冲散他军纪严明的后翼，叛徒们和埋伏的我靠妄图一举冲到梅菜肉丝的大旗前，码个烙儿迅速反应，指挥右翼抵御我靠，他自己转身用手里锋利的长剑一下就把乌冬砍为两段，却无法扭转战局。此时开了公母和哭了粉的中路，面对前军的溃退和后军的挤压，一面困窘地维持阵线，一面试图接应被乱军裹挟的梅菜肉丝和阿巴卤洒。”

“‘不要后退，看在挨炉的份上！不要后退！’梅菜肉丝高声怒喊，然而龙和龙的邪恶魔法带来的恐惧是那样巨大，他的部下和兄弟们，除了他，没有人敢于直视龙的眼睛。”

“如果不是矮人王带领我们无畏地挡在龙和梅菜肉丝之间，那么那个精灵可能在那一刻便已经魂归火焰了：‘巴鲁克-卡扎德！’矮人王用我们的语言高喊着战斗口号，王的眉毛胡子都着了火，那时候他仿佛也成为了一个火焰的精灵……”

我写过劳聋的败退，我写矮人王的死亡，我写鸡米花儿和同伴们一起抬起啊滋嘎哈的尸首，我写他们轻易不会在外人面前唱的歌：

“家乡呀，父母呀，长着秀美长胡子的姑娘呀。”

“当我在战争中死亡，请把我葬于山岗，

并撒上一捧小白花的种子。”

……

“我们在歌颂背了哥丝特战士们的歌谣里面用我们的语言这样写道，我们在歌颂精灵友谊的歌谣里用我们的语言这样写道：

'我心爱的小儿子，心爱的小儿子，你知道精灵的一周为什么只有六天吗？

啊，我父您老了，您老了，所以您忘记了，忘记了。

那是因为当第六天血色的傍晚降临，然后傍晚迎来晦暗白天，埃尔达之花凋零在那天；

那是因为在第七天，精灵都成为悲哀的俘虏。

那是因为在第七天，他们的战争失败了。'”

……

 

收卷的那刻，我仿佛刚从一个噩梦中醒来，头疼欲裂。

晃晃悠悠走出考堂的门，被太阳一晒，我一拍头，想起来，我名字没写。

 

……

 

“爱茸的！”“爱茸的！开门！”

外面是开了嘣了安拍门的声音，过了一会，传来挨了石头平静的：“撬了吧。”

咔哒两下，没多久，他们就进来了。

我在被子里，把自己裹成一团。

开了嘣了安连着团被子一起轻轻抱住我：“虽然忘记写名字是会失去很多分啦，但是我听说这次初级考试很难，淘汰掉了很多人，说不定及格就会通过呢。别忘了，你的听力和手语都那么好。”我感觉她拿来撬门的发卡戳到我，才想起来她是和挨了石头学习的野外生存，说不定还有开锁技能。

“那也要那两项拿满分才有可能及格。”我闷闷地说。

挨了石头“唰——”地拉开我房间的窗帘，推开窗户，中午温暖的风和外面的人声鼎沸一下子灌进来：“要么跳河，要么上街，我还要陪开了嘣了崩改冶金的考卷，不陪你们了。”  
这家伙说完就走出去了。

开了嘣了安直接一把把我拽下了床：“城主命令，不管考没考好，都要参加狂欢。”

懒懒地站在二楼往街上看——开了嘣了崩前天一早起为了数学和冶金科目闭关，我昨天考完跑回来就睡了，所以（还好）他还不知道我的事情。今天最后一门初级信达应该还没结束，外面的大家等不及开始群魔乱舞了：有打扮成一朵大花的矮人，和打扮成火龙的精灵，顶着巨大王冠的人类牵着穿成精灵公主的小姑娘的手，还有好多乱七八糟的神奇生物。他们欢笑着，丝毫不顾这里很多学科的淘汰率在三分之二以上，中高级数学冶金等等重头戏更是只有百里挑一的通过率。

“努力过了，就不要怕失败。”开了嘣了安在我耳边喃喃，“跳河还是上街，”她说，“我都陪你。”

感谢挨炉，这样美好的她真的爱着这样的一个我。

我跑去买了好多红布，抱着我反正马上要滚蛋了的心情厚着脸皮找城主的私人裁缝缝了一件缀着黄边的红衣服，我把头发、脸和双手都抹成了红黄两色，我成为了一个火焰的精灵。

开了嘣了安穿了一件缀满了小亮片的裙子，在头发间绑上了我买的红布条，涂了很成熟的红色眼影和红色口红，在脸上画了图腾，打扮成一个人类信奉的太阳神。

我们跟着游行的队伍，当我看到有人穿着模仿梅菜肉丝殿下时期的费诺里安重甲的、哐啷哐啷的人类和穿着多了压死边境守卫轻便盔甲的精灵朋友手牵手，嘻嘻哈哈打打闹闹地路过时，我终于笑出来。

“看啊，火焰笑了。你知道为什么吗，我的小儿子？”有个在脸上随便抹了两道油彩就出来围观的父亲问骑在他肩头的儿子，他带着纸王冠的儿子咯咯地笑着回答，“父亲父亲，我知道，那是因为他身边的太阳女神，是那样漂亮呀！”

————

“爱茸的，你考卷上的文章，是怎样结尾的？”我的爱人，饱满的面颊红红的，问我这个问题。

她有矮人语的大师手链，但是只有她不会笑话我的幼稚，所以我告诉我深爱的她说：鸡米花儿回到了家乡，娶了他秀美的长胡子姑娘，生了可爱的小儿子，他的儿子还生了小孙子，小孙子生了小小孙子。他活着看到最终战争结束，黑魔王被打败的那天，即便那时他已经老得走不动路，也神志不清了。

她开心地转了一圈，她头上的火焰抖动，夜色中，她是那样美丽：啊，是个HE呢！爱茸的你真是一个善良的人！

——在那份没有署名的试卷最后，是这样的文字：

“Ar Eru cenne ilya ya carnes, ar ela! nes ammara.

然后挨炉看到他所为的事情，然后，看啊！那很好。

Ar enge sinye, ar enge arin, i otsea aure. 

然后傍晚降临，傍晚迎来白天，第七天来到了。

Ar Eru cenne sa nes mara.

然后，挨炉看到这很好。”

————————


	21. Elrond: Pure delight these love creations

这些天开了嘣了崩他们闭关阅卷，我一心一意打包准备走人。  
开了嘣了安陪着我，去到那些吆喝得一个比一个牛逼，卖的东西也确实很牛逼的小贩中间，采购了许多挨了基恩的特产，有红酒，有宝石，有矮人的小吃，有蜜斯丽尔的小饰品，同时，我们还抓紧时间誊写和装订了不少语言类的书籍。

考完有短暂的假期，西塔图书馆相对安静了许多。除了几个长期把自己的尊臀黏在座位上的学霸外，好几个房间都空了，那个让人讨厌的妈呀更是不见踪影。日头西斜，我坐在历史馆里，偷偷抬头望我身边和我一起努力抄写的姑娘的侧颜，看她小巧的鼻尖和细长卷翘的睫毛，看阳光的暖色在她银色的秀发上留下的丰润的光泽，这种炫目的幸福，让我几乎可以忘记自己考试失利的事情。

不，是让我几乎可以忘记任何不幸的事情。

她忽地转头，吻了傻笑的我。

我把笔丢了都没有察觉。

 

中级和初级考试的结果都会在考完的第四天起，在平时上课的礼堂外墙贴出来：凡是通过了的考生，他们的名字会出现在相应的名单上面，并按照成绩从高往低分别列出，若是没有通过，那名单上就不会有你的名字。

我陪开了嘣了安去看中级数学的成绩，她果不其然得了第三名，在她和同学相互的祝贺声中，我想，要是没有我捣乱，第一名说不定就是她的了。

 

然后，她拖着不情不愿的我，去到矮人语的礼堂前。就像矮人们总喜欢把家园都造得很高大那样，他们把名单也贴得很高，我要稍稍抬头才能看到最后几行，也不知道他们怎么办到的。

在跳啊蹦的看榜人群中，我不出意外地没在最后几排找到我的名字。正要死心离开，开了嘣了安戳我后腰，示意我抬头，我顺着她手指的方向，精灵的视觉在最上面找到熟悉的字母组合，心里羡慕嫉妒恨地想，这家伙我认识，是一起上课的某个同学，再仔细一看，我发现那是我的名字。

我和她在高高的名单下又跳又叫地抱在一起，好几个同学对我们吹起了口哨。

———————

“当然你的文章还是有不少明显的缺点的。“在拉胃老师位于挨了基恩的办公室中，我恭敬地站着，听。  
”比如你提到了太多精灵的事情，作为一个矮人战士，打仗时，全部精力都在别人身上，略有点不符合实际吧；矮人语的句子还有些的语法错误，昆亚的承接出现得很突然，但这是初级考试，都是可以接受的：如果你是完美的，也就不需要学什么了。”

“感动我们的是那首歌和那个结尾，那是精灵和矮人短暂的友谊中，唯一的一首歌——当然以后我相信会有更多歌曲出现；那个结尾，是你的文章在一片对泪雨的无尽悲歌中脱颖而出的原因，在凋零中看到的希望，这让好几个老师都看哭了。”他眨眼，微笑，“当然这是个秘密，不能说出去。我们一致同意给了你最高分，嗯，有六分是我扣掉的，你的文章超过字数了，还是要好好省题。”

“可是，您是怎样找到我的试卷的？”我在感激和惊喜之余，用理智压下了我抱住这位可敬的老师又跳又叫的冲动。

“这不难，你的字很漂亮，找遍整个嘎子炖都很少有这么漂亮的笔迹。考试时经常会有人忘记写名字，我一般都会找出来帮他们对上。别忘了，我可是个文字和语言学家，我甚至能辨认出几百年前逝者的笔迹。那么，爱茸的，你有兴趣像我们说好的那样，继续学下去吗？”

——————

高级冶金出成绩时，不管考没考的人都去凑热闹了。开了嘣了崩这次终于选到了有资格代他上课的学生，而且还是两个，一名叫哈尔薇（Halvir）的信达女精灵，还有一个是叫阿查（Alchar）的矮人。在一片艳羡声中，他亲手交付两条蜜丝丽儿制成的冶金大师手链，我看到那个学霸女精灵快要晕倒了。哦， 那个矮人也是，特别是当城主大人弯腰和他拥抱的时候。

开了嘣了崩用了两天时间安排接下来的学府事宜，工会的事情有挨了石头，不用担心，首府交给开了嘣大人暂管。

 

伊阿瓦丝的第八天，我们出发，开了嘣大人，咖喱地梨大人和开了嘣了安都来送我们，开了嘣大人祝开了嘣了崩在林炖玩得愉快，但千万不要忘记回来。

开了嘣了安在她爸爸背后给我打手语：我阿达，他准备拿你写的词谱什么精灵矮人友谊曲，好恐怖。

我不知道是自豪还是羞愧好，忍了半天才没笑出来。

我会回来看你的。我手语回复她，我会想你，我，我爱你。

此时开了嘣大人转身对着赶忙收起手语弄得手指打结的我，大人交给我一本他写的信达方言分类，说：“我期待你再次拜访我们。”

这让我的心里燃起了希望，比考试拿第一名还要开心（对不起拉胃老师）。

我们离开首府城门并回望的时候，开了嘣了安在她爸的头顶给我比划了一长串矮人手语，也不考虑以我的水平根本看不懂。她爸爸回头看她，她和她妈一起指着天际说：看！风筝！然后两位美丽高贵的女士，拉着手笑着跑走了。

哦，她肯定知道开了嘣了崩会在一边告诉我：“她说，‘她爱你，直到这个世界的终结，以及不管世界随便终极几次，她都会一直爱你，爱茸的，’她说，‘我的fea，是永远不会改变的东西。’”

——————

 

路上，开了嘣了崩才听说我忘记写名字的蠢事，他笑着回答：拉胃是个对待学术很严肃的人没错，不过也是因为爱茸的大师的文章确实好的缘故。

我脸红了一下：“别开我的玩笑。”

挨了基恩受人尊敬的城主出行，一共带了五十人，随行有十多人是完成各自学业，准备回林炖效忠最高王陛下的，里面不乏各行业大师级人物，我只能偷偷仰视他们。

 

从首府出来，我们受到各种族居民的致意，还有不少问开了嘣了崩要签名或者请求他祝福新生小宝宝的，他很有耐心地，一一照做。

出境后，我们人数不少，就没去旅店投宿，而是找山清水秀的地方一路安营扎寨。这次那些看不见的“小偷”们没来光顾，倒是开了嘣了崩仿佛熟悉他们习俗似的，在每次拔营后，都留下一袋子钱币。

期间我终于可以和开了嘣了崩讨论昆雅语的演变，我得以进一步补完我的书。

出发九天后的上午，我们离开晚霞山，行至中午，还没听到灰港的号子，远远就看到缀满了白色小星星的旗帜迎风招展。

这只大王，我本来以为他在奴美糯搞新绯闻呢，居然穿着合身的华服，头戴精美王冠，带了器蛋大人和一众官员，整齐地列了两队人，提前来半路迎接我们；他和奴美糯王子还有他们海军大臣见面都没这么正式过。

只见开了嘣了崩纵马上前，下马，先是对年长的器蛋大人点头致意，然后对鸡耳鸡拉肚单膝跪下，“吾王。”他恭敬地说，他的侍从也跟着行了糯尔朵传统的君臣大礼。

大王走上来扶起他，和他对视，对视持续了好久，久到我们面面相觑，他才认真地说：叔叔，欢迎回来。

我在后面望这两个打过架、共事过许多年的、我名义上的长辈，觉得他们现在这样子，即和谐，又略有些莫名的伤感。

——————

我和我哥的成年礼是在那场烦啦主导的战争中度过的。

爱茸丝从一开始就和和他臭味相投的囧王鬼混在了一起。他们每天一起并肩杀杀我靠，回来一起吃喝，撒尿都约好一起去，睡觉滚一起聊各自从战友那听说的关于大胸萌妹子的荤段子直到打鼾流口水。有时候我觉得他们俩才该是亲兄弟，而我是爹妈孕育我们时纯属意外的副产品。  
相比那俩头脑简单肾上腺素爆炸的家伙成天毫无代沟的样子，我更喜欢跑去听那些妈呀和王们一起研究下一步行动计划，看那些衣着华丽秀美的上位者们在行军图上指点江山，想象梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿以前是否也穿过那么好看的衣服。因为我是“那个伟大的挨轮滴儿”的儿子（之一），年轻的我在人们眼中享有很多我其实根本不配享有的自由和特权，比如进出各种军事要地和主帐，再加上我一脸完美的乖宝宝的样子，以及半夜执勤发现了好几次我靠偷袭的功劳，人们都很喜欢我，除了我哥吐槽我懒外，没人对我的划水有什么意见。

不管是打仗也好，还是策略研究也好，都没有开了嘣了崩什么事。他虽主导后勤，但只限于技术方面，一般大家箭射完了，枪搞丢了，回头骂后勤TM死哪儿去了的时候，才会在牙缝中提到他的名字，即便中路补给人员直接对大王和器蛋大人负责，根本不在他的权限内。但那时大王军中，除了梅菜肉丝殿下交付的专门负责啃硬骨头的不要命的小部分糯尔朵士兵外，大多数都是连下雨路滑靴子开裂都会怪费诺里安的信达精灵；不同种族的士兵之间不会互相责怪，因为他们有战争这个生死相关的纽带联系着，而对着平时看不见的“那个贪生怕死的费诺里安”，他们可以找到一万种责怪的理由。

连他带领的手艺人，也有不少不听他指挥的，他身边唯一能和所有人（除了有旧仇的囧王）打成一片的挨了石头早就和港督林的残兵一起，加入了哎嗯喂大人的麾下，他们那部的主要任务是沿东海岸线奇袭夺取内服热死他，目指我靠和邪恶人类肆虐的易守难攻的嘻丝老姆，等于是打回老家去，负担起西路军最大的进攻任务，和负担中路的我们一样，即便有妈呀们源源不绝地提供医疗和挖菱糯的药品，伤亡率依然长期居高不下。

那毕竟是场持续了四十多年的战役，永生者弹指一挥间，耗尽了很多人类短暂的一生。那当然不是林炖和奴美糯官方典籍里描述的那种，地上大家在烦啦和鸡耳鸡拉肚大王（以及年轻有为的爱茸丝殿下）带领下无畏地冲啊冲，我爸在前面放个闪，上位者们拼内力对轰，轰到陆沉就完结了。  
真那么简单，也不用蒙福之地的烦呀族和剩余的糯尔朵将士们远涉重洋赶来了，更用不上苟延残喘的我们上场凑数了。

 

战争，不管后世看上去赢得多么漂亮，在当时都是需要许多许多平凡到不知道明天能不能看到太阳升起的人们用命去拼的。我们参战，也是为了解放种粥各地的地牢和据点里那些被莫搞死的爪牙奴役的人们，需要一寸寸地夺还那些曾经美丽的家园，尽力安置那里为奴多年，面容枯槁，脑子已经不太清醒的老幼妇孺，收编散落在各地的、几近绝望的人类和精灵的战士。

我军沿途拯救回来的这些人们和他们的后代们，非常感谢我们，他们夺回了被黑魔王的爪牙劫掠的、早已经无主的财物，会和我们一起分享。我有次拿一把精美的矮人的小银锤去送给开了嘣了崩，感谢他修好了我哥自己蛮力不小心折断的、阿达码个烙尔帮我们做的弓，正巧被回来调配军需的囧王看到，他很明显地、厌恶地，对着我们的方向皱了皱眉。

那以后许多年，除了每次会战结束后，开了嘣了崩过来例行检查任务，我没有主动找过他。

在我和爱茸丝成年日那天，战士们从省下的口粮和缴获的粮食里面整出了两个超大（现在想想超难看）的蛋糕出来，还拿胡萝卜汁写了信达的“希望”这个词，和我们（其实是和我哥）熟悉的朋友们每人都分到了至少一块。

那是我长这么大第一次吃到蛋糕，我都不知道世界上居然还会有这么好吃的东西；费诺里安军的储备粮再全，也不会拿保命的主粮、糖和奶来做这种奢侈品。

吃着吃着，因为我哥他们全程哇哈哈哈的吃相实在不敢恭维，我就又切了一块蛋糕走到帐篷外。  
那时我想到，既然我成年了，那么我可以按照自己做出的决定，主动给开了嘣了崩送去尝尝。

刚到后勤铁匠营地门口，我就听到声音。

是开了嘣了崩手下的一个信达工匠，一面敲，一面大声地和身边人抱怨说实在受不了那个费诺里安的鸡婆了，明明做得很好了，还要返工。

他们在淬火的间隙，戏谑地说起费诺里安“间歇性杀亲症”，说要不是怕开了嘣了崩早晚也做出同样的事情，才不听他的。我望着这帮强壮的工匠裸露的手臂上聋起的油亮的肌肉，在犹豫是走开还是走开的时候，听到低沉的一声：“闭嘴。”来人是那个年轻的囧王：“战场的事情不是儿戏，拿自己亲族的性命开玩笑，你们和你们嘴里的费诺里安有什么区别？如果不愿意干这个，明天和我去前线。”

我一直以为囧王是憎恶开了嘣了崩的，而且他也经常逮到机会就对他恶言相向，可那晚他的话，让我对他改观不少。

也许比我们大不了多少的他，只是不懂得怎么表达好感和谢意。我哥说，囧王的Aeglos，自从前几天被开了嘣了崩连夜修好后，更好上手了，平衡性好得一逼，简直削我靠如泥，让他惊讶不已，他俩在砍人的间隙研究了好一会也没看出和原来有什么区别。收队以后，我哥还跑来问我，我说冶金我也不懂，你们干嘛不去问开了嘣了崩，我哥笑说囧王拉不下这个脸，让我也别提。

此时我和囧王隔着不敢吱声的信达手艺人对视，也同时发现对方手里小心地护着一碟蛋糕，囧王扒拉的那块比我的大了至少一倍。

“爱茸的，你也出来吃呀？”囧王一本正经地，带着点莫名的不安，问我。

“嗯，是呀，外面环境好。“铁匠铺带着硫磺、铁锈和煤灰味的糟糕空气中，我尴尬地回答，我想继续往里走，可他盯着我，我也不好意思动。毕竟挨了石头不在，这里面除了开了嘣了崩我也不认识谁，多一事不如少一事，我不想让年轻气盛的大王以为我老和他对着干。

于是我装着出门撒尿走过头的样子，和他一起重新走回我们自己的营地。我带着孩童般的自私心态安慰自己：开了嘣了崩从小吃挖林糯面粉做的蛋糕长大的，和从小饿大的我们不一样，他才不稀罕这一小块没卖相的东西。

没来由的，一个想法蹿入我的脑海：囧王该不会也是来给开了嘣了崩送蛋糕的吧。

我刚想到这里，这家伙边走，边把自己的大块蛋糕三两下吞掉了还舔盘子。

呃，我想多了，怎么可能。

为避免尴尬，我问他成年日怎么过的，虽然问了我就后悔到恨不得咬死我自己。

“哦，”他想也不想地，边舔边回答，“那时哪个是聋的城破一个多月后，我们忙着收容各地逃来的难民，等满脑子担心柴米油盐不够用的器蛋老头想起来，早过了三个多月了。那天老头亲手做了面，还把自己碗里的鸡蛋省给我了。”嘴角粘着奶油的囧王很快补充说，“不过战争嘛，没法子的事，何况我爹算是悲剧自找，就是他的人民、还有我姐，挺可怜的。”

“我喜欢你的姐姐。”我说出来，察觉我话里的歧义和他下意识的挑眉，我补充，“我从书里看到的，她是个温柔善良的人，她会为你骄傲的，鸡耳鸡拉肚。”

面对我文绉绉的屁话，一般会立即吐槽的大王没说什么，许久，他说，嗯。

雨一滴滴地下起来，等我回到帐篷，已经成了倾盆大雨，明天的行军会很艰苦。  
但我们不能停，对于被奴役和压迫的人们来说，时间就是生命。

何况现在的雨是烦啦们用来冲刷森林里瘴气的，是纯净无暇和带来希望的雨，不再是我们小时候那种毒雨了。

——————

连着下了两天的暴雨，雨停的那个凌晨，我军推进到原多了压死森林边境南面，受到了占据那里多年的我靠的负隅顽抗。

中午，我们占据了整个不来希儿森林和大批敌人隔着明得伯河对骂。奋战一宿的大王带着一身敌人的黑血和脑浆回营，却得到器蛋大人所率的后勤部和我们的联系被偷袭的上千只我靠切断的消息，他咒骂了一句，简单部署来根辣条、我哥和随军的妈呀带大军巩固阵地继续进攻不要露怯，然后，他头也不回地点了我，亲自分兵去救。

我哥一直有很多我吐槽不断的缺点，但至少以前的他，会主动站出来，帮我负担起艰难的战斗任务。然而那天，不知道是终于可以独当一面的兴奋，还是因为我和他都成年了，他只是对我们年轻的大王点头领命，就头也不回地和来跟辣条他们一帮老兵一起出去备战了，留下目瞪口呆的我。

————————

 

不多时，大王带了我和三千骑兵，趟过我们昨天打下的不来希儿森林南的抬个灵河。昨天因为水位太高，大部队无法渡河，在妈呀的障眼法术的帮助下，前锋工兵部队在河道转角的地方迅速做了简单的堤坝，暂时阻挡了水流，保证了部队的进程和胜利。

一阵猛骑，我们到达焉了吧唧的不来希儿森林的南边，好几批马突然惊得甩下了骑手狂奔而走——透过潮湿的树木，我们抬头远眺，看到鹭鸶山坡坐着一只部落格。

它挥舞鞭子，在山脚东坡造成了无数火焰的壕沟。

从我们这里能看到在火焰包围下，开了嘣了崩把手艺人集合起来，和器蛋大人麾下的后勤兵一起，不停地和我靠战斗，我们也能听到他们那有受伤垂死的精灵在哭嚎，那声音仿佛穿透了我的心灵。

那只部落格自己并不出手，只是飞在山腰，不时狂笑着下来扔一鞭子，让被困的精灵逃脱不了火焰的圈子。

那只邪恶的生灵，它在拿我们的人的乃至我靠的性命，玩着自己的小游戏。

大王毫不犹豫地指挥弓箭手，在我发声阻止以前，他干净利落地示意抬高，准备，放！

第一波箭雨放过，部落格转头朝向我们，它一鞭子挥过来，让我们这里大部分的骑手都摔下了马，枯黑的森林哔哔啵啵地燃烧起来，仿佛地狱。

 

大王看自己吸引了部落格的注意（也只有他胯下那匹粉那粉大人亲自送的骏马“一根废柴”还能稳稳地载着他，丝毫没有后退），举起银光闪闪的Aeglos，在火光中，他高声喊：“你要是两天前来，就能对上我们的主力了，可你躲着，对我们最弱的部分玩这种下作的把戏！我给你和本王单挑的机会，懦夫！”

部落格咆哮着扇动翅膀往我们所在的地方俯冲下来的那一刻，我想这个年轻的大王他疯了。谁都知道部落格是有智慧和魔力的“唔妈呀”，是类似于妈呀的存在，一般发现这种生物，是需要找几个妈呀来处理的，然而跟随我军的妈呀并不在这里。

“支援他们。”大王轻声吩咐，他旋即夹了胯下的马，掉转头就飞奔起来。

我滚落到一边，堪堪躲过部落格从天而降的无差别攻击，我的那匹好马在瞬间被烧掉了一半，等我抬头，才发现大王的士兵已经爬起来，抽出长剑，冲过火焰，去解救我们被困的同伴。

我呆呆望着狂追大王而去的暴怒的部落格，意识到我去支援大王的生还可能性为零，只好硬着头皮举剑往山坡方向冲。还好阿达码个烙儿传授我的剑术并不弱，砍倒好几只我靠后，我终于冲到开了嘣了崩身边，他身上都是血，应该不是他自己的，他正稳稳站着，保护着身后的重伤员。

等我们这里差不多解决了战斗，听到森林深处部落格一声响彻云霄的嚎叫，巨大的火光冲天而起，仿佛要将边境森林燃烧殆尽。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚！”

开了嘣了崩和我们带着士兵一起，往森林的方向冲，那一刻，我发现，似乎部落格也不再恐怖了，所有人脸上写的都是，我们那个脏兮兮的、不怕死的、年轻的大王千万不能出事。

等我们冲到那里，火光中，迎面来了一骑，是淡定依旧的一根废柴和全身被烧得漆黑可笑的、发梢还在冒烟，身上却湿漉漉的鸡耳鸡拉肚。

“妈呀都那么笨吗？我把那个笨蛋用Aeglos掏了个洞，这火焰，是河堤崩溃大水灌进它伤口时候，它放出的最后一击。”看到身侧矮树丛上的火苗，他下马，一脚踩灭。好像他刚打死的不是部落格，而只是一只梅花鹿那样，他表情平静，唯独他难得的絮絮叨叨暴露了他内心在大战后的亢奋，“得感谢我们的工兵没指望我们再跨过这条河，把拦河堤修成了豆腐渣，第一道火光就塌了。”

其后赶到的器蛋大人用手杖敲了他的头，然后大人胡子抖着，上下打量他有没有伤到要害，最后激动地拥抱了他。

大王被抱着，不忘转着亮闪闪的眼睛检查他的士兵们，他带去的人在部落格第一波攻击中瞬间死去了五人，器蛋大人的后勤部队被我靠的偷袭砍死砍伤了一半。开了嘣了崩手下人受伤的好几个，无人死亡。

短暂的休整，鸡耳鸡拉肚拿着器蛋大人给他的手帕，擦着脸，走过去俯视开了嘣了崩，后者正跪着，帮担架上受刀伤严重的战士熟练地清理伤口，进行止血包扎。  
大王脸上有烧伤，疼得咧了一下嘴，露出看上去仿佛在嘲笑的表情，龇着牙：“嘿，看到你没事，我怎么一点都不觉得惊讶呢？”

开了嘣了崩没有停下手里的活，只是抬头，友好地问他：“你也需要包扎吗？”

大王轻蔑地“切”了一下，安排我们照顾伤员，自己带了没事的一群人活奔乱跳地去前面重新铸拦河堤了。

那天晚上我和我哥吐槽大王的不要命，间接吐槽我哥不关心我，我哥听了，像大王那样故作平淡地“嘿”了一下，拍着我的肩膀，很肯定地说：“有鸡耳鸡拉肚在，你们都不会有事的，我放心。”

我对单细胞生物绝望了。

第二天，我们发现，听说我们的大王独自搞死了一只部落格，占据多了压死废墟的上万只我靠连夜逃得无影无踪。

这场胜利，为此后大军北向推进搞个肉丝山，打下了坚实的基础。

——————————

打扫战场安置原住民的工作正开展着，开了嘣了崩突然进来大王的临时营帐。  
正把长腿搁在桌上、脸上和手臂上都贴着烫伤药的大王本来和我们一帮男孩一边分派任务一边有说有笑，看到他进来，大王立刻收起笑容，想了想，没收起腿，仰头斜视他。大家都不做声了。

一片沉默中，开了嘣了崩开口：“我请求做一场信达贵族的安葬仪式。”他环视我们，然后和大王对视，“我们在森林东面找寻坚实地基搭建帐篷时，无意中找到了挨露凛和挨露勒的遗骨。”

大王、我哥和大多数年轻人都一脸问号，只有我知道，那是费诺里安进攻多了压死后，我那两个幼年失踪的小叔叔的名字。阿达码个烙儿和我说起，那时，梅菜肉丝殿下得知弟弟的士兵遗弃了滴儿外公的幼子后，带人在多了压死的边境找了好久好久。我在树叶书里写过他们的故事，他们是两片被人从大树上摘下的、随风飘落的小小树叶，我写他们在森林间相依为命，受到各种动物的帮助。松鼠给他们送来松果，小鹿给他们送来鲜奶……

“当年他们应该是被这附近贫苦的人类藏起来轮流收养过一段时间，没有人把他们出卖给我前来找寻的大伯，但是，两位小王子因为年纪太小，又受到了惊吓，没有活过那个冬天。”他低低地叙述，“我们在一个废弃的洞穴里找到了他们的合葬墓和多了压死王族的家纹残余，还有一些人类文字的记录残留。”

我发现这才反应过来是怎么一回事的大王，有点不知道是该说打击他的话，还是说安慰我们的话，他看看开了嘣了崩，再看看我和我哥，看看开了嘣了崩，再看看我和我哥（我尝试找到我心里悲哀的部分，却发现可能是看到死人太多，我已经没有任何感觉了，我哥就更别说了，他从头开始就没搞清楚那两个是谁，和他有什么关系，脸上顶着个微笑的问号回看大王）。看我和我哥一点反应都没有，大王才对开了嘣了崩说：“我熟悉这个仪式，我来弄，你别管了。”

开了嘣了崩如释重负地：“谢谢吾王。”

手撕部落格的大王生硬地说：“我这可不是在帮你，信达精灵的正经仪式你个费诺里安瞎掺和什么，好了好了你走吧。”

——————————

这个当年傲慢地翘着腿，不耐烦地挥了手说“好了好了你走吧”的大王，在那场战争结束后的七百多年后的今天，在我前面，正隔着不知何时被他俩放在中间的、无辜的器蛋大人，对大人右手边的挨了基恩一身简单旅行装束的城主，小声说：“我带了好多奴美糯的小吃回来，你们今天先在灰港休息，累了吧？”

隔着器蛋大人，开了嘣了崩回答：“嗯。”

大王摸摸头，说：“今晚我在养父的殿堂里准备了个宴会，一起参加？”

隔着器蛋大人，开了嘣了崩回答：“嗯。”

器蛋大人若有所思地放慢了脚步，他俩也放慢了脚步，依然隔着他。

挨炉在上，这两个难搞的长不大的长辈……又怎么了？

————————————

 

（作者注：第15章 Gil-Galad: Between the mountains and the sea 里有一个错误，我计算前半段时推错一个位数，鸡耳鸡拉肚pov里说和开了嘣了崩认识了一千多年，实际到这里应该是认识了900多年，他假设自己年轻个八百岁会怎样。全是我的失误，我在那里也补充注解一下，还有其他方向错误（好羡慕爱茸的那种认路狂人！）和笔误会在最终pdf版里改过来）

（删掉的，及补注：愤怒之战伊始，鸡耳鸡拉肚在身边没人注意到的情况下度过了100岁生诞日，精灵虽然50岁成年，但100岁之前都会被人当做未成熟来看，所以60多就当上最高王、费诺里安第三次杀亲之前就统领falas水军的大王陛下真的可以算是相当相当年轻的大王了，包括他自己在内，没有人在意他满没满100岁，按照蒙福之地的老头们的眼光来看这更是不可思议的事情，愤怒之战结束至林炖建立时候的大王在140-160岁左右。更加年轻的，是像爱茸的爱茸丝一样在愤怒之战期间度过成年日的精灵们；想象一下人类少年十多岁扛枪上战场，到二十——三十岁时，那场杀死自己父母长辈的战争终于在一片焦土中结束的样子。）

（删掉的：那只部落格是泪雨时候背后偷袭粉个嗯大王的那只，热爱乱入、抢人头及坟头蹦迪，它没来得及大声吹出来，以后也不会有人帮它吹了，毕竟记得搞神马搞就够了，第一个登上月球的人大家都记得，不会去问第二个登上月球的是谁。而我靠那头是知道的。）


	22. Elrond: Varillos essenya

傍晚，我们一行人去到器蛋大人的宅邸各自洗去旅途的尘埃不表。

鸟儿归巢的时候，器蛋大人过来我暂住的房间找我，一个劲地对我慈眉善目地笑，我心想不妙——

“爱茸的，以后你没事去挨了基恩多跑跑啊。”器蛋大人说，“书读得多果然厉害，等你生了一个两个，最好三个小孩，我看鸡耳鸡拉肚也能尽早收收心。”

我脸红成猪肝，立刻摆手和器蛋大人解释不不不我们这Yanta还缺一撇呢（注1），我说我还要好好学习天天向上才能取得她父母的许可，开了嘣了安也还有许多书要读。

“读书好，读书好，以后的小孩子也都是读书人，不会像鸡耳鸡拉肚那样成天就知道瞎混。”器蛋大人全程眯眼笑，这位看着我们中的许多人长大的老人，真的是把鸡耳鸡拉肚当亲生儿子来看待，不管他是不是大王，不管这位大王如何建功立业，老人一直会这样为他操心。我也不知道囧王到底怎么想的，虽然一直吐槽他脏乱傻，但我曾相信他会是我们这些留下来的人当中最早结婚的。我哥喜欢金发大胸妹子的傻样还是被他给撺掇的，听说这傻样在奴美糯王室一不小心遗传下来了；没事吧他们。

我表面上一本正经地说：“大王他现在不是蛮好，今天我们好多人都被他的表现帅到了。哦，挨了基恩来了好多大师级别的人来效忠他呢。”

从不会被囧王帅到也对大师级别没实际概念的器蛋大人略有些小心翼翼地问我：“你知道他们之间——鸡耳鸡拉肚和开了嘣了崩之间发生了什么吗？”他说，“三天前鸡耳鸡拉肚从奴美糯的民间节日赶回来，马不停蹄就带人跑来，嘴里喊着'要来了，要来了'，兴奋得和他小时候吃到块肉一样，然后就推算着日子，派人出去望风，并拖着我准备个不停。我怀疑他这几天晚上都没睡觉就折腾他那几身新衣服了，还在镜子前走来走去看自己怎么走更有大王风范，我知道这小子傻，但从没见他傻成这样。”

我记得囧王大战回来抱着武器倒头就睡的样子，无法把他和这样的描述结合起来。

“然后今天见到了，我想这不就好了吗，和开了嘣了崩聊上一会，说说分别那么久的事情。“器蛋大人摇摇头，”可他们突然一见面就冷战了，我在想，是不是我这里做错了什么，分别去找他们，他们又都说没事，反而——“器蛋大人看我一眼，“他们都乐呵呵地和我说你有女友的事，就把我打发了。”

这俩混蛋，居然拿我挡枪。我无力地咧嘴笑，“大概是错觉吧，他们晚上不还有宴会吗？一起喝点酒就好了。他们都那么大人了，总不能再决斗吧，哈哈。“

“那不会那不会，鸡耳鸡拉肚现在可敬重他叔了，他叔要打他屁股他都不会还手的，哈哈。”

我们一老一少一起转着眼珠尬笑了好一会，然后慢慢变成了坏笑。

\----------  
注1：

Yanta是誊个哇的λ字母，字型是一撇一捺，“Yanta缺一撇”类似于后世通用语方言里的“八字缺一撇”。  
——详细见于后世爱茸的大师的著作《种粥民间方言谚语集》

———————

晚宴开始了，我和器蛋大人按照我们的计划，准备了两个主位，不由分说把他们俩塞在了一起。

屁股着火似的，穿着暗纹绣花靛蓝袍的鸡耳鸡拉肚和一身白色窄袖缎衫的开了嘣了崩不约而同地站起来，拉住器蛋大人说：“这不行，您（你）是主人您（你）坐这。”

“今天的晚宴就交给你了，好好表现不要丢我的人，我要和爱茸的叙旧！”器蛋大人虎起脸对着囧王，然后温和地对开了嘣了崩，“你不知道我们的大王都不怎么派爱茸的来看我，我可想他了！来爱茸的，你来说说最近都学了啥。”然后我搀着器蛋大人走到宴会的角落去了，没去管鸡耳鸡拉肚在后面嘀咕的“我去他小子不是才来过吗”。

在我的建议下，器蛋大人临时通知了当地的大小领主和商人，他们都对挨了基恩和林炖的通商超级感兴趣，一部分也是以前开了嘣了崩建造林炖时期的仰慕者，于是都来围观了，顺便看看成天在海上漂的囧王有什么新的政策；当然，也有一小部分是囧王自己提前请的，看来囧王确实是做了些准备的。

开了嘣了崩眼看我们唰地一下子走出很远，宾客又哗地一下涌进来，酒水也已经端上来了，负责的他只好和囧王一前一后走回主位。他们毕竟一个是挨了基恩的城主一个是糯尔朵的最高大王，接待起形形色色的人们来，早就游刃有余，我和器蛋大人混在人群里聊天，偷偷瞅他们。

只见他们一面耐心地听取各位来宾的意见，一面缓缓地给出自己的建议和观点，再轻轻地和他们一一碰杯。  
嗯，不得不承认，要不是我见过他俩最困窘尴尬的样子，现在这俩人真的看着挺赏心悦目的，快赶上当年在主帐中指点江山的蒙福之地来的上位者了。

慢慢地，我看出不对了：主位上的两个人之间毫无交流，除了一起微笑收下一些对于他们两人的祝福，他们分别坐在最靠各侧的地方，身体毫无接触不说，连眼神都没有对上过。

我就觉得奇怪了，他叔离开林炖十年间，囧王成天难过得Fea不在身上就不说了；开了嘣了崩在挨了基恩那么忙，能跋山涉水前来，难道不是出于对林炖的感情和对囧王的关怀吗？怎么见面了反而变成这样了？

器蛋大人很明显也看到了，他叹气说：“这俩孩子。”

我还没放弃：“大概是酒没喝够，再等等。”我接着就想起来开了嘣了崩传奇的酒量，估计让我们囧王发酒疯的量，对开了嘣了崩才算个热身。

“肯定是鸡耳鸡拉肚不对。”器蛋大人斩钉截铁。我囧了一下，难得帮着自家大王说：“开了嘣了崩心思过于细腻，万一是他钻牛角尖……”

“鸡耳鸡拉肚是我拉扯大的孩子，他的捣蛋在我们发拉丝人中都是出了名的，”器蛋大人看过来，“而他们家，家教都可好了。”他说，“看你就知道。”  
开了嘣了安那么说，和这个看着我父亲长大的餮了瑞中最智慧的老人这么说对我造成的效果是完全不同的，我赶紧灌了一口酒，把自己呛到了，我一面咳嗽一面拼命摆手说真没有真不是绝对没有绝对不是。

“我在没了丝-啊得撒得上就见过梅菜肉丝，我当然知道区别。”

这个名字，让我一时反驳不出口，然而我也不再是那个轻易放弃的我了：“凡是见过梅菜肉丝殿下的人，没有人能抗拒他的魅力。家教好并说明不了什么，不然哪来的三次弑亲。”我并不想显得生硬没有礼貌，我想学着大人的样子，让这句话显得是一句无伤大雅的嘲讽。也许是酒精，让我的舌头不听使唤了，这样的话，一旦真的说出来，我的情绪立刻低落下去。

“孩子，你可不要忘记，种粥大陆上首先得知糯尔朵弑亲并给庆哥大王写信，间接导致后来的那一切隔阂的精灵可是我。”器蛋大人依然慈祥地看着我，“我并不是说家教好就一切都好，那时我在再团结大会上，看到梅菜肉丝那样完美的长王子，居然会主动放弃王位，而其他人竟然毫无异议地接受了，除了粉个二粉带来的大军确实人数更多的原因外，我就料到，他们两家并不是他们在大会上宣称的那样亲密无间，肯定还有其他不光彩的缘由。所以我才会和明显置身事外的我们的亲族、粉肉的大王的家族交好。你看，这个有心机的老头子从来没有盲目地被梅菜肉丝的魅力蒙骗，即便他确实是一个值得交往的朋友。”

哦这个睿智并且品质高洁的老人，我注视他，并说：“您和梅菜肉丝殿下有相似的品格，你们俩都喜欢苛责自己，并宽容地对待别人。”想到梅菜肉丝殿下严肃而耐心地教我那个上蹿下跳的老哥写字的样子，我微笑，“所以您教育出来的孩子，也绝对不会坏。”

我们不约而同地看向宴会的主位，那个不输给彬彬有礼的费诺里安的，一身蓝袍的大王。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚真的是改变很多，即使这些改变，并不全是我给他带来的，你知道我们的Fea是不会改变的东西。这个孩子，刚开始的时候，差点把我们挨个拉肉丝港口拆了，真和个猴子一样。”器蛋大人说。

“他现在依然是个猴子啊，”我抿了酒，说，“但这不妨碍他是只好的猴子。让他知道我这么说他，会手撕我吧。”我真喝多了，貌似把心里所想说出来了。

\------------------

 

第一纪末期。  
原多了压死北境“内尔的肉丝”森林的遗迹之中，我坐在自己的油毡帐篷里，擦着剑。烦啦送来的大雨已经下了快三十天，夹着食物、牲畜和各种诡异味道的风不时送些雨点进来，这时一只肮脏的、瑟缩的小呆鸟冒失地跑进来躲雨，我掏出了自己的口粮，掰碎了喂它。

精灵大军的四周，死去多年的森林正在复苏。

西路大军在上两周夺还嘻死老姆及周边地区，我们的部队则在多了压死休整和备战，并分兵解放了东北平原和山区，泪雨之前的阵线再次达成，我们的最终目标，就在前方了。

我哥永远是前锋里的头号活跃分子，此时他和一帮人类部落的脏不拉几的兵油子坐在一个山洞里，抽着他不知道什么时候学会抽的烟，和他们用信达夹着人类的方言高声谈笑着，仿佛明天不过是个远足那样。而大王那边，自从他手撕部落格以后，更没有什么能吓住他了，昨天和上位者们制定完计划，他平静地发了吓得我一夜没睡的总动员令后，就一直在营帐里，没什么我们熟悉的奇怪笑声或者喧哗声传出来，他大概在研究怎么同时手撕两条部落格。

下午时分，大王传令午夜拔营。  
那么今晚，我们要趁夜雨横跨倒个瑟平原，在日出时分进攻搞个肉丝山。而山背后的哆嗦呢嗯一直到安放个砺嘶，据说全住满了部落格。

烦啦将西路粉那粉大人上万人的糯尔朵军和四个妈呀送来增援担负总攻主力的我们。并且从大王手撕部落格的经验来看，圣洁的雨水确实对那些火系的恶魔有压倒性的优势，于是妈呀们抓紧时间给我们的箭头和武器都增加了水魔法的庇佑。

即便如此，我依然知道，明天这个时候，我们之中的很多人就要不在了。我不合时宜地在雨声中，闭起眼，想象这个喧嚣吵闹的营地，安静下来的样子，想像蛮多丝无边的寂寥，吞没我们所有人的样子。这时那只小呆鸟吃饱了，友好地啄啄我的手指，我睁开眼，四周吵闹依然，这种我一直嫌弃的吵闹突然让我心安起来。

我点了点小鸟的脑袋，站起来，走到雨中，眺望到后勤的人在我所处的中军后不远处忙碌着。他们东西多，还有全军的辎重，需要提前打包。开了嘣了崩也在其中，正在带头搬东西，雨水淋得他绑好的黑发都散落下来，粘在他裸露的脖子上。这时我哥远远地招呼我过去和他一起坐，我望着那帮多次出生入死、带着新伤旧伤吞云吐雾的家伙，察觉自己的格格不入，我对他摆摆手，跑去帮开了嘣了崩搬东西。

开了嘣了崩开心地对帮着拿了几个包袱的我微笑，并说不用帮忙。那时我有些羞愧，我想愿意主动帮他分担的人一定很少，所以他才会那么开心，我虽然心里向着他，却很少真的为他做什么。他正抬着一个一看就很沉的铁桌，他看着瘦其实力气很大，看他衣服下完美的肌肉就知道，不过从他不稳的脚步来看，这还是超过了他的力量，他很快在泥地里放下那桌子，喘了口气，再要抬起时，他滑了一下，差点摔跤，这时我哥和他那一群朋友来了，我哥有力的手一下子扶住了他，然后他们三四个年轻人合作，加上开了嘣了崩手下的人也三三两两来帮忙了，很快就把那桌子和一系列大型工具抬上了马车。开了嘣了崩擦了擦脸上的雨水，对人类战士道谢，我哥凑过来和我说了句：“明天自己照顾好自己，别冲太前。别担心我，会没事的。”还揉乱了我的头发，意识到这是大大咧咧的亲哥能做出来的最大的亲昵动作了，我心里暖暖的，就没去吐槽他脏得诡异的手。  
然后我注意到大王一个人冒着雨，站在大帐前，手里拿着把剑，看着我们的方向。等我搬完几个小件再看他时，他已经不见了。

我想他大概是出来透气的，结果没多久，大王的传令兵来找我，我和开了嘣了崩对视一眼，心想大王找我准没好事，对他耸耸肩，就跟着传令兵过去了。

我湿漉漉地进去，发现大王在享受大战前的孤独——这是我们文化人的说法，放在自家大王身上，那大概是“突然看厌了那帮糙汉的老脸”之类的解释吧。总之大王难得安静地擦着自己的爱枪，对我说：“拜托你个事，爱茸的。”

我等着他说下去，可他继续擦枪，眼睛也不看我，不知道在想什么。

我按捺不住，开口问他：“什——？“”他停下手上的活，转身拿起一把剑，说：“这个给费诺里安。”

我生命中最重要的费诺里安至今一直是梅菜肉丝殿下和阿达码个烙儿，我脱口而出：“哪一个？“

“我军还有几个费诺里安？”大王挑眉了。

意识到自己的失误，我笑了笑，上前，接过那剑，表示我很愿意完成这任务。我发现这剑好看到不行，上手的重量也极其完美，这么上乘的工艺，我只在——费诺里安军里见识过。  
“是要他修理吗？”我做事情细致，想确认他是否要我带话。

这个问题好像难住了这个手撕部落格的大王，他迟疑一下，想了想，说：“如果顺利，明后天在前线给我们提供最后一次补给，后勤大部分人就会驻扎搞个肉丝山区而不再跟着我们去到无险可守的平原了。这是送给那费诺里安的，感谢他这段时间的贡献，让他以防万一千万别死。”然后他笑得很坏，“不过貌似我不说，他也总有保命的方法。所以别说了——就说你怕自己回不来，送给他留念的得了。”

你特么才回不来呢，我撇嘴，“他自己那把剑也不错啊，他万一嫌累赘不要呢？”我想到他们手艺人那堆成小山的行李，“你干嘛不自己送他？”

“你几年前把我要送给器蛋老头造船打钉用的锤子送给他了。那不同于铁匠的锤子，造型和材料都差远了，他根本用不上，为了照顾你的心情，他不还是收下了？“

我呆了，立刻辩解：”那是别人塞给我的，我不知道啊！“等等，这才是这大王当时皱眉的理由？不是因为我送东西给开了嘣了崩，而是因为我送错了东西？难道我一直都错怪他了？

“主要这剑……”大王旋即有些不耐烦地说，“总之你给他就是了，不要就拿去扔掉。记得别提我。”

走出主帐，被空灵清爽的雨水一淋，我才发现我的智商被大王拉到和他同一水平了。

你想啊，我空着手进帐篷，提着把好看到让人侧目的剑从大王这里出来就朝着开了嘣了崩走，傻子也能看出来这不是大王要我送人，就是要我去砍人了吧。我说那囧王怎么就不早几天偷偷交给我呢。

开了嘣了崩远远地关切地注视着我，他的视线在扫到我手里的剑的时候凝固了。

此后不久，他在灰蒙蒙的雨中落日下审视那把雪亮长剑，抚摸上面的花体铭文，那铭文雕刻得和剑身融为一体，外行的我以为那是装饰，没想去辨认。  
他说：“Varillos essenya, Curufinwe Feanorion carneron Formenosse（注2）， ‘守卫者’，是我父亲的剑。这大概是多了压死那堆我靠搜刮的东西里打扫出来的，剑鞘早没了吧。鸡耳鸡拉肚要你给我的？“

我毫不犹豫地点头出卖自家大王，并补充“他还要我保密别说是他送的”。我明白大王可能看到哭了粉伪这个单词，和信达的哭了粉差不多，如果是费诺其他子嗣的昆亚名，大王见了也不会认得，肯定早当不认识的漂亮礼物赏给别人了。

他望着那剑出神了好久，然后他脸上有泪流下来，“抱歉，”他很快转身擦掉，再回头对我挤出一个笑容：“帮我对他说句谢谢。”

我正想答应，又说：“你自己去说啦，”我转转眼睛，“大王人不坏。”

“他是不坏。”开了嘣了崩眨了眨眼，“但是说不定他过来就是‘费诺里安，喏，弑亲的剑找到了你拿去没事再弑弑吧’然后挑衅我和他再打一架之类的。我想他大概自己也发现了，才找你来。“

“那他的智商倒是真提高了。”我托着下巴说，“这比烦啦到来那天还让我觉得我军胜利有望啊。”

开了嘣了崩放下剑，友好地勾着我的肩膀，眯眼，点点头，笑了出来。

我没忍住，同样笑了。

此时远处大王戴着兜帽出现，他探了探脑袋，可能看到我们互相搂着不知道在干什么，略疑惑地睁大了眼睛，这时，粉那粉大人突然出现，拉着大王的手，上下端详大王的长相和衣着，一个劲地点头，用他的蹩脚信达赞扬：“黑发好，黑发真好看，眉眼也不错，身材也完美，腿真长呀，嗯，不愧是我的后代。”

大王推开他：“别闹。”然后跑远了。粉那粉大人提起袍子，拔腿就追，貌似给他介绍挖菱糯美景和萌妹子去了。

我笑得更大声了，连我哥那边的人都探出来看。

 

——————————

 

黑夜里，中军开拔的时候，我熟练地背好盾牌，收剑入鞘，提起长枪，对开了嘣了崩说：“别死啊。”

“你也是。”他回答，他没有佩戴上他父亲的剑，但是我想他应该收好了。

我补充，“是大王要我说的。”半天内出卖自家大王两次，被军法处置之前，我还是去找个部落格干一架吧。

——————————

注2，及标题，Varillos essenya, Curufinwe Feanorion carneron Formenosse：意思是“我的名字是守卫者，费那罗之子哭了粉伪在腹闷糯丝制作了我。”

carneron，结构是 Carne-ro-n，制作了-他（主语人称）-我（宾语人称），’他制作了我’。-ro-表第三人称单数是老托30年代的早期昆亚，后来已经改成了-se-，此处借之，表年代久远。

 

———————————

鸡耳鸡拉肚亲自担任先锋的中路大军从搞个肉丝山、哎嗯喂大人率领的西路大军经由环形山脉，经过两天半的猛攻，一举进入哆嗦呢嗯平原，他们冲得是那样勇猛，据说两军前锋在我正前方很远的地方碰面了。

在暴雨中一路砍杀过来，我觉得我的剑已经成了我手臂的一部分。

有一次我发现我的敌人是个非常年轻的人类少年，也许只有十多岁，按照精灵的标准，那还是一个儿童——我手里的剑停了一下，那个少年骂着，是我听不懂的东方语言，他利用了这个空隙，毫不犹豫地一刀砍过来，正好在我身边的来跟辣条瞬间一枪把他挑出了几米远，少年头着地“咔擦”一声，不动了，他的颈骨戳出来，白花花的露在外面，连着他还没有发育完全的身体，很快就被混战的双方踩入淤泥，和其他的尸块混在了一起。

梅菜肉丝殿下曾经的卫队长严肃地瞪了楞神的我一眼，又战到一边去了，一向冲在大王左右的他大概是受我哥之托来看着我的吧，可能心里正不爽着。

 

————  
我想，我哥也会对一个人类少年下手吗？应该会吧。因为他和大王在全部队的最前方，那里，有更多的，莫搞死在这几十年中疯狂培育出来的我靠和同样年轻的异族儿童。

他们短暂的生命，只是为了这场战争而生的吗？他们可有过亲情，他们可有过爱情，他们可有过友情？一炉焚塌年轻的次生子死后的fea，将会去到哪里呢？

我知道激战中想这些是不对的，可是我也早已经习惯于砍人，我继续想着这些被我哥称为“没个卵用”的东西，在余下的时间里，再也没有减慢砍人的速度。

我想阿达码个烙儿，他的队长曾偷偷和关系好的爱茸丝说过原来的码个烙儿不是这样的，他小时候曾和我一样，看到打猎杀死小动物会哭，拿起剑的时候手会抖，曾为此被他的父亲罚下雨天去林子里挥剑，他细腻的小手被磨到肿得不能练琴，他躲到梅菜肉丝殿下的房间里大哭说自己不是费那罗的儿子，一定是哪里搞错了，求殿下快把他还给他原来的爹妈，他真正的爹妈一定会为他伤心而不像阿塔那样只知道折磨他；为了他的教育方向，费诺和内胆尼尔没日没夜地争吵过很久很久，吓得那时还是小婴儿的开了公母一直嚎哭。

然而就是那样一个从灵魂到发梢都在歌唱的精灵，也最终拿起闪光的长剑，为了自己的父兄，而——

那天爱茸丝说，阿达的队长和他说到一半被“嘤嘤嘤”的歌声打断了，此后那个年纪很大的、阿达码个烙儿当长辈敬重的善良的老兵在我们和费诺里安军撤往扒拉岛的路上殿后的时候被追逐的我靠射死，阿达为此嘤嘤嘤了好几天，还写了一首非常抽风的歌。

此时，火光烧红了北面的天际，庇佑我们前进的雨，毫无预兆就停了。夜很深了，乌云和黑烟滚滚，没有月亮，连一颗星都没有。

我靠忽地退了，我们并没有时间疑惑，因为北面的群山地动山摇，火光从安放个砺嘶向我们的方向蔓延。

几十只部落格挥舞着火鞭子，从天而降，他们带着万钧之力的鞭子勾起了好多尖叫的生命，精灵、人类，我靠都有，再远远地甩开。

来跟辣条的声音，还有好多卫队长的声音，也许还有遥远的地方大王的、和我哥的声音，一起响起：“稳住！阵型！”

有两只部落格降低在离开中军不远处，来跟辣条高声喊：“盾牌！”

 

我根本无法理解有胆量独自面对部落格的大王，但我周围全都是毫不动摇的我的同伴，他们的镇定给胡思乱想的我以力量。  
前排的我们迈开一步站定，摘下了背上的盾牌，齐齐地高举过头顶，火焰的鞭子已经刺破夜空挥了过来。  
哪怕只是鞭尾附近的力量都那样大，我耳鸣得厉害，整个前臂骨都快要碎了，我附近有两个被鞭子全力抽到的精灵，他们被无情地甩到了半空，叫喊着，最后声音消失在嘈杂中。

然而，开了嘣了崩和手下不眠不休地贡献出的防火盾牌奏效了，“弓箭手！”

盾牌一起往左向侧开，藏于我们身后的弓箭手拉弓齐射，无数带着强力水魔法庇佑的银色箭只一起飞向目标，好像一道银色的瀑布，一只部落格被瞬间钉倒，另一只躲过了，它侧身，又一鞭子挥过来。  
“盾牌！”

盾牌举起，这一鞭打歪了，抽在我们背后的山坡上，造成了不小的落石，但没有给我们造成任何伤亡，弓箭手再次抓紧空隙放箭，那只部落格受了伤，转身就逃，被两个赶来的妈呀飞身上前，一人一剑，狠狠地砍掉了翅膀和脑袋。

我听到欢呼，后来才发现那是我嘴里发出的。

远望整个哆嗦呢嗯的平原上，凡是火焰升腾的地方，就有不可一世的部落格被大家合力击落。到最后，邪恶生灵只剩十几只，他们悲惨地叫着，毫不犹豫地四散飞走，再也不敢回头。

Utulie’n aure! 是谁吹起了号角，是谁，喊起了一百多年前，粉个嗯大王和我们一样望着北方，喊过的话语。

就是今天了，我们振臂大喊，看呀，为自由而战的人类和精灵们！看呀！就是今天了！

埋伏的我靠再次尖叫着从他们的地穴和山洞中涌来，在已经杀红眼的我们面前，这些我靠们根本就不算什么了，所以他们很快，又像落叶般死亡，或者退去。

凌晨最黑暗的时候，我们取得了整个哆嗦呢嗯的控制权。西路军全军和我们正式会和，准备翻越北面连绵起伏的辣的肉丝山区，我甚至在一群人中看到对着我拼命挥手的挨了石头。他看上去那么脏，那么累，却还那么有活力，我指着他，笑了出来。  
我知道我一定看上去比他还要落魄，而他居然还能找到一般都干干净净的我，该不是把我当成我哥了吧，这个想法，让我莫名地笑得肚子疼。  
“我是爱茸的！”我对他喊。

“废话我当然知道你是爱茸的！”他喊回来，“你哥那么牛逼才不会背盾牌！”

卧槽？他不是吧！我被激得第一次骂了脏话。

在那时，大地再次颤抖起来。

不同于部落格，而是更邪恶的苍茫野兽的嚎叫。

“飞聋——！”

翅膀张开，能遮蔽半个哆嗦呢嗯平原的聋王俺卡辣根，带着数不清的大大小小的聋，遮挡了整个天际，让人错觉，太阳可能再也不会升起了。

它们吸气，一起张开大嘴，整个平原在它们的翅膀下熊熊燃烧起来，

张开防护结界的妈呀一瞬间就被烧伤了好几个。

聋焰，不是我们的盾牌能挡得住的东西，一波大火过去，我身边好几个人被烧到了，正在悲惨地就地打滚。

——爱茸丝没有带盾牌，我仔细回想，了解他的挨了石头猜对了，爱茸丝那家伙和前锋整队出发的时候，除了一贯的剑和弓，确实没背什么东西。

他并不是弓兵，会有人保护他吗？

我拼了命地往前军的地方跑起来。

头顶的聋一直在吐火，我身边的大军开始退却，防守的阵型完全乱了。不知跑了多久，火光和鲜血中，我已经能隐约看到大王前锋的旗帜，那里遭受了聋群的围攻，正在灼烧。

“爱茸丝！！”

 

聋王在我头顶盘旋，我打着滚，勉强躲过了几次火焰。我身边全是烤焦的人类和精灵的断肢，好多人在跑，好多人在爬。好多人在哭喊。

从希望到绝望，那是多么快的事情啊。

我感到背后即将到来的灼烧，似乎已经能看到蛮多丝对我招手。  
这时我的头顶，万丈的光芒亮了起来，难道蛮多丝是会发光的吗？

我抬头，差点瞎了狗眼。然后我就猛地撞到了谁的身上，下巴磕到了舌头，疼得我眼冒金星。

“爱茸的，你怎么跑过来了？”是我哥抱着我，他除了手臂上破了几块皮，头发一贯乱得像鸡窝，看上去没事，没有从爱茸丝变成烤茸丝。

本来想说句关心他的话，或者责怪他不带盾牌的我，愣愣地看看他，再看看天：“咱爹的船——？”

“嗯，我看到了，”我哥擦擦脏脏的鼻翼，说，“他特么在飞。”

老鹰的声音。

他们说那是救过梅菜肉丝殿下和好多人的鹰王。  
鹰王带来好多好多老鹰啊。

我的视野豁然开朗，太阳升起来了。

烦啦图卡斯，他巨大的身影出现在我们的前方，正对犴个半的方向，他一步就跨过了我们急行军都要用一天的山峦。

—————————————

刻印了梅菜肉丝殿下的悲伤和愤怒的三克油坠木轰隆隆地倒塌了，我和我哥合力砍死了几条被我爹亮瞎了掉下来的聋，我哥还特恶心地拔了个恶臭的大牙说要做纪念被我嫌弃得不行他只好依依不舍地扔掉了。那天剩下的时间，我们基本就坐着磕着瓜子儿围观了。

“我说，爱茸的，咱爹这么牛逼，咱妈知道吗？”我哥和我勾肩搭背，可能是我不要命地往前冲的傻样，让他以为我终于成为和他一个级别的热血傻逼了，他以前只和脏兮兮的大王还有人类他们勾肩搭背。

“大概知道吧，”这本来是个很严肃的问题，被他的人类方言整得不伦不类的，“毕竟咱妈比咱爹还要牛逼。”我学他的语气回答。

“我说，爱茸的，那缺心眼的宝钻以前有那么亮吗？”我哥又问。

“有吧，咱缺心眼的妈又没让咱仔细看过。”

“也是够缺心眼的夫妇，也不下来看看咱俩长多大了。”

“没缺心眼的他们哪来缺心眼的你哦。”我们同时侧头碰了一下对方，然后嘿嘿嘿。

我哥继续了：“爱茸的，你今天可真脏，你以前有这么脏过吗？”

“你好意思说我！咱爹飞过都不认得你！”

“咱爹那缺心眼的难道就认得你了？”

“当然，”我自豪地一仰头，“他特么闪我了！”

爱茸丝往后仰，笑倒在地：“哎哟我的妈呀可嫉妒死我了。”

太阳底下，恶战了三天依然有精力站着的大王瞪圆了亮闪闪的眼睛在我们中间走来走去清点人数，有他以为死了结果没死的，比如我（他看到我还难以置信地挑了眉？？？卧槽鸡耳鸡拉肚我们有仇吗？？我对着他的背影喷了一地瓜子壳），有他以为会活着结果成了灰的好多人类勇士，伴随着犴个半地底传来的阵阵雷霆之声，我们为他们默哀。

这时谁说了一句，好奇怪，烤个肉丝山怎么真烤起来了？

 

我丰富的地理知识告诉我，那是没有跟过来当炮灰的后勤暂驻的，我们以为会很安全的地方。

刚还在吩咐处理逝者后事的大王在我们所有人反应过来以前，吹哨子喊来了自己的马，跑着上了马，沿着我们一路打来的，满是尸体的路，向着南面高高扬起的火光策马狂奔而去。

对大王举动习以为常的来跟辣条挥手召集了卫队迅速跟了上去。

我和我哥也立即跑起来，我沿途拐弯一把拉上了正和他的人不知在捉虱子还是干嘛的挨了石头。

“怎么了怎么了？”挨了石头被我们一人一只手拽着完全不明所以。

“开了嘣了崩在那里！”我和我哥异口同声地喊。

———————————  
\--------------------  
“我因为被烦啦通知了提前去撒个栗扬准备东撤的事情，所以不知道最后的细节。”器蛋大人听到这里，紧张地说，“你给我剧透一下，开了嘣了崩他没出事吧？”  
哈哈哈，他话音才落，就和我一起笑起来。  
远处，那两个身材修长，帅得各有千秋的精灵领袖，在各位领主的赞美和觥筹交错中，丝毫看不出任何窘迫，除了他们依然不露痕迹地互相避开一定距离之外。

这时酒宴已经到了最高潮，这酒确实厉害，来宾都有点喝高了，连器蛋大人平时不苟言笑的几个部下都开始勾肩搭背互相问对方老婆好了。

“一条逃跑的聋，经过的时候把后勤的驻地烧了。等鸡耳鸡拉肚纵马过去，只见到火焰的灰烬中剩下那把他送给开了嘣了崩的剑和几具精灵漆黑的尸体，直接一言不发跪了下去，我不知道他跪了多久，反正等我到了还没来得及向他解释，开了嘣了崩正好一路跑来，他说他带人找干净的水源去了，走了很远，也是才回来。然后鸡耳鸡拉肚猛地站起来就责问他是不是看不起自己的赏赐怎么随便扔，开了嘣了崩正心疼手下有人死了，没好气地回他，你赏赐我什么了？鸡耳鸡拉肚语塞，骂了：贪生怕死，自己手下都保不住。开了嘣了崩说了：你行你行，你带人打仗还带自己往后跑的。两人又是差点打起来被我们拉住了，最后不欢而散。”

器蛋大人摇摇头：“还以为后来那么多年他们总算是和解了，结果现在又……”

我们带着八卦笑，看向他们那边，却发现主位上的两人不见了。

莫非，一起去撒尿了？我和器蛋大人对视一眼：那么，应该没事了吧，这两人。


	23. Elrond: Summer wine

我在灰港一向睡得很好，可能是因为器蛋大人自远古而来的平和而耐心的气场。

精灵的秋月依阿瓦丝正是人类的夏天，外面越来越热，知了开始不要命地叫唤。我晃晃略有些干疼的脑袋，不得不承认，奴美糯的历法确实比精灵自古以来就没怎么在意的历法更切合实际，等我头不那么疼的时候，一定要好好整合一下。

昨天我们全部人都喝高了，回房的时候我和器蛋大人连我未来的孩子的名字都起好了，大人还一个劲地说我准能生个和露仙儿一样好看的女儿，千万要小心别给鸡耳鸡拉肚那样脏兮兮的混小子拐跑了，要找个和她爹一样的正经人；我还嘻嘻嘻地反驳说您不是急着要大王成家吗，大人说了……奇怪了，大人说了啥？我最后记得自己是哼着歌转着圈跳上床的，把自己参加晚宴的袍子睡得像被人打了一晚上一样，也不知什么时候脱的鞋。此时，一想到开了嘣了安银亮如丝的长发，我的脸上一阵烧，为昨晚的妄言，更为身体突然起的反应而感到深深羞愧。

我起床洗了冷水澡，等佣人给我端食物到房间里来，我才得知我家大王和挨了基恩的城主昨天离宴后至今未归。

鸡耳鸡拉肚在自己房间里留了个条子，压在一个奴美糯特产的白盖黑瓶下面，条子上是他那比曾经的鸡飞狗跳好了许多的字：老头，我们去参加奴美糯的挨炉赞美节，勿找。鸡耳鸡拉肚。PS：这个奴忒拉（Nutella，昆亚：混起来调一调）给爱茸的尝尝，本大王说话算话。

我面无表情递过了字条，我身边是有点无奈但也已经习以为常的器蛋大人，对面是他的两个部下，夹耳朵和催更的（Tregondir，信达：天使——作者注）。

夹耳朵是这里的测绘师，一般驻扎港口，随时会跟着大王出海；而催更的负责船厂，从他们的报告里，我得知船厂少了艘新造好的白船，灰港昨天执勤的士兵看到有好几艘白船出港。因为都是自家的船，又是和平年代，这儿年轻的士兵一般都不怎么过问了，谁会想到那上面可能坐着自家大王呢。

只是，大王一向喜欢高大的、乘风破浪的海船，白船在他眼里是“会对着一棵树说话的娘娘腔小点点精灵们”在内河玩的，他完全没什么兴趣，这是器蛋大人昨晚给我揭露的他小时候刚到淅沥嗯河港说的话，没少被器蛋大人拿着手杖追。

“他经验丰富，不会驾驶白船直接去奴美糯，”我说，“说不定在佛林炖换船了。”

“今早我们的人和林炖联系，那边回复说什么都没看到。”不管是不是大王的预谋，没想到开了嘣了崩那样规规矩矩的人也会不辞而别。何况我们都以为他们在冷战来的——总不会是出门约架吧？

午饭过后，我向器蛋大人告辞的时候说，请您别担心，林炖有个大王一年半载不在都能继续运转的系统。

器蛋大人点头，说：“爱茸的，辛苦你们了。”

我摆手表示没事。  
去林炖的路上，挨了基恩的大师们都很友善，反而劝我们不要惊慌，说他们城主以前也会因为灵感突发而突然溜达去雾山找个山洞和矮人工匠们一起挖两天矿，搞得灰头土脸却双目炯炯地回到课堂上，向他的学生们展示他的新发现。

这还真像开了嘣了崩和挨了石头他们教出来的人。

————————

 

时间很快到了大王失踪的第四天，他们依然没有回来的迹象。

大殿堂里，早会快结束的时候，大王的议政官们，一面整理卷宗和笔记，一面很随意地，先后向我说恭喜，并问我自己都不敢相信我会有的“岳父岳母”好，我知道这是个预兆——以前我作为比大王还年轻的、不给自己揽事的文书，会立即用给孩子们上课的借口离开，不参与他们在这方面的对话。而这次，我谈恋爱的新闻给灰港这么一传，林炖的人当然也很快就八卦开，他们既然从我开始聊，我不想再显得没骨气只会逃避，于是就横了心留下了。

果然，在他们谈论了人口的迁徙，精灵出生率的降低，房屋的空置，境内人类凶猛的增长率之后，就说起了大王的婚事。

虽然刚开始，我心里想的是：鸡耳鸡拉肚你活该，谁让你拿我挡枪，这下搬石头砸自己的脚。

慢慢的，谈话的方向发散开来。

鸡耳鸡拉肚曾经是埃尔达的历史上最年轻的精灵王，人们喜爱追随他自由自在的身影。

何况，最高王粉个嗯也未有子嗣。

然而那是战时，粉个嗯执政一共也才十多年就战死沙场，现在已经长久和平七百多年，按照精灵的礼法，我们的最高王都该有孙子了。

以挨了麻吉（Elemmakil）为首的原港督林人员，致力于在港督林原十二家族的遗孤中寻找美丽的女子。大王这几年也确实和喷泉家那个性格爽朗的小女儿挨条问爹（Ettelwende）约会过，那从小被父亲（已故）和姐姐（已故）宠爱得天不怕地不怕的姑娘貌似就和大王一起蹲在树上讨论怎么手撕部落格了。后来挨条问爹和林炖同样来自港督林的手艺人工会首领、温文尔雅的爱内希儿（Enerdhil）结婚，大王还乐呵呵地送了一对部落格的布娃娃给他们练习胎教。挨了麻吉下一个建议是原彩虹家的长女，热爱读书，热爱所有美丽事物的米露衣（Milui）。

原发拉丝的精灵欧弄唆（Oronthor），作为看着大王长大的智者之一，坚持大王既然已经是信达和糯尔朵友好的象征，则应该和南多或者其他种粥本地的精灵结合，以巩固和各族的友谊。  
他的提议中，不乏美丽灵巧的当地贵族女子，虽然我相当怀疑大王会把她们归为“粉精灵、条纹精灵，小点点精灵”。他曾说过“那些女孩子太纤细，跑到树林里就看不见，等她们再跑出来的时候你根本不记得原来追的是哪个了，就不怕睡错人吗”，为此还被器蛋大人很大力地敲头了。

爱内希儿出于手艺人的严谨，附议欧弄唆，并说大王也许应考虑和雾山、挨了基恩地界的贵族通婚，当然，他善意地对我笑，“我不是说开了嘣了安小姐。”我点点头，回应他的善意。“我们可以向咯哩嗯的大王阿木滴儿写信，询问他可有合适的女子推荐。”

这时一直没吭声的来跟辣条站起来，很突兀地大步向外走去，有人开玩笑地低声说了一句：“我们还在慢慢讨论，而行事如风的来跟辣条大人现在就要去给大王物色合适的姑娘了。”

来跟辣条训练有素的耳朵当然听到了。他走过了两根大立柱，回头，对着我们：“我读书不多，只想问，爱情的事，难道不应该首先问我们大王心里真正想要的是什么吗？”

原港督林的平锅螺蛳受到提醒，翻了翻书，非常中肯地回答：“吾王喜欢的是金发丰满的女孩。”大学究很文艺地替换了大胸这个关键词。

这让满桌的人望向了在座的给捞粉兜儿，大英雄非常纯良地表示他并不丰满，也不记得自己有子嗣。我知道按照平锅螺蛳的记录，以前那个跳脱的金花殿下确实没有婚娶，这帮人看向他的意思其实是催他赶快生个金发大胸配大王算了，不过英雄还是享有特权的，我们谁都不好意思开他的玩笑。

我轻声地说了：“可大王和林炖不少金发女孩约会，不是全都没成功吗？”

大家又陷入了沉思。

看到来跟辣很快走了出去，才发现我说了不合时宜的话：来跟辣条那个金发的信达混血女儿来个拉条，就和大王约会过一段时间，我们有一阵子都以为大王要和她结婚了，结果还是分了。

早会结束后，我找机会给平锅螺蛳送了本矮人语的书籍，又分发了其他礼物，安置了挨了基恩的人员，忙了几天，我终于有时间去找来跟辣条，看他是不是因为我的话而生气了。他的女儿现在正和人维护哈林炖的森林，在合理采伐的同时保护植被和动物的生活，和她的母亲一起来往于哈林炖和佛林炖之间，目前都不在家，也不排除那个姑娘并不想看到我们大王的缘故。

我上门，递上了自己从挨了基恩到来的饰品和红酒，来跟辣条一如既往地接待了我，并留我吃饭，说了句让我一愣的“我的手艺可是和梅菜肉丝殿下差不多”，我终于放下心来，笑自己多心，梅菜肉丝殿下原来的卫队长可从来不是斤斤计较的人，他先后跟随还是王子的粉个嗯大王、梅菜肉丝殿下，然后是我们的大王。这样重要的人物，如果他想，很容易就能干涉自己女儿和大王的事情，可他从来没对任何人提过一句话——当他们约会时，来跟辣条没有表示出就要当大王岳父的欣喜，在他们分手时，他也没有表示出任何失落或者不解，只是任由自己的女儿去追求她的爱好，并继续一丝不苟地服务囧王，帮助他做好出海的一切准备。

——————

 

我们亮瞎狗眼的老爸，临走拜托鹰王给我和我哥一人送来一罐蒙福之地海滩的细沙，那沙罐现在还在我的书桌上，提醒我双亲健在，并且远方还有一个美丽的“家乡”在等着我，我如果累了，随时可以回去。爱茸丝那时随意地把罐子塞在他脏得看不出本来颜色的腰包里，后来也不知扔哪儿去了，反正我去他在阿兰多的书房没看到过。

愤怒之战结束几天后，莫搞死被拖走的同时，我们的大军护卫着民众和解救的奴隶们一起，带上我们能带走的必需品，往东进发。

那里面不乏年轻的东方人类，我看到好多比那个死在我面前的少年还要年轻的小孩，他们听不懂我们的语言，瑟缩在一起，以为自己要被另一群“主人”带走，有个懂得犴个半语言的灰袍妈呀（我记得他来过扒拉岛和梅菜肉丝殿下谈过交接事宜），过来用非常粗嘎的语言解释了一下，那些小孩子才露出了——和我们一样的——开心的笑脸。

我一路返回，跑去找开了嘣了崩看看能不能帮忙，问了好几个他的手下，最后在一片原来嘻姆拉倒一片高地的边缘找到他。

远远的，那个瘦瘦高高的精灵，背了个小包裹，拿着他父亲那把被龙焰烧黑了的剑，背对我，一言不发。

我正要走上前去，我看到他跪下，把那剑轻轻放在了草丛里，然后站起来，退开几步，慢慢但果断地转了身，他低着头，用力地擦着断线的眼泪，没注意我。

他不会想让我看见他的脆弱，我赶忙转身，结果大王悄没声息地出现在我身后，这家伙打仗时曾用这种神出鬼没的能力在林子里搞死好多我靠，这时自然也把我吓了一跳。

还没等我想个方法把大王拉走，鸡耳鸡拉肚直接无视了我，对我身后，坏笑着说：“我还以为你会跳下去。”

开了嘣了崩没有理睬他，快步往人群前进的方向走，挨了石头这时候找来了，看到开了嘣了崩脸上的泪痕，狠狠地瞪了大王一眼，大王出乎意料地没有瞪回去。“开了嘣了崩！”他忽地大声喊，周围很多人都听到了，带着看好戏的心情看过来，大王停了停，响亮地说：“谢谢你研制的盾牌，我们中的大多数人都是因为你而活到现在的，所以你不要为了别人的罪过而哭泣了。”

我和挨了石头都像发现一只会跳草裙舞的部落格一样扭头看我们大王，开了嘣了崩没有回头。

说完，大王就吹哨子喊来了他的马，离开我们去指挥前军，我看到习惯于在人群前讲话的他的耳朵尖居然是红的。

挨了石头一直在询问开了嘣了崩有没有受伤有没有被大王欺负，开了嘣了崩问他有没有好好地吃饭睡觉还有他非常想吃烧饼，挨了石头摸了头说工具都丢了还得打造一套。开了嘣了崩摊手说他的工具也都被龙焰燃尽了，这下要钻木取火了。他们笑到一起。他们俩不像主仆，更像是兄弟——或者说，像是兄弟应该有的样子：共同的兴趣爱好，性格也相似，最重要的是，谁也不会拖谁的后腿，哪怕战时，挨了石头想代替他战死的父亲为港督林和糯罗粉伪家族的残余尽忠，开了嘣了崩很自然地让他去了，即便我们谁都知道挨了石头如果在，能帮开了嘣了崩不知道挡掉多少旁人的恶意。而挨了石头的烧饼，那似乎是开了嘣了崩仅存的，关于过去的美好记忆了。

这时爱茸丝骑马过来：“爱茸的，你在这里，上来。”  
等我被他拉上马，和他一起坐定，他身上那种人类才会有的不好闻的烟草味道充满了我的鼻腔，让我打了喷嚏，他在我身后轻轻，但不失兴奋地说，“我们被召唤了。”

那么一开始，我就猜到爱茸丝的选择了吧。

主动做出“相反”选择的那个人，是我，而不是他。

————————  
来跟辣条的手艺真的是不错，我们好兴致地开了我带来的挨了基恩的红酒，他也拿出了一瓶哈林炖的果酒，说比较一下哪个搭配牛肉好，最后的结果当然是，两个都好。

来跟辣条突然问了我今天是奴美糯航海历的几号。

伊阿瓦丝33号，我想了想，回答：“折月14号。”

他若有所思地说：“大王再这样玩下去，他上次答应他们王子的赞美节要赶不上了。”

我以为自己听错了，傻乎乎地问：“大王他不是留言说……？”看着他的眼神，我明白了，鸡耳鸡拉肚当然和最信任的卫队长什么都说了。  
“那么他，他们到底去哪了？”我难以置信地问。

“林炖山阳的内河。”

那样的大王居然会划着他一直看不起的“娘娘腔的”、普通到不能再普通的白船，和挨了基恩那个一心扑在发明创造上的城主去毫无新意和冒险意味的内河，这简直像看到部落格穿着正装坐下来拿刀叉吃饭一样不可思议，这么说最近没有人目击他们，这挺奇怪的，难不成大王在自己境内还玩潜行？？？

我无奈地摇头：“他们是去探查植被吗？”

面前年长的精灵平静地给我倒酒，说：“鸡耳鸡拉肚并没有告诉我他们去查探什么东西，但他们到现在都没有回来，我想他们已经找到一直想找的东西了。不说这个，爱茸的，”他说，“你可愿意代替我们大王去奴美糯走一趟？”

要不是来跟辣条眼明手快按住我的手，我差点把酒都洒了。

————————

奴美糯历折月二十九号傍晚，我经过十多天平淡无奇的航行，靠近了肉没拿港。人类确实是野心勃勃的种族，我远远望着夕阳下港口中秀美挺拔的楼阁，就算我已经习惯了林炖的美丽庭院，见识了挨了基恩的庄严建筑，还是不得不被眼前这一片错落有致的宏伟气势折服。

我上一次来的时候，还没有这许多高楼，那时候爱茸丝还在。我最近一直在回顾我哥以前的各种搞笑的事情，总觉得他并没有离开我多远，而进入港口，听他们介绍新修的、展臂仗剑矗立海港的塔尔-明雅图雕像，我才真正意识到，那成天乐呵呵没个正经的家伙真的变成一动不动目光呆滞的雕像了。

一驶入码头我就后悔了。与我几百年前偷偷搭船来的那次不同，这次我坐的是林炖官员出行的中型船只，我估计会有人来接，如果是海港的官员我还可以勉强应付，结果号角吹响，庄严的黑底白树的旗帜下，出现了（船员们在我身后交头接耳地说：）戴着王冠的“观星者”塔尔-美内肚儿大王和他那个不知为何有点忧郁的金发的长子、乐于和我们大王到处鬼混的阿那滴儿，还有他的姐妹们、各种王宫随从们，都来了，海港民众早就聚齐，各个伸着脖子看稀奇，显得夏季海港更加热闹非凡。

随同我一起来的，经常往返于种粥大陆和奴美糯的年长精灵船工议论说，上次看他们这么隆重，还是爱茸丝全家出动接待给捞粉兜儿大人那年吧。话音刚落，昨天还和我一起喝酒玩笑的年轻船员们看我的眼神都变了。  
我忙解释：“他们一定以为是鸡耳鸡拉肚大王才会……”  
“才不是呢，”船员们异口同声对我说，“美内肚儿不喜欢我们大王，说就是他勾引得他最宝贝的儿子成天不回家，好几次威胁要是那个小星星大王再出现就封港。”

我幸灾乐祸地为害得我大老远白来一趟的我家大王默哀了三秒。

船靠岸，踏板放下，金丝镶嵌银边的厚丝绸地毯立刻就铺了上来，美丽的女侍们款款上前，开始夹道撒花（我身后的年轻精灵们全都在“哦——”地小声呼喊），有节奏的鼓声中，美内肚儿大王一步步走上前来，握住了我的手：“爱茸的大师。”他甚至鞠了躬，郑重地说。

我不想纠正了，我怕我纠正了他会立即改口叫我祖宗二号，我已经从他的眼神里看出来了。

美内肚儿这时有两百多岁，在他脸上能稍微感觉到岁月的流逝。根据我不多的人类经验来看，这是一个步入中年的、谦和有礼的男子，说实话我完全没法想象这个高贵脱俗的人是那个撒尿不洗手的爱茸丝的后代。那么，爱茸丝真的是找到了很温柔也很爱他的金发大胸妹子——我上次来的时候，爱茸丝的王后早已经过世百年了，但是陪伴平凡的她度过她从年轻到衰老的短短几十年的塔尔-明雅图陛下终生未再娶。

美内肚儿像怕我跌了那样，小心地搀扶着我的手，邀请我和他并行通过海港大道，然后我们一起上了皇家马车，挖菱糯来的马所拉的华美马车载着我们缓缓向西，驶向阿兰多的皇家正殿。在车上，他很热情地和我介绍奴美糯的风土人情，他说，有空一定要和他一起去奴美糯的西港——精灵港，那里有挖菱糯来的石料搭建的白色道路，还有各种芳香的树木。我对西边来的树木并不了解，我听到马里诺梅的名字，点点头，对他微笑。我的微笑鼓舞了他，他甚至毫不咬牙切齿地说了鸡耳鸡拉肚不少好话，说他一来，他的儿子和女儿们都很开心，他相信，如果他生的三个都是儿子，那么他们仨都会义无反顾地跟着精灵王出海。他这么一说，让我怀疑那封来自奴美糯的情书，说不定就是他的哪个公主写的。

鸡耳鸡拉肚的异性缘其实一直都很好，如果说我的祖先背人哥的出现毁灭性地打击了（多了压死）精灵男子的魅力，那鸡耳鸡拉肚可以说是让全体精灵男子扬眉吐气的存在，他的船员和我八卦说大王的旗舰航行到哪儿，那儿的妹子就哭着喊着追到哪，奴美糯和种粥大陆都有。有些地方他间隔几年去了好几次，追过他的妹子都有了孙辈，牙都掉光了，还会指着大王自豪地说：看啊，这就是你奶奶我当姑娘时最喜欢的男人啊，还是那么帅。

平锅螺蛳研究完人类和精灵的通婚历史，曾中立地总结说两族女性都喜欢异族男子的神秘和野性。而两族的男人，都喜欢对方种族的大胸。我们两族的差别，并没有我们想象的大。

我脑海中浮现两只跳草裙舞的部落格。

 

\------------------

爱茸丝选择做人类完全在我的意料之中，和他一起经历了愤怒之战的人类，早就不把他当一个精灵，而是当做自己的首领看待了。

（同样受到这个待遇的，还有我们的大王。）

“听说梅菜肉丝殿下，还有他的弟弟卡兰西尔，哭了粉，都有和矮人交朋友呢。”从光辉的烦啦之殿出来，闻起来像人类好多年，也终于如愿变成人类的爱茸丝，和我一起被送到林炖，踢着已经成了海滩的佛林炖的石子，这么说，“而我终此一生，大概也只能和精灵人类混混了吧。”

“如果你那么想认识矮人，”我没好气地说，“那干嘛不选择永恒？总有一天……”

“总有一天，总有一天，”爱茸丝瞧了我一眼，说，“就是因为这样想着，我们才会失去一切，而我只要活着一天，就什么都想抓在手里不放松。”然后他不正经起来，“我未完的故事，就交给我的后代续写吧。”

把自己的愿望甩给后代，当你的后代，真倒霉啊，我吐槽。

谁知道呢。他乐呵呵地。

你要认识矮人干嘛？望着他的傻笑，我不确定的问。

嗯。扔着玩。他很肯定地回答。

……

爱茸的！你打我！你知道人是很容易死的吗？哎哟！

 

———————————

阿兰多的正殿并没有太多变化，除了王宫两翼延伸得更远，增加了许多芳香的树木，以及原来的白色石阶上，雕刻出了各种飞禽走兽以外。我还来不及假意赞美两句，美内肚儿已经把我引到我熟悉的，通向书房的庭院。

“正殿的格局，从我父开始，就不允许再改变了。”他说，“因为我的父亲怕那个精灵——也就是爱茸的大师您，回来的时候会找不到去书房的路。”

他的父亲，那个叫挨拦滴儿的小家伙，我莞尔。这时候看到那个书房里的那个“我”的雕像，也不太让我尴尬了。

鸡耳鸡拉肚对我说雕像比我好看，我看来，那个雕像……非常像爱茸丝。就像阿达码个烙儿说过的：你俩，真是我见过的，区别最大的双胞胎啊——  
那确实，不是我的脸，那脸上的表情，不是我曾有过的任何表情，因我总是那样，有些不耐烦的、乃至不屑的，瞟着我哥和我哥身边的人。塔尔-挨拦滴儿那时太小，一定是记混了。  
而当了曾祖父的我哥，已经会做出这种睿智而耐心的，类似于梅菜肉丝殿下或者阿达码个烙儿的表情了。

开了嘣了崩向我描述过，手艺人如果跳过心爱的制品合成所需的任何一个阶段，假借别人的手来完成，甚至剽窃别人的成果来合成自己的作品，那么不管成品看上去是多么完美，这个手艺人——如果他是个好的手艺人话，会非常痛心疾首，觉得仿佛错失了生命中有且仅有一次的美好瞬间。

我想我现在懂他的意思了。

 

——————————

美内肚儿大王让我要有回家的感觉，没有安排过于盛大的宫廷晚宴，只是弄了家庭聚餐，连他已经出宫居住的姐姐姐夫们都带着孩子和我们一起从肉没拿过来了。他还允许我随意差遣他的人，以及在宫中到处走动。每个宫里的人，都尊敬地称呼我为“爱茸的大师”，饭后，我躲回自己房间，庆幸还好开了嘣了崩不知道。

明天就是赞美节，我翻看他们给我的介绍这个节日的书，以免做错什么。

Alcar i ataren ar Numenoren——唯一神的荣光与奴美糯同在，祷告词第一句。

爱茸丝那家伙，明明比我更像一个纯种费诺里安嘛。

要知道我们精灵，一般是不会提起挨炉的，那是一种完全超越我们存在的力量，哪怕是想到，都会是一种亵渎。我们打猎收获肉类，感谢的是森林之神藕萝蜜，看到海洋，感谢的是海洋之神舞儿磨，祈求原谅，默念的是宽恕之神呢哎娜的名字。  
而只有费诺里安，和他们教导出来的我们，会没事就把挨炉的名字挂在嘴上；从小被散养的大王也会拿挨炉来说事，但他是大王，结构和一般人不一样。

此时，阿那滴儿跑来，在门口询问我是否已经睡了，我说没有，请进。  
我记得这个金发的年轻人，他刚成年的时候我就在林炖的海滩见过他，听他和他的水手唱那首迷途的旅人。

但他好像不记得我了，那时他的人就说了精灵长得都一样。也许这个王子眼中的精灵只有鸡耳鸡拉肚和其他精灵的区别。

他心不在焉地问候了林炖的天气，林炖的人口，林炖的金属，林炖的森林之后，他说他的父亲这段时间不让他出海，问我最高王陛下可好。

我心想我都快一个月没见到他了，去山里做野人王了吧。面子上，我回答，很好。他也问你好。

哦哦，王子很开心地笑，然后很为难地问：鸡耳鸡拉肚可有收到他的那封信？

信？我不解，林炖的信由我负责没错，但是如果是私人信件，那应该是直接给大王了吧。

他说他很担心鸡耳鸡拉肚就是看了那信才不来赞美节的，而且也一直没有回信。

我说大王政务繁忙，所以才派我来，信也许错过了，回去我帮你催催他。  
我问他那信是什么样的。

他大方地给我看他食指的花纹戒指，他说有个这样的，带着奴美拉玛（“西翼号”，阿那滴儿随外公饭阿图第一次到达种粥大陆的大船——作者注）图案的火漆印。

我淡定旁观我哥和大王鸡飞狗跳那么多年的眼神和教养没有出卖我，我真诚地说：好。您放心。

他谢了我，祝我晚安，然后我微笑目送他告辞出去。微笑了好一会，我猛地站起来，喝了两大杯清水——

那封我无意中拆看的热辣情书，不是来自别的什么人，正是这个金发的王子写给我家大王的。

 

\-------------------  
\-------------------

糯尔朵的最高王鸡耳鸡拉肚陛下，

我想我无法等到下次见面再诉说这样的话语了，我也没有勇气当面说出这样的话。  
我怕我怕说出来的东西，会影响我们的友谊。

但今天我们分别时，您允许我把那根小海带系在您发间的举动给了我小小的希望，和奢望。于是我赶忙写了这封信让人转交。因为如果再等一会，我的勇气就消散了。

陛下，从我成年日后第一次登上您的旗舰，看着您扬帆出海的那一刻，我想我就已经爱上了您，和那与您的王旗同色的海域和星空。

当人一直注视另一个永远遥望远方的人，明知道自己的感情无法得到回应却也义无反顾地投身于其中，并乐此不疲，这样的爱并不是绝望的。因为我从这种爱中收获的幸福和满足，让我不会有丝毫的后悔，就像我知道，您也不会为了您所遥望的那个远方后悔那样。

然而人依然是自私的生物，即便我知道您的双眸和心都停留在我触摸不到的地方，我却依然不得不说，我爱您。

不管我会得到怎样的回应，蔑视也好，愤怒也罢，我都会用我于您而言短暂如流星的生命爱您。在我死后，这爱也会延续下去。

我亲吻您明亮的双眸，我亲吻您有力的十指，我亲吻您乌黑的长发。  
爱您的，阿————

————————————

啊啊啊啊啊啊你妹啊——！

我梦到那封我以为没细看的信，梦境里爱茸丝和鸡耳鸡拉肚穿着草裙跳着蹦着哭着喊着搞在了一起，半夜我被雷到醒过来就再不敢睡了，加上坐船几天我都没怎么睡，今天跟着庆典队伍一起登没内尔他妈山的时候，我是晃上去的。美内肚儿担心我这个祖宗二号是不是年纪大了，差点打破祭典沉默爬山的规矩要我坐下歇歇。我赶忙摆手，努力晃着跟上大部队。

爱茸丝看你的奴忒拉养出来的金发大胸！！！我狠狠地瞟我身边那个看上去很纯洁老实，长得也不赖的王子。但是，怎么会有这种人啊！这算什么爱好啊！小子你看看你周围宫廷美女们恨不得把你扒光了强暴一两遍的眼神好吗？？我们囧王他就是个上蹿下跳睡觉还流口水的糙汉啊，他写了几百年的字还没你左手写的好呢！你不要拿我哥本来就不咋样的血脉出来乱搞啊！你要找男人也要找费诺里安那类……停！我在想什么？！

到达顶端的白色祭祀大殿，国王王后开始用昆亚念祷词。我一个耳朵进一个耳朵出。

蛮伪的三只老鹰在山巅盘旋。

奴美糯人相信，那表示他们的祷告词被上天接受了。

我留意到那个忧郁的王子终于露出了如朝阳般灿烂的笑容，那么他一定在心里做了别的祷告吧。

比如祈求唯一神让囧王和他穿着草裙跳着蹦着哭着喊着搞在一起什么的。

……不过，等等，他写囧王，囧王有真正的心上人？

这是唯一的好消息，器蛋大人也会高兴的。囧王遥望的那个遥不可及的远方，那是谁？哪家的姑娘？总不会是蒙福之地的哪个女士吧？囧王不像是那么不切实际的人啊？而且他喜欢谁不都是先冲过去告白就完事了吗？还遥望，他的性格怎么可能光看不碰啊！！

 

————

但要说囧王注视的，毫无希望的，投身其中的，乐此不疲的什么人，那当然，是的——那当然有。  
我居然到现在才发觉。

只有一个人。

永远只有那一个人，从一开始，就只有他。

那么多年，囧王执着而热切地望向他的眼神从未改变过。

我瞪大了眼睛。

囧王一切看来毫无道理乃至幼稚可笑的举动突然有了原因。

我在梦到开了嘣了崩和囧王一起跳草裙舞之前，喊起所有的林炖船工，连夜离开了奴美糯。

（美内肚儿非常忧伤以为自己招待不周，阿那滴儿兴高采烈以为我要去帮他询问他的信了。）


	24. Gil-Gilad: Song for the living

=============

 

热月一号，陆地上是盛夏了，海洋上应该还温和吧。

外面知了在叫唤，我慢慢转头，看身边安静躺着的费诺里安。

“侄子。”他的灰眼睛有了焦点，“我离开几天了？”

“我已经忘记了。”我望着他，“我总觉得，是第二天，也许，是第十天，第十五天也有可能。再想想，奴美糯的挨炉赞美节到了，那么可能有二十天了吧。”

他懒洋洋地闭上眼，转身仰躺，太阳透过树梢在他光洁的脸上留下细碎的光点，他说：“该回去了，不然他们要以为我们创造出一个民族了。”

这家伙的荤段子，让我双肩抖动着笑了一个早上，中午刮鱼的时候还不小心割到了手。费诺里安亲手打的匕首实在锋利，伤口很深，血一下子涌出来，我没吭声，但他看到了，赶紧过来帮我清理伤口，我依然瞅着他笑个不停，导致一向包扎熟练的他打了个超级难看的结。

然后我把头靠在他的肩窝，不再做声。

欢迎回来，叔叔。我在心里说。

我想他听到了。

—————————

三十多天前，我准备了出行的衣物和其他一些必需品，偷偷藏在灰港的船厂那无数内河航运的白船之中。

然后我参考这段时间收集的种粥大陆和奴美糯男子的服饰潮流，把自己打扮得光鲜亮丽，去迎接他们，迎接他。

我听着探子的报告，昂首望向他们来的方向，近乎亵渎地喊着我少年时的偶像粉个嗯大王那句“Utulie’n Aure”，仿佛大战前那样紧张，器蛋老头不安地瞅了我好几眼，以为我要拦路打劫我叔。

然后我就接到他了。他行路的装束一如既往的干练简朴，但是这只费诺里安就是那样平平常常的样子，都能表现得各种性感，不论是简单的布衣，低调精致的配饰，还是贴合腿部曲线的靴子，其下都是那具火热而完美的身体。我在心里这样想着，看他轻松下马，大步来到我面前，跪下口称吾王。我立刻扶起他，对视的时候，我想为什么这个家伙总可以这样好看，为什么他可以把自己的悲哀掩盖得这么完美，为什么……这样的一个人会称呼我为他的爱人。我说：“叔叔，欢迎回来。”

为了压抑自己一把抱住他再也不放开的冲动，回灰港的时候，我隔着老头子让自己冷静下来，小声说：“我带了好多奴美糯的小吃回来，你们今天先在灰港休息，累了吧？”  
心里想的是：准备私奔。

隔着老头，开了嘣了崩回答：“嗯。”

我差点跳起来，摸摸头，我说：“今晚我在养父的殿堂里准备了个宴会，一起参加？”  
心里想的是：今晚就走。

隔着老头，开了嘣了崩回答：“嗯。”

老头察觉到哪里不对，放慢了脚步。我心虚地也跟着慢了下来。其实我并不太肯定开了嘣了崩是否真的听到我的胡思乱想。这时，费诺里安配合我们的步调，我的脑海响起他平静如呼吸般的声音：  
我早就听到你了，我的侄子。

我好像不小心捏了自家老头一下，被老头狠狠瞪了。

——————

一个下午我都心不在焉，然而我还要继续准备。老头还来啰嗦，被我的爱茸的恋爱新闻打发走了。

宴会开始，开了嘣了崩换了特别好看的白衣，看上去年轻又睿智，优雅中透着无尽的诱惑。我敢看他吗？我敢碰他吗？我当然不敢！不然我会立即拉着他当着灰港大小领主的面私奔了。

我明明只请了船厂和港口的人，却莫名其妙来了这么多人，老头还盯着，还得忍。

喝酒喝到半夜，好容易这帮家伙都醉得差不多了，自家老头和爱茸的那怪小孩又不知道窝在角落鬼笑点什么，老头总不能又在讲我小时候出丑的事吧，我都多大年纪了。这时一只手拉住了我，温暖的手——开了嘣了崩的手指和我的手指暧昧地纠缠在一起，我的袍子是宽袖，可能遮住了他的手没让人发现，但这依然让我的心差点停跳，他瞅准了大家都喝得头脑不清醒、几个离我们最近的领主敬完酒回头谈话的机会，果断地一把把我拽出了宴会。

我的酒量不如他，我们去到外面，我就抱住了他，脑子里轻飘飘的，但是还好，不醉。

“别在这里。”他清明的声音传来，他拍我的背。

黑夜中，我醒了醒酒，拉起了他的手。

我们去到船厂，那里的人都在宴会上，里面空无一人。我们合力把白船推下水，然后我跳上去，向他抬起头，伸出手：“一起来吗？”

我的声音有些颤抖，我依然不敢相信这是真的，自以为理智的我和他，居然真的做出这种事情，然后我看到我捏惯了武器的手在抖。

“鸡耳鸡拉肚，你现在想回头还来得及。”他拉住了我的手，止住了我的颤抖，人却站在岸上没有动。

我们对视，“你是怕水吧？”我坏笑。

他一步就跨了上来：“走。”

我打开船上的包裹，摘掉了自己身上一切饰品，和他一起换了夜行的斗篷。

器蛋老头貌似今天把他那些我完全搞不定的部下，比如一本正经的夹耳朵，油盐不进的催更的等人都喊去了，今晚驻守的士兵都是在夜不闭户的年代出生的、没什么危机感的年轻人。

我们一路划出去，直到东方出现鱼肚白，我们进入林炖山阳那条两侧都是绿树的缓缓流淌的河流，收起桨，任舟顺着地势的缓流漂浮，都没有遇到任何好奇的或是例行的查问。

“大王你这里守备堪忧啊。”费诺里安笑着，调侃我。

“好意思说我呢，爱茸的说你们那儿护城河就是个摆设。”

他远望：“不谈政治。”

“那谈情说爱吧。”

他笑了，然后越笑越大声，那是发自肺腑的笑声，我想不管有多少悲伤，此时此刻，他是快乐的。

我怕他再笑真的要引人注意了，于是我凑上去，吻住了他。

 

再后来我们就在初升的朝阳中，上衣和斗篷都没脱，在白船里做爱。我们一定是疯了，我们并没有离开河岸居民区多远，灰港如果有人识破我布置的出海的假象，更有可能顺着蛛丝马迹找来。

他肯定和我有一样的想法，他非常敏感，和我一样急切。我想，费诺里安本来就是带着疯癫的名字，也许这对他来说反而是正常的。

“我们可能被无数经过的船只看到。”我完全进入他，他轻轻叹息着，双手撑在我两侧，我一只手轻抚着他如丝的长发，一只手揉捏他紧实的腰，吓唬他。

“哦，让他们以为这是两个四处为家的灰精灵吧。”他俯身吻我，然后主动地扭动起腰肢，突然的刺激差点让我在立刻他体内释放出来。

“开了嘣了崩。”我喘息着说，“摊牌灵卡，摊牌。太快了。”我已经不知道自己在他的唇间念叨何种语言，我可能一不小心用信达说了我爱他，可能没有，也可能是拿奴美糯的方言说了一堆花前月下的废话——明明是我在上他，看起来却像是他上了我，我脑子里一片空白，除了我正在用我的Fea和Hroa爱着这个我爱到无法用言语形容的精灵，其他什么都不记得了。

激情过后，我们依然搂着，吻着。

我被他吻得想再来一次，他却按住了我：“作为一个长辈，我实在太冲动了。我本来想在这之前把一切亲口告诉你：我以前有过一位情人，这样对你不公平。”

为什么这个把埃尔达的律法当草纸的费诺里安偏要和我纠结这种婆婆妈妈的事情，我真的不懂：“你不是早说过了，我都说我接受了。”我想了想，“难不成那人还活着？”

“没有，他死了。”

确实是死了，而且不是“她”。我注意到，他和他最爱的女人真的是错过了，“所以，这根本不是问题，想想粉伪大王。”只要不是咖喱地梨，我根本没什么好担心的，也不会是他傻乎乎地挂在嘴上的梅菜肉丝，那个年长的费诺里安对下一代的责任心比他更强，不会做出这种事……这种……我对他做的事。

“不，我是说，他的名字你还不知道。听着，以前在那个是聋的，我……”

“摊牌，看着我！”我打断他，“我重复一遍，不管你爱过谁，或者依然爱着谁，我都不管，哪怕你想和别的人结婚生子都只要和我说一声我们分手吧就可以。至于我，我相信我有足够的耐心和魅力等你终有一天答应，和我一起生活到这个阿尔达的尽头。这样说，你明白了？”义正言辞地用昆亚吼完，我心虚地用信达问，“难道，他比我做得好吗？”

开了嘣了崩笑得流出泪来：“并不是，那时我们都没什么经验，很生疏，真的是……很生疏。第一次我流了很多血，身上也全都是痕迹，挨了石头看到还以为我被人揍了，我也以为我自己要死了……”

“那就结了，别再提了。”看他依然孜孜不倦想说出来，我很快吻掉他的泪，打断他，“我们吃点什么吧，吃饱了再继续做到阿尔达毁灭。”

这家伙他笑得快自我毁灭了。

天色大亮时，我们停船靠岸，合力藏好了船，掩盖了我们的一切痕迹——这也是我们没有骑马前来的原因，马的痕迹是很难完全隐藏的。林炖那帮人不管我，但离开时间久了，老头会起疑，所以我只好找个远在天边的奴美糯借口骗骗他。

“我真以为你会毫不犹豫带我出海。”他说，“你写信都说那么多航海的事。”

是的，我用伊丝汀给他写了很多我和奴美糯人航海看到的不同的鱼和海鸟还有落日，如果我不说那个，我会在边角写满Melintye（昆亚：我爱你），那会显得我的昆亚还像以前一样贫乏，但是我又抑制不住什么都不写。“我不想勉强你去你不熟悉的环境做一件你自己也不肯定的事。”我说，“如果一个费诺里安喜欢在海洋航行，那么他会变成种粥最好的船工，然而你没有，你的爱好和你的生命都在群山之中。”

他不再做声。我们一起收拾了包裹，离开河岸。

经过三天的路程，我们来到了晚霞山的三不管地带。以前这里属于晚霞湖最北的地界，咖喱地梨他们家离开后，有些灰精灵和人类，还有其他种族偶尔在这里出没，大多数时候并没有什么人。这里环境很好，很干净，没有变得杂草丛生，像是有人管理一样。  
“你确定这里是安全的？”我问他。

“我在来的路上，交了买路钱，表明了我会回来这里，”他说，“这里有一种我们看不见的‘小人族’，他们收了报酬和请求，会尽责照顾我们的。”

关于他说的这个种族，我略有耳闻，据说是比矮人还要矮小的种族，他们的文明还在非常原始的阶段，一般我们是看不见他们的，他们偶尔会出现在草丛中和树坑里，观察我们这些高大的种族，据说会偷我们的东西，但没有造成什么损失，我于是把这当做又一个骗小娃娃的民间传说，没有再管。

而这个费诺里安，已经找到和他们交流的方法了。我要慢慢学会对他任何不平常的能力保持平静脸。

我们在树上找了一个宽敞的林间塌篮，进到里面去。

依然很干净，银木头的人很久以前建造的塌篮没有变得年久失修，里面应有的东西也都齐全，连水都是新鲜打好的，清水上飘散着花瓣，就好像是咖喱地梨的魔法依然保护着这里那样；也许是这个费诺里安，和那个“小人族”达成了完美的暂住协议吧。

他整理好了我准备的、我俩不多的行李，就掏出了他口袋里那个密封得很好非常普通的小瓶子就想拧开，我按住了他的手。

我说，“等到今晚，好吗。求你。”

也许是我表现得出乎意料地可怜，开了嘣了崩答应了我，并亲了我一下以示诚恳，我很好地利用了这个吻，把他双手反剪，背过身去，按倒在地上，造成了塌篮的抖动。这几天我们的亲密行为中，熟悉战场策略的我很快就掌握了完全的主动，我把他扩张到他开始压抑自己呻吟时，攻城略地般地贯穿了他。

无意识地喊着我的名字到达欢愉巅峰的那一刻，他依然抓着那个小瓶子，我知道只要我想，是可以把那个瓶子一把抢过来扔掉的，甚至还可以把他身上所有备用的瓶子一并搜出来销毁，战后我们第一次来这里的时候，他的力气就已经比不上我了。

然而我没有勇气阻止他，大概除了一炉焚塌，谁都没有勇气阻止一个疯了的费诺里安。

============

 

看过平锅螺蛳那本逼格满满的书的人都知道我的武器信达名Aeglos，昆亚名Aiglos上，刻有这样的铭文：

Gil-galad ech vae vaegannen matha,  
鸡耳鸡拉肚手握这把无与伦比的长枪。

Aith heleg nin Valarauco gostatha  
部落格在我的如雪尖锋前仓皇逃走

Nin ciniel na nguruthos  
敌人看到我，知其死之将近

hon es nin istatha:  
便会知晓我的名字：

Aiglos.  
雪荆棘。

以上这段铭文，除了第一句话是平锅螺蛳吃饱撑着乱编的，后面的内容都是民间传说里的句子。

雪荆棘这个单词，也是昆亚和信达中，差别小到几可忽略不计的单词之一，让人不得不猜想，我们所有人的祖先在种粥醒来之初，就熟悉并运用了这种植物，作为他们不多的带来希望和绝望的药物之一，来治疗黑魔头的伤害和污染。而此后这种不怎么光彩的、近乎苟且偷生的历史，被大学究卤蜜儿果断地和谐了。

开了嘣了崩在给我的信中，没有像我一样只说一些不痛不痒的废话（如果只是不痛不痒的废话就好了），他用伊丝汀详细描述了他这几年在医药方面的研究，其中就包括这种植物。  
（当然后来他也承认，他发明伊丝汀的本意就是为了写下这种不为世俗认可的研究，“只给有准备的双眼看到”。我不置可否，我能说什么，说“我本来一厢情愿以为你是为了给我写情书才做的隐秘墨水”吗？我这样的傻子都不会相信他会做这种事。）

我曾以为鹭鸶山淹没在大洋之下后，这种植物已经绝种了，然而人们又在山间找到了雪荆棘的踪影（奴美糯的典籍里写他们那儿也有，阿那滴儿自己对植物不了解，所以我问他借了点他爸的藏书来看），当然各地的统治者都管制着这种药材，并且现在确实没什么卵用了。

我曾以为鹭鸶山淹没在大洋之下后，这种植物已经绝种了，然而人们又在山间找到了雪荆棘的踪影（奴美糯的典籍里写他们那儿也有，阿那滴儿自己对植物不了解，所以我问他借了点他爸的藏书来看），当然各地的统治者都管制着这种药材，并且现在确实没什么卵用了。

开了嘣了崩研究的，就是这种植物为何能够帮助人们抵抗莫搞死能腐蚀人心的黑雨和黑暗的伤害，以及如何将它们的特性用到别的地方。

他的研究表明，雪荆棘和其他消毒或者促进机体再生的治疗药不同的是，它会影响生灵的fea和hroa，造成两者之间的链接暂时中断，并搭起一条过滤污毒的桥梁，让hroa受到的致命污染不至于侵蚀到我们的fea，因此，在治愈hroa的同时，使fea不受任何伤害地、度过可能被虚弱的hroa一起拖入死亡的危险期。在最后，药物会和fea相结合，内外一起治愈我们的hroa。

而这，也就是使用这种植物会上瘾的本质原因了，因为一旦深入到fea和hroa链结的东西，是很难根除的，受到影响的链接会带动受体的fea一直渴望补充药物以巩固这个链接。

（现在想想梅菜肉丝断药了的话，人能站着就不错了，我反正想不通他是怎么扛过来的。）

开了嘣了崩写他研究出了有效的戒断方法，那就是造成可控的“断链”，造成受体死亡的假象，等雪荆棘的药性挥发后，再让健康的fea和hroa自行生成新的链接。

哈，“断链”这词，是这个无法无天的费诺里安从埃尔达的律法和历史中取得的灵感。

——既然我们的fea在面对暴力胁迫时可以选择脱离hroa，那么这个脱离，有没有可能可以由fea清醒地、主动选择离开，等清除掉雪荆棘对体内链接的影响后，再回到hroa之中。  
“因为，”他写，“米粒儿曾祖母，就是在没有任何外力胁迫的前提下，主动选择让fea离开那具她不想使用的hroa，而烦啦在安息之地保存她的hroa，也确实是准备在治愈了她的hroa后——而不是制作一个全新的hroa给她——让她的fea再度回去的。也就是说，我的理论不是天方夜谭，而是完全可行的。”

就这样，这费诺里安连一个感叹号都没用，只用他满页隽秀工整、看上去只是写了首赞美诗的字迹，就又一次刷新了我浑身的三观。

他在动物身上做了很多实验，他把数据都抄写给我了，他写“经过（此处省略100字的纯数据）……那只猫咪真的活过来了，咖喱地梨可喜欢那只猫了，要是它死了咖喱地梨一定会追查凶手的，哈哈。ps：我不得不承认我不喜欢那猫，它老挠我，看它活过来第一件事就是继续追着挠我不知道为什么挺失望的，即便我的实验成功了”。  
我明白这个费诺里安就要开始做人体试验了。善良的他不会拿别人做实验，他唯一的实验对象就只有他自己。

随时预备着对抗他这种理论完备并冷静到极致的疯狂，我直接回复他：如果你真要拿自己的身体做实验，请在你信任的人监护下这么做。至少要告诉挨了石头。

他给我的回复是：我答应过你，永远会对你坦白一切，所以我需要你，我的侄子。  
很好。  
那么。果然——  
他根据失败与成功的动物实验，详细推算了人体可承受的计量和步骤，密密麻麻地写到了信纸的背面。我还记得那封官方信的正面就是冠冕堂皇的，开了嘣了崩被推选为挨了基恩城主的消息。我早知道银木头那个代理城主终会让贤，何况他比他老婆还要夸张，完全是全身心地崇拜着这个无时无刻不在明面上造福群众、暗地里拼命作死的费诺里安。

而可恶的作死专业户永远不会了解他的每一封信带给我的绝望和伤害有多么深。我不能对任何人明言，只有航海能让我抚慰内心的煎熬。阿那滴儿那个无忧无虑的年轻人，盘划着他在种粥最大的港口，不会理解我这种老头子的忧愁。他趁我眺望落日时，在我被海风吹得乱七八糟的发间偷笑着绑了根新鲜海带，我随他去了，我不会对他摆什么大王架子，还甩了下头，对他笑笑。爱茸丝以前和我伏击我靠时，也互相插稻草来着（丫的还搞笑插自己鼻孔里和我说话害我笑得差点被敌人发现，哦本大王就不吐槽死人了爱茸丝你继续安息吧）。  
奴美糯高高大大斗志昂扬的金发王子身上这种偶尔的孩子气我挺熟悉的，我叔以前也这样无奈地容忍和他捣乱的我吧。

哦，不要误解，我虽然一把年纪，但依然是想给我叔捣个小乱的。我望着海上壮丽的落日，想象我拿出证据揭发他任意作践生命和亵渎烦啦的研究、让道貌岸然的他名誉扫地，各地的精灵和人类的智者都背弃他，宣称维护埃尔达律法的咖喱地梨和开了嘣也会坐视，然后林炖大军以此为由出兵挨了基恩发动费诺里安讨伐战的样子。我甚至计算了我水旱两路进军直到攻陷他心爱的美丽首府、把他押回林炖关押起来所需的时间，最后的结论是，哪怕算上围城战和雾山矮人的有限支援，攻陷藕丝特-银-爱丝儿也只要大半年，他们的主力是仓促成军的年轻学生和工匠，扛起枪腿不抖就不错了，根本不能和我手下出生入死的精兵和那些奴美糯探险者俱乐部每天接受艰苦训练的源源不断的人类相比；如果靠来跟辣条的诈降去骗开城门（此人心爱的夫人和娇美的女儿在我手里他不会真的为了个早已经和他无关的费诺里安反我），那就更快了，四个月就可以兵不血刃回家过冬。

四个月啊，稍微牺牲掉一点可以牺牲的人，今年冬天，就可以把我叔一了百了地绑在我字面意义上“king-size”的床上用费诺里安火热的身体给我取暖了。

哈哈。  
战争真是最合算的买卖。

想象不着片缕、黑发垂肩的他会对我做出的憎恶而充满不屈的眼神，我发现我挺有做黑老大的潜质的。

我把脑子里的烽烟滚滚用几个月的航海和垂钓掐灭了。

我回到林炖，在爱茸的的课堂上注视那帮在和平年代诞生的、无忧无虑的，将来可能被别的什么上位者随意牺牲掉的小娃娃们，在本子上打了个草稿，最后这样写信给他：在你作死之前，帮我一个忙。爱茸的自从爱茸丝走后状态一直没好过，但他不会承认的，我把他交给你一段时间，用你们学城的气氛好好治疗一下这个脾气不知道像谁的怪小孩，找点让他分心的事做，别让他看出来。

开了嘣了安的半途出现，是开了嘣了崩和挨了石头商量细节时，那个精灵古怪的姑娘偷听到了爱茸的的名字，自告奋勇要参与的。  
然后就变成了他们三个聪明人加我一个傻子共同制定的计划了。

我确实是傻到一定程度，才会答应这个费诺里安所有的疯事吧。

他出发前的最后一封信，在他们大考前，收到我找个借口寄去的马里诺梅之后，写在爱茸的估算他们启程时间的信背面，难得的，非常简单——他疯狂的计划早就告诉我了，细致的作死大师终于没什么好补充了，所以他只写了：我回来了。届时任凭处置，吾王。

一见到他，我就明白到最后随着他乱来的人，还是我。

我想他早就知道。  
毕竟奴美糯的老学究们研究出来马里诺梅的花语是：岁月变迁，我心不变。

哦。果实凑合凑合大概是一个意思吧，就不纠结细节了。

===============

晚上，我们在晃晃悠悠的塌篮下的空地升起火，享受我们之间可能是此生最后一次的晚餐。

我从下午几乎疯狂地做完爱以后就一声不吭，甚至懒得动弹，用四肢缠绕着他不放手，是他最终扒开我的爪子，起来亲手张罗的晚饭。他拖我下来，我拿起酒瓶就喝，被他劈手夺过，洗了个杯子，给我倒了半杯。

“我需要你保持清醒，我的侄子。”

哦，是了，这是我的用处。我接过，一干而净，“你不想想，如果你死了，你要我怎么对别人解释，我要怎么对我自己解释。”他随即递给我一块烤肉，我闷闷地接过，嘀咕。

“雪荆棘在受体死后会散发得很快，药效发挥的时间充足，还会带走Hroa上的不洁和伤痕，所以不会有任何创伤和痕迹。你就说我步我爹的后尘心碎而死了，反正这事儿在我家也不算新鲜了，人们最多八卦几天就会找到新的谈资。挨了基恩现在步入了正轨，工会有挨了石头，对外有咖喱地梨，对内有开了嘣大人，每个课堂上都有相应的大师，和矮人的合约也会继续履行下去，也许会有些新的摩擦出现，但我相信他们会搞定的。“

哈，看看这家伙这漂亮话说的，明明听上去是想好了一切后事，却没有一句是考虑我的感受的。

“而你，”很好，最后的最后，终于提到我了。他低着头，转着自己的那块烤肉，说，“据我所知，你是被很多人爱着的，我的侄子。”

那么他确实都知道，我那些不论是金发大胸还是黑发大胸的情史。

“也许真的是一见钟情吧。”我喃喃。“我前几年，看到爱茸的教的那些普通人家的小男孩见到喜欢的小女孩，就追着她们打，还去拉她们头发，给她们起各种难听的外号。才发现，我生命的第一个百年，一直在对你做同样愚蠢的事情，那时伤害到你，我觉得是应该的，而你对我的恶意作出的反应，吵架也好，决斗也好，曾是多么令我快乐。甚至连我后来宣扬的，什么金发大胸的美女，都全是你的反义词。哦，你的胸肌挺发达的，肯定不算小了，那么也不全是反义词。但是金发平胸美女说着又不顺口——”

丫听到这里居然边忙，边笑呵呵地挑眉抬眼看我，我想他看惯了高级学究的灰眼睛此时像在看个稀世罕见的大傻逼似的，弄得我也扑哧一下笑出来，虽然我依然想维持生气的样子，但是我怕再不说，就没有机会了——“年少无知只懂捣乱的我，从不理解爱慕带来的悸动是什么意思。我父母都不是会主动教导我如何体验爱情的人，我那个爱看爱情小说的姐姐可能熟悉这种自己都说不清的暗恋，但是她很早就和我分开了，我们也不曾有什么共同语言。“停了停，我对专心注视我的他说，“哎，你肉要焦了。”

“哦！”他赶忙拿开，想咬，才想起肉很烫，然后吹了吹，也不吃，继续安静地注视我。

这个人略有些忙乱的样子让我想严正指责他“根本不爱我，充其量拿我当个工具”的心一下子软下来，我想他几辈子都会是这样一个孜孜不倦的学究，不知道过了多少忙到忘记吃饭的日子。就算他确实是拿我当工具，醉心研究的他也根本不会意识到这点。就像工匠手里用惯的锤子也不过是个工具，但是那依然是他不可或缺并且爱惜使用的锤子一样。

“所以，在你彻底回不来之前，我最后想问，你到底什么时候发现自己爱上我这个锤子的？“作为一个标准的锤子，我已经把这个问题提得很完整了。按照他一贯的善良，他会随便想一个我穿得人模狗样的瞬间，告诉我，就  
是那个瞬间激发了他手艺人的爱。

他愣着咬了口肉，陷入沉思，大概在一面嚼一面思考我和锤子到底有什么关系，不过聪明人的好处就是他总能快准狠地理解一个问题。“最开始心境的改变，是爱茸丝来给我送了块蛋糕——”他咽了肉，开口。

啊？

“他们兄弟成年日的、据说大家都去抢的蛋糕。”他补充。

“哦。”我迟疑地想说我也去给你送了，可是半路又觉得这样做和个娘们似的腻歪，和莫名其妙矗在那里的爱茸的一起回去了，“等等，爱茸丝送的？”

“他冒着雨拿来让人眼红的超大一块，说，'我估计大王不好意思自己来，我弟又小气吧啦的，送也不会送大块给你，我替他们一起送了，开了嘣了崩快祝我们成年日快乐吧！'然后他当着我手下人的面，大声说：'大王要我赏赐给你的，开了嘣了崩，这可是很珍贵的，他命令你继续好好干！'那以后我手下基本没人找我麻烦了，都变得听话起来。”费诺里安回忆着，像个长辈那样对我温柔、且宽容地笑，“当时我好奇你和爱茸丝说了我什么，导致他会这样说。”

“我和他夸你做的枪好用，没别的。“爱茸丝，我一直以为他和我是同类人，那么看来，他比我细心许多倍。

“没有那次，我不会再想去探听你的心思，因为我以前听到过，除了‘那个讨厌的费诺里安’没别的。然后你战胜部落格——”

“那不是我的功劳，那是因为你改造Aeglos时添加了你很宝贝的蜜银，再加上河水的魔力，我当时想到挨个晒粮在国王喷泉里戳死搞什么搞的典故，那只睡过头的色盲部落格大概以为还是莫搞死的毒水，所以才会傻X一样跟着我进河。”

“你战胜部落格，”他依然这样，安静地说，“在看到你的养父没事后，你打量着所有人，为阵亡的将士悲哀，在心里想着还好那个费诺里安没事，下次要拨点兵力保护他，不然他又要哭了。这个发现，让我差点笑出来。而且你后来真的拨了不少人过来补充后勤，并指派他们保护我们，哪怕你们就要准备总攻了。”他说。“所以——经历了这些事，再收到我父亲的剑，那天起，我发现自己对你怀有了莫大的好感。”

我没有办法相信，这是不可能的。我那时从来没有给过他好脸色，保护后勤，也是应该的，我是为了补充养父的人——

“至于你说的小男孩欺负小女孩什么的，我的侄子，虽然这个比喻放在我俩身上不太恰当。”他说，“我那时再没用，也毕竟是比你年长许多的长辈，发现你并不是真的讨厌我以后，这点道理我还是悟得出来的。”他咬了一会肉，说，“所以，比你想象的要早很多，乃至在你认清自己的真心之前，我就已经对你有感觉了。但你一直都那样年轻，单纯而美好，Ereinion，我是你的长辈，我不可能对你做什么。我以为说不到一起去的我们之间永远不会有什么发生。并且我，也依然爱着咖喱地梨，也许我会一直爱她。我小时候在腹闷糯丝最北找到的蜜银，我以为咖喱地梨就是蜜银的光泽，而你，我的侄子，”他说，“你就是我从雨中的污泥里发现的那块蜜银本身。正是你这种深入骨髓的毫无虚假的单纯，让我觉得自己玷污了这个世间最美好的东西，而终会遭到惩罚。”

我听了，轻轻点头：“很好。”

他大概没想到我会这么说，有些不解地看着我。

“我也一直觉得你是世间最单纯美好的家伙了，我们互相玷污玷污就扯平了。”在他笑出来之前，我认真地说：“所以你要活着回来继续玷污我，不要想就这么逃避。”

“相信我的学识吧。”他说，“费诺里安不做无用功。”

那时我不知道这个句子对他而言意味着什么，但是我想这个人至今为止，都履行了他对所有人的保证，那么，他也一定会回来的。

然后他掏出了那个小瓶，打开密封圈，在我闻到那股似曾相识的味道以前，毫不迟疑地一饮而尽。

我扔了手里的肉，扑上去，拉着他的手，我们双目对视。

他把所有可能的反应都写给我了，这个浓度的剂量直接饮用，不管是暴毙也好，还是可能发疯或者痴呆也好。他写过，针对后者，就再给他喂一瓶，那是肯定会致死的剂量。

这个人刚刚还在和我互诉衷肠，却从一开始就指望我为他做这样的事。

“冷。”他压抑着身体的抖动对我说，“我冷。”

我一把抱起他，沿着塌篮和树干自成一体的楼梯，往上跑。

我把他放到床上，用被子盖住他，然后我自己也钻进去，拼命地抱紧了他。

芳香的味道，非常冷。炎热的夏天，他仿佛置身雪山之巅的垂死植物。

他蜷缩成一团，咬着自己的嘴唇，他不是怕疼的人，以前他只是怕别人身上的血；他自己在冶炼房里受了伤什么的他从来都不会吱声，但是这疼痛超过了他能承受的范围，他最终叫了出来。

我更紧地搂住他。

这不同于以前他差点心碎而死的那次，也许是我们结合了，虽然这种结合并没有受到任何神明的见证和祝福，但是我清楚地感受到，他的fea正在被撕裂，连带着我的fea也跟着一起被狠狠地撕开了。

死一般的剧痛中，我想起来，这家伙还没用任何一种语言说过他爱我。太狡猾了。

黑暗。

=====================  
黑暗。

我在其中行走。

我就是黑暗本身。

战时的照明受到限制，哪个是聋的有很多黑黑的宫殿和回廊。

姐姐粉嘟一拉丝不知道又看了什么爱情悲歌，在哭，妈妈在姐姐的房间安慰她。很晚了。年幼的鸡耳鸡拉肚趁侍女不注意，从卧室跑出来，一路赤着脚跑到了城主粉肉的！的房间，想找点好吃的，或者再撕两本书。在他刚开始撕第二本书时，被粉肉的！亲自捉住，穿过长长的，黑暗的走廊，带回了孩子不大不小的卧室。

一向都很忙的粉肉的！大王，在那个晚上，居然拿着那本被孩子撕了一半的书，坐在了小小的鸡耳鸡拉肚床边，一页页地翻起来。

“粉肉的大王！”孩子说话了，“本王子睡着了，你快走吧！”

“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚，睡着的孩子是不会讲话的哦。”金发的粉肉的！说，“而且，是粉肉的！哦，有感叹号哦，表示高贵哦。”

年幼的孩子不屑地撇嘴。

刚去世没多久的爷爷讲过的，高贵在战争里是没有卵用的东西，爷爷的亲大哥却非常纠结于那些古老而无用的东西。

“你今天不去和讨厌的费诺里安们讨论前线的事情吗？”孩子继续，“本王子睡着了，你快走吧！”

“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚，睡着的孩子是不会讲话的哦。”金发的粉肉的！说，“而且，费诺里安们并不讨厌哦，他们救了你的父亲呢。”

年幼的孩子超——不屑地撇嘴。

刚去世没多久的爷爷讲过的，死亡并不是可怕的东西，爷爷的亲大哥却非常纠结于那些只会困扰另一个种族的问题。

然后，年幼的孩子，看到一直都乐呵呵的粉肉的！看着书，突然留下泪来。

“粉肉的！大王！”孩子说话了，“本王子睡着了，可是你为什么要哭呢？”

“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚，睡着的孩子是不会看到别人在哭的哦。”金发的粉肉的！说，“我在哭，是因为我心爱的姑娘在今天死去了呀。”

“不要怕，金发的粉肉的！，”鸡耳鸡拉肚爬起来，装作大人的样子说，“我们都会在蛮多丝重生的，那以后你们会一直相爱的。”

“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚，”金发的粉肉的！擦干了自己的眼泪，说，“然而我爱着的那个姑娘，她永远离开了这个世界，而且她从来都不曾知道我爱她啊。”

黑暗。

我在其中行走。

我就是黑暗本身。

我透过黑暗的双眼，看到床上那个有着亮闪闪的眼睛的男孩，惊讶地问粉肉的！：“可是您心爱的啊！嘛！里！不是在蒙福之地等您回去吗？”

“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚，你还太小。”金发的粉肉的！亲吻了孩子的额头，温柔地说，“你不知道我们的心，有时会爱上出现在生命中的不同生灵。即便这个爱并不总会得到回应，但我们的心依然会不可抑制地去追寻。”

“但是根据埃尔达的律法，这是不可能的呀。”年少的孩子没有学过什么律法，他只是知道，反驳别人的时候，搬出律法就对了。

“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚，你还太小。”金发的粉肉的！说，“你不知道律法之所以成为律法，就是因为，有太多人会做出和律法相反的事呀。”

“我不会这样的。我会用我的一生，挚爱一人，直到阿尔达的终结，”孩子大声地补充，“——在阿尔达终结以后也好，永不变心；而我爱的人，也会爱我。”从来调皮捣蛋的男孩突然冒出了这么一句，很可能是他姐姐从她看的爱情小说里读给他听的，他以为自己从来没有听进去。

我就是黑暗本身。

我透过黑暗的双眼，和那个哪个是聋的的英俊但悲哀的大王粉肉的！蔚蓝色的、湿润的眸子对视：“我可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚。”他说，“我会送你去我的朋友器蛋大人那里，让他教你，看入未来的方法，我的Estel（希望）。”

黑暗和光明的交界中，我发现，我就是他眼中的那个可爱的鸡耳鸡拉肚。

=====================

我在塌篮中，我们的床上醒过来，我想我很可能睡了不止一天。身边开了嘣了崩的身体是温的，他的灰眼睛睁着，没有焦点。而我的fea，因为感受不到他的存在，仿佛身处永恒的黑暗那样孤独和悲伤。

回忆他写给我的东西：那么第一阶段完成了，喝下高浓度的雪荆棘液体，他也真的把自己的fea撕出身体了。

虽然这浓度很可能有梅菜肉丝在种粥大陆半辈子用的那么多，可能会让他立即死去，但是身体健康的他确实熬过了第一阶段。

如果他的计算没有错的话，他现在不知道在哪的、没有受到污染的fea会慢慢地重新找回和身体的链接。

他的三只老鼠全部都在三天内死在了第一阶段。他写。

他的小羊根本没有熬过第一口药水。他写。

咖喱地梨喜欢的猫咪是第一个“活”过来的，而且没有改变任何个性。他写，它依然讨厌，并依然被咖喱地梨喜欢。

……无数的试验和无聊的数据计算后，他写他最大的成功是一只东方人的大象，只是大象变成了呆滞的行尸走肉，被他含泪处决了。咖喱地梨夫妇不在，其他人只是以为大象病了。

“我会画画，我比大象要聪明。我会做方程式，说明我比那只猫咪聪明。”回忆到他写的这句话，我笑出来。

我把他凌乱的黑发整理到脑后：“连只猫都比你会讨你爱的女人的欢心。”

我起床，看到房门的楼梯口有一片碧绿的荷叶，里面是新鲜的水果和水，并且有三根小棍。可能是他说的“小人族”给我们送来的。

我并不明白那个小棍是什么意思，我回来，着他没有焦点的灰眼睛，我在塌篮里晃了晃。

我亲吻他的脸颊，依然是温暖的。暂时地，他还活着。

然而看不到，我看不到他的未来，从他十年前离开以后就什么都没有了。也许是我担心看到他终于把自己作死了，所以不敢去看。

沉睡的时候，我仿佛是做了什么梦的，但是我不记得了。貌似梦到了过去，我自己都不记得的过去，那么确实是梦，因我们精灵是不会遗忘的。

两天后我收到了食物，水和五根小棍，我终于明白了，这是帮我们在计算开了嘣了崩fea和hroa分离的天数。

哈哈，这家伙是算到我被他一起拖累到长睡不醒的可能的。

收到十根小棍的那天，我颤抖着去摸他的脸——温暖的。按照他的理论，十天是上限，没有任何一个试验品超过十天还能活下去。对于这个情况，他给出的专家建议是：等他凉。

晚上我没有睡着，整晚我都睁着眼，搂着他，偶有夜风吹来，我担心那是他体温就要降低的标志，我吻他的睫毛，他的鼻尖，他的双唇。我把我们一起盖起来，不让他吹到风。

不要走，火焰的灵魂是不会就这么熄灭的，不是吗。

太阳出来的时候我哭了，第十一天了，他依然是温暖的。

那一刻我感谢所有的烦啦，我感谢挨炉。

第十二天。他依然没有醒来。

 

第十三天的时候我以为自己绝望了。但是他依然是温暖的。我给他喂水，水全部都流了出来。他写过：进入假死状态的hroa不需要饮食。  
但那是十天的前提下，我一面给他擦，一面想。

第十四天的时候他的体温开始降低，我又哭了，我不记得我这辈子可有为谁哭过这么多次。

第十五天他的体温恢复了。我爬起来，狠狠地给他梳头。用他的发丝编辫子，然后再一用力让它们像水一样散开。

第十六天我后悔我没有发兵挨了基恩把他绑回来，我想到了离间他和矮人的方法。

第十七天，我想他如果回来我会和他结婚，我再不会管任何埃尔达的法律。

第十八天，我想他如果回来我会允诺他无尽的财富，他想干什么我都依着他。

第十九天，我无力地想，如果他回来，我会告诉他我恨他，我受不了了，我要疯了。我是一个出生在战乱的人，我知道生命如朝雾，如浮萍，所以我比任何人都敬畏生命，生命是一首壮烈的歌，不该是费诺里安式自作自受导致的嘤嘤嘤。  
我一动不动地搂着他，闻着若有若无的甜香，陷入了半梦半醒的昏迷，有人把什么东西推到了我身后，我仿佛看到黑暗中亮闪闪的眼睛。等我挣扎着起身，却又没有人。

我们的小房东担心着我，我看着地上干净的水和果子。我踉跄到我们的包裹前，掰了点面包，喝了点水，咬了几个果子。然后我又哭了。  
我维持了几分钟的恨很快又变成了绝望的爱。我知道如果他死了，我会一起死掉。

那一刻我理解了我一直不喜欢的粉伪大王，他在安息之地，等待米粒儿-赛铃的的fea重新回到hroa的那段时间，是否也经历了我这样的近乎死亡的绝望。他们说他最终离开了，再没有回去看过一眼。

还有一会，就是二十天了。一个人可能“死亡”二十天再复活吗，复活了的他，还会是他吗？我问自己。

爱茸丝小时候摔断了脊背，昏迷了三个月才痊愈。那是我见识过的，最长的昏迷了，但他的fea并没有离开hroa，他也没有使用任何奇怪的植物，他有海港最好的大夫照顾。

而开了嘣了崩除了我和我一厢情愿的爱与恨，什么都没有。

===============

第二十天的早上，他毫无预兆地在我的注视下醒来，就像什么都没发生一样，他看上去甚至比以往还要纯洁和美好，他问我过了几天。

我立刻明白，他是真的回来了，因为我的预言能力马上让我看到我们用各种不可思议的姿势，疯狂地、不管不顾地做爱，仿佛两个饥渴了二十天的傻瓜终于看到食物和水那样。我甚至看到我手指上缠着绷带，绷带上打着难看的结。

……

我笑着借了他的匕首，跑去附近的小溪里捉鱼。

我的fea从未有过这样圆满的感觉。

即便我的hroa快饿死了。


	25. Elrond: round in circles and rows

Elrond: round in circles and rows

大王亲自审阅船厂的维修数据时，常很不敬地抱怨海神的庇佑也不知道庇佑到哪个海沟旮旯里去了。回程到三分之一，大海上就渐渐起了风浪，午后突来的暴雨导致早晚温差巨大，海流随之变化，一路颠簸，我在白天吐了又吐，晚上老是梦到大王一面手撕部落格一面和各路肌肉男一起跳草裙舞导致我爬起来吐得再接再厉。最后用了比原来一倍多的时间，直到奴美糯盛夏入秋的热月月底、即我们的降月菲力丝的凌晨，我带着半条命回到林炖。

在自己的床上抱着熟悉的靠枕补眠了几个小时，我早早起来，去大殿堂的路上碰到这段时间帮我代课的平锅螺蛳正朝学校走。伟大的历史学家面无表情地打量我，这位能够淡定记录各种死伤数据的学者终于没忍心问我旅行是否愉快，只告诉我大王已经回来了，和挨了基恩的城主在偏殿书房谈事情。他补充，他们三天前刚回来的。

好好好，感情好，我谢过他。

鸡耳鸡拉肚你好你好，你好样的，你居然拉着你叔失踪了整整一个夏天，我已经猜到你们去干嘛了，你们置埃尔达的律法不顾，你们简直——

书房门没有关，只是虚掩着，里面有说话声。我想直接推门进去，但我的教养还是让我敲了门。

里面说了进来，我开门。

 

林滴儿、来根辣条和给捞粉兜儿都在。挨了基恩几位大师的代表也在。大王和开了嘣了崩一人坐在房间正中长桌的一头，正热烈地讨论什么东西。  
我挑了个不起眼的位子轻轻坐下。

他们看上去都没什么异样。不得不承认鸡耳鸡拉肚越来越有王者的气质了，头发也打理得很整齐，发辫间带着顶一看就是他叔给他打的精致头冠，他晶亮的眼睛看向谁都带着一种审视的意味在里面，让人根本不敢对他隐瞒任何事情；开了嘣了崩则是用他的沉静和智慧，达到同样的效果。

我凑过去看了身边林滴儿在纸上写的内容，他们讨论了一系列两地的学校并轨和开矿的问题，现在他们在谈论挨了基恩的城防。

“藕丝特-银-爱丝儿西南的水路是最大的弱点，东面离开山口太近，一旦失守，届时就是前后合围之势，连只耗子都逃不了。”大王的长手指捏着根蘸水笔，在我以前从没见过的详细地图上画着圈，然后一伸手把图推到桌子中央说，“不论怎样，我还是希望你们开设这门课。”

大王居然建议挨了基恩开设军事课。他同时甩出一份完备的提议，里面分水军和陆军，含各种训练的大纲和要目。那上面急促简练和间或涂改的字，都是他自己的笔迹，不难看，当然也不好看。

挨了基恩的城主助理，大师阿旺滴儿（Avondil）在城主的眼神示意下，开口：“感谢吾王，”他说，“但挨了基恩是自由的土地，这是我们广招人才的根本，我们也是真心实意从属于林炖的。我们如果过度发展属于自己的武装，一面对于您来讲，是不敬，对于和我们互相信任的矮人来讲，他们会怀疑我们对他们近在咫尺的财富图谋不轨；您知道，为数不少的那个肉的矮人后代和除我们之外的周边其他灰精灵王国不和，就有这个原因在里面，这会让他们想到当年多了压死的……”

“自由的土地是需要强有力的武装保证的，我们都经历过上一纪的血泪，无法相信会有无缘无故的和平和幸福。”大王说，“你既然说了从属与我，那军事训练就是本王的意思，而且本王不认为这里任何一个对你们至今的成就和贡献心怀善意的人会对此有异议。”大王缓缓环视我们，“仅靠金钱维系的矮人的友情也并不是你想的那么牢靠，再说了，”他后仰，微微抬头，居然带了一丝居高临下的威压，“如果你们和矮人真的互相信任，他们难道不应该为自己有一个经济和军事实力兼备的强力盟友而感到高兴吗？”

这一席话说得大家都有点懵，乃至一向平静应对的来跟辣条都正色看了眼自己的大王。

而我总觉得他这个话，看上去是回复阿旺滴儿，实际完全是针对开了嘣了崩的，简直已经把“TM选了个什么鬼地方建都”挂在脸上了，即使他们的视线并没有完全对上。

根据我前阵子的观察，挨了基恩只有简单的城防体系，我和大王写信时候当做好玩的消息提过他们首府的卫兵什么都管，比如偶尔救个火，上街拉拉架，给新到的旅人指指路，帮人类大伯大妈搬搬货物，在考试前后救救跳水的学生之类的。  
而我们这里，有鸡耳鸡拉肚、给捞粉兜儿、来跟辣条、挨了麻吉等等身先士卒、英勇无畏的军事领袖们对男人（和女人）们的号召力，孩子们也都喜欢去找平易近人的给捞粉兜儿学习单挑和群殴，不我是说——学习剑法，等他们长大了，会很顺利地加入大王麾下。

这时我突然发觉我的幼稚，悄悄地红了脸，还好没人注意到：没什么经验的我，因为一封奴美糯年轻的人类王子一时冲动而写的所谓情书，而进行了顺势的推导，主观地怀疑自家大王对开了嘣了崩有不正当的爱慕之情。退一万步讲，就算鸡耳鸡拉肚那品味停留于金发大胸的家伙脑子进水了真那么想，开了嘣了崩也不可能会乱来。

挨了基恩的城主可一直都是理性地为了改进技术造福子民而努力工作到今天的，怎么可能和自己的侄子发展那种感情。而且他那样才貌双全的学者，要找，也会找一个能跟上他学术步调的高贵优雅的女性——比如他们新选出来的冶金大师，那个学霸女精灵那种——才会像传说的费诺和内胆尼尔一样，成为心灵和爱好的完美结合；怎么可能和我们半文盲大王有共同语言，两个爷们交往的话，能谈论什么，如何高效垂钓吗？

这叔侄俩，作为两地的最高统治者，这段时间只是找个借口出去探查地型和周边环境了吧，毕竟这些上位者们总一副高深莫测计划满满的样子。

我回神过来，桌上的双方经过一番讨价还价，商定了一个折中的办法：暂时在林炖开设这门课，挨了基恩挑选热衷军事的学生送来，归给捞粉兜儿和来根辣条麾下，训练完毕，届时再回挨了基恩看有没有进一步开课的可能。

大王脸色不好，他其实是相当不满意的，我清楚他虽然嘴上说挨了基恩“从属于他”，实际他一直平等看待他们，前阵子他那么想去挨了基恩访问还要思前想后考虑周全，所以只要开了嘣了崩不点头，他不会强硬地命令他们干什么。  
与鸡耳鸡拉肚这样一个硬仗中成长起来的军事领袖不同，挨了基恩的城主和他的部下都是完全的和平主义者，这是他们能够在这些年中，把染满血污的费诺八芒星再次变成美好和创造的象征的主要原因。  
面前最后一个费诺里安不想重蹈当年费诺在挖菱糯和粉那粉家族搞军备竞赛的覆辙，于他而言，这算是很大的让步了。

开了嘣了崩示意大家谈论下一个议题。

 

这时大王就像才发现这世界上还有我这个人似的：“爱茸的，你来得正好。”  
给我的任务，是和平锅螺蛳一起，共同完成文化的交流。

大王要求我们首先自己要考下矮人语大师的手链，然后深入矮人的生活，研究他们的社会和文化，巩固和他们的关系。

一想到以后能常常见到开了嘣了安，再看他们这样齐心协力（偶尔争锋相对）地谋划未来的样子，我开心地说了我和拉胃老师的约定，以及这个任务我非常乐意完成。

会开完，大家一个个告辞，开了嘣了崩和阿旺滴儿首先在林滴儿的陪伴下离开。我留到了最后，和大王汇报一下奴美糯的事情，他貌似也没想到来跟辣条会把我搞去，也没有因为我知道了他们去奴美糯只是个幌子而显出心虚什么的，这让我更加肯定了他和开了嘣了崩是为了重要的公事才不告而别离开灰港的。

==============

大王此时从长桌走回自己里间的书桌，示意我在他面前坐了，他问我玩得怎样，他们有没有以脸着地祭拜我什么的。

我回答，那里还不赖，人也不错，美内肚儿大王为人亲和，吃饭时候还阻止了他姐姐的小孩向我扔银币祈福的举动。我说不定会常去呢。

鸡耳鸡拉肚为我高兴。

这时，在明亮的书房里笑着的鸡耳鸡拉肚，又变成了原先那个平易近人，可以互相开玩笑的大王了，当然还是有点说不上的不同，一个是他的头冠真配他深蓝色的眼睛啊，我以后也厚着脸皮问开了嘣了崩要一个去吧；二是这家伙衣着变得很有品味了，其实对穿衣没有多少研究的我也说不太清，总之就是看上去即符合潮流又很低调脱俗的样子，那只曾经的猴子大王是什么时候变得这样齐整的呢？都说男人恋爱了就会开始注重外表，那么他的改变，是为了那封信里写到的、他真心暗恋的某个姑娘吧。

眼神扫到他的笔筒里插着一把很小很小的木棍，像是外面林子里捡的。好吧，他再怎么人模人样，也永远是个奇怪的家伙。

我装作突然想起来的样子，问他有没有看那封长成这样那样的奴美糯的信。

他想了老半天，才说：哦那个啊——你那天给我时候不说是情书了吗，情书我没看就扔了；再说你都帮我拆了，真有什么要紧的消息不早告诉我了。

大王简单直接的逻辑弄得我有些无语，但心里一块石头落地（虽然有点同情那个王子，但这感情本来就很不正常，还是早点断了那年轻人的心思好了），我表面上一本正经地说：阿那滴儿王子问你好，美内肚儿大王也中肯地夸你来着。还有林炖的大家都可担心你的婚事了，你心里要是真的喜欢谁，就不要大意地告白吧，我相信你一定行的。

他欣然点头说好的好的谢你小子吉言。

这么说他真有喜欢的姑娘，太好了。

打仗的时候，开了嘣了崩主管武器，那是关系到每一个士兵生命的职位，大王再年轻也是一名爱护部下的合格将领，就算心里不情愿，也会主动想办法弥补和他的关系。建设林炖时期，大王确实是没事就盯着开了嘣了崩，我也曾开玩笑说他和恋爱了似的，但那都是工作上的联系乃至亲戚朋友间的情感不是吗？我们不是一直都希望他们可以这样好好相处的吗？

我再次暗嘲了一下自己的愚蠢，告辞出去。一会还要去学校看看我不在的这段时间，代课的平锅螺蛳有没有把那帮小孩吓到再也不来上课。

==========

那帮小恶魔这么欢迎我，我有点始料不及，看来平锅螺蛳这阵子真的靠着一张扑克脸把他们念到生不如死，我有空要去感谢那位伟大的学者。

我检查着小孩子们的功课。他们七嘴八舌问我干嘛去了，是不是不要他们了。我摇摇头和他们说我学习了矮人语，还有人类的习俗，小孩子瞪大了眼睛，接连提问。他们（虽然热衷折磨我，但）善良而单纯的天性，使得他们对陌生的种族充满了好奇，而不像我们这些从上个世纪的背叛和血泪中存活下来的成年人，只会用固有观念打量这个和平的新世界：他们不会去调侃矮人的身高和品味，或是小看人类的日新月异——这么看来，经历了这么多的开了嘣了崩，又是怎么做到几乎和个心无芥蒂的孩子一样，不带偏见地和各种族交往的呢？

就在这时，开了嘣了崩和大师佛滴儿（Fodir）一起过来，在教室后面站着听课。我停下，向孩子们介绍了他们，邀请他们入座，小孩子立刻唰地围住了挨了基恩的城主，我正好奇这帮家伙连我们大王都不认识怎么会认识从他们出生前就离开的开了嘣了崩。小男孩小女孩一个个地说，他们父母说了，只要被那个帅气的费诺里安亲一下，就会变得聪明；还有孩子指着他，很肯定地说，自己的父亲出生就被这位殿下祝福过，所以现在成了冶炼房的主管之一，超级灵呢。

开了嘣了崩于是笑着亲了那个男孩，这帮平时在我头上作威作福的小祖宗马上都变得很乖，眨巴着星星眼，甚至排起队来，一个个等着他亲，还有几个说妈妈肚子里有小宝宝了，要为了未来的弟弟妹妹多要一个吻的神奇小孩。有小女孩用从我这里学的结巴昆亚感谢他，问他今天吃了什么，他耐心地、一个音节一个音节地回复她说今天吃了新鲜的面包和很甜很甜的酱，他没有去纠正孩子浅显到可笑的错误，只是用他们能听懂的简单语句，鼓励他们多说多练，说昆亚是相当精确简约的语言，非常适合用来写作；当然，这个世界上还有很多其他的语言，也都是很有趣的，比如爱茸的老师说的矮人语和人类的语言。  
我相信这帮张着嘴猛点头的孩子以后会把他说的一切语言当作世界上最美好的事物来看待了。

接着，孩子们还拖着他一起去他们最喜欢的，给捞粉兜儿殿下的剑术课。我不太放心，也和佛滴儿一起跟了去。

教练场上，金发的、没有了过去的大英雄已经绑好发辫、一身短装在等他们了。  
看到开了嘣了崩，他笑，居然扔了一把练习剑过来，说：“城主大人，比试一下？”

开了嘣了崩伸手接住，一瞬间他有些犹豫。

小孩子们简直要开心疯了，尖叫着给两位偶像加油。

我嘴里说着不行不行这样不太好吧，其实心里还是充满了好奇的。开了嘣了崩以前和我们年轻的大王打架决斗是平手，现在还真不知道会怎样。

踌躇了一会的开了嘣了崩，把剑插在地上，脱了外袍交给佛滴儿，然后缓缓举剑至眉心，表示接受挑战，他笑说：“我很久没练，献丑了。”

给捞粉兜儿也礼貌地举剑致意。

在我们围起来的圈子中，他们同时动了。

三个回合的你来我往，大概试探对方的能耐，我在双方眼中都看到了赞扬的意味。渐渐地，他们的步法和手势认真起来，动作和回转也开始加速，挨了石头以前说过给捞粉兜儿的剑法属于放到十二家族中都相当实用的那种，看着大开大合，普通人基本在他手下绕不出五个回合就被缴械或者一剑封喉了，我哥说挨了石头的剑法差不多也有那么厉害；而开了嘣了崩此时的剑法，不同于以前和我们大王乱打时的硬拼，而是经过精确思量的，非常像阿达码个烙儿教我时候的样子，手上干净地应付，没有多余的动作，并时刻不忘调整自己的步调以配合对手的节奏，舒展，撞击，缩回，跳开。开了嘣了崩他在——我惊讶于自己的发现，他在试探面前这个复活的精灵是否用的是原来的剑法。

他说他很久没练，完全是个幌子吧，说不定他就常和挨了石头切磋，进而准备和给捞粉兜儿过招，想亲身试探对方。

目不暇接的过招间，他们已经到了第十八个回合，给捞粉兜儿进攻时候被开了嘣了崩挑高了剑尖，他堪堪扭头避过费诺里安挥来的一剑，屏息，低头，下压身体，在孩子们的惊呼中，上刺，开了嘣了崩毫不躲避，给捞粉兜儿的剑在对方的喉部停住——开了嘣了崩的剑也已经到达了他的眼前。

平手。

他们收剑，在孩子们的欢呼和掌声中，开了嘣了崩还回了剑，擦擦汗说：“好险好险。”

给捞粉兜儿想了想说：“殿下明明可以躲开，却用自身为诱饵，只为了给我致命一击——这在实战中，如果武器和周围情况稍有不同，可是很危险的事情。”

挨了基恩的城主点点头：“谢谢指教。”

较年长的男孩子和一部分女孩子们开始上剑术课，为了不打扰他们，我们先离开了。开了嘣了崩转身的时候，脸色有一瞬的凝重，我想，他没有从给捞粉兜儿现在的剑法中找到任何过去的样子。不过，他很快重新露出笑容，因为剩下的孩子们继续没完没了缠着他，要听他说昆亚和其他故事。  
我问在一边的佛滴儿等会有没有别的安排，有着矮人语大师手链的精灵一板一眼地回答晚上他和平锅螺蛳约好了去他家里吃饭。  
我惊讶地想平锅螺蛳还会请人回家吃饭而不是吃书啊，太不可思议了，看来他们相处得不错。面子上说：你们城主还有别的安排吗，你看这帮小家伙烦死他了。  
大师微笑回答说他们城主可喜欢小孩了。挨了基恩还有个新建的托儿所，帮助繁忙的工匠父母们解决了不少问题，精灵，矮人和人类的小家伙都有，他说城主有空就会去那里教小孩子读书写字和他们一起做游戏。这次我在那里呆的时间少，又一直在考试，下次可以和城主一起去玩，城主好多发明都是和小孩子玩着玩着弄出来的。

我笑着想也是，以前开了嘣了崩就喜欢小孩，现在终于和平，城市也建好了，这样的他，怎么可能和我们大王搞——打住！爱茸的！不想了！这家伙会读心，要是被知道，可要被鄙视了。

日头西斜，这帮孩子终于依依不舍地回家，最后还有个小女孩拉着开了嘣了崩的衣服下摆不放，就是刚才第一个用结巴昆亚和他对话的小家伙，我记得叫麦丽素（Maereth），上我的课时还拿纸飞机丢过我。开了嘣了崩温柔地问她为什么不回家，太阳姐姐都要下山了，家里人会担心。

小麦丽素红着脸回答，说阿达阿米在吵架，她不想回去，可不可以和开了嘣了崩殿下多呆一会。

开了嘣了崩微笑着抱起她，说，那来吧，我送你回家，让你的阿达阿米别吵了。

我们一路走出学校，小麦丽素说了在北街的地址。林炖是开了嘣了崩亲手做的规划，此后的改动很小，他对所有的街道都很熟悉。他向约了平锅螺蛳的佛滴儿告别，和我一起，往北走过了两条洒满落叶的街道。这时正是大多数人的晚饭时间，街上人不多，不然又要有人来找他签名和亲吻什么的。

我正想着麦丽素虽小，也和个几十斤的面口袋似的，老让他抱着也不是事，想让那孩子自己下来走，结果发现小家伙被抱得太舒服，居然搂着他的脖子睡着了。

走过主街的大殿堂门口，大王正好处理完一天的公务，和挨了麻吉讨论着什么一起走来，他看到我们，再看到开了嘣了崩手里抱着的睡到天昏地暗吹泡泡的小女孩，很明显愣了一下，随即走到近前轻声说：“你女儿长得真可爱。”他对他伸手，“重吗，我帮你抱。”

开了嘣了崩笑着婉拒：“没有我一个锤子重。“

大王想了想，回答：“确实没有我重。”

他们开着我们不懂的玩笑，互相点头告辞。大王他们等会还有点事，而我和开了嘣了崩继续把小姑娘送回了家，交到她其实根本没吵过任何架的父母手里。  
这小祖宗只是想在帅气的偶像身上多蹭一会罢了，嗯，睡觉也是装的吧。  
望着麦丽素透过长长的睫毛盯着和他父母告别的开了嘣了崩而露出的甜甜笑容，我无奈地摇摇头。

=======

林炖特有的新年即奠基日在金色秋天，有不小的庆典，开了嘣了崩计划在那之后回去挨了基恩，冬月锐舞（包括奴美糯的雾月和冷月）月底，他还要主持几门考试。

在这之前，他抓紧时间带人面试了一批林炖的年轻人，针对期望和他去挨了基恩学习的人群，他表明，费用会由两边的官【。】方支出，通过挨了基恩的初级考试后，还可以以学徒的名义在各类公会里实习挣取资金和奖励，当然前提是，他们需要签下在规定时间内学成后回来建设林炖的合约。

另一部分有一定的学识基础、但不愿意离开林炖的人，他和我、林滴儿一起，把他们编到我们的小学校里来，扩充我们现有的学科，一方面方便有天赋的孩子们长大以后去到挨了基恩继续深造，另一方面，他说，他受到我和拉胃老师约定的启发，此后挨了基恩会定期寄各学科的内容和阶段考的资料过来，方便留在林炖的年轻人学习并寄回学习成果接受批阅，这样，虽然用的时间较长，但考虑个人选择和对不同环境的适应性，最后也能教出不错的人才来。

“不久的将来，”他说，“林炖可以建立自己的学院体系，”他看看我，“爱茸的一定会是第一个成为大师的。”

我不好意思地摸摸头说：“要是有航海和造船学什么的，器蛋大人和我们的大王早就是大师了吧。”

开了嘣了崩没想到我会这么说，他沉吟一下，回答：“可惜我不懂航海和水文，对造船也只是略知晓材料方面的皮毛，没法如实评价。但是你说得很对，我们可以把这门学科也编进去，我会挑出感兴趣的学生送过来学习，这样鸡耳鸡拉肚建议的水军，可以有个雏形，他会高兴的。”

这真是一个标准的，不偏不倚的，学究式的回答。博学如他，看来真的是不知道海员和大王所要的水军的区别，但不论如何，对于这个不去思考任何战争和军事相关的大师来说，这是一次主动让步吧。

其余几天，他和爱内希儿在林炖的冶炼房里，交流只有他们这种顶级手艺人才明白的知识。

期间我终于有空坐下，给拉胃老师写了一封信，向他问好，并抱歉说我到现在才回到林炖安定下来，他给我的书我有仔细在看，我在信后面附上了我排出来的阅读和学习计划，希望得到他的指教。写完了信，我读了一遍，然后看到了书桌上，从挨了基恩带回来的银色墨水。

夜深了，我跑到大殿堂东侧二楼档案室，在高大的储柜间按日期找到挨了基恩来的所有的信，摊开，捧到左侧的窗口，就着月光，声音略有颤抖地，说了所有昆亚和信达关于爱情的词汇，安肚拿语和矮人语我都没有放过。

什么都没有，信还是老样子。我捂着心口，终于放下心来。

我无声地笑。我真是……年轻啊，怎么还会怀疑自家爷们得不行的大王会和为人正直的开了嘣了崩有那种不可告人的关系哦，和个hen态似的。

一个人走在二楼玲珑的过道走廊，我听得楼下的庭院里有说话的声音。我走近阳台，只见大王和开了嘣了崩两人离得很开，一个坐着一个站着，谈着很正常的、关于学校改革的事情，并同时抬头向我说了晚上好和晚安。

我走远了，他们还在说。

==================

第二天一大清早，我去集市买鸡蛋和新鲜面包（大王有给我们配备管家和帮佣，但我一直不好意思差遣别人，就留了一个佣人帮我做饭，在我不在的时候管理一下我的房间，其余能自己做的事就自己来，当然自从经过开了嘣大人的教诲，我连饭都慢慢开始自己学做起来），一路和半生半熟的人打招呼。

这阵子林炖的大家兴致都很高，仿佛挨了基恩勤勉的城主一来，带得安静了好久的我们也活跃起来，再加上奠基纪念日将近，大家见面就讨论到时候怎么打扮，会有什么音乐和节目。

我碰到爱内希儿的夫人挨条问爹，她家正好遇上两个女佣一个结婚一个回家照顾孙女，新招的人还不上手，于是她让人在家带孩子，自己出来买东西。而这位夫人又是个看到啥新鲜菜都想买回去手撕的主，所以我帮她提了一大篮子，送她回家。一路上，她告诉我，她的丈夫好奇传说中能治愈伤痛的哀了洒的原理，于是和开了嘣了崩研究那个宝石到底是怎么做的，而且，她说，一开始，是大王的委托，要她丈夫不惜代价做出来，作为临别礼物送给挨了基恩的城主，而开了嘣了崩殿下以为自己在进行学术研究，想做完了送给我们大王，他们俩都要她丈夫别声张，她丈夫夹在当中有些为难。以现有的进度来看，做两块又是不现实的。她嘻嘻嘻地捂嘴笑着让我千万不能说出去，等最后看那两个帅气的叔侄互相推来推去肯定可好玩了。

然后瘦瘦小小的她，接过快把我压倒的一大篮子菜，谢了我，很轻松就单手提回家了。糯尔朵的女性真是很强大的存在，她没有和个性相似的大王成一对也是挺可惜的。我擦着汗想，爱内希儿那样老实的手艺人肯定很爱他的妻子吧。

我在树叶书上写过哀了洒——“碧绿色的叶片”它是友谊和幸福的象征，由独手的精灵送给挂着叶片的精灵。此后经年，挂着叶片的精灵胸前带着碧绿色的叶片，毫不畏惧地完成了很多英雄的壮举，比如多次击退来抢树叶的敌人，还成功吓退了聋，都没有受伤，真的是很神奇的叶片呀。

阿达码个烙儿看我写到这里，告诉我，其实那个绿石头除了好看并没有什么特别的，也就骗骗他哥和粉个嗯那种老实人。  
他说他们的阿达在生命的最终，握住了拼命帮他止血的梅菜肉丝殿下的手，把哀了洒交给他，并告诉他说这是有魔力的挂坠，带着它，fea和hroa就不会受伤了。说完这话，费诺就化成烟了。要是真的有用，费诺自己怎么会死呢？他补充，他们的阿达要是想耍人，从来都没失败过。

我惊讶地问：博学的梅菜肉丝殿下居然会相信吗？

阿达码个烙儿嘤嘤嘤地唱了一会，斜睨我：爱茸的小家伙，你不是也相信我说的所有话吗？

呃？

于是我到最后也没搞清哀了洒到底有没有用。不过既然原版的哀了洒随着粉个嗯大王的尸骨失落在泪雨之丘，也许确实只是一块普通的、骗人的绿石头吧。没想到费诺那样的大学究也会用绳命（绳命：安肚拿语，等于生命）来玩这种逗你玩的把戏，我要重新审视他至今为止在我心目中的形象了。

 

吃早饭给面包抹奴忒拉的那刻，那种我长期忽视了什么又抓不住的感觉突然如蚂蚁般啃食我的心，渐渐强烈到让我坐立不安。白天课堂上，那帮小恶魔变得乖起来，提醒我把一句句子解释了三遍，有小孩子一本正经上来，跳着摸我的额头，问我是不是病了，还有主动给我倒水的，这让我很感动，也就没责怪他们大多数人昨天的作业又没做。

===========

菲利斯中旬，新年当天，大殿堂前的广场成为了欢乐的海洋，人们穿梭在热闹的市集和各类表演之中，器蛋大人也带人从灰港来，责问大王不辞而别也不去看他的同时却也不得不夸大王现在穿得挺好看的，最后被大王满口的忙完这段时间下次常去的空头保证蒙混过去了。

开了嘣了崩和爱内希儿的研究在昨天终告完成，我和带着孩子来玩的挨条问爹聊了一会，她说他们研究出来的石头很美丽，确实有不错的治疗功效，已经由爱内希儿交到我们大王手中。  
我想费诺不知道在哪里的fea如果知道，可能要笑疯了，不，他会为了自己的后代而骄傲吧——不管烦啦们预言了什么，不管最后一个费诺里安如何妄自菲薄，开了嘣了崩确实在很多方面超越了自己的先辈。

这会儿，他穿着合身的淡灰色花纹礼服，正微笑接受林炖的男女粉丝们对他的揩油。小麦丽素也打扮得像盛开的鲜花，趁她依然相亲相爱的父母不注意，利用身高（短）优势，穿越大人们的腿间流窜到他身边。挨了基恩的城主正和人握手呢，突然被抱了大腿，他愣了一下，然后轻松地一把捞起了她，抱着她去看表演，不一会儿，大王也带着来跟辣条加入了他们。人群中，我看到大王对着开了嘣了崩耳语了什么，后者笑了很久，小麦丽素也许没听懂他们的笑话，搂紧了开了嘣了崩的脖子，很不放心地瞪着我们的大王。大王拍拍手要抱她，小女孩超不给面子地扭头，继续贴着开了嘣了崩的脸，直到她粗心的父母终于找来，道着歉，把接受了一个费诺里安亲手打的礼物才咬着手指一步一回头的小家伙领走了。

我们大王总爱到临场才准备晚上例行的演讲稿，于是也和开了嘣了崩告辞，临走，他帮他理好了被小女孩蹭得很乱的领子、衣角和发丝。

来跟辣条过来和我聊天气，我微笑问候了他夫人和女儿，他说她们回来几天了，晚上舞会的时候也会来。

日落时分，换了一身湖蓝袍子的大王潇洒而风趣的脱稿发言完毕后，阿达码个烙儿的歌曲一首首地被奏响，渐渐地，插入了好多新纪元的歌，舞曲变得异常欢快起来，整个大殿堂前的人们三三两两牵起了手。这是最近十年流行起来的、随着音乐的不同小节交换舞伴的群众活动：熟练的乐师控制着节奏，音乐时快时慢，一到变奏，大家要按照音乐的指示，同时和或前或后或左或右的人交换舞伴。通过这个法子，每次露天舞会结束后，好多平时羞涩得不敢搭讪的年轻人都找到了心仪的伴侣，所以这舞在民间很受欢迎，在林炖的各种节日中都是必备节目。

大王和来个拉条以前就是在这个舞会上接触了，开始交往的。

今晚舞会的高潮是开了嘣了崩迈着轻快的步子，率领挨了基恩年轻有为的大师们一起下场的时候，人群中产生了小小的骚乱，窈窕的姑娘们绞尽脑汁想往他们附近挤，带着自己的舞伴们被控场能力很好的乐师搞得团团转，围观的和跳舞的人们都轰笑出来。正和我跳着的美丽女孩很羞涩，只敢偷偷瞧着费诺里安的方向，踩到了我的脚才红着脸想说抱歉。此时音乐变调，她转着圈被我身边的人拉过去，继续跳下一轮，我也转身挽起了另一个姑娘的手。

是来个拉条，她有着糯尔朵的灰眼睛和继承自父亲的高挑身材和高颧骨，以及信达精灵的发色、秀气的鼻子和嘴。

我向好久不见的她问好。她看上去真的很好，是已经找到了人生目标的那种好——以前的我不懂，现在的我能看出来了——她说她明天会跟着他们去到挨了基恩学习几年，她准备学习数学、冶金及其他学科。

我楞了，第一反应就是来根辣条会怎么说。

金发的、战后不久的和平年代出生的混血女郎露出了标准的糯尔朵女性的自信笑容：“这是属于我的人生。”

一首由熟悉曲调改编的舞曲在此时响起，人们又交换了舞伴。这首歌的昆亚歌词由几百年传成信达语版本，早已经过了不少的改动。不知道谁起了头，唱起来：

——从哎佛丁（晚霞山）到加多兰

从艾瑞德露银（露银山／蓝山）到嘻洒吉利尔（雾山）

我从未见过如此美丽的精灵

她走来，微微笑

行人眼中，只见她的如丝长发

她走过，人们不禁互相问询

她是否是真实的

这样的美貌难道存在于阿尔达之内？

 

大家跳着，唱着：

——噢这样的美貌确实存在于阿尔达之内

——从哎佛丁到加多兰

从艾瑞德露银到嘻洒吉利尔

花儿的香味中，初次进城的精灵问：

那个路过的美人是谁？

哦，那是埃尔达之花。人们笑着回答。

她的名字你很快就会知晓。

——从哎佛丁到加多兰

从艾瑞德露银到嘻洒吉利尔

你再也找不到和她一样美丽的姑娘。

……

本来热衷跳这种集体舞的大王今天没来凑热闹，他远远地找了个人流稀少的地方坐着，难得乖巧地陪器蛋大人聊着家常，吃着小吃。他们身后站了一群从来不爱瞎掺和的来跟辣条、爱内希儿等已婚男士。

期间，乐曲换成了一首前几年流行过的《夏日的晚霞湖》，歌词大概是说两个追梦的精灵手牵手在晚霞湖边追逐一道即将消失的彩虹，从来对情歌小调毫不在意的大王忽的抬头望向舞会中形形色色的人们，然后久久没有移开目光。  
器蛋大人示意他要跳就去，他笑着摇摇头，继续和他们闲扯。

============

舞会到凌晨才结束，我走在回家的路上，默默地绕了远路，然后下定决心，折返，径直回去大殿堂，去开了嘣了崩就寝的房间找他。

他已经睡下，此时把头发匆忙地扎在肩膀一侧，披了个宽松的睡袍，谢过通报的侍从，在卧室外间的书房里接待了我。

我心不在焉地道歉，说我发现了我疏忽的东西，等不及了所以来找他。  
也许我疏忽得实在太多，我先挑重要的说。

他示意我说下去。

“开了嘣了崩，不管你现在想怎样钻研宝钻，或者你如何相信你的祖父是一位天才到考虑好了身后每一步的精灵也好。你有没有想过，费诺再伟大，也还是这个阿尔达之内的生灵，在大能者眼中，他所有的盘算都他的局限性，当然也会失算。而你所做的一切，都可能是梅菜肉丝殿下、你的父亲他们以前全部做过的，你有没有想过他们被错误的、他们以为的希望误导，凭借他们完善的知识储备尝试了一切，但仍然彻底失败，所以绝望地自寻死路的可能性？”

挨了基恩的城主注视我许久，摇曳的烛光映着他略微泛红的脸，他点头，说：“我想过，我也曾害怕过。但是现在我战胜了自己的恐惧，我甚至想重复他们的步骤看一下到底是为什么。”

“哦。好。晚安。”我说，我站起来就走。

“这就完了？”黑发的费诺里安露出一如既往的、长辈般的温和笑容，“我以为你还有别的话……”

“开了嘣了崩，你穿的是鸡耳鸡拉肚的裤子。”  
也许这辈子都没有像今晚这么无礼过，我很快走出去，乒地关门，离开大殿堂，然后向着回家的方向，跑起来。

第二天，是他带随从离开的日子，半个佛林炖都不顾昨晚的睡眠不足跑去送他了，哈林炖也有人赶来送。  
这个做人成功的费诺里安，多年前他被众人孤立的场面，似乎已经一去不复返了。

我在家里，对着摊开的书页，坐了一天。  
我不用去送，都能想象他今天一定会穿着适合深秋出行的高领袍子，掩盖他昨晚脖颈左侧的、没能用头发完全挡住的、或者其他地方新添加的、我以前只在小说里看到过却一眼就认出来的，吻痕。

=====  
tbc


End file.
